


Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [41]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), General Hospital (TV 1963), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 88,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What you do when you have two little girls who are complete angels with one parent but are a complete nightmare with the other.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kate Kane/Reagan, Michael Corinthos III/Willow Tait, Morgan Corinthos/Veracity (Pitch Perfect), Nikolas Cassadine/Original Male Character(s), Renee Montoya & Maggie Sawyer
Series: Kagan one shot series. [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 81
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest one shot fanfic on Kagan i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over in Port Charles,NY over at the Metro Court Mark walks in to spend sometime with Nikolas and Spencer as he walks in he looks around and sees Michael there then 

walks over to him.)

Mark: Hey man.

(He looks up at him and laughs.)

Michael: Hey. What you doing here?  
Mark: I'm here to spend the day with Nikolas and Spencer.  
Michael: Sounds like fun.  
Mark: It does. That is if they ever show up.

(He looks at him and laughs. Then Mark sees the look on his face and knows something's wrong.)

Mark: Are right Corinthos what's up with you?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Michael: Nothing. What makes you think something's bothering me?  
Mark: Because you have that same look that Sonny normally has when something's bothering him. So come on tell me what's up?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Michael: Me and Willow just found out that affair that both Chase and Sasha had was a lie.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: Oh shit.  
Michael: Yeah.   
Mark: Why would they lie about something like that?  
Michael: They said did it for Wiley's sake you know.  
Mark: Yeah i know. In order to keep Nelle away from him.  
Michael: Yeah.  
Mark: So what does this mean for you and Willow?  
Michael: Up until we found out that. We were actually talking about staying together and being a family.  
Mark: And now?  
Michael: I don't know. I mean Chase and Sasha lied about having an affair which then resulted in me and marrying Willow in order to keep my son away from Nelle.  
Mark: But.  
Michael: But. I don't think i could ever forgive them for the lie they made.  
Mark: Well if they did it in order to help you out.  
Michael: Oh i know their reasoning behind it but. I just.  
Mark: No hey man come on i get it. I can honestly say i don't know what i'd do if i was ever in that position.  
Michael: Hope you never are.  
Mark: Yeah. At least Kate and Reagan if something were to ever happen with them.  
Michael: They wouldn't stab each other in the back.  
Mark: No. Although if Reagan was anything like Fox Crane was at the time.  
Michael: What?  
Mark: In order to keep Kate she could of come up with this fake illness.  
Michael: Yeah from what I've seen Of Reagan she's not like that.  
Mark: Yeah neither one of her sibling's are like that. I mean Oliver's an ass but. No wait he has a nice ass.

(Michael starts laughing at him.)

Mark: But sh don't tell i said that.  
Michael: Why not?  
Mark: His wife might beat me up.

(He starts laughing again then calms down.)

Mark: No i'm just kidding. Oliver Reagan and Thea are all great people who are with people who love them a lot. Well Thea's not really with the person she wants.  
Michael: Well that sucks.  
Mark: Yeah it does.  
Michael: Who she in love with?  
Mark: Serenity Seager's twin sister.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Michael: Holy shit.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Michael: That's wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Reagan and Kate keep telling her to go after her but. I know the Queens very well their well. Very much like their mother so.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Mark: Anyway. It looks like Nikolas and Spencer aren't coming so i'll be heading up to my room.  
Michael: Okay. Have a good day.  
Mark: I will.

(Then he walks over to the elevator as he gets to it he pushes for it to come down and get him as it gets to him the doors opens and he walks onto it as he walks on he 

pushes for the 7th floor once he pushes for it the doors close and he leans against the wall waiting for it to reach his floor. Down in the restaurant Morgan walks over 

to Michael.)

Morgan: Hey.

(He looks up at him and laughs.)

Michael: Hey. What's up?  
Morgan: I heard Mark was here.  
Michael: Yeah i think he just went up to his room. Why?  
Morgan: There was something i wanted to ask him.  
Michael: Let me guess this involves Veracity Kane?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Morgan: How'd you know?  
Michael: Because i know you.  
Morgan: I'm sorry it's just she's hot and well drop dead freaken gorgeous.  
Michael: Oh i know she is. And she gets even hotter once she starts playing the guitar.

(Morgan looks at him and laughs.)

Morgan: Yeah. Do you happen to know what floor he's on?  
Michael: I don't actually.  
Morgan: Man.  
Michael: Why don't you just call him.  
Morgan: Oh yeah.

(He laughs at him again as he grabs out his phone and calls Mark. In the elevator Mark's just getting to his floor as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it 

is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Morgan!  
Morgan: Yeah hey. Um i have a favor to ask of you.  
Mark: Yeah shoot.

(He's walking towards his room.)

Morgan: I was wondering if it was okay if i asked Veracity out.

(Mark laughs on the other end.)

Mark: Why you asking me?  
Morgan: Well i heard you two had history i didn't wanna step on any toes when i asked her.

(Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Yeah sure man it's fine with me.  
Morgan: Really?  
Mark: Yeah it's okay. Just do me a favor.  
Morgan: Anything.  
Mark: Don't hurt her. I've done it enough.

(Morgan looks down and nods his head at him.)

Morgan: Understood.

(Then he hangs up with him.)

Michael: What he say?  
Morgan: That i could ask her out. But then asked me not to hurt her.  
Michael: Yeah Mark had to break her heart when he fell in love with Nikolas.

(Morgan nods his head at him.)

Morgan: Let me guess. Ava!  
Michael: Actually it was after him and Nikolas had gotten together. Is when Ava went after Nikolas but Mark was still in love with him so he never tried anything with 

her again.

(He nods his head at him again. Up on the floor Mark's room is on as he gets to his room he pulls his key card out of his pocket and slides it into the lock once he 

gets the green light he pulls it out and opens the door as he opens it he walks in and turns the light on as he turns it on he sees Nikolas there on his bed shirtless 

and Mark laughs at him as he walks into the room more and closes the door behind him.)

Mark: Wow.

(He looks up at him and laughs.)

Nikolas: Like what you see?  
Mark: I do actually. 

(He walks over to the bed as he gets there he gets on top of him and kisses him getting him to smile in it as their kissing he smiles even more in it then he pulls 

away from him.)

Mark: I like it a lot.

(He laughs at him then kisses him again as he pulls away from him again.)

Mark: I thought i was supposed to be spending the day with both you and Spencer.  
Nikolas: You were but i had something else in mind and none of them include my son.  
Mark: Well than what you have in mind?  
Nikolas: Let's just say what i have mind doesn't involve these.

(Mark looks down and laughs as he kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it sending them into a love making session.)

Two weeks later.

(It's been two weeks since Mark was last in Port Charles to see Nikolas to spend the day with him and Spencer it's been two weeks since Morgan called Mark up and asked 

if he could ask Veracity out. Although Mark did give Morgan his blessing to ask her out he decided against it and didn't ask her out in between Morgan not asking 

Veracity out to Mark spending a lot of his free time in Port Charles with Nikolas and his son and when he's not with them he spends time with his other friends there. 

As far as Mark and Nikolas go their very happy with them being back together and don't ever plan on letting anyone get in between again. Meanwhile with Kate and Reagan. 

It's been two years since they got married and a year since they had Lily who just about follows her sister around the house and gets into as much trouble as her 

sister and is driving both Kate and Calamity insane but they are complete angels when it comes around to Reagan and Beca. Like one day while Reagan was out shopping or 

the house Beca had gone with her and Calamity had stayed with Kate to help her out with the girls and on this same day Mark showed up with Nikolas to see them only to 

find a war zone.)

Mark: Oh my god.

(Kate peeks her head around the corner and sees Mark there.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Kate this place is a freaken war zone.  
Kate: I have two kids and their driving me insane.  
Mark: I can see that. Where's Reagan?  
Kate: Out getting food for the house.  
Mark: You do have help right?  
Kate: I do. But she's upstairs trying to put Lily down.

(Mark and Nikolas look at each other and laugh.)

Mark: Babe will you go and help Calamity with the baby?  
Nikolas: Yeah sure.

(He kisses him then pulls away from him as he walks up the stairs to go and help Calamity out.)

Kate: I can honestly say i don't know how my dad did it.  
Mark: He had your mother.  
Kate: Yeah i know. But god.  
Mark: Oh come on Kate it's not that bad.  
Kate: It's not that bad. Mark look at my living room. My wife is going to kill me.  
Mark: If you think this is bad. You should see Lulu and Dante's house. And they have three kids.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Are right are right. Look yes this is stressful and i get it.  
Kate: Mark that's nothing.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: When it comes around to Reagan and Beca their perfect angels. But me and Calamity get put in charge of them and their both hell raisers.  
Mark: I'm sure your father had he same problems when it came around to you and your sisters.  
Kate: Yes i know.  
Mark: So like daughters like mother.

(She looks at him as he starts laughing then she smacks him making him laugh at her.)

Mark: Okay okay i'm sorry.   
Kate: It's fine. It's just i didn't think having two kids would but this hard.  
Mark: Again Dante and Lulu have three.  
Kate: Not my point.  
Mark: Yeah i know.  
Kate: Never have kids.  
Mark: Technically i are ready do.  
Kate: The boyfriend doesn't count.  
Mark: No no he doesn't. But he does have the body to match the looks so.

(Kate looks at him and Mark backs up before she can hit him.)

Mark: I'm just saying gees.  
Kate: Yeah come on please cut it out.  
Mark: Okay i can do that.  
Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. Anyway.  
Kate: Please help me clean this up.  
Mark: Sure thing.

(They get to work on cleaning up the house before Reagan gets home. Over the next couple of hours Mark and Kate clean up the house as Nikolas helps Calamity put Lily 

down for her nap once everything is done they walk down and walk over to Mark and Kate in the living room as their sitting there Nikolas walks over to him as he gets 

to him he leans in and kisses then pulls away from him as he sits down to him and Calamity sits in the chair next to them.)

Mark: Finally put Lily down.  
Calamity: I did. I swear me and Beca aren't having kids.

(He looks at her and laughs along with Nikolas.)

Nikolas: Yeah good luck with that conversation.

(Mark looks at him and laughs. As they continue to talk Reagan and Beca come back from the store and see the house still in order or so they think.)

Reagan: Wow.  
Kate: It wasn't like this earlier.  
Reagan: What happened?  
Mark: Your one year old and four year old was driving both Calamity and Kate insane.

(Nikolas starts laughing at their faces.)

Reagan: Oh.  
Kate: How can two kids have so much energy.  
Mark: Their kids Kate.  
Kate: Just wait.  
Mark: You are ready said my boyfriend doesn't count as a kid so.

(Calamity starts laughing at Kate's face. As Nikolas looks at him and Mark kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Nikolas: I'm feeling the love here i really am.  
Kate: That's okay. He did say you have the body to match the looks off.

(Mark looks at her as he puts his head into his hands and makes a noise which makes them laugh at him.)

Mark: But it's true.

(They continue to laugh as Mark gets up to help the girls the bags.)

Reagan: Thank you.  
Mark: You bet.  
Kate: Babe i swear those two little girls are prefect angels around you and Beca.  
Beca: Uh-oh.  
Calamity: But their insane when we're with them.  
Beca: Like daughter like mother.

(Kate looks at her as Mark starts laughing again as he walks off towards the kitchen.)

Kate: Mitchell!

(She quickly walks over to Calamity and gets into her lap making her laugh.)

Beca: Mine.

(Mark looks at Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: She really is happy to have Calamity back?  
Mark: She's very happy to have her back. 

(They walk off towards the kitchen to put things away.)

Reagan: Anyway.

(He laughs at her.)

Reagan: How are things with you and Nikolas going?

(He looks over at him and smiles.)

Mark: Good. I'm really glad he came by my place to talk to him. Or well.  
Reagan: I know instead of talking you slept with him.  
Mark: I did.

(He looks off then grabs up the milk to go and put it into the fridge realizing Mark changed the subject turns and looks at Mark.)

Reagan: You are right?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I got a call from Morgan a couple of weeks ago.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: He had asked if he could ask Veracity out.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: And?  
Mark: I said it was fine.  
Reagan: Why i feel like there's a but in there somewhere?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Because there is.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: As happy as i am i with Nikolas. And that is a lot.  
Reagan: You don't want her with Morgan.  
Mark: It's not that i don't want her to move on with her life. I mean Morgan's a sweet guy he's just had lot of things go wrong in his life.   
Reagan: Name one?  
Mark: There's so many things that i couldn't even tell you.  
Reagan: Mark don't you think she should date whoever she wants.  
Mark: I'm not saying she can't date Morgan if that's who she chooses. I'm not like a lot of ex's and say's no you can't be with them. Their not good enough for you. 

I'm not Ava Jerome. I'm not gonna tell Morgan no you can't Veracity.  
Reagan: So what's the problem?  
Mark: There isn't one really.  
Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: I don't want to see her get hurt again. God knows i broke her heart badly when i choose Nikolas over her.  
Reagan: Yeah well it wouldn't of been fair to string her along. Don't be like some people out there who string the person their with along just start seeing someone on 

the side. 

Mark: Yeah i'm not one of those people.   
Reagan: What?  
Mark: I just. Like i said i don't want her to get hurt again.  
Reagan: How you know he'll hurt her?  
Mark: I don't. I just don't really trust him.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: So you are saying he isn't good enough for her?  
Mark: I really wish i wasn't.  
Reagan: What makes you think he isn't good enough for her. And don't use the He's a Corinthos card but we both know you have no problems with that family.  
Mark: I don't have a problem with the family. It's Carly's ex husband i have a problem with.  
Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: I'm sorry. But when i heard him say what he did. I did i blew up at him he had no right to tell Carly to lie about what happened between her and Nelle.  
Reagan: No no he shouldn't of. But we can't turn back time and make him say something else. I mean yeah you being there and telling him off was funny as hell.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: He didn't think so.  
Reagan: No he didn't but Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Morgan and Michael are thankful to you for getting her to change her mind.  
Mark: I know they are.  
Reagan: Don't let what Jaxx did in order to get her to say something else.  
Mark: The guy is a tool. I really don't see what Carly saw in him.  
Reagan: Very easy.  
Mark: He wasn't Sonny. Yeah yeah I've heard that so many times it's not even funny.

(She starts laughing at him as he continues to help her put the food away. Over the next couple of hours both Mark and Nikolas spend time with their friends. Over the 

next couple of weeks Mark and Nikolas continue to go back and forth between seeing each other and their friends. Including both Kate and Reagan and when their not out 

with their friends or at work their at home spending time with their girls as always whenever Reagan is out of the house both Gabby and Lily give Kate hell and 

whenever Reagan comes home their perfect little angels Mark of course never believes until one day he was over visiting Reagan he noticed how the girls like to follow 

Reagan around the house and are the perfect little angels which of course makes Mark laugh because he finally saw that Kate wasn't lying. With the more time he spends 

with Reagan and Kate along with their little girls he tells them jokes and they laugh at them even if Lily doesn't understand the jokes. With the more time he spends 

with them the more he falls in love with their kids and Kate can't help but notice his change of tone for kids. Realizing Kate's looking at him Mark looks at her.)

Mark: What?  
Kate: Nothing.  
Mark: No what's up?  
Kate: I'm just seeing how you are with the girls it's making me wonder something.  
Mark: What's that?  
Kate: I know you and Nikolas have been back together for a year now but.  
Mark: No we've never talked about kids.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: To be honest i'm not really sure he wants anymore. I mean i know he loves his son and that's apparent but.  
Kate: But.  
Mark: I don't think he wants anymore.  
Kate: Okay.  
Gabby: Uncle Mark.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Gabby: Can i ask you something?

(He looks at Kate who smiles at him as he walks over to her kneels down next to her.)

Mark: You can ask me anything.  
Gabby: Do you still love Uncle Nikolas?

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate.)

Mark: Of course i still love him. Why would you ask that?  
Gabby: Because you don't seem to happy about Aunt Veracity dating again.

(He looks at her and then back at Kate. Then back at Gabby.)

Mark: Uh. She's dating again?  
Gabby: Yeah.  
Mark: Who honey?  
Gabby: Your friend Morgan.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Now see why would i have problem with her dating Morgan? I like Morgan.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Gabby: Yeah Morgan's cool.  
Mark: He's very cool.  
Gabby: Okay.  
Mark: Okay.

(He stands up again and kisses her head then pulls away from it as he turns and looks at Kate.)

Kate: She's been wanting to tell you. But it's new.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: It's okay really. Morgan's a good guy. He's hot too.

(She smacks him making him laugh t her.)

Kate: That's not how i wanna picture the guy my sister is dating thank you.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Kate: It's are right. So you gonna talk to Nikolas?  
Mark: Yeah. He's coming in today so.

(She nods her head at him as he smiles at her. Then the front door to the house opens which gets Gabby to turn to see who it is. Seeing her she smiles at her.)

Gabby: Aunt Vera.

(She looks at her and smiles at her as she walks over to her and picks her up as she gets to her.)

Veracity: Hey you.  
Gabby: Hi. I did something bad.  
Veracity: You put jam in your sister's hair again?  
Gabby: No.   
Veracity: You prank called Ares again.  
Gabby: No. And that was once and Aunt Calamity's idea.

(Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: Okay i'm at a loss what you do?  
Gabby: I told Uncle Mark about you and Morgan.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Was he mad?  
Gabby: No he said he liked Morgan.  
Veracity: Oh well than. 

(She looks over at Mark and smiles at him.)

Gabby: He also said he's hot.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: She's your daughter.  
Kate: I'm not the one who said my sister's new boyfriend is hot in front of my kids.  
Mark: Now you did.

(Gabby starts laughing at her face as Veracity puts her down also laughing.)

Kate: That's nice.

(Then he walks over to Veracity and hugs her than pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'm really happy for you really.  
Veracity: Thank you. And you're right he's a good guy.  
Mark: You like him?  
Veracity: A lot. He's so thoughtful.  
Mark: He is.  
Veracity: So you said he was hot huh?  
Mark: I did. I mean i love Nikolas i do. But damn Sonny and Carly they raised some good looking guys.

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: They did. It's almost a shame i almost didn't take him up on his date.  
Mark: Why not?  
Veracity: I had gotten asked out by someone else.  
Mark: Who?  
Veracity: Carly's ex husband.  
Mark: Jaxx!  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Him i would of had a problem with.  
Veracity: I know that. But.  
Mark: I know it would of been your choice.   
Veracity: Okay good. Besides.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: Even while he was with Carly i never really liked him and thought she could do better.  
Mark: And she did.  
Veracity: Sonny really?  
Mark: Yeah i mean. Carly and Sonny are one of those couples who can't seem to stay away from each other doesn't matter how much at one time they hated each other their 

always going to have that one thing in common.

Veracity: Their kids.  
Mark: Their kids. They love them a lot and it shows. How does Carly feel about this thing between you and Morgan?  
Veracity: Well she said she likes me more than Ava.  
Mark: I think everyone likes you better than Ava.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Hell if Ava's daughter was still alive i'm pretty sure she'd like you more Ava.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: But no in all seriousness Vera i'm happy you've found someone to move on with. Morgan's a good guy.  
Veracity: I think so too.  
Mark: Now i must say.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: He hurts you i'm sicking your sister on him.

(She starts laughing at him as he hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Anyway. I'll see you guys later.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He kisses her forehead then pulls away from it as he turns and walks out of the house. Later night over at the Hold up Mark's there with Nikolas and Morgan talking 

and joking with them as Veracity walks in with the rest of the band. As they walk in she walks over to the counter to order herself a drink seeing her walk over to the 

counter Jax walks over to her and starts talking to her seeing her talking to his former step father Morgan gets up and walks over to her as he gets to them he wraps 

his taps her shoulder getting her to turn and look at him.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Morgan: Hey.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Where you sitting?  
Morgan: Over there with Mark and Nikolas if you wanna join us.  
Veracity: I'm actually with the other girls.

(He looks over at them and nods his head at her.)

Morgan: Okay well enjoy your night are right.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Morgan: I'll see ya.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her as he turns and walks off as he walks off the bartender comes back with her drinks.)

Veracity: Hey Morgan.  
Morgan: Yeah.  
Veracity: Can you give me a hand with these?  
Morgan: Yeah sure thing.

(He grabs the other two beers and they walk over to the other members with the bottles as they get to them he sits them down.)

Serenity: Thanks.  
Morgan: Anytime.   
Veracity: Thanks.  
Morgan: Anytime. Just don't call me Cap.

(They laugh at him as he walks off to go back to his table with Mark and Nikolas as he walks by Jax he say's something that gets him to turn and look at him.)

Morgan: Excuse me?  
Jax: It was just a conversation.  
Morgan: I know that. We'll leave it at that.

(Then he walks off and Jax say's something else that gets him to turn around again.)

Morgan: If you're trying to pick a fight with me Jax don't even try it. I'm not going to fall for it.

(Mark and Nikolas seeing what's going on goes to walk over but than sees Michael walk in with Willow and stay where their seated Mark nods towards Morgan and Jax which 

gets Michael to walk over to his brother and lightly pushes him back.)

Michael: He's not worth it.  
Morgan: I know.  
Jax: Oh come on Morgan.  
Michael: Zip it Jax. Morgan come on. You have the girl he doesn't.

(Morgan looks at him and nods his head at him as they turn and walk off but he say's something that gets them both turn around and Mark walks over to them.)

Mark: Jax shut the hell up or i'm calling the owner down here and having your ass removed from the bar.

(He looks at him and shuts up.)

Morgan: Stay the hell away from my girlfriend.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Morgan!

(He looks at him and walks back over to their table along with Michael and Mark.)

Michael: What the hell is he doing here?  
Mark: I don't know. And i can't really say i don't care. Because Veracity is here.

(He turns and looks at the band.)

Michael: He know that?  
Mark: Yeah. He walked right over to Veracity as she walked up to the bar.  
Michael: Lovely. How was he?  
Mark: He walked over there nice and calm he even helped Veracity with the beers.

(Michael looks at him and laughs as they walk back over to their table and make sure to keep a close eye on the band while their there. While their sitting there Mark 

text Kate to let her know about Jax being in the bar she gets up and walks out of her office and walks down towards them. As she gets to them Mark looks at her and 

points her over to Jax.)

Kate: Has he tried anything?  
Mark: Just with Morgan but other than that he's been quiet.  
Kate: Are right.

(Then they notice Veracity walking over to them Jax seeing her move away from her bandmates walks over to her and stops her then starts talking to her seeing Jax near 

her again starts getting to Morgan again both Mark and Michael do everything they can to keep him in line. Then he sees him go in to kiss her and he acts quickly as he 

gets to him he spins him around and punches him sending him down he looks up at him.)

Morgan: I told you to stay the hell away from my girlfriend Jax. Come on.

(They both walk off towards everyone else as Jax remains on the ground. Over by the other girls in the band they start laughing at him.)

Serenity: Wow.   
Calamity: Yup. She's got herself a keeper.  
Charity: Yeah.

(Jax gets up and goes to walk to them but Tyler and Adam walk up to him.)

Tyler: Doors that way.  
Jax: I haven't done anything.  
Tyler: Word from the owner she said you're no longer welcomed here out now.

(He turns and walks off but before he walks out he walks over to them which gets Mark to look up at him.)

Mark: Before you say one word i will tell you one thing.  
Jax: What's that?  
Mark: One word out of you about how he's not good enough for her and i won't stop him from laying your ass out again.

(He looks at him then turns and walks out of the bar as Mark looks at Michael who looks off just as annoyed as Jax turns and walks off as he walks out Mark looks at 

Kate who nods her head at him as she walks off back towards her office.)

Veracity: I thought at one point you two liked him.  
Michael: We did until he told our mother to lie to the police.  
Morgan: And if it hadn't of been for Mark she would of.

(She looks at them and smiles at Mark who smiles at her and hands Morgan something he grabs it up and reads it then starts laughing.)

Morgan: Good to know.  
Mark: Are right.  
Michael: What you say?  
Mark: I said she had nice butt.

(She looks at him as she looks off blushing. Later that night Kate arrives back at home after closing down the bar after closing and locking up the doors then setting 

the alarm she walks off towards the stairs to go and check in on her girls once she's checked on them and made their both still asleep for the night she walked out of 

their rooms and headed for her's and Reagan's room. As she gets there she walks into the room then into the bathroom after closing their door. Later Kate walks out of 

the bathroom and over to their bed as she gets there she gets in and lies down once she's lying down she feels Reagan roll over and wrap her arm around her waste 

getting her to smile at her.)

Kate: Long night?  
Reagan: Yeah. Everything go okay at the bar?  
Kate: For the most part.

(Reagan sits up and looks at her.)

Reagan: What?  
Kate: Michael and Morgan's former step father tired to pick a fight with Morgan over Veracity but when he wouldn't take the bait.  
Reagan: He'd try a little harder.  
Kate: Yeah even at one point he tried to kiss her which of course upset Morgan so he got him and went to them and then decked him.

(Reagan starts laughing than calms down.)

Reagan: Good to know he can stand up for himself.  
Kate: Yeah i like him.  
Reagan: Good.

(She smiles at her. Then they both go to sleep for the rest of the night as they both fall asleep Kate smiles in her sleep because she knows she's finally got the 

family she wants she's got the woman she loves and two beautiful little girls with her although they are a handful Kate wouldn't trade them in for anything and is 

looking forward to the day when they can try for another. But for right now Kate's happy with just the two little girls they have and loves them as much as she loves 

their mother.


	2. Halloween with the Kanes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane. I hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Kate and Reagan's place up in their bedroom their both kissing after making love to each other as their kissing Reagan deepens it sending them into another 

love making session. Minutes later their lying there talking and joking around as the door to their room opens and they turn to see who it is seeing who it is Kate 

starts laughing as Reagan pushes her over.)

Reagan: Shut up.  
Kate: No.

(She kisses her again getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her as Kate leans over and grabs up her shirt and puts it on once it's on she grabs up Gabby 

as Reagan grabs up Lily who has her blanket with her as their all sitting there Kate's phone goes off she looks over at it and sends Luke a message letting him know 

she'd be in late because she was spending the morning with her wife and daughters once it's sent Kate gets Gabby in the side making her lean to the side. And laugh at 

her.)

Reagan: Babe.  
Kate: What? They do it to me.  
Gabby: Do not.  
Kate: Yes you do.  
Gabby: No. I'm an angel.

(Reagan looks at her along with Kate and Lily.)

Lily: No i'm the angel you're a brat.

(Kate starts laughing along with Reagan.)

Kate: Oh my god.  
Reagan: You taught her that.  
Kate: I did not.  
Reagan: Yes you did.  
Kate: No.  
Gabby: Yeah she did.

(Kate gets their eldest in her sides getting her to laugh at her.)

Gabby: It's true.  
Kate: No it's not.  
Gabby: Yes.

(She turns over and gets in Kate's face only to have Reagan get her in the side which gets her to lean over.)

Gabby: Hey.  
Reagan: What?  
Gabby: Mamma she got my side.  
Kate: Did she now?  
Gabby: Yeah. Get her.

(Kate laughs at her as Kate gets Reagan in the side making her laugh then she pushes her over getting their daughter's to laugh at them as their laughing. Over the 

next couple of hours Kate and Reagan spend time in bed with their daughters that is until they started getting hungry downstairs Reagan's helping the girls get their 

breakfast as someone knocks on the door as they knock Kate's just coming down the stairs.)

Kate: I'll get it.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She walks over to it and opens it to find someone she hasn't seen since she left Gotham.)

Kate: Julia!  
Julia: Hey.

(She hugs her than pulls away from her as she moves out of her way and let's her into the house as she walks in she closes the door.)

Kate: Hey babe.

(Reagan looks up when she sees Julia and laughs.)

Reagan: Hey Julia.  
Julia: Hi. Wow you two have gotten so big.  
Kate: I know. 

(The girls look at her and smile at her then go back to their breakfast as Reagan walks over to her and hugs her. Then she pulls away from her.)

Reagan: How's London?  
Julia: It's London. And trying to stay out of John Wick's way is harder then it looks.  
Reagan: Why?  
Julia: He's still looking for Ares and isn't to happy that she's still alive.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Reagan: Yeah well he's gonna have to get over himself.

(Julia looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Julia: I get it. You don't like him.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: I don't. But that's not something i wanna talk about around the girls.  
Julia: Understood.  
Gabby: Mommy.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Gabby: Where is Ares?  
Reagan: She's on protect of detail right now. But she'll be back soon. Okay.  
Gabby: Okay.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Lily: Who she protecting?  
Mark: Five smarty paints from London.  
Gabby: Uncle Mark.

(She gets up and walks over to him as she gets to him he picks her up and holds her.)

Mark: How you doing?  
Gabby: Good.  
Mark: You being good?  
Gabby: Yes.  
Mark: Really?  
Gabby: Yes. I haven't said one mean thing about Ava Jerome.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Well that is great to hear.  
Gabby: Or that mean man who tried to steal Aunt Veracity from Uncle Morgan.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate and Reagan and knows his answer.)

Mark: Well that's great to hear.   
Gabby: Yeah. Hey guess what?  
Mark: What?  
Gabby: Tomorrow is Halloween.  
Mark: It is?  
Gabby: Yeah. Guess who i am going to be?  
Mark: Um let's see. Batman.

(Gabby starts laughing at him along with Reagan.)

Gabby: No.  
Mark: No. Okay. Let's see. Batwoman.  
Gabby: Yes.  
Mark: Oh wow. I bet she'll be very happy to hear that.

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: That's good. And you know what.  
Gabby: What?  
Mark: If you're really good between now and tomorrow i'm sure you'll finally get to her in person.  
Gabby: I sure hope so. I keep telling Mamma i wanna meet her but she keeps saying she's to busy.  
Mark: Well technically she is to busy. She's gotta keep Gotham safe from all the bad people like the Jerome's and all of the mean men like Carly Corinthos ex husband.  
Gabby: Okay. Because if their not.  
Mark: I'm sure Batwoman will kick their butt.  
Gabby: Yes.

(He starts laughing at her as he kisses her head then puts her down and she walks back over to the table to go finish her breakfast. As she gets back to the table Kate 

helps her back up onto the chair and she goes back to eating as Mark walks over to Lily and kisses her head getting her to look up at him.)

Lily: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. How's your breakfast?  
Lily: Yummy.  
Mark: Really.

(He steals a piece of her cereal and throws it at Julia which makes the girls laugh at him.)

Mark: I just noticed her there.

(He walks over to her and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Julia: Jerk.  
Mark: I know. And i love you too.

(She laughs at him as he walks back over to Lily and grabs a piece of cereal from her getting her to look at him.)

Lily: Hey.  
Mark: What?  
Lily: How rude.

(Mark looks at Kate as they both look off trying to keep from laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Yes your right it's very rude. You guys got anyother cereal?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She hands him a box and he nods his head at her as he walks around the counter to get a bowl once he has it he pours himself some cereal once it's poured into the 

bowl he pours in the milk then puts it down as Kate walks over to him.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Jax tried again?  
Kate: Yeah. And he's been trying for the last several months.  
Mark: Gees.  
Kate: She's okay Mark. I mean she has Morgan and his family there for her. If he tries again.  
Mark: What's his daughter think of all this?  
Kate: Joss seems very annoyed with him.  
Mark: And Carly?  
Kate: She's trying her hardest not to deck him whenever he's around. Because of all honesty.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: No one has seen Morgan half as happy as he is. Now that he's with Vera.  
Mark: I know.

(She looks at him and can tell he's becoming a little jealous of Morgan but is doing his best to keep it hidden.)

Kate: You're jealous?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm trying not to be. I really am.  
Kate: What the hell happened between you and Nikolas?  
Mark: Ava happened. Once again.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Don't worry about it. To be honest.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: She can have him.

(She smiles at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Kate he's not fighting very hard to stay out of her bed. Because if he ever really loved me he'd tell the bitch no.  
Kate: So it seems.  
Mark: But Morgan doesn't have to worry about me getting in the way of him and Veracity.  
Kate: Okay.   
Mark: See unlike the guy before me and him.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I like Morgan more.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: Good to know.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. What you gonna be for Halloween Lily?  
Lily: Supergirl.  
Mark: Oh wow. I'm sure Supergirl will be very happy to hear that.  
Lily: Yeah. I got to meet her.  
Mark: Oh.  
Lily: Yeah.   
Mark: She as nice as people say she is?  
Lily: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. What about Batwoman?  
Lily: No. I haven't met her yet either.  
Mark: Well i'm sure you'll get to meet her soon.  
Lily: I hope so.

(Mark smiles at her.)

Gabby: Hey Uncle Mark.  
Mark: Yes.  
Gabby: Which five smarty pants is Ares protecting?

(Mark walks over to her.)

Mark: Which five smarty pants?  
Gabby: Yeah.  
Mark: Steps.

(She looks at him and gets excited when she hears the groups name.)

Mark: And guess what?  
Gabby: What?  
Mark: Happy birthday.

(He hands her their latest album and she screams which makes him flinch.)

Mark: Ow.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Oh yeah. I was warned by Vera that she was going to do that.  
Reagan: Yeah. If you couldn't tell she loves Steps.  
Mark: So i'm learning dang Gabby.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: How'd you get the album so fast.  
Mark: It comes with being friends with the group.  
Reagan: You're officially her favorite person.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: I sure hope so.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: It's are right. Believe me Morgan and Michael have are ready offered to go and beat him up.

(Reagan laughs at him.)

Mark: And then they'd have Supergirl fling him up into the sun.  
Reagan: I'm sure.

(He laughs but both her and Kate can tell he's still hurting from his latest break up with Nikolas. The following day over Crow Head Quarters Mark's over at his 

computer looking something over as someone walks up to him and sits the food down next to him he looks up at who it is and laughs.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: When'd you four get back into town?  
Calamity: Early this morning.  
Mark: How was it?  
Calamity: It was a lot of fun. I didn't think being able to play behind Steps would be as much as it was.  
Mark: Well i'm glad you four had fun playing for them.

(Calamity seeing him try to keep from losing it grabs his hand getting him to look at her.)

Mark: I'm trying Cal. I really am. Even Elizabeth wants to punch him.  
Calamity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. But hey it's Halloween and the girls get to you four their costume's.  
Calamity: Oh yeah. Whose Gabby going to be for Halloween?  
Mark: Batwoman.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Calamity: I'm sure that makes Kate happy?  
Mark: It does. And Kara was just as thrilled when she found out that Lily wanted to be her for Halloween.  
Calamity: That's too cute.  
Mark: Come with me.

(He puts the computer down and grabs up the food as they walk out of their command center and down towards their break room as they get there he puts his food down and 

she sits down with him as he starts eating and starts showing her pictures of the girls in their costume's. As their looking through them she smiles at them once 

their done they start talking about the tour how much fun they had during the tour and Mark smiled at her.)

Mark: How'd Beca like it?  
Calamity: Well she's not really a Steps fan. But she enjoyed the shows.  
Mark: And seeing you up stage playing the guitar helped a lot.  
Calamity: It wasn't just me.  
Mark: Morgan and the other two Bellas?  
Calamity: Pretty much. Oh my god.  
Mark: Well i have to agree with them.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Any woman who can play the drums or the guitar gets hotter everytime we see you.

(She looks at him and laughs as he looks off.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Calamity: For what?  
Mark: Being here for me. I mean up until the whole thing with Ava and Nikolas again. I was having one hell of a time being back out on tour. I mean it wasn't with my 

own bandmates but.

Calamity: No hey. They understood why you had to leave. God knows once you left both Michael and Morgan laid Nikolas out on his ass. And then veracity punched Ava.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Please tell me one of you got it camera.  
Calamity: Now what kind of bitches would we be if we didn't get one of punching the tramp out.

(She grabs out her phone and hands it to him so he can see the video as he's watching it he starts laughing as Veracity punched Ava and she went down then the video 

ended.)

Mark: You take it?  
Calamity: Beca actually. 

(He starts laughing than calms down.)

Mark: Man you four are good friends you really are.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Mark: You bet.  
Calamity: H is single.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm so glad. But he's to much like a brother to me so.  
Calamity: Oh i know. I just wanted to see you laugh.)

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Well thank you seriously.  
Calamity: You're welcome.

(As their talking two little balls of energy rush into the room all dressed in their costume's.)

Gabby: Uncle Mark look.

(He looks over at her and laughs as he as he gets up and walks over to her as he gets there.)

Mark: Wow.  
Gabby: I'm Batwoman.  
Mark: I can see that.  
Gabby: Aunt Calamity.  
Calamity: Hey.

(She walks over to her and Calamity picks her up and hugs her getting Mark to laugh at them then she pulls away from her.)

Gabby: What you think?  
Calamity: I think you're the cutest little Batwoman out there.  
Gabby: Yeah. And look at Lily.  
Calamity: Oh wow.  
Lily: I'm Supergirl.  
Calamity: I see that.

(Mark picks her up and holds her she looks at him.)

Mark: You're just as cute as your sister.  
Lily: Yeah.

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Lily: Yeah.  
Mark: You look good.  
Lily: Yes i know.

(Mark turns and looks at Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing. Over the next couple of hours the girls continue to show off their Halloween costume's to 

everyone and they can't get over how cute they look in them. As their spending time with everyone Mark gets pictures of the girls with all four Evermoist members and 

their boyfriend and girlfriends. Once their all taken and as a late birthday present for Gabby Kate showed up to Crow Head Quarters as Batwoman upon seeing her Gabby 

screamed which caused Morgan to look at Mark.)

Morgan: Wow.  
Mark: I know right.  
Gabby: Batwoman!  
Batwoman: Hi. I heard a rumor you've been wanting to meet me.  
Gabby: Yes.  
Mark: Hey Gab's you want a picture with her?  
Gabby: Yes.  
Mark: Okay stand next to her.

(She does as he tells her and Mark snaps a picture of them once it's taken he sends it to Reagan whose at work.)

Batwoman: Okay. Now i gotta go and keep this city safe for all of you.  
Gabby: Okay.   
Mark: Thank you Batwoman.  
Batwoman: Anytime. 

(She turns and walks off as Mark looks at Julia whose laughing. Seeing Sophie Gabby runs over to her.)

Gabby: Aunt Sophie.

(She looks over at her and smiles as she walks over to her as she gets to her she picks her up and holds her.)

Sophie: Don't you look all cute.  
Gabby: I know. 

(Mark and Morgan start laughing at her.)

Morgan: Yup she's definitely Kate and Reagan's child.  
Mark: Yeah no kidding.  
Gabby: I met Batwoman.  
Sophie: Really?  
Gabby: Yeah. How come you never tell me you knew Batwoman.  
Sophie: Well i'm sorry.  
Gabby: It's okay i forgive you.

(Sophie starts laughing along with Julia whose just walked up to them.)

Julia: Okay little Batwoman you ready to go out and trick or treating?  
Gabby: Yeah.  
Julia: Okay. Come on.

(Sophie puts her down as they walk off along with Lily who runs off after them. As they run off Mark sends Sophie the picture of Kate and Gabby and she laughs once she 

has it. Later out on the streets in one of the neighborhoods Julia's walking around the neighborhood with the girls trick or treating. Over the next two or three 

hours the girls trick or treat until their tried and Julia takes them home of the night. Later night back over at their house the girls are in the living room talking 

and joking around with Reagan as Kate walks inside the house as she walks in she closes the door and locks it up.)

Kate: Hey.

(They look up at her and smile at her.)

Gabby: Mamma.

(She gets up and runs over to her as Kate picks her up and holds her as she walks over to her girls and sits down with them on the floor. As they sit down Kate spends 

time with her wife and daughters. As they spend some more time together they hand out candy talk and joke around until the girls start falling asleep which gets both 

Kate and Reagan to pick them up and walk them up to their rooms. Later once their in their rooms asleep Kate walks into her's and Reagan's room as she walks in 

Reagan's sitting there.)

Kate: Gabby was out the minute her head hit the pillow.  
Reagan: She had a lot of excitement tonight.  
Kate: Yeah. I heard she met Batwoman.  
Reagan: She did. It came a day too late.  
Kate: I know.  
Reagan: You really are the world's greatest mother.  
Kate: I sure am trying.  
Reagan: Hey.

(Kate turns and looks at her as she walks over to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: I'd apologize but.  
Reagan: Seriously. We've been married a year Kate.  
Kate: I know that.  
Reagan: How's Mark doing?  
Kate: He's doing okay. For the most part. I mean I've never known someone to cheat on Mark and with the same person.  
Reagan: Yeah well in my opinion.  
Kate: I know Nikolas never deserved him.   
Reagan: No he didn't.   
Kate: Anyway. 

(She goes to walk away but Reagan grabs her hand and pulls her back towards her.)

Kate: What?  
Reagan: I have a treat for you.  
Kate: Oh do tell.

(She kisses her getting her to smile at her as their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as they fall back onto it she deepens it. Later their both under the 

covers kissing after making love to each other as their kiss continues she deepens it again sending them into another love making session which last pretty much through 

out the rest of the night before they both fall asleep for the night as Kate sleeps Reagan wakes up and looks at her and smiles at her then she lies her head down onto 

her chest and grabs her wife's hand which makes her smile in her sleep as they both fall asleep Reagan can't help but smile in her sleep because with as worried as 

they are about Mark. Reagan't can't help but happy that she has the woman she loves here with her and knowing she has to cute little girls with her and is looking 

forward to when they can ad to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because it was a lot of fun to type up mainly when Gabby got to meet Batwoman who she doesn't know is her mother. But it's still cute none the less. Anyway. I just wanted to let you all know. I won't be typing up that other Becalamity Halloween one shot because as of now it is officially Halloween here. But if you guys still want let me know down the comments below and if not that's okay. I'll make it up for Thanksgiving Christmas and New Years. So until the next Kagan one shot everyone. Happy Halloween.


	3. Thanksgiving with friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane. I hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Crows Head Quarters Mark's at his computer looking over a case he was assigned by Dante and Chase over in Port Charles as he's looking at it a little ball of 

energy runs up to Mark and jumps onto his back getting him to laugh at her.)

Gabby: Uncle Mark.  
Mark: Hey.

(He puts the computer down and grabs around to sit on his lap.)

Mark: What you doing here?  
Gabby: Mommy told me to come and keep you company.  
Mark: Why?  
Gabby: The bad woman and Nikolas are here.

(Mark looks at her and looks off annoyed but then looks back at her as he sees Calamity walk into the command center and over to them.)

Calamity: She's fast.  
Mark: Well she is Kate and Reagan's child.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Hey honey why don't go over to Aunt Sophie and talk to her.  
Gabby: Okay.

(He puts her down and she runs over to Sophie who picks her up and holds her as he stands up and looks at his bestfriend.)

Calamity: What's wrong?  
Mark: Ava and Nikolas are in Gotham?  
Calamity: I was hoping you wouldn't find out.  
Mark: Kind of hard when there's a five year old who tells me everything.

(She looks off and then looks at him again.)

Calamity: Kate and Reagan are trying to make sure they don't come within feet of you. Mostly Ava.   
Mark: Really?  
Calamity: Yeah. Hell the minute both Serenity and Veracity saw them they both offered to punch them.

(He looks at her and laughs then looks off again.)

Mark: Anything else?  
Calamity: Me and Charity thought it be cool to have them flung up into the sun.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay.  
Calamity: And Beca agreed along with Morgan Cynthia and Emily.  
Mark: And?  
Calamity: Kate told them i'm sure Supergirl would do it in a heartbeat.  
Mark: See this is why i love you guys.

(She laughs at him as he hugs her as their hugging she smiles at him then he pulls away from her as they start talking as Reagan walks into their command Center as she 

walks in Sophie puts Gabby down and she runs over to her.)

Gabby: Mommy.  
Reagan: Hey.

(She walks over to and she picks her up as Lily runs over to Mark who had just pulled away from Calamity he leans over and picks her up and she smiles at him.)

Mark: How you doing?  
Lily: Good.  
Mark: Good.  
Lily: Yeah.  
Mark: Your sister driving you crazy with Steps latest album?  
Lily: No.   
Mark: No.  
Lily: Yeah no. Steps is cool.

(Mark starts laughing along with Calamity as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: Yeah Steps is very cool. But than again so are the Bellas and Evermoist.  
Lily: I know. Aunt Calamity.

(She reaches her arms out to her and Calamity takes her and holds her as Reagan walks up to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey. I take it Gabby told you?  
Mark: She did. And then she told me that Kara wants to fling both Nikolas and Ava into the sun.  
Reagan: Kate agreed Kara didn't actually say it.  
Mark: I seriously have the worlds greatest friends and nieces.

(They laugh at him as he kisses Gabby's head then pulls away from it. Later that day out on the streets of Gotham Mark walks up to the river and stands there as he 

looks out at the water as he's standing there someone walks up to him.)

Lucas: Just to let you know. If you fall in i'm not jumping in after you.

(Mark turns and looks at him then starts laughing.)

Mark: Don't worry i'm not gonna kill myself.

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: I'd never do that to my family or my friends.  
Lucas: Okay. You okay?

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You know the simple answer would be yes i'm just fine. But in all honesty i'm really not.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Lucas: Ava and Nikolas?  
Mark: That be them. Kate and Reagan's daughter told me that they were here.  
Lucas: They are. Have you seen them?  
Mark: No. And thankfully i haven't.  
Lucas: Why?  
Mark: Because Nikolas might find his girlfriend in the river.

(Lucas looks at him and laughs.)

Lucas: You can threaten to throw my aunt in there but it's not gonna get you what you want.  
Mark: Yeah well I've written Nikolas off. He wants her he can have her.  
Lucas: And if she's not who he wants?  
Mark: He's had his second Lucas and he blew it the minute he got back into with Ava.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Lucas: It's not like you to give up Mark.  
Mark: No it's not. But than again. I'm sick of losing someone i wanna be with all because.

(He looks at him and then realize's who he's talking about.)

Lucas: Veracity!

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah. I mean don't get me wrong i'm glad she's happy and she couldn't of found a better person to help her move on with other then Morgan. Hell if it wasn't 

Morgan i would of lost it.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Lucas: Well at least you see Morgan as a good choice for her.  
Mark: I do actually. And no i'm not.

(They start laughing as they notice them walking up to them and Mark jokingly makes a whistling noise getting Lucas to laugh at her face.)

Veracity: Screw off Buchanan.  
Mark: I would. But i was talking about the guy.

(Morgan looks at him and goes to walk off but Veracity grabs him back as they walk over to them.)

Veracity: You are?  
Mark: Yeah. I was just talking to Lucas is all.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: I'm are right Vera.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: I was talking to Calamity and i heard you and Serenity Threatened to throw Ava into the river.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: I'd lie and say it wasn't true. But it was.  
Mark: I would of actually paid to see that.  
Lucas: Of course you would of.  
Mark: Actually no she said you two offered to punch her.  
Veracity: That was mostly Serenity. But yes we did.  
Mark: And then Charity saying something wanting to fling her up into the sun?  
Veracity: Yes.  
Mark: I love you four.

(He hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Your one lucky man Morgan.  
Morgan: I like to think it goes both ways.  
Mark: That is true. Anyway. I'll see ya. I gotta get back to work.  
Lucas: Okay.

(He smiles at them as he walks off to go back to work.)

Morgan: It's three days until Thanksgiving and he's still thinking about that prick.  
Lucas: Yeah.   
Veracity: He going to be okay?  
Lucas: I have no idea Veracity i really don't. Mark's his own person he tries to put on this front and never let's anyone in unless he believes they can help. And 

given how Nikolas cheated on him twice and with the same woman isn't making this any better.

Morgan: I wish there was something we could do for him.  
Lucas: I know that.  
Veracity: Hey babe why don't meet me at the diner i'll be there shortly.  
Morgan: Okay.

(He kisses her than pulls away from her as he walks off once he's out of ear shot she looks at his uncle.)

Veracity: Okay Lucas spill.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Lucas: It's nothing really Veracity he's really happy for you too.  
Veracity: I'm sure he is. But.  
Lucas: Look Mark has a lot of things on his mind and with this lasted break up.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Lucas: When the time comes and he's ready to talk about it i'm sure he'll talk to you or to anyone of his friends.  
Veracity: Are thanks.

(He nods his head at her as he turns and walks off as Calamity walks up to her.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Veracity: Cal i think Mark's feeling a little jealous.

(She looks at her and then looks off towards Mark.)

Calamity: What makes you say that?  
Veracity: Just by the way he was looking at me for one.  
Calamity: Morgan notice it?  
Veracity: I doubt it.  
Calamity: Vera Mark's not gonna break up your relationship with Morgan.  
Veracity: I know he isn't. But i can tell that latest screw up of Nikolas is still messing with him.  
Calamity: I know it is. Unless.  
Veracity: What?  
Calamity: Vera are you still in love with him?

(She looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Veracity: You know this is the time where you'd think i'd denie it. But.  
Calamity: Shit.  
Veracity: I care about Morgan i do. And Mark seems like one of those men who wouldn't come between us.  
Calamity: He's really not.   
Veracity: I'm not Ava Jerome i'm not about pin two friends against each other like Ava and her daughter did with Morgan and his brother.  
Calamity: Nope your one person we all still love.

(She laughs at her as she wraps her arm around her shoulder and they walk off. A couple of days later it's the day before Thanksgiving over at the Hold up Mark's 

sitting there talking and joking around with Alex and Kara as their talking Mark say's something that makes them laugh.)

Kara: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah. That's not what Morgan said the morning i accidentally walked in on him and Veracity.

(They continue to laugh at him then calm down.)

Alex: So we hear you've done in the dumps.  
Mark: Yup. But i'm trying to get on with my life the best way i can.  
Alex: Okay good.

(He looks at her and smiles as Kate walks in and over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Why?

(She points at his drinks.)

Mark: It's a lime and soda.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: I'm brokenhearted not stupid.

(She walks off laughing. As she walks off Mark goes back to his conversation with both Danvers sisters through out the rest of the time he's there they talk and joke 

around. Later over at Kate and Reagan's. Reagan's in the kitchen trying to get things ready for tomorrow as Mark knocks on the door.)

Reagan: It's open.

(Mark opens the door and walks into the apartment as he walks in he closes the door and sees Reagan in the kitchen.)

Mark: Getting things ready for tomorrow?  
Reagan: Yeah. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. I just came to see if you needed any help.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Okay what's going on?  
Mark: Nothing.  
Reagan: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I've been doing a lot of thinking and. I don't think i can come over to Thanksgiving this year.

(She looks at him.)

Reagan: Why not?  
Mark: Because Veracity and Morgan are going to be here and to me it'll be weird.  
Reagan: You were here last year.  
Mark: Well yeah. But i was in relationship with a guy i liked and was happy. And i honestly didn't think he'd cheat on me again so here we are.  
Reagan: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Reagan: What is this about. I mean you've never missed a chance to spend time with us at Thanksgiving.  
Mark: I know that.  
Reagan: Is it because she's with Morgan?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: No it has nothing to do with her being with Morgan.  
Reagan: So why are you wanting to sit this one out.  
Mark: Because i was just told that Ava and Nikolas were invited.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Reagan: Who the hell invited them?  
Mark: I don't know. But whoever invited them did it to make sure i'd be miserable and i'm not ruining anyone's Thanksgiving.  
Reagan: You won't She might but you won't.  
Mark: I can't be here while their here Reagan.  
Reagan: No i get it.  
Mark: Okay good.   
Reagan: But look Mark me and Kate will be here along with Morgan and his brother she tries anything.  
Mark: Yeah okay.

(She smiles at him as he goes around the counter to help her with what she needs. Later over in the living room Mark and Reagan are sitting down on the couch talking 

and joking around.)

Reagan: So what about Lucas Jones.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: What about him?  
Reagan: You two seem offly close lately.

(He looks at her and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Um. You know i don't know i mean he's another friends ex and i just.  
Reagan: Mark the last time i checked Brads in prison for helping Nelle keep Wiley away from Michael.  
Mark: I know. But Brad's still a friend and i wouldn't feel right dating Lucas.  
Reagan: You're one hell of a friend. I'll tell you that.  
Mark: Well i'm glad you think so.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: It's just. Yes i like him he's a great guy hot and has the body to match his looks.

(She looks at him as he laughs at her face.)

Reagan: Dude tell me you didn't.  
Mark: I did.

(She laughs at him as he looks off.)

Reagan: Oh my god.  
Mark: It's not like we planned it Reagan.  
Reagan: Oh no i know that. It's just wow.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Reagan: When?  
Mark: Last night. We were doing very much this talking and goofing off and then things lead from one to another and well.  
Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: Yup those were my words when he took his shirt off.

(She starts laughing again then calms down.)

Mark: Anyway. Since i'm going to be coming over tomorrow i should probably get home and get some sleep.  
Reagan: Okay. Bright and early.  
Mark: Yeah okay.

(He gets up to go home for the rest of the night. As he gets to the door he opens it to find Kate there.)

Mark: Hey look it's Batwoman.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: It is. So what's up?  
Mark: I just came by to see if Reagan needed any help.  
Reagan: He was a lot of help.  
Mark: I was. And she's a great listener.  
Kate: She is.   
Mark: Anyway. I'll see you guys tomorrow.  
Kate: Okay night.  
Mark: Night. 

(He walks around Kate and heads off towards his car as Kate walks into the apartment.)

Kate: What was that about?  
Reagan: Do you know who invited Ava and Nikolas for Thanksgiving?  
Kate: No why?  
Reagan: Because Mark almost didn't come because of them being invited.

(Kate looks at her and then gets annoyed.)

Kate: I didn't invite them. I don't now who would.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Kate: He really almost didn't wanna come tomorrow?  
Reagan: That's what he said.

(She looks at her and then looks off feeling bad for her friend.)

Reagan: But he did manage to sleep with Brad Chopper's ex husband.

(Kate looks at her.)

Kate: Wow.  
Reagan: Yeah he said he said the samething when Lucas took his shirt off.

(Kate starts laughing as they walk up the stairs to their room to go bed for the night and after locking up the house and setting the alarm. Seconds later up in their 

room their both getting ready for bed as one of the girls walks into the room. Getting Kate to look over at her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Lily: Hi.

(She walks over to her and picks her once she has she walks over to the bed sits down with her in her lap.)

Kate: What you doing here?  
Lily: Uncle Mark not coming tomorrow.

(Reagan having heard that walks out of the bathroom and over to her wife and daughter.)

Reagan: No baby he's coming. He just doesn't wanna see the bad woman and Nikolas.  
Lily: So he's coming?  
Reagan: Yeah he's coming. But if you wanna confirm here.

(She hands her the phone and she dial's Mark's number who answers on the first ring.)

Mark: Hey.  
Lily: Uncle Mark.

(He starts laughing.)

Mark: Oh boy am i trouble?  
Lily: Yes.  
Mark: What i do?  
Lily: You better come tomorrow or i'll sick Batwoman on you.

(Mark starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: Yeah sure she will. Batwoman don't scare me.

(Kate looks at Reagan whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Lily: She should.  
Mark: Oh yeah.  
Lily: Yeah.  
Mark: Why's that?  
Lily: She's cool and she's bad butt.

(Kate looks at her youngest and then to her wife whose laughing at her face.)

Mark: Yeah so's Supergirl. I don't see you threatening to sick her on me.  
Lily: Na Batwoman's cooler.  
Mark: Brown nosier.

(She starts laughing on the other end then hands the phone to Kate whose still laughing.)

Mark: So your bad butt.  
Kate: Apparently.  
Mark: See i told you your girls love you Kate.  
Kate: I know that. And i love them. So you're okay to come over tomorrow?  
Mark: Yeah. After talking with Reagan i'll be just fine as long as Ava keeps her damn mouth shout.  
Kate: Yeah well i have a feeling if she tries and thing i'm sure Michael and Morgan will put her in her place.  
Mark: Oh i know they will.  
Kate: Besides Oliver and Felicity are coming into Gotham with little Mia and William including the grown up Mia and William.  
Mark: You mean the same Mia Mary can't keep her eyes off of whenever she's in a room.  
Kate: That would be the sameone.  
Mark: Yeah are right. Anyway i'm just pulling up to my building i'll see you guys tomorrow.  
Kate: Okay. Night.  
Mark: Night.

(Then he hangs up with her as he laughs and Reagan gets up to go and put Lily back into her room as they walk out Kate laughs at her. Over by Mark as he pulls up to 

his building he sees Lucas there and stops the truck once it's stopped he puts it into park then shuts it off once it's off he gets out of it and looks at him.)

Mark: Lucas!

(He looks over at him.)

Lucas: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. What's going on?  
Lucas: I was hoping we could talk. About the other night.  
Mark: You could of knocked on the door and asked them let you into the building.  
Lucas: I know. But this seemed more fitting.  
Mark: It's twenty Degrees out here.  
Lucas: I know.

(He laughs at him as Mark walks over to the door and opens and let's him into building. Later up on his floor they walk over to his apartment as they get there he 

unlocks the door and they both walk in as he opens the door once it's opened as they walk in he closes the door behind them and then turns to look at him.)

Mark: What's up?  
Lucas: Was last night a mistake to you?

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: No why?  
Lucas: Because i just i feel you think that it was.  
Mark: No it wasn't a mistake. I just.   
Lucas: No i get it. I was married to Brad and he's your friend.  
Mark: So are you?  
Lucas: But it still didn't stop us from crossing the biggest line out there.  
Mark: We might of crossed that line. But the thing is.  
Lucas: What?  
Mark: Before what happened last night. You were being one hell of a friend. Hell better than the friends i had before the Anti-matter wave knocked out the multi-verse.  
Lucas: Okay.  
Mark: For the first. I had someone who was willing to listen to my problems. I can honestly see what Brad saw in you.  
Lucas: Well thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. So to me Last night wasn't a mistake. I was actually just over at Kate and Reagan's talking to her and.  
Lucas: What?  
Mark: She got me to see that there's more to life then just Nikolas Cassadine.

(Lucas looks at him and smiles as he walks over to him and kisses him getting Mark to smile in it. Later over in Mark's room their both on his bed kissing as their 

kissing Mark deepens it sending them into a love making session. The following morning over at Kate and Reagan's Mark and Lucas walk into the apartment as they walk in 

Mark looks around and laughs.)

Mark: Wow.  
Lucas: Yeah. It looks good in here.  
Mark: It does. Hey.

(They look over at them and laugh.)

Kate: Hey.

(He walks over to them.)

Mark: You guys need some help?  
Kate: Yeah. Can you grab the turkey out of the fridge and put it into the sink.  
Mark: Gabby's still upstairs.

(Lucas looks off laughing.)

Kate: You are not eating my daughter.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(He walks over to the fridge and pulls the turkey out of it once it's out he walks it over to the sink and places it into it.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: You bet. The girls up yet?  
Reagan: No would you two mind going up and waking them up.  
Mark: Sure thing.

(They both walk towards the stairs and walk up to go and wake the girls up as they walk up the stairs Kate and Reagan start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: Well he came.  
Reagan: Yeah and he came with Lucas.  
Kate: He did. I can't believe those two were invited.  
Reagan: Yeah really.

(Upstairs as they get up there Mark pushes Lucas against the wall and kisses him getting him to smile in it then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: Still think i regret what happened between us the night before and last night.  
Lucas: No.

(He kisses him again as their kissing Mark smiles in it then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: We gotta wake up the girls.  
Lucas: Yeah are right.

(He kisses him again then pulls away from him as they both walk off towards the girls rooms. As Mark gets to Gabby's room as Lucas walks off towards Lily's room to go 

and wake her up as Mark walks into Gabby's room he closes the door and walks over to the bed to see her still asleep and smiles at her as he walks over to her bedside 

table and looks at the picture on the table and laughs at it as he looks down at her and then puts it down and kneels down next to her bed as of feeling someone 

watching her she wakes up and looks to see Mark there.)

Gabby: Uncle Mark.

(She gets up and tackles him to the floor getting him to laugh at her. After spending time with her and her sister upstairs they got them dressed and took them 

downstairs to their mother's so that they can give them their breakfast. Through out the day people start showing up for Thanksgiving dinner at Kate and Reagan's as 

they show the two people they didn't want to show up do and Ava being who she is tries to start trouble but is quickly knocked down a peg by Veracity and her bandmates 

Mark seeing them come to his defense looks at Michael and Morgan who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: My sister and her wife are doing the right thing by letting you and your gold digger girlfriend stay. Don't make them regret it.

(Nikolas looks at her and can tell their all annoyed with him.)

Nikolas: Ava enough.

(He grabs her away and they move away from everyone as Mark Michael and Morgan clap for them making Reagan and Kate laugh at them.)

Morgan: That was hot.  
Mark: Nope not touching it.  
Morgan: Why not?  
Mark: She's your girlfriend.  
Morgan: She is. And i wouldn't.  
Mark: Been there done that.

(He looks at him as Lucas and Michael start laughing at his face as Mark smiles at him. As the day continues Oliver and Felicity arrive with both big and small Mia and 

William as they walk into the house Gabby runs over to her uncle and he picks her up.)

Oliver: How you doing?  
Gabby: Good. The bad lady is here.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Oliver: She behaving?  
Gabby: She tried to start trouble with uncle Mark.  
Oliver: Of course she did. But did he ignore her.  
Gabby: Yeah but aunt Veracity knocked her down a peg.

(He looks at her as he looks over at Veracity whose trying to keep from blushing and Morgan grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him.)

Morgan: You're so cute when you blush.  
Veracity: I don't blush.

(Mark and Calamity snicker at her getting her to smack both of her friends. With everyone there they start talking and joking around they joke around Mark plays with 

both Oliver and Felicity's kids getting them both to laugh as their laughing Mark gets Calamity in the side making Little William laugh at her. Meanwhile Little Mia 

along with her's and Kate's girls play around with Reagan and Thea as their all spending time together Mark looks over at Lucas and smiles at him as he has Little 

William get Calamity in the side which gets her to look at him.)

Calamity: What?  
LW: You cute.

(Mark and Veracity start laughing at her face as she looks back at her girlfriend whose also laughing at her.)

Beca: Oh my god babe you're being hit on by a four year old.  
Calamity: Yeah no kidding.

(She walks over to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: Love you.  
Calamity: Love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her. Then she walks back over to Cynthia and Emily who are still laughing at Calamity's face.)

Emily: She is cute when she blushes.  
Beca: Oh yeah.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off as they continue to laugh at her. Later as the food is finishing up cooking Mark helps Kate and Reagan in the kitchen when 

they need it. Once the food is ready and on the table Mark and Lucas help them get the kids set up at their own table once their all set up and eating the grown up's 

are at their table talking and joking around as their joking around Mark tells Lucas something that makes him laugh.)

Kara: Hey.  
Mark: What?  
Kara: You swore you'd never tell that story again.  
Mark: I have no idea what she's talking about. Do you Barry?  
Barry: Nope.  
Mark: Oliver!  
Oliver: Nope.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Reagan: So she can be the rain on your paraide.

(Alex and Kelly start laughing at her face.)

Kara: Okay you guys suck.  
Mark: That's what she said.

(They start laughing then calm down. Over by Ava and Nikolas seeing how close Mark is to Lucas gets annoyed with himself and then looks off.)

Mark: Hey Nik.

(He looks at him.)

Mark: You remember that story i told you.  
Nikolas: I do.  
Mark: And?  
Nikolas: You're messed up.

(They start laughing again then calm down. Through out dinner they tell jokes and stories that make all four of the Evermoist members and their girlfriends blush.)

Nikolas: Wait wait. You actually called Evermoist everhotties.  
Beca: I did. And these two agreed with me.  
Cynthia: We did and it's true to this day.

(They continue to laugh at their face.)

Mark: Uh-oh.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Their blushing again.  
Calamity: It's very hard not too.  
Mark: That's what she said.

(They start laughing again.)

Calamity: Oh.  
Charity: Anyone else wish these two should of invited Adele.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Lucas: Who?  
Mark: Adele Wolff is another old friend of mine and Reagan's. And when we met her and everyone else. She flirted up a storm with Reagan.

(Reagan looks at him.)

Reagan: I'm not the only one she flirted with.  
Mark: This is true. She grabbed my personal's.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Lucas: Oh do tell.  
Mark: I asked about her being his right hand.  
Lucas: Okay.  
Mark: And i asked where his left hand was.

(He looks at him as they start laughing again.)

Lucas: No.  
Mark: Yeah she responded with i don't know where his is. But i can tell you where mine can go.

(He starts laughing.)

Mark: I swear Reagan she made it easy to flirt.  
Reagan: She did.

(They continue to talk and joke around. As their talking and joking around Kate looks at her and friends and family talking and messing around she smiles at them as 

she's smiling at them she looks at her wife and smiles at her and can't wait to see what Christmas brings to this house hold other then crazy children. But that is 

still something she can't wait for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because there were a lot of cute moments in it mainly when toddler William called Calamity cute. Coming up tomorrow once i finish it will be a Superbat thanksgiving story and i will if i can work on the Becalamity Thanksgiving story and if i can't you guys will more an likely will have to wait a day or two after Thanksgiving for that one because tomorrow me and my mom will be spending the night at my sister's for Thanksgiving the next day. So either Friday or Saturday night i will try and type up their Thanksgiving story. So until the next Kagan Holiday story Kagan Shippers or Kagan story.


	4. Gabby and Lily's Puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane. I hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Kane Tower Kate's looking over some paper work for her's and Luke's latest building project as she's looking at it someone walks into the room as they walk in 

he knocks on the door getting her to look up at him.)

Kate: Oh my god Bruce.  
Bruce: Hey cous.

(She gets up and walks over to him as she gets to him she hugs him then pulls away from him then she smacks him making him laugh.)

Bruce: Ow.  
Kate: Sorry i won't do it again.  
Bruce: That's fine but damn. All that training you've done for the Crows has set in.  
Kate: You do realize.  
Bruce: I do actually. How is that working out for ya?  
Kate: Good. For the most part.  
Bruce: I heard you got married.  
Kate: I did.  
Bruce: Was it to Sophie?

(She looks at him and laughs as she looks at her wedding ring and smiles as she shakes her head no.)

Kate: No my wife's name is Reagan.

(He looks at her and wonders how he knows that name and it dawn's on him.)

Bruce: Is she related to Oliver Queen.  
Kate: The very same.  
Bruce: She nicer than him?  
Kate: Hotter too.

(He looks at her and laughs as Mark walks into the office as he walks in he's on the phone with someone as their talking Kate looks over at him and laughs at him as he 

hangs up with them.)

Mark: Yeah sorry that was my dad he wants me to go back to Llanview for Christmas.  
Kate: It's in three weeks.  
Mark: I'm well aware of that. But it doesn't stop him from planning a head of time so.

(She laughs at him as he looks next to him and sees someone no one had has seen in years.)

Mark: I know him don't i?

(Kate starts laughing at his face getting him to look at Mark.)

Bruce: That's nice.  
Mark: Hey my boyfriend say's that when i give him hell.  
Kate: He's just whipped.  
Mark: So are you.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: It's true. Reagan asks her to do something and she does.  
Bruce: Like a well trained puppy.  
Mark: Yes.

(Kate puts her head back as they laugh at her.)

Kate: You guys suck.  
Mark: That's what she said.

(Bruce starts laughing at her face as she throws her pen at Mark making him laugh at her.)

Mark: What?  
Kate: You've been around Oliver too long.  
Mark: That's nothing compared to what i can pull with Oliver's son.

(Bruce laughs at him.)

Mark: William he's a blast to joke around with. Mainly when we get to bat wings onto Oliver's bike.

(He looks at him as Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Bruce: Which ones?  
Mark: Red ones and my friend Calamity said Evermoist is better.

(He laughs at him.)

Kate: And this one just had to top it and say Batwoman's better then the Green arrow.  
Mark: I did.  
Bruce: Of course.  
Mark: I mean Batwoman is badass. And has a nice butt.

(Kate looks at him as he looks at Bruce's face.)

Mark: Had too.  
Kate: He does that alot.  
Mark: I really do. It's amazing that i'm still alive.  
Kate: I can fix that.  
Mark: Then you'd have explain to your kids why i'm dead.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Bruce: She has kids?  
Mark: Two cute little girls.  
Bruce: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah. Their also a handful.  
Mark: Yeah Clark say's that alot about his boys.  
Kate: Yeah.   
Bruce: What are their names?  
Kate: Mine and Reagan's eldest name is Gabby.

(He looks at her and smiles at her as he looks at Mark.)

Mark: Surprised her dad too.  
Bruce: And the youngest?  
Mark: Lily Ares.  
Bruce: Lily Ares.  
Mark: You remember Santino's enforcer?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Bruce: She named her after Ares?  
Mark: Just the middle name but yes.  
Bruce: How is Ares doing?  
Mark: She's good. I mean we haven't really seen her in two years. But i have heard from her she's doing really well.  
Bruce: She staying out of trouble?  
Mark: She's trying.

(He laughs at him as Mark hands Kate a folder.)

Mark: And Kara wanted me to give you this.  
Kate: What is it?  
Mark: It's a case that the NCPD and the DEO have been working on the last few weeks.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: It's a dog selling ring and a very bad one.  
Kate: Meaning?  
Mark: Meaning that. The dogs aren't being looked after very well i mean the ASPCA are trying their hardest to get this ring broken up but by the time they get what 

they need to go and arrest them.

Kate: Their long gone.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Bruce: Think their warned ahead of time.  
Mark: That's what Maggie thinks.  
Bruce: Maggie Sawyer?  
Mark: She's a Lieutenant with the NCPD now.  
Bruce: Wow. I haven't seen Maggie since she work with GCPD.  
Mark: Yeah. She's damn good at her job. She's happily married now.  
Bruce: To who?  
Mark: Ares!

(He starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: No i'm kidding. She's happily married to Renee Montoya.  
Bruce: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Bruce: Their both wild cards.  
Mark: No worse then you were i'm sure.  
Kate: He was worse.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Bruce: Thanks a lot Kate.  
Kate: You're welcome.

(Mark starts laughing at them as his phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it then goes back to his conversation with Kate 

and Bruce. Over the next few days the Bat team along with the Crows have been working on the puppy selling ring with the DEO and the NCPD as they continued their 

investigation both Mark and Kate went back and forth to National city to talk to Maggie and Renee whenever they would talk them they would a lot more information.)

Mark: So there's an bigger chance.  
Maggie: They've moved their operation to Gotham.  
Kate: That's the last thing we need in Gotham.  
Mark: Yeah really.  
Renee: With us doing everything we can to try stop them here.  
Mark: I know it's almost like their told ahead of time.  
Renee: With the way they keep packing up and being out there before we even arrive that wouldn't surprise me.  
Kate: So if their being warned a head of time.  
Mark: Makes you wonder whose warning them.  
Kate: That's a very good question.  
Maggie: You have any idea's on who it could be?  
Mark: I have an idea. But with who she's dating she could very easily denie it.  
Renee: Ava Jerome!  
Mark: The very same.  
Maggie: But why would she help whoever the hell this. What she going to get out of it?  
Kate: That's always the number one question.  
Mark: Yeah a question that never gets answered.

(They look at him and then look off. As they stand there talking to them about the case Mark looks around every now and then as he looks around he sees someone 

standing down the street from them watching them talking and he gets their attentions as he gets them they all look over at him and then go back to their conversation. 

Over the next couple of days as all of the teams along with the NCPD GCPD the DEO and the Crows have been working on trying to finally break up this dog selling ring 

and with every chance they get to finally bring a stop to it whenever they'd get to an area where they were told it was at they would be gone with every dead end of 

this case the more and more annoyed everyone gets that they aren't ever going to stop to this ring until one day they finally catch the break they've all needed they 

headed out to the warehouse distract to finally put an end to the dog sell ring as they get to where their headed they stop and all quickly rush in as they rush in 

they catch their dog ring sellers off guard but before they can do anything they start firing at them as their firing Mark and Sophie manage to get three of them in a 

row as Oliver and Mia manage to tie several other's up once their all taken down all but the person whose been helping out as their running off Mark goes to go after 

them but they fire at him getting him to duck out of the way before he gets hit as he goes down Tyler rushes forward and helps him up once he's up they run out of the 

building and after him as they get to where he went they see him and fire at him getting him to stop running.)

Mark: Put your hands in the air and turn around.

(He does as he's told as they get to him a DEO agent walks up behind him and pulls the hood off of his head seeing who it is Mark looks at him in shock and then to 

Tyler.)

Tyler: Isn't this?  
Mark: Yes it is. William what the hell are you doing?

(He looks at them and then looks off.)

Mark: Rogers put him in zip ties and you go find Oliver.  
Tyler: Are right.

(He rushes off to go and find him. Seconds later he comes back out with Oliver and Mia in tow.)

Oliver: What's going on?  
Mark: Look in front of us.

(He does as he's told and looks at his son who has his head down.)

Oliver: William!

(He looks up at him.)

William: I'm sorry dad.  
Oliver: You're the one whose been helping them?  
William: Yes.  
Oliver: Why?  
William: Because that bitch made me.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: What bitch?  
William: Ava Jerome. Her and her former boy toy put me up to this.  
Mark: Former?  
William: I don't know if it's true or not. But she said she was working with Morgan Corinthos again.

(Mark looks at him and then to Oliver who looks off annoyed.)

Oliver: She got my son into the middle of this.  
Mark: Not just him. Sonny finds out she got Morgan wrapped up in this again. He's gonna officially kill her.  
Oliver: Yeah. Come on.

(They get him up and they walk off towards the Crows armored veichles as they get to them they grab him from Adam and then put him into the back of it. Once he's 

inside they close the door as Mark walks over to Kate.)

Kate: William!  
Mark: William!

(She looks off annoyed.)

Mark: They find anything in there?  
Kate: As far as i know their still looking.  
Eric: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Eric: There's something you guys need too see.

(They walk off towards the building again as they get there they walk in and head over to where they have a trap door.)

Mark: A trap door.  
Kate: Luke didn't say anything about there a trap door in this building.  
Mark: Maybe it wasn't in the blue prints.  
Kate: Maybe.

(They open the door and Mark quickly points his weapon down there when he doesn't see anything he rushes down as he gets down there he's quickly followed by Adam and 

Eric as they get down there they point their weapons in different directions when they don't see anything they walk off in the other direction as Kate comes down with 

both Oliver and Mia right behind her and they head off in the other direction as their all looking around for anything they come up with nothing at least until they 

hear a wimpier behind them which gets Mark to look into the kennel.)

Mark: Oh my god. Batwoman get back over here.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: All of the other kennel's are empty but one.  
Kate: Okay we're on the way back.  
Mark: Copy.

(He hands his gun over to Adam as he gets down onto his stomach so that he can see the dog better. As he's on the floor Kate comes back with Oliver and Mia behind 

her.)

Kate: Where is it?  
Mark: He's cowering in the corner of his kennel.

(She kneels down next to him and shines the flash light into the corner and sees him.)

Kate: Oh my god. That puppy can't be any older then a five six weeks old.  
Mark: Shit.

(They both stand up as Jacob comes down followed by Sophie and Julia.)

Mark: All of the other kennel's are empty but one.

(He moves out of the way and he looks into it.)

Jacob: How old?  
Mark: She guessed he can't be any older then five or six weeks old.  
Julia: That's awfully young.  
Mark: Not really. They normally adopt puppy's out at this age.  
Julia: How long do you think he's been in here?  
Mark: I'm guessing the six weeks he's been in this world.  
Sophie: If that's the case.  
Mark: Where's his mother? And siblings?  
Julia: Yeah.  
Jacob: Let's get him out of here.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(He grabs up the kennel along with Oliver and they walk out of the basement. Later over at Crow Head Quarters shortly after arriving back Crow Jacob called in a 

veterinarian to come and take a look at the dog after calling in the vet Mark stayed with the dog until the vet arrived up in their medical wing as she walked in she 

saw him sitting in a chair playing with puppy after getting him out of the kennel he became very drawn to both Mark and Kate as their playing she walks up to him.)

Chloe: Wow.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey. What?  
Chloe: You keep forgetting outside of the Bellas i'm veterinarian.  
Mark: Oh yeah i'm sorry.  
Chloe: No it's okay. Kate called and told me about this little guy.  
Mark: Yeah we found him down in a secret basement of the warehouse we raided earlier.  
Chloe: Oh wow. Okay. He looks to be in good shape.  
Mark: Yeah Kate thinks he might be around five or six weeks old.  
Chloe: Huh.  
Mark: What?  
Chloe: Was he alone?  
Mark: Yeah it was just him in the kennel. I never would of even known he was there had he not wimpered.  
Chloe: Okay. He seems to really like you.  
Mark: He likes Kate more.

(She laughs at him as she checks the puppy over as she's looking him over Mark's phone goes off but he quickly mutes it and shuts the sound off on the phone so that 

Chloe can focus on the puppy. As she's looking the puppy over she looks under the puppy's tail and looks at Mark.)

Chloe: Did you happen to look under the puppy's tail?  
Mark: Do i look like Calamity to you. I'm no prev.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Chloe: No i asked because this puppy is a little girl.  
Mark: Oh so she's a Batwoman.

(She smiles at him. As he plays with her some more until Chloe finishes up with her. After she finishes up with what she's doing she walks out of the room and goes to 

talk to Mary as she walks out Veracity walks in and over to Mark who turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Meet baby Batwoman.

(She looks at him and laughs as she sticks her hand out for the puppy to sniff once she's sniffed her she rubs against her hand which gets her to smile at her.)

Veracity: She's cute.  
Mark: She's very cute. Although your lead singer might pout.  
Veracity: Why?  
Mark: I called her perv.  
Veracity: She is a perv. But than again Beca still loves her so.  
Mark: Yeah. There was just something about her Beca couldn't seem to keep her mind off of.  
Veracity: Yeah really. You are right?  
Mark: I'm good. Are you?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Well i'm really not all that thrilled that. That my boyfriend is some how connected to this dog selling ring.  
Mark: Yeah in a lot of ways i'm hoping it's not true.  
Veracity: So am i. I really like him.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: It shows too.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: He makes me happy. I honestly didn't think i'd ever be this happy again. At least not after you.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Same.

(She looks at him and smiles as they go back to playing with the puppy.)

Veracity: You realize Kate's gonna wanna take her right?  
Mark: I know she will. Why you think she called in Chloe instead another veterinarian.  
Veracity: Sounds about right.

(He looks at her and laughs. Seeing how close they are to each other he backs away from her and then goes back to playing with the puppy. Seeing how quickly he backed 

away from her Veracity gets upset but quickly hides it before he notices.)

Mark: Um i'm gonna go out for awhile can you keep an eye on Baby Batwoman for me?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay. I really do hope Morgan isn't apart of this.  
Veracity: So am i.

(He nods his head at her as he kisses the puppy's head then pulls away from it as he turns and walks out of the room as Veracity plays with her as she's playing with 

Mark pulls his phone out and calls Reagan who answers right away.)

Mark: Hey you at Ares?  
Reagan: I am. Why?  
Mark: I need to talk to someone and Calamity at this point in time isn't that person.  
Reagan: Okay head on over.  
Mark: Are right. I'll be right here soon.  
Reagan: Okay. 

(Then he hangs up and walks off as he walks off he sees Kate and tells her Veracity's in with the puppy and she nods her head at him as she walks off towards the room 

her sister is in. As she walks in she walks up to her.)

Kate: Hey.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Kate: You are right?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Oh now that is a loaded question.  
Kate: Okay. What's going on?  
Veracity: I almost kissed Mark.

(She looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Kate: How'd he react to it?  
Veracity: I think he was thinking the samething but then he quickly backed off and then made an excuse to leave.  
Kate: Did you want too?

(She looks at her and then looks down at the puppy whose still playing with one of the buttons on her jacket making her laugh.)

Veracity: I wish i could say that i didn't.  
Kate: What about Morgan?  
Veracity: I like Morgan Kate i do. He makes me happy.   
Kate: But?  
Veracity: He's not Mark. I've been in love with him since we met him during the USO tour. And i just.  
Kate: Vera he's seeing someone else.  
Veracity: I know he is. And Lucas is a great guy. I'm not one to break up a relationship very much like Mark isn't.  
Kate: What you wanna do?  
Veracity: I don't know. I mean.  
Kate: Vera with everything going on right now with Morgan.  
Veracity: Kate if he was involved in this. How the hell am i supposed to look him in the eye again?  
Kate: I don't know.  
Veracity: I know we both lost each other's chances at being with the other.  
Kate: That you did.  
Veracity: I still can't help how i feel.  
Kate: I know.

(She smiles at her as she grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at her. Later that night over at Kate and Reagan's Kate walks into the apartment holding a carrier 

as she walks in she closes the door and looks at Reagan whose laughing at her.)

Reagan: Mark mentioned you guys rescued a puppy from a raid this morning.  
Kate: We did and babe she's the cutest thing.

(She puts her up onto the back of the couch and Reagan looks at her.)

Reagan: She's definitely a cutie.   
Kate: Yeah. Are the girls still up?  
Reagan: Yeah. Gabby! Lily!  
Gabby: What?  
Reagan: Can you and your sister come down here for a minute.  
Lily: Okay mommy.

(She smiles at Kate who puts the carrier down onto the couch so the girls come down the stairs.)

Gabby: What?  
Kate: You remember how you two have been asking us for a dog.  
Lily: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay well. I have surprise for you two.  
Gabby: What?  
Kate: But before i bring her out. You two should probably know she's going to be very scared okay.  
Lily: Okay.

(Kate smiles at her as she goes around the couch and opens the carrier once it's open she gets her out and holds her once she's around the couch she kneels down and 

shows the puppy to their girls as they see her they don't know what to think as their staring at her Reagan walks up to them and kneels down behind them.)

Lily: Puppy!  
Reagan: Yeah. You can pet her just don't spook her.  
Lily: Okay.

(She walks over to her and Kate helps her with the puppy as Reagan watches her and smiles at her. As the girls are petting the puppy Kate looks over at Reagan and 

smiles at her as she puts her down and walks over to Reagan.)

Reagan: You realize their not gonna wanna go sleep right away.  
Kate: Sorry. I wanted to wait until Christmas but.  
Reagan: No it's fine. Gabby you two have an hour and then it's up to bed.  
Gabby: Okay.

(Then they turn and look at each other.)

Kate: You are right?  
Reagan: Weird conversation with Mark is all.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: Yeah. You.  
Kate: If's the one i had. Then.  
Reagan: Oh boy.  
Kate: Yeah. I mean they both respect each other's relationships and aren't about to ruin them.  
Reagan: Well that's great to hear.  
Kate: It is. But Reagan i'm still worried about them.  
Reagan: So am i. But there's just nothing we can do Kate. They have to figure this out on their own.  
Kate: I know that.  
Reagan: Their both stubborn. He's a Buchanan and she's a Kane.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I'm not.  
Reagan: Oh babe you so are.  
Kate: I am not. I feel ganged up on.

(Reagan kisses her then pulls away from her as Kate turns and looks at their daughters playing with the puppy.)

Lily: Mamma.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Lily: She got a name?  
Kate: Not yet. But i'm sure you two will come up with one.  
Lily: We will.  
Reagan: Why don't you two take the next couple of days and think about name for her okay.  
Gabby: Okay.

(They both play with the puppy a little longer as their playing with their talking about names for her as their talking both of their parents are laughing at them.)

Gabby: I know you two said to take two days but we got one.  
Kate: Oh no.

(Reagan starts laughing. As they walk over to them.)

Kate: Okay what's her name?  
Lily: Calamity!

(Kate and Reagan look at each other trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: I should of known that was coming.  
Reagan: Oh boy. Is that name you two really want?  
Lily: Yeah.

(Kate's still trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Okay. Tomorrow we'll go and get her collar and dog tag with her name on it.  
Lily: Yay.  
Kate: Oh yeah you would yay to that.

(She grabs her up and holds her as they all play the puppy until it's time to go back upstairs to go bed for the night as their playing with the puppy Kate looks over 

at her wife and then down to their girls who are playing the with Puppy who they funny enough named after Evermoist lead singer. Boy Kate was going to have with 

telling her and Beca the name of the puppy. But knowing both her's and Reagan's girls their gonna change the name of the dog before they go the store to pick up the 

collar and dog tag. But until that time comes Kate's gonna enjoy her time with her three favorite girls and the newly added member to their family. Even though Kate 

was waiting to give the puppy to their daughters on Christmas she just couldn't wait the three weeks until she could give them the puppy so for right Kate's happy she 

decided against herself and gave her daughters their early Christmas present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because coming up in the next chapter will be the Christmas one shot to the girls little one shot story series. Let me know down in the comments below what you thought of the name for the dog and do you think i should keep it or give the dog another name.


	5. Christmas in Port Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Antics of gabby and lily Kane. I hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Kate and Reagan's Mark's walking up to the apartment as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey.  
Morgan: Hey. Look i know i'm the last person you wanna talk to.  
Mark: I wouldn't say that. The last i wanna talk to is Ava given the position she put you in.  
Morgan: I could of said no.  
Mark: But you didn't.  
Morgan: But i didn't. And i'm sorry. This isn't how anyone wants to spend Christmas.  
Mark: You're right this isn't how anyone should be spending their Christmas and because of Ava once again I lost Nikolas and also because of her my bestfriends sister 

just lost her boyfriend. So the next time she wants you to do something. Just say no.

(Then he hangs up with him and looks around annoyed. Shortly after Kate had given the puppy to Gabby and Lily the Crows found out that Morgan had helped Ava in order 

to start up the dog selling ring and when the truth came out Ava was quick to throw Morgan under the bus and he was quick to call her a name he wasn't about to say in 

front of Kate and Reagan's two little girls. As the Crows left with him Veracity shut herself off and distanced herself from her friends and family which then got 

everyone to worry about her. But with Veracity being as miserable as she is Ava had fun rubbing it into her face until her brother showed up and told her to back off.)

Julian: It isn't bad enough that you stole Nikolas away from Mark yet again. But you just had to go and up it by getting Morgan involved again.   
Ava: He could of said no.  
Julian: I'm sure he could of. But you should of left Morgan alone. For the first time since Kiki he was happy Ava. But i get the feeling if you aren't happy than 

neither can anyone else.

(He shoved passed her annoyed with her which made Veracity laugh for the first time in a week since Morgan's arrest.)

Veracity: Now that was fun to watch. But just to let you know.  
Ava: What?  
Veracity: I'm not giving up on Morgan that easily. So you might as well as stick with Nikolas. Since Mark's happy with someone else.

(She pushes past her and goes to talk to her sisters. Over at Kate and Reagan's Mark walks up to the door and knocks on it then he waits for one of them to answer the 

door as he's waiting he sees someone walking towards him and laughs at who it is.)

Mark: Hey. I haven't seen you walk like that in awhile.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Julian showed up and told his sister to lay off.  
Mark: Julian!  
Veracity: Yeah. He wasn't to happy with his sister.  
Mark: I can't say that i blame him. Anyway. I know this is going to be a sore subject but.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: Morgan just called.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: What he say?  
Mark: Just wanting to check in and see how you're doing?  
Veracity: I'd be lying if i said i was okay.  
Mark: I know that you're not.  
Veracity: Mark i'm far from it.  
Mark: I hear ya.  
Veracity: Because of her you lost Nikolas and well also because of her i lost Morgan.  
Mark: Yeah. But she's never going to see it that way.  
Veracity: No she's not. And i get it believe me but.  
Mark: Yes he does.

(She smacks him making him laugh.)

Veracity: You're such an ass.  
Mark: No the ass thing to do was letting your niece's name their puppy after your lead singer.  
Veracity: So you didn't find it funny?  
Mark: Oh no i found it funny. Her not so much.

(She laughs at him as he knocks again getting her to laugh even more at him.)

Mark: God those two are slow.  
Veracity: Well Kate is Batwoman.  
Mark: No excuse. Ares is faster.

(She walks off laughing at his joke.)

Mark: Don't tell Reagan i said that.  
Veracity: I make no promises.  
Mark: You really are bitch when you wanna be?  
Veracity: Think of who my bandmates are.  
Mark: I have and their just as mean when they wanna be. And well three out of the ten Bellas like them that way.  
Veracity: Beca most of all.  
Mark: Yeah. Yo Kagan you two aren't that old.

(Veracity's trying to keep from laughing as his phone goes off and he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it then puts his phone away.)

Veracity: Who was it?  
Mark: My step mother.

(She looks off annoyed.)

Veracity: She still trying to get you to go Llanview for Christmas.  
Mark: Yeah. But i promised Lucas i'd go to Port Charles and spend Christmas with him and his family.  
Veracity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. He even invited them. And i'd be very happy to tell them. If one of them would hurry up and answer the door.  
Veracity: Just try the door knob.

(He looks at her and then the door knob when it turns he looks at her.)

Mark: Shut up.

(She laughs at him as they walk into the apartment as they walk in he closes the door behind them to see one of them coming down the stairs.)

Mark: Oh look they are awake.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Sorry. We've been trying to get the girls out of bed.  
Mark: And?  
Kate: It's a weekend so no.  
Mark: I know the perfect way to get them out of bed. And they haven't seen her in two weeks.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Have at it.

(He walks towards the stairs and leans against the wall.)

Mark: Gabby! Lily!  
Gabby: What?  
Mark: I got surprise down here. And if you wanna see it you gotta get out of bed.  
Gabby: I don't wanna.  
Mark: Oh i think you'll really wanna see this surprise.  
Lily: Who is it?  
Mark: You might as well as go up there.

(Veracity laughs at him as she walks up the stairs to go and see her nieces as she walks up he turns and looks at Kate.)

Kate: How she doing?  
Mark: She had a run in with Ava.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Kate: You hear what she said?  
Mark: No. She said Julian showed up and told her to back off.  
Kate: Julian!  
Mark: Yeah. Apparently he isn't to happy with Ava and her getting Morgan involved again.  
Kate: He really has changed.  
Mark: He wants to try and make things right with Lucas and Sam.  
Kate: And going after his sister is away to do that?  
Mark: Lucas told him what Ava had done in order to try and break me and Nikolas up and he was just as pissed off at him as he was with his sister.  
Kate: Yeah well. It still doesn't give her the right to go after my sister's relationship.  
Mark: I realize that.  
Kate: And i'm not old.

(He looks at her and laughs. Then they hear someone fall upstairs. And then look up.)

Kate: Vera!  
Veracity: I'm are right. I just got jumped by two balls of energy.

(Mark looks at Kate and laughs as they walk up as they walk up they see Veracity on the floor.)

Mark: Hey look it's an Evermoist member on the floor.

(Reagan and Kate start laughing at her face.)

Veracity: Up your's Mark.  
Mark: I'd say up my what? But i'd be afraid of what she'll say next.  
Kate: Not in front of mine and Reagan's kids she's not.  
Veracity: I'd never do such a thing.  
Kate: Yeah yeah.

(She looks at her and laughs as Mark grabs the girls off of their aunt so she can get up. As she's getting up Mark puts the girls down and she falls into him getting 

him to laugh at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah.

(Kate and Reagan look at them and laugh as Mark looks at them and gives them both the finger.)

Kate: Oh.

(They walk off towards the first floor along with the girls.)

Mark: You sure you're okay?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay.

(She pulls away from him and walks off down the stairs as Mark looks around annoyed with himself but walks off down the stairs as he gets to the first floor he looks 

at Reagan. She walks over to him and looks at him.)

Reagan: Outside.

(He follows after her as they get outside she closes the door as he walks off more walks over to the bridge as he gets there he looks down and continues to remain 

annoyed at himself.)

Reagan: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: What the hell is wrong with me?  
Reagan: I can honestly say i don't know.  
Mark: One minute i'm happy and wanting to be with Lucas and in another i'm wishing i could be with Morgan's girlfriend. And i that is something i never thought i'd be 

doing. Not while i'm relationship anyway.

Reagan: They still together?  
Mark: Yeah. Morgan's not someone she's going to give up so easily.  
Reagan: She must really like him.  
Mark: She does. And it shows.  
Reagan: Mark i know you like Lucas and does show whenever you look at him.  
Mark: Yeah. So why the hell can't i stop wishing i could be with Veracity instead?

(She looks at him and then looks off not sure of how to answer that.)

Reagan: Mark i happen to know someone who sometimes wishes she could still be with Sophie.

(He looks at her and then thinks about what Kate goes through a lot of the time.)

Mark: But Kate got her second chance with Sophie.  
Reagan: She did.  
Mark: And as good as that is for Kate. When it comes around to Veracity i keep having one of those what if moments.

(Reagan looks at him and can tell he's annoyed with himself for feeling the way he does.)

Mark: I mean don't get me wrong i'm very happy with Lucas he makes me happy your girls love him hell they loved Nikolas i mean they still do.  
Reagan: I know but they don't like his girlfriend.  
Mark: No. They dislike her as much as Nikolas son does.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Spencer showed me more respect then he'll ever show Ava.  
Reagan: And i'm starting to see what you're problem is.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: With your break up with Nikolas the first time you hadn't seen Veracity over two years and when Calamity came back.  
Mark: It's not that. This is recent Reagan. Seeing Veracity again two years yes it was a shock. She's drop dead gorgeous.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: While i was with Nikolas the second time i did i got jealous when she started dating Morgan but i quickly got over it.  
Reagan: So what changed?  
Mark: The idiot and went and started helping the very woman he said he'd never help ever again. Which then of course broke Vera's heart. Because apparently he still 

can't say no to the bitch.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: I just don't want her to get hurt again when he gets out.   
Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: I'm not trying to put Morgan down. He really isn't a bad guy. I just don't like the fact that he can still say yes whenever Ava asks him to do something mainly 

that one thing that got your nephew into a lot of trouble.  
Reagan: I know. Both Felicity and Oliver wanted to deck her. Mia most of all.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I just don't want her get hurt again Reagan. I saw the hell she was going through when they arrested him.  
Reagan: She's still going through that hell. Mark she was even going through it when Calamity was killed. 

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: At that time i kept hoping that Ares was around.  
Reagan: So did i.

(He smiles at her.)

Reagan: Mark Veracity's a grown woman. Let her see if she can't work through her relationship with Morgan. If she can't well than.  
Mark: I'm not gonna make her break up with him. I just don't want her coming face to face with the very bitch whose the reason why Morgan's even in this position.  
Reagan: Neither does Kate. I know protect of her sisters she is.  
Mark: She's very protect of.  
Reagan: And if Morgan is as bad as Ava's trying to.  
Mark: Yeah i have feeling with as hard as she's trying to convince people that Morgan's this bad person.  
Reagan: You're thinking she only asked in the hopes that when the truth came out.  
Mark: Veracity would break up with him.  
Reagan: And since she hasn't.  
Mark: Ava's gonna keep at it until Veracity finally gives up.

(Reagan looks at him and then looks off but looks at him again.)

Reagan: What if she doesn't.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: What if she doesn't what?  
Reagan: What if she doesn't go after Vera again.  
Mark: You mean?  
Reagan: What if Ava goes after you.  
Mark: Why would she?  
Reagan: You are dating her nephew.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Yeah well seeing how fast Julian came to Vera's defense.  
Reagan: Julian liked Brad up until the whole thing with Wiley.  
Mark: Or just put on a show to make Lucas happy. Because both Carly and Sam liked Brad. And in a lot of ways i think they still do.  
Reagan: Yeah i mean they might of been upset with him and keeping who Wiley's father away from him.  
Mark: Brad isn't such a bad guy i know that.  
Reagan: So what you come over for?  
Mark: Lucas had invited you Kate and the girls out to Port Charles to spend time with him and his crazy family. And when i mean crazy.  
Reagan: You mean Michael and Willow don't you?  
Mark: I do actually.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Let me go and talk to Kate.  
Mark: Okay.

(They both walk off towards the house again as they get there they walk in and she closes the door as Veracity walks up to him and Reagan walks over to her wife.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah. I was just talking with Kate and the girls.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: Apparently they don't plan on changing the dogs name.  
Mark: Oh well human Calamity will be very upset.

(She starts laughing at him.)

Veracity: I don't know. I mean maybe she's right.  
Mark: No she's not. The only thing she's right about is that Morgan's good looking and he can't do any better then you.

(She smiles at him.)

Veracity: Well thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(She hugs him getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it as Kate and Reagan walk up to them.)

Kate: Hey.

(They turn and look at them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Reagan just told me what you told her.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Ava gonna be there?  
Mark: As far as i know. No. After her latest stunt not even her nephew wants her around.  
Kate: Okay. Because i want that woman to stay away from our girls.  
Mark: And she will be. While we're in Port Charles we'll be staying with Carly and her husband.  
Reagan: I've met Sonny babe he's a nice guy. Much better person then Carly's ex.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: And with us staying with Sonny there's less of a chance that Jax will be bothering her. And if he does well then Jason will set him straight.

(They laugh at him.)

Kate: Are right. You two wanna go to Port Charles for Christmas?  
Gabby: Really?  
Mark: Yeah really. You two can even take Calamity with you if you'd like.  
Lily: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. Carly and Sonny love dogs. But she'll have to stay outside.  
Gabby: Why?  
Mark: She's still a puppy and not house trained.   
Kate: You can't say the same of the human version of her.

(Reagan smacks her in the stomach which gets her laughing.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Gabby: Okay.   
Mark: Are right.  
Lily: Who else is going to be there?  
Mark: Well Michael and Willow will be there for Christmas.  
Gabby: Oh boy.  
Lily: What about Morgan?

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate and Reagan who put their heads down as he grabs her up and walks over to the stairs and they sit down once their seated he holds 

her.)

Mark: Now you know Morgan can't be there.  
Lily: Because of the mean lady.  
Mark: Yeah honey. Because of the mean lady.

(He holds her as she sits there in Mark's arms upset that Ava thew Morgan under the bus about the dog selling ring. A few days later over in Port Charles,NY over at 

Sonny and Carly's they walk up to the house as they get there Mark knocks on the door.)

Kate: You warned them about the dog right?  
Mark: I did. And Carly said it was fine. But she said you two will have to bring her out every morning to use the restroom okay.  
Gabby: Okay.

(Inside of the house Michael walks towards the door and opens it to find Mark there with Kate and Reagan.)

Michael: Hey.  
Lily: Michael!

(She runs into him getting them laugh as he picks her up once he has her they walk into the house with their puppy in tow as they walk in they see someone they haven't 

seen since Calamity came back Gabby runs up to her.)

Gabby: Ares!

(She turns and looks at her then smiles at her as she walks over to she gets to her she picks her up and holds her.)

Ares: (Signs) You good?  
Gabby: Yeah.  
Ares: Yeah.  
Gabby: Yeah. You're here.

(She laughs at her as she holds her and Mark walks over to her and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: How long have you been in Port Charles?  
Ares: Two months.  
Mark: Wow.  
Ares: Yeah. So you and Lucas Jones huh?  
Mark: Yeah. He's a good guy. I really like him. And the girls like him so.  
Ares: He's cute.  
Mark: He is. And his looks do nothing for what's under his cloths. And don't you repeat what i just said to your mother's?  
Gabby: What you say?  
Mark: Atta girl.

(He claps hands with her making her laugh.)

Ares: Anyway.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Ares: Is that a dog?  
Mark: Yeah. We were working on a Dog selling ring about two weeks ago and we found her all alone in a kennel.  
Ares: Oh wow. What you and your sister name her?  
Gabby: Calamity!

(Mark looks at Ares who looks at him and nods his head at her.)

Ares: Wow. I bet she loves that.  
Mark: Not as much as you might think.

(She laughs again then calms down as they continue to talk and joke around as Michael and Wiley play with the puppy seeing them playing with her Carly laughs at her 

son.)

Michael: What?  
Carly: You've always been a softy when it comes around to dogs.  
Michael: I know. And she's cute. What's her name?  
Lily: Calamity!

(She say's that right as human Calamity walks into the living room which makes both Mark and Veracity laugh at her.)

Calamity: Seriously?  
Beca: Oh come on babe it's just a name.  
Calamity: I know but still.  
Mark: I thought you two were going to Australia for Christmas.  
Calamity: We were but then.  
Mark: What she do?  
Calamity: It wasn't her who did anything.  
Mark: Chase!  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Willow: Why would Chase want you two to stay here?  
Calamity: To be a jerk.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: No he said he has a surprise for Vera and he wanted us here.  
Mark: What kind of surprise?  
Morgan: Me.

(They look over at him seeing him Veracity smiles at him then walks over to him as she gets to him he hugs her getting her to smile at him as Mark looks at Ares.)

Ares: Talk about one hell of a Christmas present.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He walks over to him as he pulls away from Veracity as Mark claps hands with him then pulls away from him as he looks at Lily who runs over to him and he picks her up 

once he has he holds her.)

Chase: Happy Holidays.  
Mark: Dude you just helped him out of prison.  
Chase: I didn't actually. The charges were dropped.  
Mark: What?  
Chase: Apparently he wasn't the one who was actually helping Ava with what was going on with the dog selling ring.  
Mark: Who was?  
Chase: Jasper Jax.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: So her.  
Chase: We all knew the minute she threw him under the bus.  
Mark: It was set up.  
Chase: They both set him and Oliver's son up to take the fall for their crime.  
Mark: Well looks like they won't be a problem for her and Morgan anymore.  
Chase: I wouldn't hold your breath on that one. They can still convince the Judge that him and William Queen had something to do with it.  
Mark: But they didn't?  
Chase: No they didn't. But that's how they can make it seem to the judge.

(Mark looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mark: Okay than.

(He looks at him and nods his head as he turns and walks off as he walks off he looks over at Morgan and grabs him into a hug again then he pulls away from him as he 

gets Lily in the sides making her laugh.)

Lily: Hey.  
Mark: What?  
Lily: Don't do that.  
Mark: Do what? This?

(He gets Veracity in the side making her lean over. Then she pushes him getting him to laugh at her.)

Mark: She's ticklish.  
Morgan: Oh i know.  
Mark: Yeah i know that too. Mainly.  
Morgan: Yup.

(She smacks them both getting them to laugh at her.)

Mark: What? Not our fault we know where to get you in order for you to laugh.  
Veracity: You suck.  
Mark: That's what she said.

(Morgan starts laughing.)

Veracity: It is three days before Christmas do not make me hurt you. Three days before Christmas.  
Mark: Oh due tell.

(She looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: You are so bad.  
Mark: I know.

(He hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her as he gets niece in her sides again getting her to lean into Morgan.)

Mark: She really missed you man.  
Morgan: So i can tell.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as Mark walks over to Calamity and Beca.)

Mark: You two gonna stay?  
Calamity: Yeah. If it's okay with you two?  
Carly: The more the merrier.  
Calamity: Okay. We'll just do New Years with my mother.  
Beca: Okay.

(She smiles at her as they spend time with their friends and the girls dog. Who they named after her. Later after getting the girls put down for the night Morgan and 

Veracity went to go out and spend time together after they left Mark walked out onto the balcony and sat down as he sat down Reagan walked out to talk to him.)

Reagan: Looks like you won't be getting that what if moment.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: No i won't be. But than again. I don't really need it.   
Reagan: Really?  
Mark: Really. Reagan i saw her light up the minute she saw Morgan again and i'm not about to ruin that for her.  
Reagan: You're a lot more understanding then most ex's.  
Mark: I'm not most ex's.  
Reagan: No. You're much nicer.  
Mark: Oh well thank you.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: You know i didn't see Lucas when we came.  
Mark: Carly said he had to work.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: Reagan i saw the look on her face and the look on his families face when he walked in and i just.  
Reagan: I know me and Kate can't believe it either.  
Mark: Talk about one hell of a Christmas present for his family and his girlfriend.  
Reagan: Yeah. Calamity was one hell of a Christmas present for the girls.  
Mark: You two got them something other than the dog right?  
Reagan: Yes. We did.  
Mark: Oh good. 

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Be honest Mark.  
Mark: As happy as i am that he's out and able to be with the woman he loves. I won't lie i was little upset when he walked through the door.  
Reagan: You hid it well.  
Mark: It's not as easy as some might think.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: I might not be able to get my what if moment. But. I'm so glad Kate got her's with Sophie.  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: It lead her back to you and Gabby.  
Reagan: Gabby was never out of her life.  
Mark: If Olivia had her way she would of been.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Never regret ever letting Kate have that what if moment.  
Reagan: I don't. I love her Mark. I love her and our girls. I wouldn't trade them in for anything.  
Mark: Good to hear.  
Reagan: Anyway. I'm gonna go up and join my wife in bed.  
Mark: Okay night.  
Reagan: Night.

(She turns and walks off as he stay's out there and thinks. A few days later it's Christmas morning. Over i Mark's room he's in there asleep as a little ball of energy 

runs up to his bed and jumps onto it and onto him waking him up.)

Lily: Wake up uncle Mark it's Christmas.

(He wakes up and looks at her.)

Mark: What time is it?  
Lily: It's Christmas time.

(He looks at her and laughs as Lucas walks into the room.)

Lucas: Hey hey come on it's still early let him sleep.  
Mark: I'm awake now.  
Lucas: Yeah you look like you're awake.  
Mark: Where are Kate and Reagan?  
Lucas: Still asleep.  
Lily: I'll go wake them up.

(She jumps off of the bed and heads down towards their room as Lucas sits down next to him as Mark sits up and looks at the clock on the night stand.)

Mark: Gees it's only six-thirty.  
Lucas: Yeah. Me and Carly tried to keep her out of here but.  
Mark: No it's fine.

(He grabs his hand and pulls him into him.)

Mark: I'm awake now.

(He kisses him as their kissing Mark smiles in it then he pulls away from him.)

Lucas: Feel better?  
Mark: I'm more awake.   
Lucas: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He kisses him again then pulls away from him as he smiles at him.)

Lucas: So Morgan.  
Mark: Yeah. Chase worked over time that's for sure.  
Lucas: He's one hell of a friend.  
Mark: Yeah even if Michael stole his girlfriend.

(He looks at him and laughs as Mark kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Lucas: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Veracity's back with the man she loves and i'm here with you.  
Lucas: Things aren't?  
Mark: No. I treat Morgan like i did before Ava set him up for a crime he didn't even do.  
Lucas: Okay good.  
Mark: In fact. I like what i see.

(He looks down and laughs as he walks over to the door and closes it once it's closed he takes his shirt off and walks over to him as he gets to him he kisses him as 

their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as their kissing Mark deepens it. Later their both downstairs with everyone getting ready to open up Christmas presents. 

Once everyone is downstairs Jason and Sam show up and they start opening presents as their all opening Gabby does a little scream that gets everyone turn and look at 

her.)

Gabby: Steps!

(Mark laughs at her.)

Kate: You got all of the Steps albums?  
Mark: I did. And if she looks inside she'll see something really cool.

(She opens the case once it's open she sees the book has been signed by all five members and hugs Mark who laughs at her.)

Gabby: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(He kisses her head as he looks at Lucas who smiles at him. Over the next several minutes they continue to open Christmas presents and Mark throws the wrapping paper 

at the two Corinthos boys who look up at him.)

Morgan: What?  
Mark: I didn't do it. Jason did it.

(He looks at him and laughs. Then Michael throw it back at him which gets him to laugh. Then he throws it at Ares who looks at him.)

Ares: What?  
Mark: Josslyn did it.

(She looks at him and then looks over at Ares whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Josslyn: Did not.  
Mark: Yes she did. I saw her do it.  
Josslyn: Why would i do it?  
Morgan: Because you've got a crush on her.

(Mark and Michael start laughing at her face. As she looks at Ares and is looking away from her trying to keep from blushing as Mark and Michael fall over laughing.)

Josslyn: Oh my god you guys shut up.

(She gets up and walks off Mark gets up and goes after her outside as he gets out there he walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey hey Joss we were just messing with you.  
Josslyn: Yeah i know. I just. This is new for me.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off in shock.)

Mark: Oh.  
Josslyn: Please don't tell my mom and Sonny.  
Mark: Josslyn i have a feeling your parents aren't going to care if you're gay or not.  
Josslyn: You don't.  
Mark: No. I mean i'm bi and my parents are okay with it. As long as i'm happy with the person they aren't going to care. Well some might. But as for my parents their 

really good with me being gay.

Josslyn: It's just i haven't really liked anyone since Oscar and well Ares is hot.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: She is. Look if you ever actually wanna talk about it call me and i'll talk to you.  
Josslyn: How long you guys here for?  
Mark: Until after the new year.  
Josslyn: Okay.

(They both walk back inside of the house as they walk in he looks at Kate.)

Kate: She okay?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay.

(He walks back over to the girls and plays with them a long with the puppy as he gets to them he gets Veracity in the side which gets her to lean over into Morgan who 

looks at her and laughs and does the samething getting her to lean into Mark who hugs her from behind and kisses her head then pulls away from it as he gets Gabby in 

the side making her laugh and lean into Beca who does again getting her to lean over again as Mark and Beca continue to play around with Gabby Kate and Reagan laugh at 

them. As their watching Reagan smiles at her wife and smiles at her seeing the smile on her face she turns and looks at her.)

Kate: What?  
Reagan: I do have one more present.  
Kate: What?

(She pulls the present out and shows it to her. Kate opens it and sees what it is and then looks at Reagan realizing what it is she looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Wait. Really?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Oh my god.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark looks over at them and smiles because he knows what Reagan told her then she pulls away from her. As 

they pull away from each other Kate smiles at her because right now this is best Christmas she could ever get because both her and Reagan are adding one more family 

member to their growing family and she can't wait to meet their new little boy/girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because i do plan on making this into a full on story starting after the New years chapter. Anyway like i said i hope you all enjoyed that chapter and the ending.


	6. New Years in Port Charles Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane. I hope you all enjoy it.

A week later.

(It's been a Week since Christmas and since Reagan told Kate that she's pregnant with their child and to say the least they both can't wait for third child and are 

looking forward to when they can tell their two eldest girls about them about to become big sisters to their latest sibling not long after telling Kate about her being 

Pregnant Reagan went and told Mark who looked at her and laughed as he hugged her getting her to smile at him then they pulled away from each other to talk and joke 

around with each other. In between telling friends and family about their upcoming new edition to their family Mark and Ares picked on both Kate and Reagan to the 

point to where Kate wanted to walk out of the room only to be stopped by Calamity and Veracity who grabbed her sister into a hug and hugged her then pulled away from 

her. All of this is leading up to New Years Eve over in Port Charles,NY over on the pier Mark's sitting down on the steps as someone walks up to him and looks at him. 

Feeling someone watching him Mark looks up and laughs at him.)

Mark: Hey man.  
Tyler: Hey.  
Mark: When did you get in?  
Tyler: Just today. 

(Mark laughs at him as he walks over to him and sits down next to him.)

Mark: I heard about you and Sophie.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: Yeah well things happen for a reason. I guess.  
Mark: I could tell you wanted things between you two to work out this time.  
Tyler: I did. But things with Sophie weren't the same.  
Mark: And it shows too.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: Yeah. So how are things between you and?  
Mark: Lucas!  
Tyler: Yeah.  
Mark: Their good. I really like him.  
Tyler: But.  
Mark: There's no but. Well he does have a nice butt.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: No i really like him. He makes me happy.  
Tyler: I still feel like there's a but in there somewhere?  
Mark: Yes you do.  
Tyler: Why thank you. I'm so glad someone noticed.  
Mark: Oh i'm sure Sophie noticed a lot.  
Tyler: A lot less then i can remember.  
Mark: Yeah okay.  
Tyler: It's the truth.  
Mark: Yeah see with you and Sophie. You guys don't the meaning of truth.  
Tyler: No not true.   
Mark: Oh really.  
Tyler: Yeah.   
Mark: Prove it.  
Tyler: Yeah no.  
Mark: Chicken.

(He look at him and laughs.)

Tyler: Yeah yeah.  
Mark: What?  
Tyler: I've been called a lot of things. But Chicken isn't one of them.  
Mark: That's what she said.

(He looks at him and then looks off as he's trying to keep from laughing.)

Tyler: Dude come on.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Tyler: No you're not.  
Mark: I'm trying to be. Gees.

(He starts laughing as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out of his pocket to see who it is seeing the number he stands up to go and answer the phone as he walks away 

from him he answers it.)

Mark: Hello!  
Woman: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. How's it going?  
Woman: Oh you know? Life's a bitch.  
Mark: So I've been told. So how are things out on the sea.  
Woman: Oh their getting there.  
Mark: So good to hear and why does it sound like you're close by.  
Woman: Turn around and find out.

(He turns to see her behind and laughs as he hangs up with her then puts his phone away.)

Mark: Oh you're funny.  
Jaxx: I do try.

(He grabs her into a hug getting her to laugh at him then they pull away from each other.)

Mark: But seriously?  
Jaxx: It's going good i can honestly say it's great to be back on Mana one and not be in fear of a giant ass shark coming after us.  
Mark: Yeah. That's one of the many things i'm glad didn't come back when we restored the earth and merged with earth 1.  
Jaxx: I'm sure there are many perks to it.

(Mark looks over at Tyler and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah um he's just a friend. And he just went through a break up.  
Jaxx: Oh wow.   
Mark: Yeah. Things with his ex wife didn't work out.  
Jaxx: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. What you doing in Port Charles?  
Jaxx: Your father gave us all time off for the rest holiday season.   
Mark: And you thought you'd come to Port Charles?  
Jaxx: Yes.  
Mark: Why?  
Jaxx: I could of stayed in New Zealand but.   
Mark: Please tell me Reagan didn't call?  
Jaxx: Okay i won't.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Oh my god Reagan.  
Jaxx: She's just worried about you.  
Mark: Well that's all good and all but i'm fine.  
Jaxx: Wishing you could be with someone else's girlfriend. Is not being okay.  
Mark: I'm not going to break them up. I like Morgan he makes Vera happy.  
Jaxx: Wait you're still into Veracity Kane?  
Mark: Can you really blame me?  
Jaxx: Of course not. I just didn't think Veracity would actually get together with Sonny and Carly Corinthos son.  
Mark: Why wouldn't she of?  
Jaxx: Because the last time either one of us saw Veracity she was telling me and Lori how in love she still was with you.

(Mark looks at her and then laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Yeah see i didn't need to know to that.  
Jaxx: Why not?  
Mark: Because hearing that makes me want to do something.  
Jaxx: Well don't.  
Mark: I didn't say that i was. I just said it makes me want to do something.  
Jaxx: Oh.  
Mark: God. I was so damn blind.  
Jaxx: I could of told you sooner had you called us more often.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I know that. So sorry.

(She laughs at him as they continue to talk and Mark introduces her to Tyler who smiled at her. Later back over at Sonny's house Mark walks in and sees Reagan standing 

there on her phone as he gets there he puts his chin onto her shoulder.)

Mark: What you doing?

(She looks at him and laughs as he stands up and she turns around to look at him.)

Reagan: Talking to Oliver.  
Mark: How are they?  
Reagan: Good. Looking forward to spending New Years in Starling City.  
Mark: Good to know. How's Kate doing?  
Reagan: She's still freaking out.   
Mark: This one will be your guys third child.  
Reagan: I know. But you'll find out someday if you ever have a child of your own.  
Mark: I can only hope so. That is if i can find someone who makes me as happy as Morgan makes Veracity.  
Reagan: What about Lucas?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Reagan i'm not blind.  
Reagan: What you mean?  
Mark: I can tell he's still in love with Brad. I mean i know he likes me and wants to be with me. But whose to say that one day he won't come back and want Lucas back.  
Reagan: You're really worried about that.  
Mark: Yes.   
Reagan: You know people are always saying that.  
Mark: What that their worried that.  
Reagan: Mark the more you worry about it. The more you're going to drive yourself insane.  
Mark: Yeah i know that.  
Reagan: So don't let what could happen get to you.  
Mark: Okay. Anyway. You'll never believe who i ran into.  
Reagan: Who?  
Mark: Jaxx!

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: No.  
Mark: Yeah. Apparently my father had given them the Holiday season off.  
Reagan: Well that's great to hear.  
Mark: It is. And.  
Reagan: She came with Lori.  
Mark: She did.  
Reagan: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Reagan: What?  
Mark: While i was talking to her she told me something i really wish she hadn't. In fact come with me.

(She grabs her coat and they both walk out of the house as they walk out she closes the door as Mark walks ahead of her a little ways then turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: What's going on?  
Mark: She told me that she didn't think that Vera would actually get together to Morgan.  
Reagan: Why the hell would she say that?  
Mark: Because according to her the last time her and Lori saw Vera.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Veracity told them that she was still in love with me.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah. I told her i didn't wanna hear that.  
Reagan: Why not?  
Mark: Because she's in a relationship with a guy i happen to like. He treats her a hell of a lot better then Austin ever did.  
Reagan: True. But given how fast he was willing to help Ava and Julian out.  
Mark: He was cleared of those charges Reagan.  
Reagan: I'm well aware of that.  
Mark: But you still don't.  
Reagan: Veracity's my sister in law Mark i'm going to be just as protect of her as Kate.  
Mark: No i get it.  
Reagan: Okay.

(As they continue to talk Kate comes back with the girls and their puppy seeing them outside talking Gabby runs up to them.)

Gabby: Uncle Mark.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.

(He leans over and picks her up once she's up she looks at him.)

Gabby: What you two talking about?  
Mark: Morgan and Veracity.  
Gabby: Oh. They okay?  
Mark: Their fine.   
Gabby: As long as the mean lady stay's away from them.  
Mark: Yes as long as the mean lady stay's away from them.  
Gabby: Okay.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as they walk back inside of the house a long with the dog. Later over at Charlie's pub Morgan's there with Sasha and Chase 

talking and joking around as Ava walks in to talk to her brother.)

Julian: Morgan!

(He turns and looks at her then goes to walk off and out of the bar as Ava sees him and knowing Veracity's walking towards them grabs him into a kiss which she sees as 

she walks in seeing her Sasha sees her run out and goes after her along with Chase. After Veracity ran off Morgan pushed Ava away.)

Morgan: What the hell?  
Julian: Morgan go after Veracity.  
Morgan: Veracity!  
Julian: She walked in right as she kissed you.  
Morgan: Damn it Ava.

(He rushes from the pub as Julian looks at her and gets annoyed. He walks off with her right behind him.)

Ava: What?  
Julian: What the hell is it with you?  
Ava: What?  
Julian: First you go after Nikolas because he's with Mark and his son likes him a lot better than you. He broke up with him and then got back together with him only to 

have you do it again. Only this time Veracity's with Morgan and might i add that her bandmates and two of his bestfriends wanted to kill you. 

Ava: Oh come on. Him and Mark were never going to be that happy.  
Julian: How the hell could you possibly know that. Mark was in love with him. How much more happier could he possibly get Ava?

(She looks at him and can tell he's annoyed with her.)

Julian: And now you're doing the samething with Morgan and Veracity.   
Ava: I was just.  
Julian: You need to back the hell off Ava. He's in love with Veracity. Not you not that he ever was.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Ava: I was just.  
Julian: Just trying to break up another couple all because you're bored with your life. Do you have any idea how happy i would be if i could get a second chance with 

someone i once dated. 

Ava: Julian!  
Julian: You're screwing with Morgan's life once again. You did it while he was KeKe. You got him into a life his parents tried their hardest to keep him out of. He was 

killed because of us. And then he was brought back. He found someone else to be with someone who loves him as much as he loves her.

Ava: She doesn't.  
Julian: You don't get to say that.  
Ava: What the hell could she possibly have that i don't.  
Julian: I'd have to say off hand.  
Morgan: She has me.

(They turn and look at him and can tell he's just as pissed at her for what she did.)

Ava: Morgan!  
Morgan: No save it. I don't want to hear it. Because of you my girlfriend just broke up with me.

(Julian looks at her and then looks off annoyed as Mark walks into the building and over to Morgan.)

Mark: You are right?  
Morgan: No.  
Julian: Veracity just broke up with him.  
Mark: What the hell did you do this time?

(Ava looks at him and then looks off.)

Morgan: She kissed me.  
Mark: She what?  
Morgan: She kissed me. And Veracity saw her do it.

(Mark looks at him and then to Ava.)

Julian: She knew Veracity was coming.  
Mark: What?  
Julian: Ava saw Veracity coming and kissed him right as she walked in.

(Mark looks at her and then gets even more annoyed.)

Morgan: It's one thing to screw with Mark and Nikolas relationship not once but twice.  
Ava: I.  
Morgan: You split Mark up with the man he was in love with. All because you're a selfish bitch who doesn't care who she hurts as long as she gets what she wants.  
Ava: Who does Mark want?  
Mark: What the hell does it matter to you?  
Ava: I was just asking.  
Mark: I want Lucas.   
Ava: Not what i heard.  
Mark: I don't care what you heard. Come on Morgan.  
Morgan: Where we going?  
Mark: To get your girl back.

(He smiles at him as they both turn to leave the pub as Ava say's something that gets them both to turn and look at her.)

Mark: What you just say?  
Ava: I over heard your's and Reagan conversation this morning.  
Mark: How? You're not allowed on Sonny and Carly's property.  
Ava: Well.  
Julian: Oh for god sake Ava cut it out.   
Ava: What? Come on Mark tell us the truth.  
Mark: I'm in love with Lucas.

(Morgan looks at him and laughs off the shock along with Julian.)

Mark: Do i love Veracity yes i do. But not the way you're making it seem. I've seen the way she looks at him and i'll be damned if i let you continue to screw with 

them anymore. So i'm gonna give you one warning Ava and one warning only.

Ava: What?  
Mark: Him and Veracity get back together. You go near them again and i just might do something i won't ever regret.

(She looks at him and knows he'll do it.)

Mark: Come on.

(They both walk out of the pub as Julian walks off laughing at her face. Outside Mark's leaning against the building.)

Morgan: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. I honestly never thought they would be the first people i'd say it to but.  
Morgan: What?  
Mark: It felt nice to say it out loud.  
Morgan: I bet. So is what she said true.  
Mark: I'll be completely honest with you.  
Morgan: Okay.  
Mark: There's always going to be this part of me that's always going to love Veracity and wishes i could have her back.  
Morgan: Okay.  
Mark: But I've seen the way she looks at you man. And it's a look neither one of her bandmates or her sisters have seen since well me.

(Morgan looks at him and laughs.)

Morgan: Her boyfriend before you?  
Mark: Was a complete prick. As far as boyfriends go. We're the only one's that they've liked.  
Morgan: Even with my past with.  
Mark: When it comes around to you. They can look past it because you have changed in away that makes Ava look very bad.  
Morgan: What about you?  
Mark: Morgan what i think doesn't matter. I know how she feels about you. You make her so damn happy and that's all anyone can ever ask for. To me to her family and 

friends. As long as she's happy. They'll all be happy for her.

Morgan: That's good to hear. Because.  
Mark: What?

(Morgan pulls the ring box out of his pocket and hands it to Mark who opens it and looks at it.)

Mark: Oh wow. Dude this gorgeous.  
Morgan: So you like it?  
Mark: Hell yeah. Wait.  
Morgan: I was planning on asking her to marry me.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off even more annoyed with Ava for what she did to them.)

Mark: Come on.

(He hands the ring box back to him and they walk off towards where Veracity was headed. Back over at Carly and Sonny's Veracity's sitting down on the couch as her cell 

phone rings she grabs it up to see who it is seeing the number she gets up and walks outside as she walks out she answers it.)

Veracity: Hey thanks for getting back to me so soon.  
Calamity: Yeah no. Problem what's wrong?  
Veracity: I broke up with Morgan.

(Calamity falls silent on the other end and then looks over at Beca whose asleep. Then she walks outside of their room and closes the door once it's closed.)

Calamity: What happened?  
Veracity: I walked into Julian's pub earlier and i saw Ava and Morgan kissing.

(Calamity puts her head down annoyed.)

Calamity: Shit.  
Veracity: Yeah. I don't know what to do Cal.  
Calamity: Want us to come back?  
Veracity: No. Spend New Years with your mom. She had to miss out on Christmas with you.  
Calamity: She'd understand.  
Veracity: No hey. I'll be fine i just wanted to talk to someone. Whose not Mark or my sisters.

(She laughs on the other end.)

Calamity: You could of called one of the other girls.  
Veracity: I know.   
Calamity: Well like i said i'm sorry.   
Veracity: It's fine.   
Calamity: Clearly it isn't.  
Veracity: It's not. I just thought he was different from Mark and Austin.  
Calamity: Now Vera come on. Mark never cheated on you.  
Veracity: That's not what that bitch told me.  
Calamity: What bitch?  
Veracity: Julian Jerome's tramp of a sister.  
Calamity: Ava!  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Calamity: Oh god.  
Veracity: She had me so convinced that he had that i was stupid enough to let him go. Of course losing you at the time didn't make things any better.

(Calamity looks around not sure of what to say to her.)

Calamity: Yeah well i'm around now. And you know you can call me whenever you want. Just not.  
Veracity: Oh god i'm sorry.  
Calamity: No hey. I just ignored the call.  
Veracity: Well at least i got your voicemail.  
Calamity: Yeah. 

(Then the door to the balcony opens and Beca steps out.)

Beca: Hey.

(Calamity turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: What's going on?  
Calamity: I'll tell you in a minute.  
Beca: Okay.

(She walks back inside as she walks in she closes the door as Calamity gets back to her conversation with Veracity.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Veracity: I'll be okay go and talk to your girlfriend.

(Calamity smiles at her.)

Calamity: Fiancee.  
Veracity: You finally asked her.  
Calamity: I did.  
veracity: Well i'm happy for you guys.  
Calamity: Thank you. When we all get back to Gotham we'll all go out and celebrate.  
Veracity: Sounds good.  
Calamity: Okay well i'll see you in the new year.  
Veracity: Yeah okay.  
Calamity: Hey you sure you don't want us to come back.  
Veracity: No. Cal stay in Australia and stay with your mom.  
Calamity: Okay well bye.  
Veracity: Bye.

(Then she hangs up with her and puts her head down as Kate walks out and over to her as she gets to her she hugs her getting her to smile at her. Then she pulls away 

from her as Gabby and Lily walk out and over to their aunt who sits down and they both get into her lap getting her to smile at them. Over by Mark and Morgan their 

talking as they see Lucas with someone see who he's with Mark gets up and gets even more upset when he sees them kissing. Mark walks away from Morgan and over to them 

as he gets to them he pulls them away from each other and punches him sending him down as he goes down Lucas looks at him in shock.)

Lucas: Mark!  
Mark: What the hell?

(He pushes him back and then he looks down at Brad.)

Mark: I should of known this would happen.  
Lucas: I.  
Mark: You i can't believe this. Every time i start falling for a guy. He goes and sleeps or kisses his ex.

(Brad stands up and looks at him.)

Brad: Mark!  
Mark: I don't want to hear it. You had your chance with him. And you blew it. The minute you chose to help Nelle keep Wiley away from Michael.

(He looks at him and can tell he's annoyed with him.)

Mark: And then you show up here. To try and steal back my boyfriend.  
Brad: I'm sorry. I was told he was still single.  
Mark: By who?  
Brad: Ava!

(Mark looks at him and then to Lucas who looks annoyed.)

Lucas: Well i'm not.   
Brad: I'm sorry.   
Mark: Yeah well you better be. Because me and Lucas are together now. And this doesn't surprise me that she would tell you that Lucas is single when i just told her 

off her.

Lucas: Why would you of you told her off?  
Mark: Because she knew Veracity was walking towards your father's bar and kissed Morgan.

(He looks at him and then back at his nephew who has his head.)

Lucas: That true?  
Morgan: Yeah. And she broke up with me because of it.

(He looks off annoyed.)

Brad: I'll go.  
Lucas: No wait Brad hold on.

(Mark looks at him and knows what's coming so he looks at Brad.)

Mark: Don't screw this up again.

(He walks off as Lucas looks off not sure of what to say to him. As he walks off Morgan goes off after him. Back over at Carly and Sonny's up in her's and Reagan's 

room Kate walks in to see Reagan lying down on the bed and walks over to her as she gets there she pushes her shirt up and kisses her stomach getting her to smile in 

her sleep then she pulls away from her as she gets on top of her as Reagan wakes up and looks at her.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: You are right?  
Kate: Not really.  
Reagan: What's up?  
Kate: Veracity broke up with Morgan.

(She looks at her confused.)

Reagan: Why? I thought she was happy to have him out of jail.  
Kate: She was.  
Reagan: What happened?  
Kate: Apparently Ava saw Veracity walking up to the pub and kissed Morgan right as she walked in.  
Reagan: Well did he push her away.  
Kate: Yeah.   
Reagan: Oh god. What the hell is going on?  
Kate: I don't know. And what do you mean?  
Reagan: Mark just told me that him and Lucas broke up.  
Kate: Why?  
Reagan: Lucas is still in love with Brad.  
Kate: Did he say that?  
Reagan: Well no. But Mark knowing that look all to well.  
Kate: He knew what was coming next.  
Reagan: Yeah. So they broke up so that Lucas could be with Brad.  
Kate: Well. Shit.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: And here i thought my what if moment would of been the end of us.  
Reagan: Yeah well. It wasn't.  
Kate: Yeah i know it wasn't.  
Reagan: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. I'm just worried about my sister and Mark.  
Reagan: I'm sure they'll be okay.  
Kate: Yeah i know that. It's just with the both of them just having gone through break up's.  
Reagan: Yeah i know. New Years isn't going to be starting out very well for either one of them.  
Kate: No it won't be. 

(Reagan smiles at her as they both lie down and continue to talk before the New Years Eve party. Later that night out on Pier Morgan's standing there waiting for 

Veracity to show up as he's standing there she walks around the corner and sees him there.)

Veracity: Morgan!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Morgan: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi. What's going on?  
Morgan: Look i know what i did was stupid and i'm sorry.  
Veracity: Julian told me she saw me walking towards the pub when she kissed you.  
Morgan: Oh thank god.

(She smiles at him.)

Veracity: But it still doesn't excuse the fact that you didn't pull away from her right away.  
Morgan: I know and i'm sorry. I wanna make it up to you.  
Veracity: How?

(He looks at her and pulls the ring box out of his pocket and looks at her.)

Morgan: Like i said i know i screwed up and i know i should of pulled away from Ava right away and i know it was stupid not to. But the minute Julian mentioned you had 

seen it and told me to come after you. I did.

Veracity: Morgan what you doing?  
Morgan: Know what? I had this whole speech in mind for what i'm about to do.  
Veracity: And what's that?

(He opens the box and looks at her.)

Morgan: Veracity Kane will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because coming up will the Corinthos New Year's Eve party and with Morgan having asked Veracity to marry him will she say yes or will she walk away from him for good find out in the next update coming up later today.


	7. New Years in Port Charles Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Antic's of Gabby and Lily Kane. I hope you all enjoy it.

Morgan: Veracity Kane will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me.

(He shows her the ring and she looks at him not sure of what to say to him. Seeing the look on her face he closes the box as one of the other girls turns the corner and looks at 

them.)

Serenity: Vera!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Serenity: Hi.

(Morgan turns and walks off as she walks over to her.)

Veracity: What you doing here? I thought you were with Emily and her family.  
Serenity: Actually we spent Christmas with my sister.  
Veracity: Oh. How is she?  
Serenity: Hanging in there. So what's this i hear about?  
Veracity: The bitch knew i was walking up to the building and planted a kiss on Morgan as i walked into the bar.

(Serenity looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Serenity: Kind of surprised the bitch is still standing.  
Veracity: You and the other two aren't here. Or she would of been lying on the floor.  
Serenity: Point me in the right direction i'll lay the bitch out.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: I wouldn't doubt that.  
Serenity: Yeah. Anyway.   
Veracity: How'd you?  
Serenity: Calamity!  
Veracity: Of course.  
Serenity: She was just worried about you Vera.   
Veracity: Yeah i know. 

(She walks over to the water's edge and looks out at it.)

Serenity: When i turned the corner.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Veracity: He asked me to marry him.  
Serenity: After he kissed someone else?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Serenity: And?  
Veracity: I haven't answered him yet.  
Serenity: Oh right.

(She laughs at her.)

Veracity: I don't know what to do. I mean Austin was one thing because he was an ass. But then i think about the whole thing with Mark and Ava's lie about him and.  
Serenity: About Mark and who?  
Veracity: My sister in law.  
Serenity: Reagan!  
Veracity: Yeah.   
Serenity: You do know. Mark has never seen Reagan that way.  
Veracity: I know that. I don't even really know why i believed that lie.  
Serenity: Did you ever talk to Mark about this?  
Veracity: No. I don't want him to be mad at me.  
Serenity: Vera i have a feeling the only person he'd be mad is the bitch who made up to the story in the first place.  
Veracity: I know. I haven't even run this by Reagan.  
Serenity: You two seem fine.  
Veracity: I know that. But that lie still bother's me and knowing how close her and Mark are.  
Serenity: She's his bestfriend. And like a sister to him.

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off as she turns around again to look out at the water.)

Veracity: There are times where I've thought about bringing it up to them. But every chance i get she would walk up to me and tell me not to say anything.  
Serenity: And since when do you take advice from the very bitch whose broken you up with two guys that you love.

(Veracity turns and looks at her again.)

Veracity: I know it's stupid.  
Serenity: You're telling me.   
Veracity: I just. I know if i accept Morgan's marriage proposal she'll keep trying to break us up. I mean she did it with Mark and Nikolas.  
Serenity: I know. We were all there when Mark walked in on them again.   
Veracity: I just. She can't break Mark and Nikolas up anymore so she's focusing in on me and Morgan.  
Serenity: I know that.  
Veracity: And that whole thing with the dog selling ring she was involved in. And then to put the blame on both Morgan and Reagan's nephew.  
Serenity: Is that how they got the dog?  
Veracity: Yeah. Kate adopted her and took her home for the girls.  
Serenity: Do i even wanna know what they named her?  
Veracity: After our lead singer.

(Serenity starts laughing then calms down.)

Serenity: Oh she must love that?  
Calamity: I do not.

(They turn and look at her.)

Veracity: Cal.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Veracity: How?  
Calamity: Benefits of being friends with three supers.

(She laughs at her as she walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from her.)

Veracity: I thought.  
Calamity: I told you my mother would understand. She's like that. Plus i told her we'd go and spend my birthday with her so.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Serenity: You wanna go and get something to eat. Because i'm hungry and don't you dare say i'm always hungry.  
Charity: You're always hungry.

(The other two members laugh at her face.)

Serenity: You too?  
Charity: Sorry had too.

(She walks over to them and hugs Veracity who smiles at her.)

Veracity: Yeah i could eat come on. I know a place i just hope the bitch isn't there.  
Calamity: Well if she is i'll lay her ass out.  
Veracity: I some how have a feeling you would too.

(They laugh at her as they walk off to go and spend time together and to be there for her as they walk off Morgan stands there annoyed with himself then turns and walks off to go 

back his parents house. Over at Carly and Sonny's house Mark's upstairs thinking as someone knocks on the door. He looks up at it.)

Mark: It's open.

(The door opens and Josslyn walks in to talk to him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Josslyn: Yeah. Mom told me and Michael what happened.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Josslyn: I'm sorry.

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: It's fine. So what's going on. Besides your uncle wanting to give Brad another chance.  
Josslyn: I was just coming to see if i could ask you something.  
Mark: Yeah. Sure. What about?  
Josslyn: Ares!

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: What about Ares?  
Josslyn: I really like her and i know my dad would never approve of it.  
Mark: Yeah well the last time i checked your dad doesn't get a say in who you date much less who you like.   
Josslyn: He seems to think so.  
Mark: Josslyn because of your father and Ava Jerome two of my bestfriends are going through a heartache i haven't seen her go through since i was with her.  
Josslyn: Yeah i know.  
Mark: To be honest. If you really like Ares and wanna be with her. Then i say you shouldn't let what your father say's.  
Josslyn: It's not just my dad i'm worried about.

(Mark stands up and leans on the desk in the room.)

Mark: Your mom.  
Josslyn: Yeah. Both her and Sam have been trying to keep us kids out of the mob life and well Ares is still very much apart of it.  
Mark: You know up until i got together with Veracity or well even after i met Kate i was also very much apart of the Mob life.  
Josslyn: How'd you get out of it?  
Mark: In a lot of ways Josslyn i'm always going to be a part of the mob weather i like it or not. You can try and get out but there's just something about it that pulls you back in. Luckily for me that hasn't happened. And there's very big part of me that doesn't want back in it.  
Josslyn: Why not?  
Mark: I like being a Crow and working along side Batwoman.

(She laughs at him.)

Josslyn: Yeah Batwoman is awesome.  
Mark: She is. But shh don't tell her it'll give her a swell head.

(She laughs at him again.)

Josslyn: Okay i won't.  
Mark: Okay good. Look all i can tell you is that. Your parents are right in wanting to keep you out of this life style but if you really like and wanna be with Ares then i have a real 

good feeling your mom wouldn't stop you from being with her. I mean look at Sam and Jason they've had a lot up's and down's and their still together and i know after the whole 

thing with the Floating rib that took Dev's life and Dustin's. And it nearly ending Lulu's life. Okay um. 

(She laughs again.)

Mark: My point is. Couples can have their up's and their down's mainly when it comes to the mob.  
Josslyn: So you're saying?  
Mark: I'm saying there's always going to be one that big part of you that's always going to be in fear of losing Ares.  
Josslyn: So your saying.  
Mark: What i'm trying to say is that. What Ares does for your dad and once did for Santino is very dangerous and when one of his enemies finds out this whole thing between you 

two. They could strick and when they do. It will make you think twice.

Josslyn: I don't want to second guess myself when it comes around to her.  
Mark: So don't. Like i said you wanna be with her go for it. But if you don't want the fear of losing her then i wouldn't try.  
Josslyn: How you know so much?  
Mark: My grandfather even though he never said it.   
Josslyn: He was involved in the mob.  
Mark: Yes he was. He was also on the high table.  
Josslyn: Whose that?  
Mark: Group of people you don't want to piss off.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Anyway. My point is. Before he opened up which was with money he had collected from mob. He opened up Buchanan Enterprises and since then that's what my family has 

been involved in.

Josslyn: How'd he react when he found out?  
Mark: My grandfather had passed away long before i ever joined up with Santino.  
Josslyn: Oh. So how do you?  
Mark: I was working with the DEO at the time me and Alex went undercover and we got close to not only to Reagan but we also got close to Ares and Santino.  
Josslyn: They ever find out you two were undercover?  
Mark: Not that i'm aware of. And if they did.  
Josslyn: I know you're still alive.  
Mark: I am.  
Josslyn: Okay.  
Mark: I'm not saying you can't be with her. I mean she's a nice woman hot as hell badass.

(She laughs at him.)

Josslyn: Yeah she is.  
Mark: But all of honesty. I would really talk to your mom first. And see what she thinks about this.  
Josslyn: Okay. Thanks Mark.  
Mark: Anytime.

(She turns and walks out of the room as she walks out she sees Kate there and laughs at her.)

Josslyn: He's a good friend.  
Kate: He is.  
Josslyn: Okay. I'm gonna go talk to my mom.  
Kate: Okay.

(She walks off as Kate looks into the room to see the look on Mark's face.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: You sure?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. I'm just worried about Veracity and Morgan.  
Kate: I'm sure they'll be okay Mark.  
Mark: Yeah i know. It's just it's New Years eve and we're both single.  
Kate: I know. Mark i'm sorry about the whole thing with.  
Mark: Yeah well we all have our what if moments. And if Brad is who he wants to be with then so be it.  
Kate: Yeah when i had my what if moment with Sophie i'm glad i gave us another chance.   
Mark: Why's that?  
Kate: As much as i loved Sophie at one point and that was a lot.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Let's just say i don't regret giving Sophie the second chance she asked for.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: We don't all get the what if's answered and there's a very good chance you might not get your's but at least you'll always have Veracity as a friend.  
Mark: I know i will.  
Kate: Okay. By the way Gabby wanted you to read both her and Lily a bed time story.  
Mark: Okay.

(He gets off of the desk and walks over to her. As they walk out of the room he closes the door and they walk over to the girls room as they get there she opens the door and Mark 

walks in to go and read them a bed time story as he walks in she closes the door as Lily hands him the book and he walks over to her and sits down on the bed with them. Once 

he's seated he starts reading the story in order to get them to sleep. Over at Julian's bar Veracity's there with her bandmates talking to them about what Ava did in order to break 

her up with not just Morgan but also with Mark.)

Charity: Vera that's insane. Reagan's like a sister to Mark.  
Veracity: I know it is. I just i know i was stupid enough to believe that story i never should of but. I couldn't help it.  
Calamity: Why?  
Veracity: Just seeing how close they are. Makes me wonder is all.  
Serenity: You realize even if there had been something between them back then. He never would of done with her. Mark's not the cheating type and neither is Reagan.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Calamity: You know there's really only one way to see if anything ever happened between him and Reagan and that's to actually talk to him.  
Veracity: I know that. It's just i don't know how to bring it up without it hurting his feelings.  
Serenity: I think it all depends on how you ask him and don't make it seem like he would ever go after someone else.  
Veracity: Yeah are right.

(They smile at her and then notice someone behind them and know who it is Calamity gets up and looks at her.)

Calamity: You got a staring problem Jerome?

(Ava looks at her and then laughs.)

Serenity: Start walking that way or we'll lay your tramp of an ass out.  
Ava: I'd like to see you try.  
Serenity: Okay.

(She goes to walk over to her but Calamity and Charity keep her back.)

Calamity: This is a nice place. And i don't think her brother would be to happy with us if we did any damage to it.  
Serenity: Okay.  
Ava: She'll never get Morgan back.  
Calamity: Why's that?  
Ava: He loves me.

(Veracity hearing that stands up and looks at her as she leans onto two of her bandmates shoulder.)

Veracity: He loves you?  
Ava: Yes.  
Veracity: Well if he loves you so much. Then why did he ask me to marry him instead of you.

(She looks at her as her bandmates look off trying to keep from laughing.)

Ava: You're lying?  
Veracity: Oh i'm not lying he showed me the ring and everything.

(Julian's behind her trying to keep from laughing knowing she's finally getting what she deserves.)

Ava: Watch yourself Kane.  
veracity: And if i don't what you gonna do. Go crying to your boy toy.

(She looks at her and goes to strick her only to have Lucas come in and push her back.)

Lucas: Enough.  
Ava: What?  
Lucas: Haven't you done enough to screw up her life?  
Ava: She's lying.  
Lucas: About what?  
Veracity: Morgan asked me to marry him.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Lucas: And?  
Veracity: I haven't given him an answer yet.  
Lucas: Well you've got my support. You don't really need her's.  
Veracity: I wasn't asking for it.  
Lucas: Okay. Just don't let get to you.  
Veracity: Trying my hardest.

(She looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Ava: This isn't over.  
Veracity: It better be. Or i'll have your ass arrested for harassment and don't even think about lying to Morgan about an affair between me and Mark because as far as i know. Morgan's not as stupid as i am.

(Ava looks at her.)

Calamity: Julian check please.  
Julian: You bet.

(He walks over to the counter and gets their check ready. Once he has it he hands it to Calamity who walks over with him and pays for their food. Once their food she looks at 

Veracity whose holding her own against Ava.)

Calamity: You've got good food.  
Julian: Thank you.  
Calamity: You're welcome.  
Julian: Now i'd take your bandmate before she decks my sister.  
Calamity: Are right.

(She grabs up her wallet and then walks over to them.)

Calamity: Come on.

(They grab up their coats and leave the building as they walk out Lucas walks off annoyed with her and walks back over to Brad.)

Brad: She really is making enemies among the Evermoist members isn't she?  
Lucas: Even more now then ever.

(He nods his head at him. Back over at Carly and Sonny's Mark's walking out of Gabby and Lily's room as Morgan walks up the stairs and over to him.)

Morgan: They wanted you to read them a bed time story?  
Mark: Yeah. That's actually a first. It's normally one of their mother's who reads to them.  
Morgan: They know you're upset. And speaking of which i'm sorry man.  
Mark: It's fine. So how'd it go with Vera?  
Morgan: I asked and she didn't answer me.  
Mark: Oh shit i'm sorry man.  
Morgan: It's fine. But i have a feeling it has a lot to do with that kiss Ava forced on me.  
Mark: I'm sure it does.  
Morgan: I love her man.  
Mark: I know you do.   
Morgan: I really do hope she say's yes.  
Mark: So do i.

(He laughs at him as they both walk back down the stairs. As they walk down they see Veracity walk in with the other girls and Mark laughs at them.)

Mark: Evermoist reunion on New Years Eve.

(Morgan starts laughing at their faces.)

Morgan: Say hey Calamity your namesake has been asking for you.

(She looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Actually she's been more like barking for you.  
Calamity: Okay both of you can bite me.  
Mark: Name the time and place.

(She looks at him and makes a nose which makes her bandmates laugh.)

Mark: Sorry had too.  
Veracity: It's okay. Anyway. Mark you got a minute?  
Mark: For one of my favorite Evermoist members I've got more than a minute.  
Charity/Serenity: Hey.  
Mark: I said one of them.

(They start laughing as Calamity's trying to keep from laughing as Serenity hits her in the stomach making her laugh at her.)

Serenity: You guys suck.  
Kate: That's what she said.

(Morgan falls over laughing at them.)

Serenity: Okay know what?  
Reagan: Hey hey come on. It's New Years Eve and our daughters are asleep.  
Serenity: Sorry. But they started it.

(They laugh at her then calm down. Outside on the balcony Mark's leaning against the railing.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Yes and no.  
Mark: What's wrong Vera?  
Veracity: I've been doing a lot of thinking lately Mark.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: You remember how you asked why i ended things between us?  
Mark: Yeah. And you wouldn't answer me.  
Veracity: Mark there's a reason for that.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: Mark i got lied to and being who i am believed it.  
Mark: What you mean you got lied to?

(She looks at him.)

Veracity: I was talking to Beca one day and we were talking about in love we were with the people we wanted to be with.  
Mark: Okay.   
Veracity: A couple of months after we got together Julian's bitch of a sister walked up to me and told me something i wish i had asked both you and Reagan about.  
Mark: This involves both me and Reagan?  
Veracity: Yeah. I know at the time she was with Kate.  
Mark: Vera.  
Veracity: Ava told me that you and Reagan had been sleeping together.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Mark: I. Why would you ever believe that?  
Veracity: I don't know. I was young and very much in love with you.   
Mark: So because you were in love with me. You believed a lie that tramp told?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Why the hell didn't you come to me and Reagan?  
Veracity: I tried and i even told her i was going to ask you two about it.   
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: But she told me that all you two would do is lie about it.  
Mark: I wouldn't of. Because it's not true. I wouldn't of done that too you. And i sure as hell wouldn't of done it to Kate.  
Veracity: I know that. And i'm sorry.

(He looks at her and gets annoyed but grabs her into a hug getting her to smile a little at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: So.   
Veracity: Morgan asked me to marry him.  
Mark: And?  
Veracity: I haven't answered him.   
Mark: Let me guess.  
Veracity: I know it was forced kiss and i know it is.  
Mark: So what's stopping you from accepting it?  
Veracity: You.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: What about me?  
Veracity: I just wanna make sure you're okay with us and not just putting on a brave front.  
Mark: I am more than okay with this. Morgan's a good guy Vera. And he loves you.  
Veracity: And i love him.

(Mark smiles at her.)

Mark: So what you waiting for?

(She laughs at him as she walks back into the house and over to him as she walks in she closes the door as Mark stands on the balcony and watches them then looks off. Seeing 

the look on his face Calamity walks out to go and talk to him.)

Calamity: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: I know what you're going to say.  
Calamity: And?  
Mark: I mean't what i said Cal.   
Calamity: You sure?  
Mark: I am. There's someone out there for me.   
Calamity: Okay.

(She turns and walks inside along with Mark as they walk in closes the door.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Morgan: Hey.  
Veracity: Ask me again.  
Morgan: Ask you what again?  
Mark: Dude don't play stupid she hates that.  
Morgan: Oh that. Okay. 

(He walks over to his coat and grabs the ring out of it once he has it he walks back over to her. And opens the box again.)

Morgan: Like i said i had a whole speech to tell you how much i love and wanna be with you. But i can't seem to remember that one.  
Mark: Yeah so did Kate.

(She looks at him and then looks off as they start laughing at her face.)

Morgan: Anyway. But the only thing i can say is this.

(He gets down onto one knee and opens the box to show her.)

Morgan: Veracity Kane will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Veracity: Yes.  
Morgan: Yes.  
Veracity: Yes.

(He stands up and takes the ring out of the box and puts it onto her finger once it's on there she kisses him getting him to smile at in it. Then she pulls away from him.)

Morgan: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.  
Morgan: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah.

(He kisses her again which makes Mark and Reagan laugh that is until Sonny and Carly walk into the house followed by someone Mark knows.)

Carly: Hey what's going on here?

(Morgan pulls away from Veracity and smiles at her.)

Morgan: I just asked Veracity to marry me.  
Carly: What?  
Morgan: And she said yes.  
Carly: Oh my god.

(She walks over to him and hugs him getting him to smile at her then he pulls away from her as he shakes his father's hand.)

Sonny: I'm proud of you son.  
Morgan: Thanks dad.  
Sonny: Anytime. But tonight really is full of surprises.  
Calamity: Why?  
Carly: Because we ran into someone who wants to talk to Mark.  
Mark: Who?  
Lucas: Me.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Carly: Go.

(She pushes her brother towards him making Mark laugh at her.)

Lucas: She likes to think she's my boss.

(Mark laughs again as he reaches him and kisses him catching Mark off guard as their kissing Veracity looks at Morgan who looks off laughing then they pull away from each 

other.)

Lucas: I love you.

(Mark smiles at him.)

Mark: Good because i love you too.

(He laughs at him as he kisses him again as their kissing again everyone looks around again. But all of the happiness is cut short when someone Mark hates most of all walks into 

the house and sees how close both Morgan and Veracity are seeing her there Morgan gets annoyed which gets Veracity's attention.)

Veracity: What?  
Morgan: Look behind you.

(She does and gets annoyed.)

Veracity: Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because there is more drama to come. In the form of Ava Jerome now that Veracity and Morgan are back together and happily engaged Just what kind of trouble can and will she cause. You'll all find out in the next update which will be sometime tomorrow because i'm going out Ghost hunting with my family tonight. But tomorrow night will be the Superbat New Years one shot and the following day will be the Becalamity New Years one shot. Or unless you guys want another chapter of this one let me know. Also let me know what you think of the Josslyn and Ares pairing down in the comments below. I'm not sure if i'll put them together yet. But let me know what you guys think.


	8. New Years in Port Charles Part 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane i hope you all enjoy it.

Veracity: What?  
Morgan: Look behind you.

(She does and gets annoyed.)

Veracity: Shit.

(Mark hearing what she said turns and looks at her then gets just as annoyed at Morgan.)

Mark: What the hell are you doing here?  
Carly: By the looks of it she's here to cause trouble.  
Ava: It's amazing how you guys think the worst.  
Mark: Well you did steal my boyfriend and you did just try and steal Morgan away from Veracity.  
Ava: I did not.  
Mark: Amazing at how quick she is to denie it.  
Carly: Doesn't really surprise me.  
Ava: Now look.  
Mark: No you look. Anyone in this house is invited. You weren't so do us all a favor and walk right back out.  
Ava: Why the hell are you like this?

(Mark looks at her and then to Calamity who looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: I could think of a lot of things. But it's almost midnight and we're not dealing with you again until the new year. So do us all a favor and walk back out the same way you came in.

Ava: I would really watch how you talk to me.  
Mark: And why's that?  
Ava: I know a lot of things about you.  
Mark: Like what? How i once told you to go screw yourself.

(Morgan's behind him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Called you a lying bitch oh no wait everyone knows i said that.  
Ava: How about you kissing your supposed bestfriends ex girlfriend.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate who looks at him.)

Mark: What the hell you talking about?  
Ava: I have ears everywhere Mark.  
Mark: I never kissed Sophie.  
Ava: Who said i was talking about Sophie.  
Mark: I never kissed Julia either. Their both as gay as you can get.  
Ava: I wasn't talking about Julia either.  
Mark: Well then that only leaves Reagan. And she's not really Kate's ex. She's her wife. And i wouldn't kiss her either. Not that i hadn't thought about it.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: But i did kiss Kate once.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Morgan: Really?  
Mark: Oh yeah. I can't really remember why but i did. And Reagan please don't hate me.  
Reagan: It's kind of hard to hate you when you did it right in front of me.  
Mark: I honestly don't remember that.  
Reagan: You were drunk.  
Mark: I was?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Oh. 

(They laugh at him then calm down.)

Mark: I apologized to her didn't i?  
Kate: You told Batwoman.

(He puts his head down as Lucas is trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Shit. Cal shut up.

(She puts her hands up in surrender.)

Morgan: Look Ava if the only reason you're here is to cause trouble don't. None of us wanna hear it.  
Ava: But.  
Morgan: Look i asked Veracity to marry me and she said yes. So weather you like it or not. She will be my wife.   
Ava: We'll see about that.

(She goes to go after her but Mark grabs her and tosses her away.)

Mark: Either you leave or my friend back there will toss you out onto your ass.  
Ava: This isn't over.  
Mark: Yeah well it better be.  
Ava: And why's that?  
Mark: Because unlike your brother i know who to call in order to get raid of the bodies.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Ava: That a threat?  
Mark: Want it to be?  
Ava: You know i find it very hard to believe that you're actually happy for them.  
Mark: When it comes around to people i show a lot of respect for it would be but Morgan. Because unlike you. He actually gives a rats ass about the person he's with. Which is more then anyone in this house can say about you.  
Ava: I care.  
Mark: Oh really. So sleeping with Morgan the very night him and KeKe split up is caring.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Ava: He started it.  
Mark: And you could of pushed him away. But no you just had to stick it to both Sonny and to Carly by sleeping with their youngest.  
Ava: I did push him away.  
Mark: So how did he end up in your bed again. Did he trip and fall onto it?

(Veracity looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Morgan: I did something.

(Veracity elbows her fiance in the stomach getting him to laugh at her.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Calamity: Why the hell are you still here? Other then to annoy everyone in this room?

(Ava looks at him and sees her with her arm around Beca's shoulder.)

Ava: You know it's amazing that Beca found it so easy to forgive you so easily.

(Mark looks at her and then back at Morgan who looks off annoyed.)

Morgan: Ava enough.  
Ava: No i just think it's amazing that you found it so easy to forgive them for being the way they were against you guys.  
Beca: It was called a competition for a reason. I mean their hot so it was very easy.

(Cynthia and Emily are trying to keep from laughing along with Mark who looks back at Veracity whose trying to keep blushing along with Charity and Serenity.)

Calamity: Well thank you love.  
Beca: You're welcome.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Ava: Now wait a minute.

(She goes to walk over to her but both Emily and Cynthia stand in her way which gets her to quickly back off.)

Mark: You gotta remember something Ava.  
Ava: What?  
Mark: These four are going to be very protect of the Bellas weather you like it or not.  
Ava: Why's that?  
Mark: Why the hell does it matter?  
Ava: I just find it funny how these three are so close to them. I mean with all of the things they said about them.

(Beca looks at her and then up at her fiancee who looks annoyed by the lie she just told.)

Emily: And just what did they say. I mean it's not like we're gonna believe you.  
Ava: They called you guys quitters Stupid.  
Mark: They never called you guys stupid.  
Beca: We know that.  
Ava: Losers. Screw up's.

(Calamity looks off getting annoyed with her. As the three Bellas turn and look at their girlfriends and fiancee.)

Calamity: That's not true.  
Beca: We know that.

(She smiles at her.)

Serenity: We called you brats.

(Emily looks at her girlfriend whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Emily: You're lucky you're hot.  
Serenity: I know.

(She laughs at her. Veracity walks away from Morgan and over to her bandmates and stands next to Calamity who smiles at her.)

Veracity: Don't you have anything better to do on New Years eve other then to come and harass people?  
Ava: I do. But i just wanted to come and say. You two won't be making it to the alter. Or those two for that matter.

(Veracity turns and looks at Calamity who smiles at her.)

Mark: Know what? Ava get out.  
Ava: Imagine what their going to think when i tell them what Evermoist really thinks of them and their groupmates.  
Mark: You know Ava I've just about enough of you. Either get out or i'll force your ass out.  
Ava: Now you're threatening me.  
Mark: You're damn right i am. They haven't done a damn thing to you. But yet here you are trying to cause a riff between them and their girlfriends.  
Ava: I'm only trying to get them to see what they really see when they look at the Bellas.  
Mark: You know there's more to Evermoist then just their rivalry with the Bellas during that tour.   
Ava: Name one thing.  
Mark: Well for one thing they haven't killed you yet so that's one hell of a win with them.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Morgan: Mark leave it alone. She's never going to leave.  
Mark: I realize that.  
Ava: At least Morgan knows it will never end.  
Mark: That's because Morgan has a lot more faith in the bitch whose trying to break up his engagement right after he asked her to marry him.  
Veracity: She tried to tell us that Morgan loved her and not me.

(Both Mark and Morgan look at her and laugh off the annoyance.)

Ava: Tell me i'm wrong.  
Mark: Well given how Veracity's the one with his engagement ring on her finger. It sure as hell isn't you he's in love with.  
Morgan: Not that i ever was.

(She looks at him along with Mark she goes to walk over to him but Mark grabs her and pushes her back towards the door.)

Mark: Doors that way.  
Ava: I'm not done.  
Mark: No you are.

(He picks her up over his shoulder and walks her out of the house as he gets outside he drops her onto the ground and she looks at him. Then he walks off back towards the 

house again as he gets there he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Gates that way. Either leave or i'm calling the police.

(Then he closes the door and turns to look at everyone.)

Calamity: Now talk about away of throwing out the trash.  
Mark: Yeah well i have a feeling their issue's with her are far from over.  
Calamity: I realize that.   
Mark: And their screw up's really.  
Calamity: We didn't mean it that way. It's just come on who sluts during Taps.  
Beca: Aubrey told us too.  
Mark: Beca during Taps you don't slut.  
Beca: Oh what you doing?  
Mark: You place your hand over your heart. It's alot like a consenion for a military funeral You don't slut you place your hand over your heart.  
Beca: Oh. But they still didn't have to laugh at us.  
Mark: No they didn't. 

(Calamity looks at him and smiles as she kisses Beca's head then pulls away from it.)

Beca: She's lucky she's hot.

(Calamity puts her head down trying to keep from laughing.)

Cynthia: And we're losers?  
Charity: Actually we called Jesse a loser.

(Beca looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: Really?  
Veracity: Yeah. Guy is a total tool.

(Beca laughs at her as she kisses her fiancee getting her to smile at her. Then pulls away from her.)

Beca: Thank you guys seriously.  
Serenity: You're welcome.  
Beca: And i'll thank you another way.  
Calamity: Oh due tell.  
Beca: Later.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She smiles at her as Ava walks back into the house and looks at Mark who turns and looks at her annoyed.)

Mark: Carly call the police.

(She walks over to the phone.)

Ava: I find it funny how you're the one who threw me out but not them.  
Sonny: You wouldn't like the way i throw your ass out.  
Morgan: What the hell do you want now Ava?  
Ava: These three need to know what these four bitches said about them and you're not gonna stop me Mark.

(Mark looks at her and then over to the Evermoist members.)

Serenity: You might as well as let the bitch speak Mark because she's not gonna give up until these three hate us.  
Cynthia: Why would we hate you four?  
Calamity: Let's just say we did a lot of talking after we met you guys and well the things we were saying weren't to nice.  
Beca: Like what?  
Calamity: It wasn't what she said it was. I mean we were pissed.  
Beca: So you mentioned to me when we talked after we met you four.  
Emily: We get it Calamity you four worked hard to get onto the tour. So what the hell is it she thinks you four said that could get us to hate you?  
Charity: It was nothing compared to what she said the day she found out that Beca and Calamity are an item.

(Ava looks at her and then looks off.)

Cynthia: Babe what you guys say?  
Veracity: You know the reason why we don't want to repeat it.  
Calamity: Well we said.  
Ava: They said the tour would of been better without a group of screw up's on it.  
Calamity: We didn't say that. We actually said it was a good thing the Bellas were on the tour.

(All three Bellas members look at her.)

Mark: Seriously.  
Calamity: We weren't as bad as we made ourself's out to be. I mean yeah we were mad but that's only because we like the other two acts on the tour worked our asses off to get onto the USO tour. But yet with the Bellas all it took was a phone call from Aubrey to her father and hey there's a forth act. 

(Beca Emily and Cynthia look at each other and then look off as Beca turns and looks at Veracity.)

Beca: You four say anything else?  
Veracity: Let's just say we aren't those two assholes who was following you guys around all tour.  
Emily: Who John and Gail.  
Charity: Was that the pricks name?

(They look at her and laugh.)

Cynthia: Yes why?  
Charity: I always thought it was asshole one and two.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Beca: Babe.  
Calamity: All we said after that and well the Riff off. I still say we won though.

(Beca smacks her making her laugh as she grabs her into her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Serenity: We were talking and said although Saddle up along with DJ Dragan Nutz and Young Sporrow were good.   
Cynthia: Okay.  
Serenity: But you guys were better.   
Emily: Yeah i said the samething of you four.  
Cynthia: Beca said you four were hot Polished and sexy.

(All four members look at Beca whose trying to keep from blushing.)

Beca: CR i'm going to kill you.  
Calamity: You called us polished.  
Beca: And sexy.  
Calamity: Why thank you. We haven't heard that enough in our lives.  
Beca: You're my hot polishes and sexy as hell Evermoist lead singer.

(Calamity looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Calamity: You know i love you right?  
Beca: Yes i do.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Ava: Hey Calamity didn't you have a girlfriend when you guys met them.

(Calamity looks up at her and then to Beca.)

Morgan: Oh my god Ava.  
Ava: What?  
Morgan: What the hell is your problem? You don't get the reaction you want out of them so you go even lower then i can even remember you going.  
Ava: I.  
Beca: Hey.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles at her as she turns and walks off.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She looks at Ava and then slaps her sending her head to the side.)

Beca: I don't know how you can be so damn heartless.  
Ava: I.  
Beca: She had just lost her girlfriend when we met.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Beca: The next time you open your slutty mouth Jerome try thinking.  
Mark: Ava's not known for thinking before she opens her mouth.  
Ava: I was just saying.  
Beca: You were just saying what?  
Ava: There are other women or men out there.  
Beca: You're right there are other men and women out there for me. But i don't want them. I want the woman i fell in love with.   
Ava: Even if they treated you guys like crap.  
Beca: That was the first day. It was competition they were the rival's. But given how we spent three months on the tour with them it made it very hard not to fall in love with them. You might not know what the word love means Ava but we do. Now excuse me i'm going after my fiancee.

(She pushes past her and runs out of the door after Calamity. As she runs out the other three members look at each other. Veracity having enough of Ava goes after her as she 

gets to Mark she shoves past him and tackles Ava sending them outside as they land Veracity starts beating on her face as she's beating on it Ava goes to get the upper hand but 

Veracity punches her sending her head to the side as she continues both Mark and Kate rush out and grab her off of her once he has her he keeps a hold of her as Morgan runs out 

and he rushes over to her as Mark hands her off to him and he holds her. She goes to go after Ava again but Morgan keeps a hold of her.)

Morgan: Hey hey Vera baby come on she's not worth it.  
Veracity: I know she's not. But she's the reason why Marley's dead.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What you just say?  
Veracity: Ava was apart of the reason why Marley's dead.  
Mark: How you know this?  
Veracity: Austin told me.   
Mark: When?  
Veracity: Just before he was arrested for hitting her car.  
Mark: Did he know Marley was the person in the car?  
Veracity: He didn't. Which pissed him off when he found out. Mark this whore made him kill his own sister and then let him take the blame for it.  
Mark: Does Julian know this?  
Veracity: I don't know. If he does he's doing a very good job of hiding it.  
Lucas: It remind you of something.  
Mark: Yeah she threw both Morgan and William under the bus when it came around to that dog selling ring she was involved in.  
Veracity: Mark Calamity went through hell when Marley died. She loved her so damn much.  
Mark: I know that.  
Veracity: Mark Cal loved her so much that at one point.  
Mark: Don't say it.  
Veracity: She tried twice.

(He looks at her and then grabs his ex into a hug as her looks down at Ava along with Morgan who looks off annoyed. Then he pulls away from her.)

Serenity: If it hadn't of been for us being told that we had made it onto the USO tour. I can honestly say i don't think she would still be with us.  
Mark: Shit.  
Morgan: So she's the one who tells Austin to run into his own sister just to what?  
Charity: The only thing Ava cared about back then was herself.  
Morgan: And from what i'm seeing of her now. She still only cares about herself. I mean.  
Veracity: She went through hell.  
Sonny: How long after her dead did you guys find out?  
Veracity: A couple of months after she died is when we heard the news. But we could all tell she wasn't all there with us.  
Charity: But she managed to pull herself together enough to where we could do the tour.  
Morgan: Did her and Beca get together right away?  
Veracity: No. But they did grow even closer after the tour.   
Serenity: They got together about three or four months after the tour.  
Cynthia: Which annoyed her ex to no end.  
Morgan: Why?  
Cynthia: Jesse had been trying his hardest to get Beca back. But when he found out that Beca had gotten close to Calamity he did everything he could try and make Beca turn her 

back on her. But when she wouldn't he kept at it. Until one day Calamity got feed up with it and punched him.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Charity: After she punched him Calamity told Beca how she felt about her and well they've been together ever since.  
Veracity: But we can tell Marley's death still gets to her.  
Mark: I'm sure it does. Chase get this thing out of here will ya.

(He walks over to her and turns her over once she's turned over he puts her in hand cuff's once she's in them he gets her up and has an officer take her towards their car and he 

questions them about what happened while she was there and Veracity told him everything from when she first showed up to what happened just before they showed up as she's 

answering his questions Mark walks off to go and sit on his own. Over on the pier Beca rushes around the corner to see Calamity sitting on the stairs then walks over to her.)

Beca: Hey you.

(Calamity looks up at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity:

(Beca walks over to her and sits down next to her.)

Beca: I'd ask but.  
Calamity: I'm far from okay Bec's.

(She grabs her hand and leans her head onto her shoulder.)

Beca: I know i'm sorry baby.  
Calamity: It's fine. I mean it's not. It's just it's been awhile since she died. I didn't think i would still get hit this hard by hearing that ward again.  
Beca: Girlfriend?  
Calamity: It's the way she said it.  
Beca: Yeah i know.  
Calamity: There isn't a day that goes by where i don't still miss her.  
Beca: Yeah i know. But she.  
Calamity: I know. We had this talk a lot before we got together.  
Beca: I know we did. I just don't want to lose you all because Ava Jerome thinks it's funny to screw with someones life.  
Calamity: You won't.  
Beca: Okay. Because i love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.   
Beca: And i can't wait to call you my wife.

(Calamity smiles at her as she kisses her as their kissing she smiles in then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: Feeling better?  
Calamity: A little bit.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Beca: You ready for the new Year?  
Calamity: As long as i have you. I think i can handle another crazy year.  
Beca: Okay.

(She laughs at her as they both get up to go back to Carly and Sonny's as their getting up Beca looks at her watch and then grabs Calamity back and looks at her.)

Calamity: What?  
Beca: It's midnight.

(Calamity looks at her own watch and laughs.)

Calamity: So it is.  
Beca: Happy new year baby.  
Calamity: Happy new Year.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it as their kiss continues someone turns the corner and gets annoyed. As of feeling someone watching them Calamity pulls 

away from Beca and looks behind her and gets annoyed.)

Beca: What?  
Calamity: This night just keeps getting better and better.

(Beca looks at her and then turns to see her own ex back there and gets annoyed.)

Beca: Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Beca's ex now in the picture how much more trouble can Becalamity find their relationship in. In the New Year find out in the next chapter. 
> 
> In the next chapter.
> 
> Kate and Reagan tell their daughter's their going to be big sisters. 
> 
> Let me know down in the comments below how you guys think both Gabby and Lily will react to the news that their going to be big sisters.


	9. Telling Gabby and Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane i hope you all enjoy it. I also hope you guys enjoyed your New Years. Because i'm really hoping this year is better then last year.

(As of feeling someone watching them Calamity pulls away from Beca and looks behind her and gets annoyed.)

Beca: What?  
Calamity: This night just keeps getting better and better.

(Beca looks at her and then turns to see her own ex back there and gets annoyed.)

Beca: Well shit.   
Calamity: What the hell do you want Swanson?

(He walks towards them and laughs.)

Jesse: Imagine my surprise when i landed in Australia to see Beca only to find out that you two had left are ready.  
Beca: We came back because of what was going on with Veracity.  
Jesse: So you two came back for her bitch of a bandmate?

(Calamity looks at him and then looks off annoyed with him.)

Calamity: Oh here come the insults again. 

(Jesse looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Beca: Babe.

(Calamity looks at her and walks off as she walks off Beca looks at her ex.)

Beca: What you want Jesse?  
Jesse: Her really Beca?  
Beca: What about her?   
Jesse: After what they did or even said about you guys.

(Beca looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Beca: You too. Seriously?  
Jesse: I'm just trying to look out for you.  
Beca: No you're not. You're trying to control my life. The only reason you came here was to try and cause trouble with her and the rest of the band.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Jesse: Beca!  
Beca: I love her Jesse she makes me happy and if you even think about thinking to have deported back to Australia i will find away to make you regret that choice.

(Calamity looks over at them and then looks at her phone again.)

Jesse: I wasn't.   
Beca: Yeah i'm sure you weren't. You found out that we had gotten together and you made that very threat in order to try and get me to break up with her.  
Jesse: Oh come on. If you guys had only head half the stuff they were saying behind your backs.  
Beca: Do you honestly think at the time we cared what they had to say about us. We know we're screw up's. We aren't to offended by that anymore. So what if we never 

won a Riff off. To be honest out of all of the rival's we've had i was very happy to lose to them on the USO tour. 

Jesse: What the hell does that say about the Riff off during our senior year over at Barden.  
Beca: So we lost. It happens. We can't win everything.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say to her as he's looking at her.)

Beca: Besides unlike you and the rest of the Treblemakers  
Jesse: What?  
Beca: Evermoist didn't have to cheat in order to win. Babe you ready to go?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She puts her phone away and walks over to her as she gets to her she kisses Beca's head then pulls away from it.)

Beca: Me and Fiancee are headed back to Carly and Sonny's don't even think about following us.

(She grabs her hand and they walk off as they walk off he turns and looks at them then turns and looks at the water annoyed. On the way back to Sonny and Carly's both 

Beca and Calamity are talking.)

Beca: I'm sorry about Jesse.  
Calamity: Oh Bec's he doesn't scare me. He never has and never will.  
Beca: Even with his threat to send you back to Australia?  
Calamity: If i let his threats continue to bother me. I'd never get anywhere in my life.   
Beca: You telling me you're not gonna let the likes of my ex. Keep you away from me?  
Calamity: Pretty much. He can say or do just about anything he can to try and discredit me and the other girls. But.  
Beca: Yeah i know. You four don't let him get to you.  
Calamity: No we don't. Kind of like we didn't let what Amy had said get to us.  
Beca: That comment really didn't bother you?  
Calamity: Believe it or not. Up until that day we had heard worse.   
Beca: So her and if i was in your group i'd be called Obsity didn't get to you?  
Calamity: Okay it got to us a little bit. But i have a feeling she only brought it up because of.  
Beca: Yeah. She normally makes those comments in refeance to herself. No one else.  
Calamity: Well that explains the Fat Amy part.  
Beca: Yeah. But we all just call her Amy.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I'm well aware of what you guys call her. I just can't really seem to understand why she calls herself that.  
Beca: You'd have to ask her that.   
Calamity: Okay. But i gotta tell ya.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: You standing up for yourself.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: It was hot.

(Beca laughs at her.)

Beca: You would say that.  
Calamity: What? It's true.   
Beca: Yeah i know. But come on.  
Calamity: Beca you stood up to us. And what i mean by us i mean me and Serenity i mean it takes a lot of guts to stand up for yourself.  
Beca: I know i did.  
Calamity: And when you can stand up to us. It's not very hard to stand up to your ex.  
Beca: Yeah but you two weren't nearly as bad as the Treblemakers were. You four didn't cheat in order to get a win.

(Calamity stops walking and looks at her as she leans against the railing.)

Calamity: The Treblemakers cheated?  
Beca: Yeah. One of the other students over at Barden had heard about the Riff off my freshmen year there and heard about the Treblemakers winning it.  
Calamity: How'd they cheat?  
Beca: Bumper had paid off Justin to help them win.  
Calamity: Could they prove it?  
Beca: He had a recording of Bumper and Donald talking. And saying how he had paid him off so that they could be the winners.  
Calamity: You ever tell the other girls in the group this?  
Beca: Aubrey!

(She nods her head at her.)

Calamity: And what she say?  
Beca: That doesn't really surprise me.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Beca: I can honestly say this.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: If you four had gone to Barden.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: I could just see you four giving the Treblemakers a hard time.  
Calamity: Do you now?  
Beca: Yeah i could honestly see you four putting Bumper in his place whenever he opened his mouth.  
Calamity: He do that alot?  
Beca: Enough times to where i wanted to punch his lights. Out even while he was dating Amy.  
Calamity: Amy actually dated that tool?  
Beca: Yeah. They actually broke up around the same time as me and Jesse did.  
Calamity: Wow.  
Beca: Yeah.   
Calamity: Did one of you punch them?  
Beca: No. But i came close once.

(She laughs at her as they both continue onto Carly and Sonny's house to go sleep for the night. As they continue on back towards Sonny and Carly's Beca thinks back to 

the second day of the USO tour. Flashback over in Spain outside of the hotel all of the acts stayed at the night before. Over by the Bellas their sitting there 

thinking as the other acts from the tour walk out of the building.)

Jeffery: Hey we heard you guys really lit it up last night.

(The other's start laughing as one of the members messes with his Banjo getting Oliver to laugh as they walk by them. Which then gets one of his sisters to hit him.)

Beca: Ha ha funny guys.  
Jeffery: No but in all seriousness you guys are right?  
Beca: Yeah.

(He nods his head at her as he walks off as the two members they were worried about comes out of the hotel.)

Calamity: Like a phoenix raising from the ashes only a really sad version where there's no Phoenix and just ash.

(Serenity looks at her trying to keep from laughing along with the other two members who walk by them doing the samething as they walk off Beca looks at them annoyed 

as she's looking at them she say's something that gets them both to look at her.)

Calamity: What?  
Beca: I asked if you two are always like this or is it just us that's throwing you four off.

(Both Calamity and Serenity look at her and then to each other.)

Serenity: It was just a joke.

(She stands up and looks at her.)

Beca: I get it we screwed up and yes we caught Khaled's hotel room on fire. But we don't need to be reminded of it. 

(Then she pushes Serenity which gets Mark to turn and look at them knowing what could happen but is hoping doesn't before she can go and do it again Emily stands up 

and lightly pushes her back.)

Emily: Let's not start a fight with them.  
Beca: They started it.  
Emily: Bec's it was just a joke. I get it we're all still pissed off about last night. But don't take it out on them.   
Beca: How do we know they didn't have them play taps.

(Calamity and Serenity look at her and then look off.)

Emily: Do you hear yourself?  
Beca: Loud and clear.  
Emily: So you know you're starting to sound like Jesse.

(Beca looks at her and then looks off.)

Beca: I. It's just like i said i know we screwed up. But we don't need them and their bandmates reminding us of just how badly we screwed up. 

(Beca goes to walk off but Calamity say's something that gets her to turn around and look at her then she pushes her getting her to nearly fall over and Serenity 

catches her.)

Beca: I don't know what the hell crawled up your ass Calamity but we haven't done anything wrong to you four. All we did was come onto a tour to have fun. And if you 

four can't accept that than it's not really our problem. 

Calamity: I never said it was.  
Beca: Then do us a favor and get off your high horse and stop treating us like we're trash. Because we've heard it all and frankly we're sick of being made fun of. 

Mainly by four women who think their better than everyone else here.

(All of the other Bellas look at Beca in shock at how she's standing up for herself against both Calamity and Serenity who are also standing there in shock including 

their two bandmates.)

Emily: Damn.

(The other Bellas look at her and then back at Beca.)

Calamity: I uh. Wow okay.  
Beca: I get it you four don't like us. And that's just fine. You don't like us stay on your side of the damn tour and we'll stay on our's.   
Serenity: We never said that.  
Beca: You didn't have too. Your attitudes tells us everything we need to know. Come on Bellas.

(They all grab up their bags to walk away from them.)

Serenity: Can i just give you guys one piece of advice?  
Beca: What?  
Serenity: Don't be trying so hard to get Khaled to notice you.  
Beca: We're not.  
Serenity: Like you just said Beca. You guys screwed up. We all screw up at some point.   
Beca: Okay.  
Serenity: You said you guys came here to have fun. Then do what you came here to do. Don't let this being a competition get to you. Just do yourself's a favor and have 

a little dignity.

(Then they both walk off as they walk off Beca looks at the other Bellas.)

Beca: Now i feel like an ass.  
Aubrey: You shouldn't. I mean you just did something none of us ever thought about doing.  
Beca: And that is?  
Aubrey: You stood up to them. And seeing how quickly their attitudes changed means something.  
Beca: Yeah i guess so.

(She laughs at her as they all walk off towards the bus. End of flashback Beca's just coming out of her thoughts as they reach the house and Beca stops Calamity who 

looks at her.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah i'm fine. I just wanted to say. I love you.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: I love you too.

(Beca kisses her as their kissing Calamity smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Beca: I can't wait to become your wife.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Yeah. You make me happy Calamity.

(She smiles at her.)

Calamity: I know we started off on the wrong foot when we all first you guys Beca.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: But in the end i'm really glad you gave me a chance.  
Beca: I should really be telling you that.  
Calamity: Why?  
Beca: Because the day i said what i did. I could tell it really got to you and to Serenity.  
Calamity: It did. But we're grown up's Bec's we can handle it.  
Beca: You two didn't act it at times.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: Yeah well. What was it you said we needed to get off of our high horses.

(Beca laughs at her.)

Beca: Yeah that kind of surprised me too. I have never stood up to anyone before in my life. And standing up to you and Serenity that day.   
Calamity: It happens.  
Beca: I was.  
Calamity: I know. We were being pretty nasty to you guys and really shouldn't of been. But we just couldn't get over the fact that you guys had gotten onto the tour 

and well.

Beca: I know all it took was a phone call from Aubrey to her dad and we were on the tour. I can get you four were mad.  
Calamity: We were. But you held your own against us.  
Beca: I can't say the samething of the Riff off. I can honestly say i don't know why we kept challenging people to those. We never actually win.  
Calamity: Can you ever actually win a Riff off?  
Beca: No. 

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Beca: But i gotta say.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: Hearing you sing for the first time that day.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: You got a hundred times hotter.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Did i now?  
Beca: You did. And the shirt you were wearing. I gotta say.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: I liked what i saw.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Calamity: Oh my god.  
Beca: Did god give you that six pack.

(Calamity looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Calamity: Oh.  
Beca: You know it's fun to make you blush.  
Calamity: Is it really?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Why's that?  
Beca: Because you're cute when you blush.

(Calamity looks off laughing. As they both walk off inside of the house as they walk in Calamity closes the door and they both head for the stairs to take them up to 

their room. As they get to their room they walk in and close the door once it's closed Beca's taking her jacket off as Calamity does the samething and hangs it onto 

the back of the chair. As she puts her jacket down Beca turns to look at her and smiles at her then whistles getting her to turn and look at her.)

Calamity: What?  
Beca: It's just after four years together i still like what i see.

(Calamity looks down and laughs as Beca walks over to her and wraps her arms around her waste getting her to smile at her.)

Calamity: Nice to know.  
Beca: Yeah it is.

(She kisses her getting Calamity to smile in it again as their kissing they both walk back over to the bed as they get there they both fall back onto it as they land 

on it Beca deepens it sending them into a love making session. The following morning over in Kate and Reagan's room their both still asleep as their sleeping two 

little balls of energy run into the room and jump onto the bed waking them up.)

Gabby: Mommy Mama wake up. It's New Years.

(Reagan laughs in her sleep as she grabs Lily who goes to run off but is faster then she is.)

Reagan: You two wake us up and then run away.  
Lily: It was Gabby's idea.  
Reagan: I'm sure.

(She goes to run off but Reagan keeps a hold of her and gets her in the side making her laugh which then gets Kate to wake up and does the samething with Gabby in the 

side and she leans over laughing.)

Gabby: Stop it.  
Kate: Why? You run in here to wake us up and then you tell me to stop it.  
Gabby: I'll tell Batwoman.

(Reagan starts laughing at her wife's face.)

Kate: I do love how she always threatens to sick Batwoman on me.  
Reagan: Well she is hot.

(Kate looks at her and gets her wife in the side making her laugh at her.)

Kate: I'm hotter.  
Reagan: Yeah. But she's badass.  
Kate: Oh so you are into redheads then?

(She goes to turn her head but Reagan grabs her face and looks at her.)

Reagan: Not at this very second.

(She kisses her getting Kate to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: Okay.

(Then she gets Gabby in the side again making her laugh at her.)

Reagan: Okay okay. There's something we've been wanting to tell you guys.  
Lily: What?

(Both her and Kate sit up to tell the girls their news.)

Gabby: What you wanna tell us.  
Reagan: Well know how you two asked us for a little brother or sister?  
Lily: Yeah.  
Reagan: Yeah well guess what?  
Lily: What?  
Reagan: I'm pregnant.

(They both look at them and then to each other and then their parents again as they both fling themselves at them knocking them both over onto the bed making them 

laugh.)

Reagan: I'd say their both very happy about the baby.  
Kate: Yeah.

(As they both sit there with their daughters talking to them about their new sibling Kate looks at Reagan and smiles at her because in nine months she's gonna be a 

mother again. And for that she can't wait because with as much as she loves her daughters she can't wait til their new baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Kate and Reagan having told Gabby and Lily about her being pregnant with their new baby brother or sister. And now with Jesse being back in the picture will Reagan be able to have a stress free pregnantesy or will someone try and screw things up for Kate and Reagan. Find out in the next update.


	10. Trip to Llanview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane i hope you all enjoy it.

Three months later.

(It's been three months since everyone spent their Christmas and New Years in Port Charles getting to know a lot of Mark's friends there and joking around with them and with 

everything going on both Mark and Veracity both went through break up's with both Lucas and Morgan only to get back together with them which lead Morgan to asking Veracity 

to marry which nearly didn't happen due to one of the other members of Veracity band showing up and about ten twenty minutes later having the other two members show up and 

be there for Veracity. In between the break up's and getting back together Kate and Reagan told their daughters that Reagan's pregnant and expecting their third child soon after 

finding out that Reagan's pregnant both Calamity and Beca told their friends and family their getting married which came as one hell of a surprise to both Jesse and Ava when they 

found out and had been trying to break them up only to be told to back the hell off. To which of course they didn't and to this day they continue to harass both couples who 

happily trying to plan their double wedding's all of this leading up to now. Everyone is back in Gotham enjoying the new year mainly both Kate and Reagan who are enjoying the 

fact that Reagan's now three months pregnant with their third child. Over at Kate and Reagan's their both sitting down on the couch talking and joking around as someone knocks 

on the door. She gets up to go and answer it as she gets there she opens it to find Sophie and Julia there.)

Kate: Hey.  
Julia: Hey. I got you guys something.

(Kate takes it from her and looks at it.)

Kate: It gonna blow up?

(Julia looks at her as Reagan starts laughing.)

Julia: Now i'm insulted.  
Sophie: No you're not.  
Julia: I'm really not. But I'm being serious here Kate. There's nothing in there that's gonna make it blow up.  
Kate: You said the samething on my birthday.  
Julia: Okay that was your wife's idea.

(Kate turns and looks at Reagan whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Sophie's idea.

(Sophie looks off as they continue to laugh at her. Kate takes the gift from them and they walk into the house as Sophie closes the door behind them. Once it's closed Kate opens 

it and sees who it's from.)

Kate: This is from Mark.  
Julia: Yeah. He got a call from his mother so he had fly out to Llanview.  
Kate: Everything okay?  
Julia: His brother was shot.

(She looks at her and then nods her head at her.)

Reagan: What is it?

(Kate opens it up and looks at it.)

Kate: It's four sets of tickets.  
Reagan: What?  
Kate: Mark paid for another trip out to Mana one.

(She looks at her and laughs off the shock as she stands up and walks over to her.)

Julia: Another?  
Reagan: Yeah for Gabby's third birthday Mark arranged for her to go down and see the Titanic.  
Sophie: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah he got in contact with Jaxx Herd to see if we couldn't go down and see it.  
Julia: When was this?  
Reagan: Three years ago.  
Sophie: Wow. That's awesome she must of loved it.  
Gabby: I did. It was amazing.  
Julia: You mind showing me and Sophie?  
Gabby: No. I'll even shot Lily too.  
Kate: Okay.

(They walk off towards the stairs to go up so that Gabby can show them the pictures that they took down at the ship.)

Reagan: He's a sweet guy.  
Kate: He really is.  
Reagan: What you think of this?  
Kate: I think it's awesome. This isn't a cheap trip.  
Reagan: It's not. 

(She smiles at her. Up in Gabby's room she's showing her sister and aunts the pictures they took of the Titanic from her trip down to the ship on her third birthday as she's 

explaining what they did while down at the ship both Sophie and Julia smile at her. Once she finishes she shows Sophie a picture of her and the crew from Mana One.)

Sophie: Oh wow. This looked like it was a lot of fun.  
Gabby: It was a lot of fun. Aunt Veracity and her bandmates even flew out there to be there for me.  
Julia: Wow. I didn't think they'd actually go out to New Zealand.  
Gabby: It was for my birthday aunt Julia.  
Julia: Oh. My bad i'm so sorry.

(She grabs her up and starts tickling her getting her to start laughing then calms down as Julia puts her down.)

Sophie: You're so mean.  
Julia: I know.

(Then they turn and walk out of the room to go back downstairs. As they get down there Gabby runs over to her parents and gets into Kate's lap and looks at what's in her hand.)

Gabby: What's this?  
Kate: Your uncle got us four plane tickets out to New Zealand again.  
Gabby: Really?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Lily: What's in New Zealand?  
Reagan: Some friends of Mark's who will help us get out to the Titanic's crash sit.  
Lily: Really?  
Reagan: Yeah. That is if you wanna go.  
Lily: Yeah i think it would be so cool.  
Kate: Okay than.

(As they continue to talk to them about the trip Julia's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number she answers it.)

Julia: Hey. How is he?  
Mark: He's still in surgery.  
Julia: I'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: It's are right. How'd the girls like their late Christmas gift.  
Julia: They love it.   
Mark: Well that's great to hear.  
Julia: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah we're still out in the waiting room waiting for news on him.  
Julia: Okay. Well like i said Mark i'm really sorry.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Julia: You're welcome. Call and let us know how he's doing.  
Mark: I will.

(Then they hang up as they hang up Julia looks at them.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Julia: Mark say's his brother is still in surgery.  
Reagan: I'm sure he'll pull through this. If there is anything to say about the Buchanan men is that.  
Julia: I know their as stubborn as your wife.  
Kate: I'm not that stubborn.

(Sophie sneakers. Which gets both Julia and Reagan to laugh at her face. Then they calm down.)

Kate: God you guys are mean.  
Sophie: But if we didn't pick at you. You'd think something was wrong.  
Kate: True.  
Gabby: When can we go?  
Kate: How about after your uncle comes back.  
Gabby: It could be awhile.  
Kate: I know that. But do you really wanna go back to the Titanic without him?  
Gabby: No. He did buy these for us.  
Kate: He did.

(She kisses her daughters head then pulls away from it. Over in Llanview Mark's sitting down in the waiting room waiting for news on his brother as one of his sisters walks up to 

him and hands him a cup of coffee.)

Mark: Thanks Jess.  
Jessica: You're welcome. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm just worried about him is all.  
Jessica: I hear ya. But if anyone can pull through this. It's Kevin.  
Mark: Yeah. He's as stubborn as dad.

(She looks at him and laughs along with him.)

Jessica: True. So other then him being in here.  
Mark: You wanna know about me and Lucas don't you?  
Jessica: Yes.  
Mark: We're good. At least i hope we are.

(He stands up and walks off towards the other side of the room along with his sister.)

Jessica: Okay. What's going on?  
Mark: I'm trying really hard not to let the Buchanan ego get to me but.  
Jessica: What's wrong?  
Mark: Ever since me and Lucas got back together i can't help but think that maybe he's starting to second guess it.  
Jessica: Why would he do that?  
Mark: Because just before Christmas his ex husband was released from Statesville.

(She puts her head down and feels bad for him.)

Jessica: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. I mean i knew there was a big chance that he was still in love with Brad i just wasn't sure if i wanted to listen to that.  
Jessica: Wait Brad as in Brad Copper?  
Mark: The very same.  
Jessica: Wow.  
Mark: But for the longest time Brad had changed hell even Julian liked him and in a lot of ways he still does.  
Jessica: And.  
Mark: I have a feeling Julian's pushing for Brad to try and take Lucas from me.  
Jessica: So don't.  
Mark: I've been trying my best Jess. But with this whole thing with Kevin. It's going to be very hard to keep my mind on him and Brad.  
Jessica: So don't let him being around his ex get to you.  
Mark: Trust me Jess I've been trying. But everytime i see them around each other.  
Jessica: He's screwed up a lot.  
Mark: I know he has. But it still doesn't stop him from loving the guy.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: I just i don't know. I feel like the further away Lucas gets from me.   
Jessica: The more joy Ava Jerome gets out of it?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jessica: So don't let the bitch get to you. It's really not worth it Mark.  
Mark: I realize that Jess i really do.   
Jessica: If you realize that. Then why the hell are you letting someone like Brad Copper keep you from being happy with the man you love?

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: Brad's not the one i'm worried about. Brad knows and understands that Lucas moved on and he couldn't be any happier for him that's with me and not someone else.  
Jessica: So it's Ava?  
Mark: Yeah. Ever since me and Lucas got together. And really ever since Morgan asked Veracity to marry him.  
Jessica: She's still trying to break them up?  
Mark: Yeah. And Julian's tried his hardest to get her to back off but.  
Jessica: She won't.  
Mark: No she will not.  
Jessica: Lucas loves you Mark.  
Mark: Are you sure about that?  
Jessica: Yes i am.  
Mark: Okay.

(She laughs at him as they continue to talk and joke around as they wait for news on their brother as the rest of their family walks in and do the samething. Over the next couple 

of days Mark remains in Llanview visiting with his family and being there for his brother after he survived his surgery and has been on the long road to recovery. With Mark still in 

Llanview trying to be strong for his sister in law including the rest of his family he remains at his brother's side whose still fighting for his life and due to his injury the doctors put 

him into a medical induced coma as Mark's sitting by his bedside someone walks up to the door to his room and knocks on it.)

Mark: Yeah.

(They open the door and walk into the room as they walk in he closes the door behide him and looks at Mark whose looking worse for ware waiting for his brother to wake up.)

Tyler: Hey.

(Mark looks up when he hears the voice and laughs.)

Mark: Tyler!  
Tyler: Hey.  
Mark: What you doing here?  
Tyler: The commander's been getting worried about you.  
Mark: I'm are right. I've just been waiting for him to wake up.  
Tyler: How long has it been?  
Mark: Two days.

(He nods his head at him.)

Tyler: Yeah when you didn't come back. He started wondering where you're at.  
Mark: I've been here.   
Tyler: I know that.  
Mark: I have a phone a for a reason.  
Tyler: Yeah i know i'm sorry.   
Mark: It's fine. How are things in Gotham?  
Tyler: For the first time in well awhile it's been quiet.

(Mark laughs at him then calms down as he stands up and walks over to him.)

Mark: Quiet?  
Tyler: Yeah. With Alice and Elliott being back in Arkham.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Tyler: You are right?

(Mark looks at him and then at his brother.)

Mark: Not really. But i'm trying my hardest to be strong for my family.  
Tyler: How's that working out for ya?  
Mark: Not as well as i'd hoped.

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: You know he has other agents he could of sent here to check up on me.  
Tyler: I know.  
Mark: Why'd he send you?  
Tyler: I don't really wanna tell you in your brother's room.  
Mark: Tell me what?

(Mark looks at his brother and then they walk out of the room as they walk out Tyler closes the door behind them.)

Mark: Okay. So what couldn't you tell me in the room?  
Tyler: While you've been here looking after your brother.   
Mark: Okay.  
Tyler: Ava's been trying to get Lucas to break up with you and go back to Brad.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: My brother's in the fucken hospital and she's trying get my boyfriend to break up with me.  
Tyler: Yeah and for some reason she keeps trying to get me to help her.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Why?  
Tyler: I really wish i knew. But whenever she asks me too. I Always say no.  
Mark: Yeah Ava's not one to take no for answer.

(He nods his head at him as Mark looks into the room where his brother is.)

Mark: Has Lucas taken the bait?  
Tyler: As far as i know he hasn't.  
Mark: Okay good.

(Tyler walks up to him and leans on the wall next to the window.)

Tyler: Dude you look like shit.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I know that.  
Tyler: When was the last time you slept?  
Mark: I haven't really. I'm going on forty-eight hours of no sleep and a lot of coffee.

(Tyler looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I know i need to sleep. But i can't seem shut my brain off.  
Tyler: You're over thinking again.  
Mark: I am. And doesn't matter what i do in order to shut it off for the night. I can't seem to do that.  
Tyler: I can always hit you in the head with a 2X4.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah no. I think i'll be just fine thank you.  
Tyler: Oh well i can't say i didn't try.  
Mark: Yes you can.  
Tyler: Oh.

(They start laughing then calm down as his sister walks into the hall where Kevin's room is.)

Jessica: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Jessica: How is he?  
Mark: No change.  
Jessica: Okay. Whose this?  
Mark: This is Tyler. I work with him over Crow. Tyler this is one of my sister's Jessica.

(He shakes her hand.)

Tyler: Nice to meet you.  
Jessica: You two. And Mark's right.

(Tyler looks at her as Mark looks at her.)

Tyler: About what?  
Jessica: You are one good looking guy.

(Mark looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Tyler: Uh thank you.  
Jessica: You're welcome. Anyway. Will you do us a favor and get him out of here.  
Tyler: Sure thing.

(He grabs his friend and they walk off. Later over at one of the only hotels in Llanview Mark walks in they head for the elevator.)

Tyler: You are ready have a room here?  
Mark: Yeah. 

(Later they both walk off of the elevator and head over to Mark's room as they get there Mark uses his key card and they both walk into the room as they walk in the door closes 

behind them once it's closed Mark puts his things down and looks at Tyler.)

Mark: I'm gonna go shower.  
Tyler: Okay.  
Mark: You're more than welcome to watch TV so.  
Tyler: Okay.

(Mark walks off to go and shower. Later Mark comes out of the bathroom after his shower after getting dressed he hears arguing out in the main part of his room after tying up his 

shoes and grabbing a shirt he walks out of the bedroom part of the room and walks out to see whose there and gets annoyed.)

Mark: What the hell is going on here?

(Tyler turns and looks at him along with the woman in the room with him.)

Tyler: I'm being told to stay away from you.  
Mark: By who?  
Tyler: Her.

(Tyler moves out of his view of the woman and gets annoyed as he puts his shirt on and walks over to them.)

Mark: What the hell do you want now Jerome?  
Ava: Why'd he here?  
Mark: He brought back here to get some sleep. But i took a shower so that we can go down to the restaurant and get something to eat. I don't care what you say or do. But he's just a friend who came here to check up on me.  
Ava: I can see how he's checking up on you.  
Mark: He's Sophie's ex husband. 

(Ava looks at Mark and then to Tyler who looks at her.)

Ava: Yeah and.  
Mark: And she's one of my friends. I wouldn't do that to her.  
Ava: But you'll do it to Brad.  
Mark: I asked Brad before i got together with Lucas and he said he was fine with it. I'm not you Ava i don't go after someone when their still in a relationship. Or in Morgan's case just after him and KeKe broke up.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Ava: I told you. I pushed him away.  
Mark: And What about the second time he kissed you. I don't remember you saying anything about you pushing him away that time.  
Ava: I did.  
Mark: So how did he end up losing his pants. Did he trip and fall and they fall off of him.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: But this really doesn't surprise me any.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: While Morgan and KeKe were back together the second time. Ava came back from the dead as someone else and got back Morgan back into her bed.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Tyler: Wow.  
Mark: And might i add that her and her brother turned Morgan against his own family.  
Tyler: Yeah that right there doesn't really surprise me.  
Ava: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: It's been a minute now get the hell out of my room before i call security.  
Ava: You know i wouldn't be surprised if something happens between you two.  
Mark: How many times do i have to tell you. Me and him are just friends.   
Ava: I don't believe you.  
Mark: You know i really don't care what you think. I wouldn't do that to Sophie.   
Ava: So you keep saying. But yet you're doing that to Brad.  
Mark: You know what Ava?  
Ava: What?  
Mark: If it wasn't for Brad. I wouldn't be here alone while my brother is in the fucken hospital fighting for his life.

(Then he grabs her arm and opens the door once it's open he throws her out and looks at her.)

Mark: Go back to Port Charles and tell Brad he's the reason why Lucas isn't here. Not Tyler.

(Then he slams the door shut in her face once it's closed he turns and looks at him.)

Tyler: Yikk's.  
Mark: Yeah. But that felt good.

(He laughs at him as Mark starts buttoning his shirt up then grabs up his coat.)

Mark: You hungry?  
Tyler: Yeah.

(He grabs up his wallet and key card once he has them they both walk out of his room. Later their down in the restaurant. Talking and joking around as their waiting for their food.)

Tyler: This is a really nice place.  
Mark: It is.   
Tyler: How you know about this place other than.  
Mark: My late grandmother owned.  
Tyler: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Renee was one of a kind.  
Tyler: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. She was one of those who didn't take your crap. In fact she would of knocked Ava onto her ass if she had seen the way she was acting just now.  
Tyler: She sounded like one woman the commander wouldn't of wanted to go up against.  
Mark: Oh she really wasn't in fact. She was a big Batman fan.

(Tyler looks at him as Mark laughs.)

Tyler: No.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean i know we didn't live in Gotham. Or even really grow up there. But she was. She was a big Batman fan.  
Tyler: What you think she'd say about Batwoman?  
Mark: I think she'd have the same opinion of her. I mean if anyone is willing to annoy the Crows then she'd be all for it.

(Tyler starts laughing then calms down.)

Tyler: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.

(As they continue to talk two little balls of energy run into the restaurant and over to Mark.)

Lily: Uncle Mark.

(He turns and looks at them then laughs as he stands up to walk over to them as he gets to them he picks her up and holds her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Lily: Hi.  
Mark: What you guys doing here?  
Lily: We heard about your brother.  
Mark: Oh okay.  
Kate: The girls wanted to see you.   
Mark: Well that's great to hear. Hey Jake can i get four menus.  
Jake: Sure thing Mark.

(He walks off as they move to a bigger table for everyone once they get to the table they all sit down once their seated and have four extra menus Kate Reagan and their girls are looking at what they can get for lunch.)

Gabby: Hey Uncle Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Gabby: Thank you.  
Mark: For what?  
Gabby: For the tickets to New Zealand.  
Mark: Oh okay. You're welcome.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as the waiter comes back over and takes their orders once their taken they walk off to go and put their orders in as they continue to 

talk and joke around with Kate and Reagan. As Gabby gets into Tyler's lap and shows him the pictures of the Titanic under the water as she's showing him the pictures Mark looks 

at his two bestfriends and smiles at them.)

Tyler: Wow. And you did this for her?  
Mark: I did. Kate and Reagan had been trying to figure out what to do for Gabby for her birthday and we came across the poster of the Titanic in her room so.  
Tyler: Dude that was really sweet of you.  
Mark: Thanks.

(Kate looks at Mark and smiles at him.)

Kate: How's your brother?  
Mark: No change. My sisters are with him now.  
Reagan: We're sorry Mark.  
Mark: It's are right. It's just I've lost enough family for one life time. I don't think i could handle it if we lost Kevin.  
Reagan: We know that.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Other than my brother being in the hospital.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Not really.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Ava was here.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: She just doesn't know when to give up does she?  
Mark: Apparently not.  
Kate: What she say this time?  
Mark: She saw Tyler in my room and thought hey i'll accuse Mark of cheating.  
Reagan: Why is he here?  
Mark: Your father sent him.  
Kate: Oh. Yeah. He had been trying to get a hold of you.  
Mark: My phone died. And i haven't had the chance to charge it.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: I haven't really been in my hotel room until this afternoon.  
Kate: Tyler!  
Mark: Yeah. My sister told him to get me out of the hospital.  
Reagan: You have one hell of a family Mark.  
Mark: I like to think so.  
Kate: Which leads me to my next question.  
Mark: Where's Lucas?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: He's with Brad.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: You're brother is in the hospital and he's spending time with his ex husband?  
Mark: Yeah. So you guys being here now is making things a lot easier on me.

(She smiles at him as Mark puts his attention back onto Gabby whose telling Tyler the story how she got to see the Titanic up close thanks to Mark and his friends.)

Tyler: You wanna go back someday?  
Gabby: Yeah. I would love that.   
Tyler: Well i'm sure you will.  
Gabby: Yeah only this time i'll get to go down with my sister.

(Tyler laughs at her.)

Tyler: Always good to hear.  
Gabby: Yeah. Do you think Aunt Jaxx will help us go down again?  
Mark: I don't see why not. I mean if it's okay with your parents.  
Kate: You won't get any arguments from us.  
Gabby: Yay. But we should wait and see how your brother's doing.  
Mark: Oh my brother will be okay. He's as stubborn as our dad.

(She starts laughing along with Kate and Reagan.)

Lily: Yeah Grandpa is just as stubborn.  
Mark: Very much like your mothers.  
Kate/Reagan: Hey.

(They start laughing at their faces as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he gets up and excuses himself. Once outside Mark closes the door and answers his phone.)

Mark: Hey Natie what's going on?  
Natalie: Mark you need to come back to the hospital.  
Mark: Why?  
Natalie: Kevin flat lined.

(He hangs up and quickly rushes back inside and over to his friends.)

Kate: Hey what's wrong?  
Mark: My brother.

(They all get up and rush off towards the hospital. Later Mark rushes into the waiting room where his family is.)

Mark: Mom!

(She looks up at him and seeing the look on her face knows it's not good news.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Joey: He didn't make it.  
Mark: What?  
Natalie: They tried everything they could. But they couldn't get his heart going again.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off as he walks over to the window that leads into his old room as he gets there he bangs on the window.)

Mark: No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Because with Mark's family having just another member of their family. How will they all handle the loss and will Mark's friends be able to him from losing it. Find out in the next update. 
> 
> In the next chapter.
> 
> Mark and his family grieve over losing another family member.  
> More trouble from Ava.  
> And Mark catches Lucas with Brad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: What's going on?  
Joey: He didn't make it.  
Mark: What?  
Natalie: They tried everything they could. But they couldn't get his heart going again.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off as he walks over to the window that leads into his old room as he gets there he bangs on the window.)

Mark: No.

(Kate walks over to him and grabs him away from the window as he sits down on the floor. And looks off into space given how he just lost someone else in his family as he's sitting there Kate walks over to her wife and looks at her.)

Reagan: Oh boy.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: He'll be okay.  
Kate: I know he will be. I just.   
Reagan: Babe.

(Kate smiles at her.)

Kate: He's my bestfriend Reagan.  
Reagan: Yeah i know that. And he'll get over this. I mean not right away. I mean they'll get through this.   
Kate: I hope so.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her head then pulls away from it. Over the next several days Mark remains in Llanview to help his sister in law plan his brother's funeral and with 

each day that he's in Llanview help plan the funeral the more trouble Ava causes with his relationship with Lucas with the more she messes with it the more annoyed his father 

grows with his sister Nikolas included who has even tried to get Ava to back off but when she wouldn't he threatened to have her arrested if she didn't leave Mark and Lucas 

relationship alone and when she still would take him seriously he called Mark and told him what Ava has been up to and he looked around annoyed as he remained on the phone 

he talked to him a little longer then he hung up with him which got Mark to throw his phone across the room which got one of his brother's attention and he rushed into the 

room.)

Cord: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Cord: What the hell is going on with you?  
Mark: Ava Jerome is what's going on with me.  
Cord: What the bitch do now?  
Mark: She keeps trying to get Lucas to break up with me.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed as Mark walks over to his phone and picks it up to see if he can fix it seeing how much damage was done to it he throws it down onto the coffee table then sits down.)

Mark: With everything going on right now. She's still trying to break us up and doesn't care.  
Cord: Someone like her would get a long with Dorian.  
Mark: No i have a feeling Dorian would kill her.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Cord: Look we're all gonna be feeling his loss the rest of our lives.  
Mark: I realize that. 

(He stands up and walks over to the cart with all of the drinks on it and grabs up the water once he has he opens it and takes a drink then puts the lid back onto it.)

Cord: Even after losing someone we love you still won't take a drink.  
Mark: I drink every once and while. I learned my lesson after Louisa.

(He looks at him and can tell Mark's still carrying her death around with him.)

Cord: You still think about her accident?  
Mark: Not always. But on days like this i do. I think about the life that was taken all because the person was either drunk or was on their phone.  
Cord: That wouldn't surprise me with the way people are now a days.  
Mark: Yeah. When it comes around to drinking Kate and Reagan do everything they can to keep me from drinking to much so.  
Cord: Well that's great to hear.  
Mark: It is. Um.  
Cord: You wanna go and try set things right with your boyfriend right?  
Mark: I do actually.  
Cord: Go on. We'll call you and let you know when the funeral is.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off to go and get his things together to fly out to Port Charles to go and see Lucas before anymore damage is done to his relationship with Lucas. Later that day back in 

Port Charles Mark walks into Lucas's apartment building and heads up to his apartment as he gets to the elevator he pushes for it to come down and get him as he's waiting he 

looks around then the elevator gets to him and the doors open as the open he walks in and pushes for Lucas's floor. As the doors are about to close someone grabs the door and 

Mark looks up at who it is and laughs as they walk in as he pushes the button to open it and she walks in as he closes it up again.)

Mark: You didn't have to come here.  
Calamity: Someone has to keep you out of trouble.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: I'm trying to stay out of trouble i really am.  
Calamity: I know.   
Mark: I would of called you but.  
Calamity: But.  
Mark: I threw my phone against the wall and it lost.

(She laughs at him as she looks at him.)

Calamity: Let me guess.  
Mark: Nikolas called me and told me Ava's still at it.  
Calamity: And you thought you'd throw your phone at the wall?  
Mark: I could of thrown it into the fire.  
Calamity: Yeah don't do that.  
Mark: Why you think i just stuck to the wall?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: How are the wedding plans coming?  
Calamity: Their coming.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Uh-oh.  
Calamity: You really think you and Lucas are the only couple the bitch is messing with?  
Mark: No. And i know she's been giving both Morgan and Vera a hard time.  
Calamity: She has been.  
Mark: And Vera hasn't killed her yet?  
Calamity: Nope.  
Mark: Oh damn.

(Calamity starts laughing at the joke then calms down.)

Calamity: Yeah. I swear we're waiting for the day Vera finally does deck her.  
Mark: Can i be there when she does.

(They start laughing as the elevator reaches Lucas's floor and they both walk off of it and head off towards his apartment as they get there Mark knocks on the door as their 

waiting for him to answer he continues to talk to Calamity. When Lucas still hasn't answered Mark knocks again but still doesn't get an answer so he goes under the mat and grabs 

out the spare key.)

Mark: You'd think he would of changed the spot.

(He puts the key into the lock and unlocks the door once it's unlocked he opens the door and they both walk in to see Lucas and Brad on the couch kissing. As their kissing Mark 

looks at Calamity who looks at him and feels bad for him. Then his eyes go back to his boyfriend and his ex. Feeling someone watching them they both pull away from each other 

to see both Mark and Calamity there seeing Mark there Lucas sits up and looks at him.)

Mark: Gee why doesn't this surprise me?

(They both stand up and look at them as Calamity closes the door once it's closed she turns and looks at them again.)

Lucas: Mark!  
Mark: I don't want to hear it. All i wanna know is that why now?

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Brad: Mark!  
Mark: Shut up. I wanna hear it from him. Why the hell would you do this? And now of all times.  
Lucas: Mark!  
Mark: I just lost my brother Lucas and i get a call from Nikolas saying that Ava's still at it saying that she's trying to break us up. And by the looks of it she managed to do so.

(They both look at him and then look off not sure of what to do.)

Lucas: Mark i.  
Mark: Save it. You want him back Brad. You can have him we're done.

(Then he turns and walks out of the apartment along with Calamity who looks just as annoyed with him. Later over at Charlie's Mark and Calamity walk in and sit down at a table.)

Calamity: I'd ask but.  
Mark: I'm not. And i could really punch Brad.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: Calamity i just lost my damn brother and to make things worse i just lost my boyfriend. And to his baby stealing ex at that.  
Calamity: I know that. Break up's come at the worst time.  
Mark: Yeah well this one shouldn't of happened. I swear if i see Ava.  
Calamity: Oh i just might beat you to her.

(He smiles at her as he looks at the menu as the waitress walks up to them and they both order their food and drinks. As their waiting for their food Calamity's phone goes off she 

grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number and knowing who it is hands it to Mark who takes it and answers it.)

Mark: Hey big brother what's up?  
Cord: We set a date for Kevin's funeral.  
Mark: Okay. When it is.

(He has the waitress hand him a pen and writes down the time and date for the funeral down on a napkin once it's written down he hands the pen back to her and she walks off 

after telling him sorry for his loss and he smiled at her as she walked away and Mark hung up with his brother then handed the phone back to Calamity. Once she has it he hands 

her the napkin so she can put the date and time of the funeral once it's put down into her calendar she calls Beca who answers on the first ring.)

Beca: Hey my sexy Australian.

(She puts her head down as Mark's trying to keep from laughing as he heard her say that.)

Calamity: Oh.   
Beca: I'm sorry. Hi honey.  
Calamity: Hi. Anyway Mark just got off the phone with his brother.  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: They've got date for his brother's funeral.  
Beca: When is it?

(She tells her and Beca puts it down then hands it to Chloe who looks it over and does the samething the other Bellas did and puts it down in her phone as Beca remains on the 

phone with Calamity.)

Beca: How is Mark doing?  
Calamity: He's hanging in there. He's actually a lot more heartbroken then he was before.  
Beca: Why?  
Calamity: We walked in on Lucas and his ex.

(Beca looks around annoyed.)

Beca: Seriously?  
Calamity: Yeah Mark wasn't to happy with it. And he ended things with him.  
Beca: He okay?  
Calamity: He seems to be doing just fine. But come to the funeral i don't know.  
Beca: Well he knows we'll all be there for him.  
Calamity: Yeah babe i know.   
Beca: You okay?  
Calamity: Just worried about hims is all.

(Mark looking over the desert menu which gets her to laugh at him. As she remains on the phone Michael and Willow walk into the restaurant as they walk in they see Mark and 

Calamity there then walk over to them then Calamity hangs up with Beca as she goes back to her conversation with Mark as their talking Michael and Willow reach them.)

Willow: Hey.

(They look up at the and smile.)

Mark: Hey.

(He stands up and she hugs him.)

Willow: I'm sorry about your brother.  
Mark: Thank you.

(He pulls away from her and then shakes Michael's hand as they move tables and sit down so that they can talk as their talking Mark looks down at the napkin with his brother's on 

it as he's looking at it they all look at him and feel bad for him. As he continues to look at it he finally folds it up and puts it into his coat pocket.)

Willow: Do they know who did it?  
Mark: No. The investigation is still open.  
Willow: Oh.  
Mark: But they'll find the person who killed him. I know they will.  
Willow: Well i'm so glad you have so much faith in the Llanview PD.  
Mark: I have faith in the detective working the case.  
Michael: Why's that?  
Mark: He's my brother in law.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: No i do believe they will find the person who killed my brother. 

(They nod their heads at him as the Waitress asks Michael and Willow for their orders and they give them to her then she walks off to go and the orders to the kitchen as they all 

continue to wait for their meals Mark and Michael tell jokes only to have the girls throw them back at them.)

Mark: Now i feel used.

(Michael starts laughing at the joke.)

Calamity: Oh shut up.  
Mark: I would but than again i did just her your fiancee call you her sexy Australian.

(Michael and Willow start laughing at her face.)

Calamity: Okay. You guys suck.  
Mark: That's what she said.

(She looks off as they continue to pick at Calamity.)

Calamity: You do realize there's more to me then the accent.  
Mark: Oh i'm well aware of that. She's got one hell of a singing voice.  
Willow: Oh we know. Wow. You guys should really be putting out more albums.  
Calamity: It's not like we haven't been trying.   
Mark: I mean other then the voice she's even better with the guitar.  
Michael: I haven't actually seen her play.  
Mark: Oh she's great.  
Calamity: I'm not that good.  
Mark: I think Beca would think differently.  
Calamity: This is true.  
Willow: How are your wedding plans coming?  
Calamity: Their coming.   
Michael: Uh-oh.  
Calamity: Yeah. With Ava always trying to keep the weddings from happening.  
Michael: You know if you wanna keep her out of the wedding planning.  
Calamity: We've thought about it. But she'd just find someway of getting in the way.  
Willow: Not if you have her believe that you four are going to the justice of the peace.

(She looks at her and then laughs.)

Calamity: Huh.   
Michael: It could work. I mean Morgan and KeKe did get married by a judge.  
Mark: I'm kind of surprised you even brought that up.  
Michael: So am i.  
Calamity: What you think?  
Mark: I think. It's up to you four. On what you wanna do. But if making Ava think you guys are getting married by a justice of the peace then go for it.   
Calamity: Yeah. It's not just Ava.  
Mark: Look Jesse can do whatever it is he wants to do. He's never going to get Beca back. She's in love with you.  
Calamity: Yeah i know she is.  
Mark: You know there is one sure way that we can make sure that neither Ava or Jesse can interrupt the wedding.  
Willow: How?  
Mark: I can always call Chicago and see if we can't use the hanger for the ceremony.  
Michael: How did you and Beca meet again?  
Calamity: During the USO tour. We were competing to see who was going to get the chance to open for DJ Khaled.  
Willow: Wow. That would of been so cool to see.  
Mark: And let's just say what Beca said then still stands.  
Michael: How's that?  
Mark: Their still Everhotties.

(He starts laughing at her face then calms down.)

Calamity: Oh. Anyway i'll talk it over with them when i see them.  
Mark: Okay.  
Willow: Hey you okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine why?  
Willow: I mean other then your brother dying you seem a lot more upset then ever.  
Mark: That's because me and her walked in on Lucas and Brad.

(Michael looks at him and then to Willow who looks off just as annoyed.)

Michael: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah. Apparently whatever it was Ava had been telling finally stuck and when we walked in they were kissing.  
Michael: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. He's not the only boyfriend i lost to cheating. So why the hell would Lucas be any different?  
Michael: I thought he was supposed to be.

(Mark looks at him and laughs as their food arrives and they start eating as they continue to talk and joke around. The following week back over in Llanview,PA over at the church 

where Mark's brother's funeral will be held. People are starting to show up and be there for Mark and his family inside of the church Mark's sitting down at the front of the church 

looking at his coffin as someone walks up to him and sits down next to him as he continues to stare at the coffin he puts his head down as they pull him into them and hangs 

onto them trying to keep from losing it. But ends up doing so while he's in the arms of his ex as he's got his head in her shoulder she looks over at Morgan who feels bad for him. 

As he standing there Michael walks up to him along with Willow and then looks over at Mark who finally broke in the arms of his ex.)

Morgan: You know.  
Michael: Losing a family member is never easy.  
Morgan: I hear ya.

(They nod their heads at him as they walk off to go and find a seat to sit down in. Later the funeral service is in full swing with Kevin's family at the front of the church listening to 

the priest talk about the family that he left behind as Mark's sitting there he looks up every now and then but then looks back down as the service continues Mark gets up and 

walks off outside seeing him walk out Veracity looks at Morgan who looks off not sure of what to say to him. Later over at Rodi's for the reception after his brother's funeral Mark's 

sitting off on his own as he's sitting there one of the girls walks up to him and gets into his lap getting him to smile at her.)

Lily: I'm sorry about your brother uncle Mark.

(She leans up and hugs him getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: Thank you baby girl.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he looks at Kate who smiles a little at him. Then he pulls away from her as her and Reagan walk over to him with Gabby and sit 

down with him.)

Reagan: I'd ask if you're okay but.  
Mark: I'm far from it. He was my big brother and i lost him all because someone decided his life was no longer worth living.  
Reagan: They have any suspects.  
Mark: No. And it's been almost two weeks since he was killed.  
Kate: We're sorry Mark.  
Mark: Don't be. You guys aren't the reason why he died.  
Kate: I know. But you just lost someone else and not to mention.  
Mark: Yeah i really don't want to talk about Lucas.  
Kate: Okay.  
Gabby: Can we talk about the Titanic?  
Reagan: You and the Titanic.  
Gabby: Yeah and.

(Mark starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: She really is Kate's daughter.

(Reagan starts laughing at her wife's face whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: That's nice.  
Mark: Yes it is. Right?  
Lily: Yeah.

(He kisses his niece's head as one of his sisters walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey Natie.  
Natalie: Hey. We've got a problem.  
Mark: Don't we always.  
Natalie: Yeah well this one is the reason why both Nikolas and Lucas cheated on you.

(Mark looks at her and then gets annoyed as he gets up and sits Lily down.)

Mark: I'll be back okay.  
Lily: Okay.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he walks off with his sister as they walk off they walk outside and see Ava there he quickly grabs her and throws her towards the 

parking lot.)

Mark: Get your ass back into your car and leave you're not welcomed.  
Ava: I was just coming to see how you're doing.  
Mark: No you came here to see if Lucas was here. Well guess what he's not. Now get lost before i call the police.

(She looks at him and can tell he's fed up with her always showing up to places she's not welcomed but she can't seem to stop herself.)

Ava: Well you two were bound to break up at some point.

(Mark looks at her and grabs her by the throat and throws her into the building.)

Mark: I had just lost my brother i was grieving and what should i find when i get to Lucas apartment him on top of his baby stealing ex husband. 

(He keeps pressure on her throat that is until Ares walks up to him and pulls her friend away from her. Once he's let her throat go he looks at Ares.)

Mark: Will someone do me a favor and take out the trash.

(He tosses Ava at Sophie and Julia as they walked up to them and walk off with her as Ares looks at him.)

Ares: (Signs) You okay?  
Mark: Yeah.

(She nods her head at him then turns to walk off but he calls her.)

Mark: Ares!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Mark: (Signs) Thank you.  
Ares: (Signs) You're welcome.  
Mark: Be seeing you Ares.  
Ares: Not if i see you first.

(He laughs at her as she walks off. As she walks off he walks over to the bench and sits down as he sits down he puts his head down as he puts his head down someone sits down 

next to him and let's him sit there not wanting to talk until he's ready to do so.)

Mark: I'd lie and say i'm okay. But you four know me to well.

(Veracity looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Is it sad that we do.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Of course not. If it wasn't for you four i would of killed Ava a long time ago.  
Veracity: I'm so glad you hold us so high.  
Mark: I don't hold you guys as high as you might think.  
Veracity: True.  
Mark: Vera it's been close to two weeks since he died. And i still can't believe he's gone.  
Veracity: I know i'm sorry.  
Mark: I haven't been this lost since we lost Victor.

(She looks at him then moves closer to him as he sits up and looks at her.)

Mark: You sure Morgan won't get jealous of this.  
Veracity: He's the reason why i'm out here.  
Mark: Of course he is.

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: We're all worried about you Mark.  
Mark: Yeah i know that. It's just in between losing my brother and then walking in on Lucas and Brad.  
Veracity: I know.  
Mark: Maybe i should just give up on dating.

(Veracity looks at him and then looks off as she looks at her engagment ring then looks back at Mark.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Veracity: After we broke up i said that.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Why?  
Veracity: Because i had been lied to and was told that the man i was in love with had cheated on me with my sister's wife.  
Mark: Me and Reagan would never cross that line. Did we ever think about it. Yes. Would we ever no.  
Veracity: I really wish i had talked to you about this before i ended things with you.  
Mark: So do i.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he looks off.)

Veracity: I really am sorry for your loss Mark.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Veracity: Anytime. So it was your idea to do the wedding at the base in Spain.  
Mark: It was. But than again it's up to you four. It's your guys wedding.  
Veracity: I know that. But of all honesty.  
Mark: Normally helps.

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: I actually like the idea.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah. Kind of take a walk down memory lane.  
Mark: Or are you guys just going to want to do the Riff off.  
Veracity: What's a Riff off.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay Calamity.

(She looks at him and laughs along with Mark.)

Mark: But in all seriousness. You really like the idea.  
Veracity: Yeah. Me and Morgan have actually been talking about it.   
Mark: Well that's great to hear.   
Veracity: Yeah it is. 

(He smiles at her as she moves away from him.)

Mark: Sorry.  
Veracity: Don't be. I should really go and talk to Morgan some more about the wedding.  
Mark: Okay.

(She gets up and goes to talk to Morgan as Mark puts his head down annoyed with himself. Then he gets up and walks off. Back inside of the bar Mark's family and friends are in 

there talking and joking around. Unknown of what is about to happen to everyone in that bar and it is the samething that happened to the floating rib in Port Charles,NY On the 

night before Thanksgiving. Outside Mark's walking back up to the bar followed by Dante as their walking up to it their talking and joking around like everyone else in the bar. As 

their about to get to the door the bar goes up sending them backwards they both land and fall unconscious as they fall unconscious. Out in the parking lot hearing the explosion 

both Sophie and Julia rush towards the bar as they get there they see bar on fire.)

Sophie: Oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because whoever blew up the bar that Mark's friends and family are in. Their going to be in for a world of hurt. Was it Ava or someone else to get Mark find out in the next update.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane i hope you all enjoy it.

Sophie: Oh god.  
Julia: Oh my god.

(Inside of the bar all of Mark's friends and family are lying around the bar on the floor unconscious. Back outside Mark and Dante start coming to and look around Mark coming to 

his sense quicker looks up at the building and his heart sinks.)

Mark: Oh god No.

(He gets up and rushes for the building as Dante gets over the phone calls 911 inside of the building Mark's looking around the room and sees everyone he knows and loves lying 

on the floor.)

Mark: Oh god. Jessica! 

(She starts coming too and Mark rushes over to her and looks her over.)

Mark: Jessie!

(She looks at him and then tries to sit up.)

Mark: No No. Don't try and get up.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Natalie!  
Natalie: I'm right here.

(He rushes over to her and helps her sit up as he looks around the area some more.)

Mark: Here keep the pressure on your forehead.

(She does as he tells her and he looks around more.)

Mark: Kate!

(He looks around for her but doesn't see her anywhere.)

Mark: Kate! Reagan!

(Seeing them he rushes over to them and pulls apart of the ceiling off of them.)

Mark: Kate!

(As he throws it away he kneels down next to her and feels for a pulse. When he can barely he get one he looks at her.)

Mark: Kate!

(As he's sitting there with Kate Reagan starts coming too. And Mark rushes over to her.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She looks at him and then looks at Kate.)

Reagan: Kate!

(She gets up and walks over to her and feels for a pulse.)

Mark: She's got one. It's barely there. She's still alive.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: Where are?  
Reagan: Your parents took them out the back once Ava showed up.  
Mark: Oh thank god. And you?  
Reagan: I'm okay. For the most part.  
Mark: Still pregnant?

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Yeah i'm still pregnant.  
Mark: Okay good. Where are?

(He looks around and sees all four members of Evermoist lying there barely moving and his heart sinks even more.)

Mark: God no.

(He gets up and rushes over to them as he gets to them he feels for pulse on all of the members but one and turns her over to see who it is and nearly loses it.)

Mark: Vera! Morgan!

(He looks around for him and sees him starting to come to.)

Mark: Morgan!

(He looks up at him then looks around the bar and sees Veracity lying there.)

Morgan: Veracity!

(He goes to get up but quickly falls back down to the floor and then turns to look at his leg and Mark rushes over to him and takes his jacket off and places it onto his wound.)

Morgan: Ah. What the hell happened?  
Mark: I think someone planted a bomb in here.  
Morgan: Oh god. Go back over to them.  
Mark: You sure?  
Morgan: Yeah go.

(Mark rushes back over to the four women on the floor and feels for a pulse on Calamity's neck when he finds one he gives off a sign of relief as Sophie and Julia rush into the bar 

quickly followed by Tyler and Ares.)

Sophie: Oh my god.  
Mark: Sophie where's Mary?  
Sophie: Wasn't she here?  
Mark: What? Oh shit. Mary!

(Over in the corner Mary's lying there unconscious as she's lying there Willow starts coming to and looks around.)

Mark: Willow!  
Willow: I'm are right. Oh my god.

(She rushes over to Mary and looks her over.)

Mark: She breathing?  
Willow: Yeah.  
Mark: Oh thank god.   
Sophie: Your friend Dante is on the phone with 911.  
Mark: Okay.

(They carefully walk towards him and check on everyone else as Mark looks around for the rest of his family seeing one of his brothers he rushes over to him and checks for pulse 

but can't find one.)

Mark: Oh shit.   
Julia: Mark!  
Mark: My brother isn't breathing.

(She rushes over to him and helps him try and get him breathing again.)

Mark: Come on Cord.

(He continues to try and get him breathing again but when neither Sophie or Julia can find a pulse Tyler walks up to him and pulls him away from him.)

Mark: No. I can't lose another one.

(Over by the band one of the members starts coming too and looks around the room.)

Morgan: Charity!

(She looks up at him and then over at Mark whose fighting Tyler. She gets up and walks over to him as she gets to him she feels for pulse but can't find one.)

Charity: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Charity: I'm sorry.  
Mark: I can't.

(Tyler grabs him into him and Mark looks off as he sees Kate start moving and rushes over to her.)

Mark: Kate!

(She starts sitting up and looks around the building.)

Kate: What happened?  
Mark: I can't be sure but i think it might of been a bomb.  
Kate: Oh god. Reagan!  
Reagan: I'm are right.  
Mark: Willow how's Mary?  
Kate: Mary!

(She looks around at her sister and goes to get up but both Mark and Reagan stop her.)

Kate: Mary!  
Mark: Willow she said she's still got a pulse.  
Kate: Okay. Veracity!  
Mark: I don't know.   
Kate: No Veracity.

(She goes to get up but Mark's able to grab her as Charity walks over to her and feels for pulse but isn't finding one as she looks up at them and then over at Morgan.)

Charity: She doesn't have a pulse.  
Morgan: No.

(He tries to get up but can't as he's lying there Dante rushes into the building and over everyone.)

Mark: Medics.  
Dante: En route.  
Mark: Okay. Let's start getting People out of here.  
Dante: Okay.  
Mark: Starting with these two.  
Kate: No. I won't leave my sisters.  
Mark: Kate! We'll get them out. But for right now. We need you to get you outside and checked out by the Medics when they arrive.  
Kate: Okay. The girls.  
Mark: According to Reagan my parents took them out when Ava arrived.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Careful walking out.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: Keep an eye on Reagan.  
Dante: Will do. Come on.

(They help the other's up and out of the building. As they walk them out Mark looks at his brother's body and looks around for the other's.)

Mark: Joey! Rex!  
Rex: Over here.

(He walks over to him and helps him up once he's up they look for the rest of their family as the fire fighters walk in and Mark knows them right off and laughs.)

Mark: Casey!  
Casey: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Casey: Any survivor's?  
Mark: Four just left.  
Casey: I saw them on the way in. Anyone else?  
Mark: I.  
Casey: Okay okay we'll find them okay.  
Mark: I know that. We have a couple of DOA's.

(He turns and points his brother and his ex.)

Casey: Oh god.  
Mark: Casey i had just buried one brother.

(He looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say as they hear someone take in breath behind them hearing it Mark rushes over to her.)

Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: Ow.  
Mark: We got another one.

(The medics rush in and start working on them. Later over at the hospital Mark's sitting off on his own thinking as the Bellas rush into the hospital and over to him.)

Beca: Mark!

(He looks at her as he stands up.)

Beca: How is she?  
Mark: I don't know. Calamity Veracity and Serenity are all in surgery.  
Cynthia: Charity!  
Charity: Cynthia!

(She turns and looks at her as she walks over to her and hugs her as their hugging Mark looks off not sure of what to say as his parents rush into the hospital with Gabby and Lily 

right behind them.)

Gabby: Uncle Mark.

(He turns and looks at her as he rushes over to her and picks her up to hold her as he's holding her Reagan walks over to them and Lily runs up to her as she picks her up and 

holds her as Mark keeps a hold of Gabby who pulls away from him.)

Gabby: I'm sorry about your brother.  
Mark; Oh thank you. 

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he looks at Reagan who feels even worse for him given how he just another brother and doesn't know how he's keeping it together. 

Then he puts her down as they wheel Kate out of one the rooms. Seeing Gabby runs up to her.)

Gabby: Mommy!  
Kate: Hey.

(Mark helps her into Kate's lap and she quickly hugs her as Mark looks around annoyed.)

Kate: Anything on Mary?  
Mark: She's also in surgery. Reagan i called Oliver.

(She nods her head at him as she keeps a hold of their daughter and sits down as they continue to wait for news on anymore survivers from the explosion. Mark walks over to his 

parents and Vicki looks him over.)

Mark: I'm are right Mom. Pissed off but i'm okay.

(She hugs him getting him to smile at her. Then she pulls away from him as Bo walks in followed by John.)

John: You are right?  
Mark: I'm hanging in there.  
Natalie: John!

(He walks over to her and hugs her.)

Bo: What happened?   
Mark: I don't know. I walked out of the building because someone said Ava was there.  
Bo: Okay.  
Mark: And she was. She was trying to get in to cause trouble. But what i didn't know was that there was are ready trouble inside of the bar.  
John: You see who it was?  
Mark: No. And given how three out of the four members are in surgery right now.  
Bo: What about?  
Mark: He just had a big cut on his leg the doctor's were able to stich it up.  
Bo: Mark!  
Mark: Cord was gone. I tried but.

(He nods his head at him.)

Bo: We're really going to need some help with this one. I mean i'm sure.  
Mark: I know someone who works for OFI in Chicago.  
Bo: Whose that?  
Mark: She's Serenity's twin sister.  
Bo: Her name.  
Mark: Her names Wendy Seager.  
John: Were you checked out?  
Mark: Not yet. I know i should be. But the doctors are busy looking everyone else over.  
Bo: After what happened to Lulu Spencer after the explosion in the Floating rib i want you looked over.  
Mark: I will be.

(He nods his head at him as Mark goes to pull his phone out as he sees Jacob rush in and over to him.)

Mark: Excuse me.  
Bo: Sure.

(He walks over to him.)

Jacob: Where are they?  
Mark: Kate's over there with Reagan and the girls.  
Jacob: Mary! and Veracity!  
Mark: Both in surgery. I don't know much but when they know they will come out and tell us. 

(He nods his head at him as he walks over to Kate whose still got Gabby in her lap. Mark pulls his phone out and calls Wendy. Once he's off the phone he sees a nurse and tells her 

she nods her head at him and walks him into a room to get him checked out. Later he walks out of the room and over to everyone else to sit down with them.)

Charity: What they say?  
Mark: No brain damage.

(They laugh at him.)

Mark: No. I wasn't in the building when it went off. Just a few bruised ribs and a lot of cuts on my face so.  
Charity: Good to know.  
Mark: Anything on the other's?  
Charity: No. And we're all starting to worry.  
Mark: With the way i'm losing family it's starting to become personal.  
Beca: Do you know who did it?  
Mark: I have an idea. But the bitch will just end up walking.  
Kate: She won't.  
Mark: I know that.

(He looks up at his brother in law then walks over to him.)

Mark: Anymore survivor's?  
John: Not as of yet.   
Mark: Shit.  
John: You are right?  
Mark: It's just i was there when the Floating rib was blown up and knowing it happened again and here doesn't really surprise me.  
John: They ever find who did it?  
Mark: It was Julian Jerome.  
John: So how is he still out of prison?  
Mark: Bastard faked his death again and because of it Carly nearly lost her husband.  
John: We'll find out who did this.  
Mark: I know you will. 

(Then he sees Morgan and walks over to him as he moves towards him.)

Mark: How's the leg?  
Morgan: It's okay. How's Veracity?  
Mark: She's still in surgery. Once they know something they'll come out and tell us.  
Morgan: Okay. I heard about your brother i'm sorry man.  
Mark: Thanks. I just hope we don't lose anyone else i don't think i could handle it.  
Morgan: I hear ya.  
Mark: She's gonna pull through this Morgan.  
Morgan: Yeah i know she will. But it still doesn't take away the pain of the thought that we might lose them.  
Mark: I know. But it's best if we don't think like that.  
Morgan: Okay. I just i really love her Mark.  
Mark: I know you do. And if there is one thing I've learned about Veracity Kane is that.  
Morgan: What?  
Mark: She's too much like her sisters and father.  
Morgan: She's stubborn.  
Mark: So stubborn. But than again that's what makes her a great match for the band.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Morgan: So I've heard.  
Mark: Veracity loves you Morgan.

(He smiles at him.)

Morgan: Good to know.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Morgan: I don't want to make the same mistake i did with KeKe when it came around to her and Michael.  
Mark: Okay.  
Morgan: So i'm just going to ask you right now.  
Mark: Weather i am or not. Doesn't matter.  
Morgan: Yes it does.  
Mark: Why?  
Morgan: Because if you are. I need to know.  
Mark: She loves you.  
Morgan: KeKe said the samething but it still didn't stop her from sleeping around on me with Michael.  
Mark: Yeah well Veracity isn't KeKe. She wouldn't cheat on you.

(He smiles at him.)

Mark: And I've seen Veracity.  
Morgan: No i get it.  
Mark: Do you. Because it kind of sounds like you're becoming like you were with KeKe.

(He looks at him and then looks off. Then looks at him again.)

Morgan: I can't help it. I really like this woman and everytime i feel like i'm getting somewhere with her it seems like there's something or someone trying to break us up.  
Mark: Let me just tell you something.  
Morgan: What?  
Mark: Me and Veracity were friends long before the feelings showed up.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mark: So weather i still have feelings for her or not. It's not me she wants to marry. And i know for a damn fact it's not Ava you wanna marry.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Morgan: Oh god no. I wasted so much of my life on that woman she's not even worth it. But at one point her daughter was.  
Mark: And Veracity just as worth fighting for.  
Morgan: I know she is.  
Mark: So the next time Ava or anyone tries to come between you two. Tell them to go hell. And i'm not one of them so don't you even.

(He laughs at him. Then calms down.)

Morgan: Of all honesty other then my parents Michael has been just as support of me and Veracity.  
Mark: All you had to do was find someone your parents arroved of.  
Morgan: My parents did approve of KeKe. The second time around.

(Mark laughs at him.)

Mark: But at least they approved.  
Morgan: Yeah.  
Mark: And Veracity isn't a bad looking woman.  
Morgan: She really isn't a bad looking woman. And one i really don't want to lose.  
Mark: And as long as you know she loves you and only you. There really shouldn't be a problem. Morgan you've shown you can grow up. Do us all a favor and don't go backwards. This is a Morgan i can show a hell of a lot more respect for.  
Morgan: It's just the last time i felt this bad for. I lost her because of my brother.

(Mark looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: I know and i'm sorry about that. But you can't let what happened between you three back then keep you from being with the woman who loves you now. Because if you do that you're showing Ava that you're just the same Morgan Corinthos that her and Julian managed to turn against his own family.

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: Now you tell me. Isn't Veracity worth staying sane for.  
Morgan: Yeah she is.  
Mark: So you shouldn't let what i'm still feeling for her get in the way of you two.   
Morgan: Okay.  
Mark: I'm at one point bound to get with someone who isn't so drawn to Ava or to still in love with their ex.  
Morgan: Good luck with that.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Morgan: I'm sure you'll find someone.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so. Because well.   
Morgan: I'm serious. You'll find someone. Just don't rush into another relationship so quickly.  
Mark: Wasn't planning on it.  
Morgan: Okay good.

(As they stand talking Ava walks in to see them talking and gets annoyed. As of knowing she's there they both turn and look at her then get annoyed.)

Mark: What the hell does she want?  
Morgan: I don't know. And at the moment i really don't care. I wanna know how my fiance is doing.  
Mark: I know you do.

(Then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is he excuses himself to go and answer it.)

Mark: Hey.  
Wendy: Hey. How is she?  
Mark: I don't know. Their all still in surgery.  
Wendy: Okay.  
Mark: Look i know we all hate waiting but.  
Wendy: No i do hate waiting. Anyway. What's up?  
Mark: The LVPD believe that a bomb went off at Rodi's.

(Wendy looks around not sure of what to say.)

Wendy: I can be on the next flight out there.  
Mark: That would be great. But do you wanna explain to me how 51 got her so fast?  
Wendy: I wasn't even aware 51 left Chicago.  
Mark: You weren't?  
Wendy: No. Last time i checked all of their rigs were still at the firehouse.  
Mark: Well Casey's here.  
Wendy: Oh yeah him and Dawson flew out there to be there for you after your brother died.

(Mark laughs and then looks off.)

Mark: Of course they did.  
Wendy: I would of gone too but.  
Mark: No it's okay. Your sister and the other's were here so.  
Wendy: Always good to hear. But yeah i'll take the next flight out.  
Mark: Okay. Thanks.  
Wendy: Anytime.

(Then he hangs up with her and puts his phone away as he turns and looks at Morgan.)

Morgan: What she say?  
Mark: She'll be on the next flight out.  
Morgan: Okay good.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Morgan: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm just worried is all.

(He nods his head at him as they continue to wait for news on three out of the four Evermoist members including Mary who was also injured in the explosion. Over the next couple 

of hours their all still sitting there waiting for news on their friends as their waiting. Mark looks around trying to see if he can't find a doctor to give them an update on the four 

women in surgery. When he doesn't see anyone he gets up to go and sit in the chaple hoping if he sits there he has something to do other then sitting in the waiting room waiting 

for news on his friends. As he gets there he walks in and closes the door once it's closed he walks towards the front of the room and sits down once he's seated he puts his head 

down as he's sitting there someone walks in looking for him.)

Kate: Mark!

(He stands up to turn and look at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Come with me.

(He walks up to her and out of the room as they walk out he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Kate: We just talked to the doctors.  
Mark: And?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because i know i keep leaving you guys with cliff hangers mainly with what just happened but all of that will be answered in the next update.


	13. Memory loss/Markcity reunion part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane. I hope you all enjoy it.

Kate: Mark!

(He stands up to turn and look at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Come with me.

(He walks up to her and out of the room as they walk out he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Kate: We just talked to the doctors.  
Mark: And?

(She looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: All but one made it through their surgeries.

(Mark looks off not sure of what to do or say.)

Mark: Come on tell me. Who was it?

(Kate looks off and Mark knowing that look knows it could either one of her sisters but isn't sure which one it is.)

Mark: Which one of them?  
Kate: Mary!

(He grabs her into him and hugs her getting her to smile a little at him.)

Mark: I'm sorry Kate.

(She pulls away from him and walks towards the other side of the hallway and sits down. Once she's seated he walks over to her and sits with her.)

Kate: Of all the people to die.  
Mark: Who would you wanted to die?  
Kate: Not either one of my sisters or anyone we know.  
Mark: I know that.  
Kate: I just. After everything we've been through with Alice killing her mother to Alice framing our father for her murder.

(Mark looks at her then looks off.)

Mark: They'll find out who did it Kate.  
Kate: I know they will.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: I mean i'm sure you have a lot of faith in the police department here.  
Mark: Their no worse then the ones in Gotham.  
Kate: Yeah but Gotham also has the Crows.  
Mark: Their not much better Kate.

(He gets up and walks off she looks at him in shock as he's standing there Kate walks over to him.)

Kate: What the hell is that supposed to mean.  
Mark: Did you ever wonder why your father and Catherine even come up with the Crows in the first place. And it had nothing to do with the crime rising in Gotham the GCPD had been doing just fine.   
Kate: I realize that.  
Mark: I've been thinking about this a lot lately. And i know it's cruel of me to even think about it but.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I just. I was thinking this long before i became a Crow.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: I was thinking that as far as the Crows go. All it was or well up until your father grew a brain.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: All it was a competition between the Bat and the Crows.   
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Kate the Crows are a security firm.  
Kate: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: But then again.  
Kate: You don't think i didn't think the samething when i started out as Batwoman.  
Mark: I had a feeling.   
Kate: But than again.  
Mark: I know.  
Kate: He's trying that's all i can ever ask for Mark.  
Mark: I realize that.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: I just. In between losing my brothers and now Mary i'm starting to really think this is personal Kate.  
Kate: I don't doubt that. But if it is someone after me and my family.  
Mark: Or me.  
Kate: Who the hell would it be.  
Mark: Well there is someone. But i know damn well she'll just lie her way out of it.  
Kate: Now that wouldn't surprise me in the least.  
Mark: Or me.  
Kate: I just. I can't believe she's gone.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her as he hugs her again getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'm sorry about Mary Kate.  
Kate: Thank you. 

(He kisses his friends head then pulls away from it as they walk off towards everyone else. As they get to them he looks at them and then to Kate.)

Kate: What's going on?  
Jacob: We were just talking to Mark's uncle.  
Mark: What he say?  
Jacob: I don't know how to tell you this.  
Mark: Commander!  
Jacob: Wendy Seagers plane went down.

(He looks at him and then to Kate.)

Mark: When?  
Bo: Twenty minutes ago.  
Mark: Oh god.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Any survivor's?  
Bo: Not as of yet. We're still looking.   
Mark: You guys need any help?  
Bo: Yeah. Can you keep a clear head while you're there?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Bo: Okay. What about you Kate?  
Kate: I'm willing to do anything. But yeah i can even keep a level head.  
Bo: Okay.  
Jacob: I have a few of my agents headed out there now.  
Bo: Okay. Good let's go.

(They walk off with him. As they walk off Charity looks at her girlfriend and then looks off.)

Charity: How the hell am i supposed to tell one of my bestfriends that her sister's dead.  
Cynthia: He didn't say she was actually dead babe.  
Charity: Yeah i know. It's just i came close to losing all of my friends. But both Mark and Kate did manage to lose someone in that damn Explosion.  
Cynthia: Yeah baby i know.

(She hugs her as she's trying to keep from losing it as Reagan sits there upset for her friends who have lost people in their families yet again and can't do anything to help them 

through it. Later out at the crash site both Mark and Kate look at it and can see all of the wreckage.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Bo: You two are right?  
Mark: Yeah. It's just i haven't seen anything like this since.  
Bo: 911.  
Mark: Yeah. What can you tell us?  
Fish: Traffic control got a Mayday just before the crash.  
Kate: Was it a full flight?  
Fish: No. It had about twenty to thirty people on board and one of those people was your friend Wendy Seager.  
Mark: Have any idea on what brought the plane down?  
Bo: We're still waiting for the NTSB to get here so we can get a better understanding about what happened to the plane.  
Mark: Okay. In the meantime i'll call her boss in Chicago and let him know.  
Bo: Okay.

(Mark grabs out his phone and calls Van Meter who answers right away.)

Van Meter: Van Meter!  
Mark: Captain Van Meter.

(He laughs on the other end.)

Van Meter: Mark Buchanan.  
Mark: That's me.  
Van Meter: Seager had told me that you called her.  
Mark: I did. And sir that's the reason why i called you.

(Knowing the sound in his voice he knows what happened but asks anyway.)

Van Meter: What happened?  
Mark: Sir Seagers plane went down twenty minutes ago.

(He puts his head down not sure of what to say.)

Van Meter: Any survivor's?  
Mark: Not as of yet.  
Van Meter: Okay. Well keep me updated.  
Mark: Yes sir.

(Then he hangs up with him and then turns to look at Kate.)

Kate: What he say?  
Mark: He just wanted to know if there were any survivor's.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: And then he asked me to keep him updated so.  
Kate: Are right.  
Mark: I just.  
Kate: Hey come on. What happened here wasn't your fault.  
Mark: I asked her to come here to help us out with what happened at my brother in law's bar.  
Kate: Now come on. This isn't your fault. What happened to the plane could of been caused by pilot error.  
Mark: It could of been. But who knows.  
Kate: Yeah. 

(Then they walk over to the plane and start helping try and find survivor's from crash as their looking Mark sees someone and rushes over to them as he gets to them he feels for 

pulse but can't find one and turns them over to see who it is but doesn't know who it so he puts a black tag on them and then walks off to see if he can't find anyone else. As he 

gets to where the Cockpit is and sees the pilot's there as he sees them he feels for pulse and then puts his head down knowing they won't be getting home to their families. Then 

he sees someone on the control panel and snaps a picture of it then turns and walks out of the cockpit. As he walks out he sees Kate and shows her what he found.)

Kate: So it wasn't pilot error.  
Mark: Not by the looks of it. It's almost like whoever brought this plane down.  
Kate: Wanted someone on this plane dead.  
Mark: And if she is.  
Kate: I hear ya.

(They both walk off of the plane and over to Bo.)

Bo: What you two find?  
Mark: I can't be sure. But it doesn't look like Pilot error.  
Bo: How's that?  
Mark: Their landing gear was down.  
Bo: Which means it was brought down some other way.  
Kate: Only question is.  
Bo: Why'd they bring the plane down?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He looks off annoyed. As they continue on with trying to find survivor's of the plane crash Mark thinks about the brothers and the friend he just lost in the matter of a week of 

each other. As their search continues Mark comes up to something and rushes over to them as he gets there he turns them over to see who it is seeing who it is he feels for a 

pulse and calls for a medic. Hearing him yell out for a Medic Kate runs over to him as she gets to him she kneels down next to him and sees who it is.)

Kate: Mia!  
Mark: Yeah. Medic.

(As they paramedic's get to them they start working on her as Mark looks at Kate.)

Kate: Oh god.

(He looks at her and then looks off. Later back at the hospital Mark's talking with doctor about Mia as he's talking to him his phone goes off but he ignores it and continues on with his conversation with him.)

Mark: Are right thanks.  
Doctor: You bet.

(Then he walks off as Mark looks around annoyed.)

Kate: Anything?  
Mark: No. He said she's still in surgery.  
Kate: Mark she's from the future.  
Mark: I know that.  
Kate: What happens if she dies here.  
Mark: I have no clue. I really don't.  
Kate: So there's nothing we can do if she dies.  
Mark: No.

(She looks off.)

Kate: Oliver isn't going to like this.  
Mark: I know he's not.  
Kate: I just don't get it.  
Mark: I don't either.  
Kate: Mark if this is some sick joke that Ava's pulling on us. I don't care if i'm Batwoman.  
Mark: I hear ya.

(He hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her as the medics wheel someone into the hospital seeing who it is Mark rushes over to her.)

Mark: Seager!

(He looks at them.)

Mark: Where was she found?   
Medic: About twenty feet from the plane.  
Mark: How the hell?  
Medic: I do't know. And we won't know until she comes too.  
Mark: Okay.

(He backs away from the gurney and then looks at Kate.)

Kate: Well.  
Mark: They better pull through is.  
Kate: Yeah.

(They walk off back towards everyone else as they get there Mark and Kate tell them about the plane crash and the survivor's that the medics have brought into hospital as both 

Mark and Kate tell them about them Charity gets up and walks off as she walks off Cynthia goes after her.)

Cynthia: Charity!

(Mark looks at Kate who feels just as bad for them. Over the next couple of days the Llanview PD continue to investigate the bombing over at Rodi's as their investigating the 

bombing the NTSB continue their investigation into who brought down the plane that landed both Mia and Serenity's sister into the hospital after hours of waiting for news they 

were all told that both Mia and Wendy survived surgeries. After learning there was some other good news that day everyone gave off a sign of relief only to have it short lived when 

Mark got back to Carly and Sonny's house to go and talk to Morgan. As he walks in he looks around the living room and sees wine glasses on the table and looks at Michael who 

had come with him.)

Michael: Okay Veracity's still in the hospital.  
Mark: So why the hell are there two of these on the coffee table?  
Michael: I have no idea.

(Then Mark sees something and knows the jacket and shows him.)

Michael: Oh come on.

(They both rush up the stairs to Morgan and Veracity's room as they get there instead of knocking Michael opened the door to find Morgan there with Ava seeing them walk in he 

looks at them in shock at what they walked in on.)

Mark: Are you fucken kidding me?

(He grabs up his pants and puts them on once their on he looks at them as Mark goes after him and punches him which gets Ava to quickly go after him only to have him shove 

her off of him he goes to punch Morgan again only to have Michael pull him off of him and lightly pushes him back.)

Michael: Are you freaken kidding me Morgan?  
Morgan: I.  
Michael: What is it about this tramp that still makes you second guess your relationships?  
Morgan: I don't know.  
Mark: Veracity's in the fucken hospital fighting for her damn life Morgan.  
Morgan: I know that.  
Mark: So this is your answer to stressful situations? Sleeping with the bitch who was just as responiable for your near death.

(He looks at them and then looks off.)

Mark: You'll be lucky if i don't tell her father about this.

(Morgan looks at him.)

Michael: Not just her father.  
Mark: Oh now Kate is a different story. She just lost another sister. Hell Morgan she almost lost Veracity.   
Carly: Hey what is going on here?  
Mark: Your youngest can't keep it in his damn pants.  
Carly: What?  
Michael: We just walked in on Morgan and Ava.

(Carly sees the look on Morgan's face and then sees the smug look on Ava's face which is quickly wiped off her face when someone punches her sending her to the ground she   
turns and looks at her.)

Kate: I told you if you ever went near my sister's fiance again i'd kill you.

(She goes to go after her but Mark grabs her.)

Mark: Hey hey. Come on this whore isn't worth it.  
Kate: No but my sister's life is. I've are lost two sisters you tramp. I lose another i don't care if you are a Jerome. I'll find away to end you. And i can promise you the Bat won't stop me.

(She gets out of Mark's arms as Ava looks at her in shock at the threat.)

Mark: I hope you're proud of yourself Ava. 

(Then he shoves her and she falls back onto the bed as Mark punches Morgan sending him back to the floor. Then he turns and walks out of the room. All of that is leading up to a 

week later after hearing of all three members of the band waking up Mark went to see all of them mainly Veracity whenever he'd go and see her she'd smile at as of knowing what 

happened to him with each time he'd go and visit her she'd ask about Morgan but Mark doesn't really wanna put Veracity through anymore heartbreak then she's are has. That is 

until one day when Ava showed up to the hospital to see and tells her what happened between her and Morgan having heard what she said Mark grabbed her out of the room and 

throws her towards Julia who looks just as annoyed.)

Mark: Are you fucken kidding me?  
Ava: What? She had a right to know the truth.  
Mark: Yeah but not from you. Not when you have away of making Morgan out to be the bastard. Now get her out of here.  
Julia: Got it. Let's go homewrecker.

(She takes her out of the hospital as Mark walks back into Veracity's room. As he walks in he can see the wheels turning in her head.)

Mark: Vera!

(she turns and looks at him.)

Veracity: Mark what year is it?

(He looks at her confused.)

Mark: What?  
Veracity: The year? What year is it?  
Mark: 2024.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: What year do you think it is?  
Veracity: 2017.

(He looks at her just in shock.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: I'm gonna go find a doctor.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He walks out of the room and walks over to Kate and Jacob.)

Mark: Hey we might have a problem with Vera.

(They both turn and look at him.)

Jacob: What?  
Mark: She doesn't remember.  
Jacob: Remember what?  
Mark: That she's engaged to marry Morgan.

(They both look at him and then look off.)

Kate: What year does she think it is?  
Mark: 2017.  
Jacob: The year her and the other girls met the Bellas.  
Mark: The very same year.  
Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: So we need to find away to keep the Bellas out of the room.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Chloe: What's going on?  
Mark: Veracity thinks it's 2017.  
Chloe: What?  
Mark: Veracity doesn't remember you guys or at least i don't think she remembers you.  
Kate: There's gotta be away we can figure this out.  
Mark: Yeah but the thing is. If she believes it's 2017.  
Kate: She's gonna wanna see Mary.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Chloe: And Catherine.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off along with Kate and Jacob.)

Mark: This is starting to turn into a real nightmare. I need to talk to her doctor.

(After finding her doctor and having him look her over he walked out of the room and talked to them.)

Paige: She seems to have temporary memory loss.  
Kate: So there's a chance she could get her memory back.  
Paige: Yes she could.   
Kate: Does she remember what part of 2017 it is?  
Paige: About a two weeks before the USO tour.

(Mark looks off not sure of what to do.)

Mark: oh god.  
Chloe: So she really wouldn't remember us.  
Paige: No. But then again like i said she could have short term or long term memory loss.  
Mark: Meaning she could never remember.  
Paige: That's a very likely.  
Mark: So we can't even tell her about her sister.  
Paige: No. She asks about her tell she's on a long two year long study.  
Mark: Where? To the North Pole?

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Paige: That might help but no. 

(They laugh at the joke.)

Mark: Okay that wasn't called for.  
Kate: It wasn't but it was funny.  
Jacob: What about my late wife.  
Paige: Commander she thinks it's 2017 and your wife was still alive at that point.  
Jacob: Oh god.  
Mark: So what can we do?  
Paige: Treat it like it's still 2017.   
Mark: How. Chloe's married to Chicago. And her bandmates are dating three of the Bellas.  
Kate: Plus me and my wife have two little girls and one on the way.  
Paige: I don't know. All i know is that if you push her.  
Mark: I know.  
Paige: Okay. Mark you went through this once with your sister don't let them force to remember mainly Morgan Corinthos.  
Kate: Why?  
Paige: He tries to force her to remember.  
Mark: He could push her away.  
Paige: And given that look on your face.  
Mark: Ava was just in there.  
Paige: Okay.  
Mark: Paige she had that look on her face and when she asked me what year it was.  
Paige: She doesn't know who Morgan is.  
Mark: No.  
Kate: This is gonna kill him.  
Mark: Yeah well he should of kept it in his pants. I gotta go talk to Calamity.  
Kate: Okay.

(He walks off to go and talk to Calamity. As he gets to her room he knocks on the door.)

Calamity: Yeah.

(He opens the door and walks into the room. As he walks in he closes the door behind him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey. What's wrong?  
Mark: Well Veracity's fine.  
Calamity: Well that's great to hear.  
Mark: But there is one problem.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: She thinks it's 2017.

(She looks at him and then to Beca.)

Calamity: How far into 2017?  
Mark: Two weeks before the USO tour.  
Beca: So she wouldn't know me and the other Bellas.  
Mark: No. And given the year she thinks it is.  
Calamity: She wouldn't know who Morgan is.  
Mark: No.

(They both look at each other then look off as Calamity puts her head back.)

Beca: So what does her doctor suggest we do?  
Mark: Pretend it's 2017.  
Beca: How?  
Mark: I don't know. But we're gonna have to figure something out. Because Ava was just in her room.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: I managed to pull her out of it and had Julia throw her out.  
Beca: What happened?  
Mark: When i walked in she asked me what year it was. And when i told her what year it was she looked confused.  
Calamity: And that's when she told you.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: What we do?  
Calamity: I don't know.  
Beca: I have an idea and you're not gonna like it.

(Calamity looks at her.)

Calamity: What?

(Beca takes her ring off and hands it to her.)

Beca: I'm not breaking up with you. It's just until Vera gets her memory back.  
Mark: It could be awhile.  
Beca: I know. But Calamity's worth it.

(Calamity smiles at her along with Mark who knows what Beca's willing to give up. He just hopes Emily and Cynthia are willing to do the samething.)

Three weeks later.

(It's been three weeks since the bomb went off in Rodi's killing two people and injuring several other's. And since the plane crash that nearly took both Wendy and Mia's lives. After 

they both woke up from after their surgeries Oliver had to tell Mia of Mary's passing and she broke down in her brother's arms who remained by her side shortly after hearing that 

news Mia vowed to get back at the person responsible for Mary's death. In between both Mia and Wendy waking up to Veracity's friends and family finding out about her memory 

loss of ever knowing the Bellas and the man she's supposed to marry. After learning of what happened to Veracity Beca along with Cynthia and Emily agreed to act like they hadn't 

met Veracity before and agreed to reintroduce themselves to her. After re meeting the Bellas and once again hearing the joke about the bands name all four women went into their 

rivalry mode with Amy and Beca smacked her.)

Beca: Amy!  
Amy: What?  
Beca: She lost her memory. Not her sanity.  
Amy: I thought it was funny.  
Emily: If they didn't find it funny before. What the hell makes you think they will now?

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Emily: Didn't think so.

(As they continued to get to know the band all over again Beca and Calamity got even closer knowing that they were doing this to help Veracity out. With all three couples growing 

closer to each other which they are were. But were willing to help their friend out. Shortly after Veracity was released from the hospital she was out on the pier while Mark was out 

for a run seeing her he laughed as he walked up to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: You sure? You seem kind of out there.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him.)

Veracity: I'm still trying to piece something together is all.  
Mark: And that is?  
Veracity: It being 2024. When i still think it's 2017.  
Mark: I know.  
Veracity: I mean i know who a lot of you are. I know who the Bellas are i know who my family is. And i know the actual year. But there's something up here that's not clicking and it's driving me insane.  
Mark: Veracity!

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Don't force yourself to remember. My brother in law tried it with my sister when she had memory earsed of him and her daughter.   
Veracity: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. Only with her it was 1997. She didn't know who Nash was she didn't know who Bree was. She thought she was still in high school.  
Veracity: What happened?  
Mark: She finally got her memory back. Went back to Brody.  
Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Just before Jessica got her memory back Brody had slept with our sister and she ended up pregnant.  
Veracity: Was the baby his?  
Mark: No. He's her husband's child. But at the time they didn't know that.

(Veracity looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: There a reason you're asking?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: I've just been thinking is all.  
Mark: About?  
Veracity: Well Ava mentioned that her and Morgan slept together.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: That true?  
Mark: This a trick question?  
Veracity: It might be.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Wait. You remembered.

(She smiles at him and he laughs.)

Veracity: I did.  
Mark: When?  
Veracity: The day Amy told that same joke about her name.

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: Did you ever tell anyone?  
Veracity: No. I mean I've told the other girls. But i haven't told Morgan.  
Mark: Why not?  
Veracity: Because after that whore told me she had slept with Morgan again.  
Mark: Wait again?  
Veracity: Yeah. She said after you Kate and Michael left the room. She said they went another three rounds.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I'm sorry Vera.

(She looks off trying not to lose it.)

Veracity: Why won't she let him be happy?  
Mark: Because she's not.  
Veracity: Mark am i even mean't to be happy.

(He looks at her and then looks off. Then he walks over to her and turns her around.)

Mark: Of course you are. Everyone is allowed to be happy in their life. Weather their in a relationship or just happy to have their family around. Weather Ava or a lot of people like it or not. People do deserve to be happy.

Veracity: What about you?  
Mark: I am happy. I'm happy to have the people i do have in my life. I'm happy with the family i have left and my friends. I don't always need a relationship to make me happy.  
Veracity: Really?  
Mark: Really.   
Veracity: Were you happy with Nikolas?  
Mark: Yes.  
Veracity: What about Lucas?  
Mark: I was and before you ask. Yes i was even happy with you.

(She smiles at him.)

Veracity: I was happy with you and with Morgan i just.  
Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Mark i can't be in another relationship with someone who would willing sleep someone else.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: After i got my memory back. I sent the ring back to him and told him to never contact me again.  
Mark: Has he?  
Veracity: six voice mails and a lot of text messages asking me to talk to him. But i just i can't do it again. First Austin and now him.  
Mark: I'd hate to it. But.  
Veracity: You think i should talk to him.  
Mark: At least get his side of things.  
Veracity: And what happens if i see him with her.  
Mark: Ignore her and try to fix this.  
Veracity: And what if i don't want to fix it?

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I can't force you to fix something you don't want Vera. But i have a feeling you'll regret it later on down the road if you don't go and talk to him.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(She turns and walks off as she walks off Mark looks off and laughs knowing she's had her memory back for the last three weeks realizing something he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Veracity!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: What else did Ava say?  
Veracity: That you knew what they had done.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: And you aren't mad?  
Veracity: I can honestly say i'm not.  
Mark: Why not?

(She looks at him hoping he isn't wrong walks over to her and kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because yes i am mean i did kill off Mary and i am sorry please don't hate me. And with the ending. No worries Veracity will be talking to Morgan in the next chapter and a long talk between her and Mark. But instead of me typing on this one right away tomorrow i will by typing up that one shot RubyRosefan asked me to type up when i get up And if i have enough time tomorrow i will be typing up another chapter of this one. So stay tuned.


	14. Wedding date chosen/Markcity Reunion Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: Veracity!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: What else did Ava say?  
Veracity: That you knew what they had done.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: And you aren't mad?  
Veracity: I can honestly say i'm not.  
Mark: Why not?

(She looks at him hoping he isn't wrong walks over to her and kisses her. As their kissing Mark's phone goes off which gets them to pull away from each other.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Veracity: It's fine.

(He grabs his phone out to see who it is seeing the number he gets annoyed and mutes it.)

Mark: I need to change my phone number.  
Veracity: Why?  
Mark: Ava!

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Veracity: Can't you file a restraining order against the bitch?  
Mark: I could. But then she'd find some other way of talking her way out of it.  
Veracity: If anyone is willing to listen to that bitch then.  
Mark: Hey look. I didn't mean too.  
Veracity: Mark it's fine. If i didn't want you to. I would of stopped you.  
Mark: Okay.

(She laughs at him as someone turns the corner and sees how close they are and gets annoyed. Feeling someone there Mark looks up at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: Speck of the devil.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: Ava!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Veracity: She stalking you now?  
Mark: Wouldn't surprise me in the least.  
Kate: Do you have a staring problem Jerome?

(Ava turns to see both Reagan and Kate there along with Calamity and Beca who look like they wanna deck her.)

Ava: Of course not.  
Calamity: Then walk away and i won't throw you into the river.  
Ava: And risk you being deported.  
Beca: Be kind of hard to deport someone for a crime no one saw happen.

(Calamity looks at her fiancee and smiles at her as she looks back at Ava.)

Ava: You really think i won't have someone on my side?  
Calamity: No one in our group of friends like you. Mainly given how. You just broke up one of my bestfriends engagement.  
Ava: She looks real torn up.  
Calamity: She lost her memory because of you.   
Ava: She seems fine now.

(Veracity walks over to her and turns her around.)

Veracity: Whose this tramp again?

(Mark looks at her trying to keep from laughing. As he walks over to her.)

Mark: No one important. Go talk to Morgan.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She walks off to go and talk to him as she walks off Ava goes to follow after her but Mark grabs her arm.)

Mark: No way. You follow after her and i know some one who can make you disappear.  
Ava: What is your problem?  
Mark: You're my problem. You've been royal pain in my ass ever since i was with Nikolas. And because of you i lost people i loved. So do me a favor and stay the hell 

away from me and my friends. And if i even remotely here you went my family or anyone in it i will end you. And that is a threat. Let's go.

(They all walk off with him as she say's something.)

Ava: You know Mark you can make all the threats you want. But you'll never get what you want?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Keep coming after my friends and family and you just might find out just what i can do.

(She looks at him and shuts up as they continue on their way. Later over at the Diner they wall walk in and head for a table to sit down once their there they sit down 

and start talking as they wait for the waitress. As their waiting Mark's phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is then mutes it again as he goes back to 

his conversation with his friends. As they continue to talk Gabby and Lily rush into the diner.)

Cynthia: Hey hey. No running.

(Kate hearing Cynthia's voice turns and looks at her then gets up and grabs her getting her to laugh at her.)

Kate: Why you running?  
Gabby: Charity said i could.

(Kate looks at Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: I'll talk to her later.  
Charity: I did not. 

(They start laughing at her face.)

Mark: Hey Lily.

(She runs over to him and he picks her up to hold her.)

Lily: Look Aunt Cynthia got me.

(She shows him the album and he laughs.)

Mark: Wow. I haven't seen this album since.  
Lily: NKOTBSB!  
Mark: Yeah. Where'd you find this?  
Cynthia: In a music store not to far from here.  
Mark: Oh wow.  
Cynthia: Yeah. She saw that and her face lit up.  
Mark: Who you like more?  
Lily: Both.  
Mark: Good choice. Or i would of i had to torture you.  
Lily: No.  
Mark: No.

(He gets her in the side getting her to lean into him.)

Lily: Stop that.  
Mark: Stop what? This.

(He gets her again making her laugh at him then he kisses her head then pulls away from it as she shows him what her favorite song on the album is and he laughs at 

her.)

Mark: You like that one.  
Lily: Yeah.  
Mark: Why?  
Lily: Who wants to turn out the lights?

(Mark laughs at her then looks at Reagan whose smiling at him.)

Lily: Oh.  
Mark: What?  
Lily: Gabby told me what you did for her on third birthday.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Lily: Yeah.  
Mark: And?  
Lily: I wanna do it too.  
Mark: You sure?  
Lily: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay i'll talk to Jaxx.  
Lily: Yay.

(He laughs at her as he kisses her head then pulls away from it again as he puts the CD into her CD player and she puts the ear plugs in and he pushes play on it 

hearing the songs she looks up at him and smiles at him as he looks over at Beca and Calamity who are talking and joking around with Charity and Cynthia. Then he looks 

back down at Lily whose enjoying the album Cynthia had gotten her. Then he looks up at Reagan.)

Mark: How you feeling?  
Reagan: Good. I just talked to the doctor and they said there wasn't any major done to the baby so.  
Mark: Well that's great to hear.   
Reagan: You are right?

(Mark smiles at her then looks down at the little girl in his lap.)

Mark: Not really. But i'm trying to hold my own after what happened to my brothers and Mary.

(Reagan smiles at him.)

Reagan: So many lives were lost in that expulsion.  
Mark: Yes there were. I'm just glad no one else was killed that day. I can honestly say i don't think i could handle it.  
Reagan: I hear ya.

(He smiles at her as he looks over at Kate whose in the middle of a conversation with both couples next to her. Over at the Palace in Morgan's room both him and 

Veracity are talking as their talking he's trying to convince that what happened between him and Ava was a mistake and that it will never happen again.)

Veracity: Morgan one time is a mistake more than that it's something else. And given how quickly you fall back into bed with the woman it really makes me wonder if 

you're actually as grown up as you say you are.

Morgan: I am.  
Veracity: So why'd you sleep with Ava?  
Morgan: I don't know.   
Veracity: You don't know. Wow. Okay.

(She goes to walk off but he stops her.)

Morgan: Wait.

(She turns around and looks at him.)

Morgan: I'm sorry okay. I know i should of been at your side after what happened at the bar i know i should of been. But i saw the way Mark looked at you when he 

thought you were dead.

Veracity: From what i hear had that same tone of voice when he saw the other girls on the floor. You don't seem to get it Morgan.  
Morgan: What?  
Veracity: I nearly lost three of my bestfriends that day. Beca nearly lost the woman she loves along with Emily and Cynthia. Mark lost another brother that day i 

nearly three sisters that day my nieces nearly lost their mother. And i did lose another sister can you imagine the hell Kate and me are going through. First we lose 

Beth only to find out she's been alive the whole time only going by the name of Alice only to have her kill her our step mother. I can honestly say Morgan i didn't 

think i could hate anyone as much as i hated her. And in a lot of ways i still do. But no more than i hate Ava Jerome at this very minute. 

(Morgan looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: I can honestly say i have no idea what either you or Silas Clay ever saw in her. Hell i'm not even sure what the hell Franco saw in her.

(Then she turns and walks out of the room as he stands there in shock at what she just said. As she walks out she leans on the door then walks off to go and talk to 

Mark. Back over at the diner their all still there talking and joking around. As their talking Lily gets off of Mark's lap and walks over to Reagan who picks her up 

and sits her in lap as Mark smiles at them as Veracity walks into the diner and he walks over to her as he gets to her she looks at him as they both walk outside and 

start talking.)

Mark: You okay?  
Veracity: Yeah i just came from talking with Morgan and well.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: He had the ring in his hand and he tried to get to me to marry him again.  
Mark: And?  
Veracity: I told him no.   
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: And he didn't take it to well.

(Mark looks off and then looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him.)

Veracity: He told me that his time with Ava was a mistake but then.  
Mark: I know.   
Veracity: I can look past a lot of things. But the one thing i won't ever look past is something always falling back into bed with that woman. You never?  
Mark: Oh god no. And the fact that Morgan ever did makes me wonder.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: She could of as easily as told Morgan no the second time he kissed her but she didn't.  
Veracity: She really was that bad?  
Mark: Both her and Julian turned Morgan against his family and at the time he just didn't care.   
Veracity: Why not?  
Mark: Michael being the eldest.  
Veracity: He was jealous.  
Mark: He kept telling everyone that they loved Michael more than him and given how both Sonny and Carly sent him off to Boarding school you can see why he would think 

that given how Michael and Kristina got to stay in Port Charles and he didn't.

Veracity: Morgan's the youngest?  
Mark: He is.  
Veracity: I can see it. I mean after mine and Kate's mom and Beth died.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: He pretty much turned his back on Kate.  
Mark: Why?  
Veracity: Well not at first. It wasn't until after he married Catherine.  
Mark: It's not like Catherine was telling him to turn his back on Kate. She's not like most step mothers.  
Veracity: True. She wasn't like a lot of step mothers.  
Mark: You know when my father started dating dating again or even really wanted to get married again. There was really only one woman any of his kids that approved of.  
Veracity: Who?  
Mark: Nora!  
Veracity: The DA?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Wow.  
Mark: I mean she is my cousin Matthew's mother so that was a big plus.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: When it came around to step mother's or step father's there's always that one step parent we wish our parents never got together with.  
Veracity: Your dad.  
Mark: With two women actually. Dorian Lord and Kimberly Andrews.

(Veracity looks at him and then looks off.)

Veracity: Your father still married to the bitch?  
Mark: No. Luckily.  
Veracity: What she do?  
Mark: I don't know. Nor do i care. I'm just glad he's no longer with her.

(Veracity laughs at him.)

Veracity: See unlike you and your siblings.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: I liked my step mother. Kate not so much but than again.  
Mark: Kate had her reasons not to like Catherine.  
Veracity: Yeah. But now we don't even have Mary.

(He looks at her and then looks off as he looks at her again.)

Mark: How's your dad doing with that?  
Veracity: Heartbroken trying understand why Mary's dead and why so many other's were injuried.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Mark i can't even began to imagine what's going through your head right now.  
Mark: A lot of things. We had just buried one brother that day only to lose another one.  
Veracity: They'll find out whose behind the bombing in Rodi's.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so. Because with two brothers being dead and with Mary now being gone.  
Veracity: Yeah i heard you guys had to tell Mia.  
Mark: Yeah. She's on the war path to try and find out who killed her.  
Veracity: I have a feeling if it wasn't for Reagan.  
Mark: Oh no So's Kate but. She's not going around beating the hell out of everyone she sees.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: So about what happened earlier?

(She smiles at him.)

Veracity: How upset would you be if i told you i wanted sometime to think things through.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Very but. If you wanna think things through then i'm more than happy to give you that time to do so.  
Veracity: Okay. Because after what just happened with me and Morgan i'm not ready to start anything new up yet.  
Mark: No i get it. It's okay i can wait. And i actually mean that.  
Veracity: It could be a long wait.  
Mark: Yeah well. You're worth the wait.

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: I mean it Vera. I'll wait as long as you need me to.  
Veracity: Good to know.

(She turns and walks off into the diner again as Mark stands there not sure of what to say as he's standing there as someone walks up to him. Feeling someone standing 

behind him he quickly pulls his weapon and turns to point at them seeing who it is he laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Julia!  
Julia: Hi. I'm sorry i didn't mean to spook you.  
Mark: It's fine. I'm sorry. I'm still a little jumpy is all.  
Julia: I get it. How are Kate and Veracity doing?  
Mark: For the most part their fine.   
Julia: And you?

(He puts his gun away and looks at her.)

Mark: Hanging in there.  
Julia: Yeah you look like you're really hanging in there.  
Mark: In between my brothers dying to my boyfriend cheating on me with his ex. Puts one hell of a damper on my ego.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Julia: Sorry.  
Mark: Why it's not your fault.  
Julia: It might not be my fault but i can still be upset for my friends. 

(He looks at her and smiles as he looks off.)

Julia: You're still in love with Veracity.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Julia: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Julia: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. I mean in between her ex fiance cheating on her to my ex boyfriend cheating on me with his ex husband.  
Julia: Boy you two just aren't having any lucky.  
Mark: Things between Veracity and Morgan were going just fine until that whole thing with the dog selling ring that we broke up.  
Julia: And then.  
Mark: Morgan was back on Ava's radar and she's been doing everything she could to break them up.  
Julia: Morgan and Ava?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Julia: I thought he had better taste.  
Mark: He does. And she's in there with her bandmates her sisters and nieces.  
Julia: Yeah Veracity isn't someone you would think anyone would ever cheat on.  
Mark: Tell that to Morgan and the prick she dated before either one of us.  
Julia: Austin cheated on Veracity?   
Mark: Repeatly. And not to mention he'd flirt with other women right in front of her.

(She looks at him and then laughs off the annoyance.)

Julia: How the hell did she put up with it?  
Mark: She couldn't. But she loved him so.  
Julia: I'm sure.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Julia: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Julia: I really am sorry for your loss Mark.  
Mark: Thanks.

(She nods her head at him then turns and walks off as Mark looks back inside of the diner at his friends and smiles at them as he walks back inside.)

Two weeks later.

(It's been two weeks since Mark Kate Reagan their daughters along with Evermoist and the Bellas returned to Gotham to try and move on with their lives after losing 

Mary and another one of Mark's brother's after losing his brothers Mark remained in Llanview to spend time with his family before he went back to Gotham to get back to 

work after returning to work Mark was nearly injured in a raid and it hadn't of been for Batwoman he would of been hurt a lot worse knowing he's still not all there 

Jacob gave him more time off and Mark happily took it and has been staying home to try and wrap his head around the fact that he's lost two of his brothers in a matter 

of one week of each other with the Llanview PD's investigation still going about one brother's murder to another brothers murder not to mention the murder of Mary. As 

for Veracity she's been doing a lot of thinking the last two weeks as she continues to think about who she wants Mark continues to distance himself from his friends. 

And the more he distance himself from them the more worried they get for him. After finally figuring out what she wants or who she wants she went to tell Morgan she 

wanted to give them another try only to have her change her mind when she walked in on him with Ava once again after seeing him with her Veracity quickly turned and 

walked out of the room only to have him quickly get up and rush off after her as he left the room he caught up with her.)

Morgan: Wait Veracity.

(She turned and looked at him.)

Veracity: What? You gonna tell me that was a mistake again?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: Didn't think so.   
Morgan: Vera!  
Veracity: You know i came here to see if you wanted to give us another chance. But seeing as to how you were just in bed with Ava again i guess you don't.  
Morgan: I.  
Veracity: You just couldn't wait to see who i would choose could you?  
Morgan: It's just she said she saw how close you and Mark were and i just.  
Veracity: Are you fucken kidding me?

(He looks at her.)

Veracity: The bitch says she saw how close i was to Mark and thought hey let me go tell Morgan he's got no chance with Veracity again. Maybe i can get my enemy's 

youngest son into my bed again.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: You have nothing to say to that?  
Morgan: What can i say?  
Veracity: I guess there's nothing you can say. Have a nice life Morgan.

(Then she turned and walked off and out of Morgan's life for good. After leaving Morgan standing there she ran into Michael and told him what she walked in on he 

looked at her and grew annoyed with Morgan and Ava.)

Michael: I'm sorry.  
Veracity: Don't be. It's not your fault your brother can't keep it in his pants.  
Michael: I know that. But still you'd think he would of waited for you.  
Veracity: Yeah. Apparently the fiance stealer is more important to him then the woman he clams to love.  
Michael: I'd say i'd talk to him. But that's not gonna change anything.  
Veracity: It's really not. Thank you.  
Michael: Anytime.

(She walks around him and out of the house as she walks out he walks up the stairs to his room as he gets there he walks in and sees Ava still there.)

Michael: You just couldn't help yourself could you?

(She looked at him in shock.)

Ava: I.  
Michael: You just had to go and lie to my brother about Mark and Veracity.  
Ava: I didn't.  
Michael: You did. You thought if lied to him. He would break and end back up in bed with you. And you just hoped that Veracity would walk in on you two in bed together 

well congrats Ava you got your damn wish. You can have him. You just better pray our parents don't find out about this. Or you will be in a world of hurt. And you.

(Morgan looks at him.)

Michael: I hope you know what you just gave up to be with this thing. But than again sleeping with Ava is habit for you.  
Morgan: What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
Michael: The night KeKe broke up with you. You went to her and you slept with her and then to really screw with mom and dad you stayed with her. You screwed up so much 

back then that we thought you had changed. But no when it comes around to her you'll never change you'll always be the one who screws up. I hope you're both happy.

(Then he turns and walks out of the room pissed at his brother for screwing things up with Veracity. After leaving Carly and Sonny's Veracity flew back to Gotham after 

getting back to Gotham she went straight to her sister who let her into the house and Veracity told her what happened and she hugged her as she was hugging her Reagan 

had walked into the room and saw it wondering what was going on but didn't say anything. But only to have Kate tell her later on that night just before they went to 

bed after telling Reagan what had happened after learning of that Reagan was just as annoyed with Morgan for sleeping with Ava again. All of that is leading up to two 

weeks later. Over at Crows Head Quarters Mark walks in to get back to work as he walks in he heads for his computer to look at something as he gets to his computer 

Sophie walks up to him.)

Sophie: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey. What's up?  
Sophie: Just wanted to know how you're doing?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm are right.  
Sophie: You heat about?  
Mark: I did. God i really don't know what the hell Morgan sees in that whore.  
Sophie: I don't either. But hey.  
Mark: Yeah i'm not about rush Veracity into another relationship. Like i told her two weeks ago.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: She's worth the wait. And if Morgan can't see that she is well then he has no one else but himself to blame for her shuting the door on them completely.  
Sophie: True. But i have a feeling he'll be trying hard to get her back.  
Mark: Why Nikolas never did.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: After i broke up with him after i found him in bed with Ava the first time. He never faught to try and get me back.  
Sophie: So your saying?  
Mark: There's a very good chance Morgan won't even try to get Veracity back.  
Sophie: He might surprise you.  
Mark: He might. But Ava's got him back in her bed. She's not gonna let him get back together with Veracity.  
Sophie: If they do?  
Mark: Then Ava's just gonna start up all over again. And given his past with the bitch.  
Sophie: He'll sleep with her again.  
Mark: Yeah.

(She nods her head at him as Calamity walks into the room and over to Mark.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: What's up?  
Calamity: Me and Beca have set a date for the wedding.  
Mark: Oh yeah.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: When?  
Calamity: Four weeks from today.  
Mark: Really?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Sophie: That's awesome.  
Calamity: Yeah. We both figured with Vera having called it quiets with Morgan for good.  
Mark: You two pushed the wedding up a month.  
Calamity: Vera said it was fine.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: Where's the wedding going to be?  
Calamity: We're getting married in Spain.

(They both look at her and laugh off the shock.)

Mark: Oh wow.  
Sophie: Isn't Reagan coming up to four months pregnant.  
Mark: Soph she is four months pregnant.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Mark: She can still fly when she's five or six months pregnant.  
Sophie: She just can't fly when she's eight months pregnant.  
Mark: Yeah.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Where's the wedding going to be held?

(Calamity looks at them and smiles Mark knowing that look laughs at her.)

Mark: No.  
Calamity: Yeah. Me and Beca got approval from Chicago this morning.  
Mark: Oh my god.

(He hugs her getting her to smile at him then pulls away from her.)

Sophie: What?  
Mark: The Military base there.  
Sophie: What's so special about it.  
Calamity: That's where me and Beca met.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Calamity: I mean we didn't think being on tour would lead us to falling in love with each other. But i'm glad we did.  
Sophie: Wow.  
Calamity: She was there for me during the tour weather i wanted her to be or not.   
Mark: They were still rival's but.  
Sophie: No i get it.  
Calamity: Kind of hard to be rival's with someone when you're falling for them so.  
Sophie: I've actually been wondering something.  
Calamity: What?  
Sophie: Who kissed who first?

(Mark looks at her and she laughs at him.)

Mark: Really?  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: That's what you're wanting to know?  
Sophie: It's a common question.  
Mark: Oh i'm sure it is.

(She starts laughing at him then calms down.)

Calamity: Of all honesty i couldn't really tell you. We did a lot of kissing while out on tour.  
Sophie: What?  
Calamity: The first day. We had just gotten off stage and Beca tripped and fell into me.   
Sophie: Oh wow.  
Calamity: After i caught her.  
Sophie: You kissed her.  
Calamity: Actually she kissed me. But then quickly pulled away from me.  
Sophie: Did anyone see you two?  
Calamity: No. But she was a good kisser than and still is.

(They laugh at her.)

Mark: Well i can't wait until you two finally get married.  
Calamity: Yeah really. The wedding planning has been hell.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: Why?  
Mark: Mary was planning it.

(She looks at him and then to Calamity who smiles at her.)

Sophie: Oh.  
Calamity: Anyway. I gotta go and tell the other girls.  
Mark: Okay.   
Calamity: You are right?  
Mark: I'm fine.  
Calamity: Okay. But i did want to ask you something.  
Mark: What's that?  
Calamity: You're one of the big reasons why i met Beca when i did.  
Mark: Well i can't take credit for all of it.

(She laughs at him.)

Calamity: I know that.  
Mark: What's up?  
Calamity: Will you marry us?

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he looks at Sophie.)

Mark: I can't say no to that.  
Sophie: You really can't.  
Mark: I'd love too.

(she smiles at him as he hugs her then pulls away from him as she turns and walks off as she walks out of their command center Beca's standing there laughing at her.)

Beca: I tripped and fell into you.  
Calamity: It was either that or i told them when you really kissed me.  
Beca: Yeah but to say i tripped and fell into you. That sounds like something the old Calamity would of said.  
Calamity: No the old Calamity would of said you fell and i laughed.

(She smacks her making her laugh at her.)

Beca: You're lucky you're hot.  
Calamity: Well thank you.   
Beca: You're very cocky.  
Calamity: You know with us having been together for six years.  
Beca: I are ready knew how cocky you are.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.  
Beca: And i can't wait until next month.  
Calamity: Neither can i.  
Beca: Okay come on.

(They both walk off talking and joking around. Later over in the Crows training room Mark's in there beating on a punching bag as Veracity walks into the room as she 

walks in she sees him standing there beating on the bag feeling someone watching him he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: Hi.

(He takes the tape off of his hands and walks down to her as he gets there he puts the tape down and looks at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah.

(She hands him a towel and he smiles at her.)

Mark: You sure?  
Veracity: Yeah. 

(Mark starts wiping himself down with the towel then walks over to his shirt to put on but she grabs his arm. Getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Veracity: After i walked in on Morgan and Ava again. I started doing a lot of thinking again and i just.  
Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Mark that day i walked in on them. I was going ask Morgan if he wanted to give us another try.  
Mark: Oh.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Veracity: But after walking in on them again. I knew he was never going to change and that Ava is always going to be the woman he wants to be with.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: So like i said after i walked in on them i started doing a lot of thinking again in between thinking and talking to the other girls and my sister in law.

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: They all pretty much told me to follow my heart and it would lead me to the one person I've been wanting to be with since i came back to Gotham. But at the 

time couldn't have him because he was with someone else. And then i started dating Morgan.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: Mark you were there for me alot even when you were with two different guys are completely different times. You were there for me after we lost Mary and while 

i couldn't remember anyone. I mean you were there for me more then Morgan was and i was his fiance.

Mark: What you trying to say Vera?  
Veracity: What i'm trying to say is that. I'm still in love with you and i wanna see if we can try this again. 

(He looks at her and then looks off. But then he looks at her again.)

Mark: What happens if Morgan wants you back.  
Veracity: He could of had his third chance with me but blew it the minute he slept with Ava again.  
Mark: So you're saying things between you and Morgan are done for good?  
Veracity: Yeah.   
Mark: Okay. 

(She smiles at him as she kisses him as their kissing he smiles in it as their kiss continues he pushes both her shirt and jacket off of her once their off they both 

fall to the floor along with Mark and Veracity as they land on it he deepens it. Out in the hallway someone who everyone of her friends and mother thought was dead 

walks into the Crows building as she walks in she bumps into someone.)

Woman: Oh god i'm so sorry.  
Julia: No problem. Who are you?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Woman: My names Lauren but my friends and family know me as Keke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with both Beca and Calamity haven chosen a date and venue for their wedding will their wedding go off without a hitch and now that Markcity are back together will they be able to be together or will someone try and break them up again. Also now that Ava's daughter is alive does she have competition once again for Morgan. Find out in the next update.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane. I hope you all enjoy it.

(Out in the hallway someone who everyone of her friends and mother thought was dead walks into the Crows building as she walks in she bumps into someone.)

Woman: Oh god i'm so sorry.  
Julia: No problem. Who are you?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Woman: My names Lauren but my friends and family know me as Kiki.

(Julia looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Julia: Whose your mother?  
KiKi: Ava Jerome.

(She looks at her and knows it's her.)

Julia: Come with me.

(She nods her head at her as they both walk off towards their command center unaware of what's going on in their training room between Mark and Veracity. Up in Jacob's 

office he's there with Kate and Reagan talking and joking around with him along with the girls who are looking out of the window when Gabby sees Julia.)

Gabby: Mom Julia's coming with someone woman with her.  
Reagan: New girlfriend?  
Kate: Knowing Julia i wouldn't be surprised.

(They start laughing as she knocks on the door.)

Jacob: You two.  
Kate: What?  
Jacob: What? Come in.

(Julia opens the door and walks into the office followed by KiKi Reagan seeing her quickly stands up and looks at her.)

Julia: You know her?  
Reagan: Yeah. She's one of the people who helped Winston get me out of the river after Magpie shot me.

(Kate looks at her. Then sees the woman herself.)

Kate: I thought she was dead.  
Reagan: So did i.  
KiKi: Hey Reagan.

(She walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from her.)

Reagan: What?  
Kiki: I'm not really sure myself. I woke up a couple of months ago in an old building not to far from Kane tower. And then i started wondering around Gotham.  
Reagan: Did you say not to far from Kane Tower?  
Kiki: Yeah. Why you know the building?  
Reagan: Yeah that's my wife's building.  
Kiki: Wait you're Kate Kane?  
Kate: I am.  
Kiki: Oh wow. I had heard so many things about you.  
Kate: All bad i'm sure.  
Kiki: No. All good actually. I mean what you do for this city.  
Kate: What you mean?  
Kiki: Your real estate company Gotham Pride Real estate.  
Kate: That's me.

(She shakes Kate's hand making her laugh.)

Kiki: Big fan by the way.  
Kate: Of me or Batwoman?  
Kiki: Both.  
Kate: Wow. Don't let my brother in law hear that.

(Reagan and Jacob are trying to keep from laughing at how smug Kate's being.)

Reagan: Anyway. If you're done being all smug there babe.  
Kate: Oh i'm never going to be done being so smug.  
Julia: No wonder her and Calamity get a long.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: What?  
Kate: Yeah okay.

(They continue to laugh at her.)

Jacob: What brought you here?  
Kiki: I was looking for one of your agents.  
Jacob: Which one?  
Kiki: Mark Buchanan.

(They look at her as Julia looks off.)

Jacob: What?  
Julia: He's kind of busy at the moment.

(Kate looks at her and knows what she mean't.)

Kate: Oh.  
Julia: Yeah.  
Jacob: Oh come on.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kiki: Oh so he was in the room.  
Julia: Yup.  
Kiki: Oh.  
Kate: Anyway. I'll go and see if he's finished.  
Julia: Actually i think i should go.  
Kate: Why?  
Julia: He's with your sister.  
Kate: Oh. Yeah. You go.  
Julia: Okay. 

(She walks out of the office to go and get Mark. Down in the training room both him and Veracity are sitting up on the floor talking.)

Veracity: I'm sorry.  
Mark: No it's fine.  
Veracity: I really thought i could do it here.  
Mark: Hey it's okay. There's more time for us to do this.  
Veracity: It's been so long and i was really.

(He moves closer to her and kisses her cheek getting he to look at him.)

Mark: I know a place we can do this and not feel weird.  
Veracity: Your place?  
Mark: Yes.

(She kisses him getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from him as he stands up then helps her up and she falls into him getting him to laugh at her.)

Mark: You okay?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: I have told you how happy i am?  
Veracity: Not yet.  
Mark: Good because i am.

(She smiles at him as she kisses again as their kissing Julia walks into the room and sees them kissing and laughs as they pull away from each other.)

Mark: What is it?  
Julia: You two might want to come up to the Commanders office.  
Veracity: Why?  
Julia: Let's just say there's someone else here who could keep Ava from being with Morgan again.

(Mark and Veracity walk out of the office right behind Julia as they walk out Mark grabs Veracity's hand getting her to smile at him. Later as they get up to his 

office they walk in and Mark sees whose there and laughs at her.)

Mark: Kiki!

(She turns and looks at him then smiles at him as he walks over to her and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Wow. Look at you. But i thought?  
Kiki: I was.  
Mark: So how?  
Kiki: I don't really know. All i know is that a couple of months ago i woke up in an abandoned building not to far from Kane Tower.  
Mark: Really?  
Kiki: Yeah. I had no idea that Reagan was married to Kate.

(Mark turns and looks at Kate.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kiki: I heard about your brothers i'm sorry.  
Mark: Thank you. Kate and Veracity actually lost their sister too.  
Kiki: I've are ready told Kate i was sorry for their loss.  
Mark: Okay good. See she's nothing like her mother.  
Kate: So we're learning.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Um Kiki do you remember Veracity?

(She looks over at her and smiles at her.)

Kiki: Wait that's?  
Mark: The very same.  
Kiki: Oh wow. She's even hotter now then before. Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.

(She shakes her hand as Mark looks at Julia whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Kiki: Tell me is Evermoist still around?  
Veracity: Very much so.  
Kiki: Oh cool.  
Mark: I forgot to tell you how big of a fan of the band she is.  
Kiki: No bigger then his cousin's.  
Mark: Hey it just comes to show you that Dani and Starr have taste in music.

(They start laughing as Mark walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at him. Kiki seeing how close they are smiles at them.)

Kiki: He finally get the girl back?  
Julia: Looks like it.  
Kate: Really?

(They pull away from each other.)

Veracity: We're going to be doing a lot of talking.  
Kiki: I bet.  
Mark: Now she's starting to sound like the Corinthos brothers.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I no longer like her.  
Kiki: Did you say brothers?

(Mark looks at her and then to Julia.)

Julia: I haven't had the chance to tell her.  
Kiki: Tell me what?  
Mark: Morgan's alive.

(She looks at him and then to Julia who nods her head at her.)

Kiki: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Veracity leans into him and he smiles at her as he wraps his arms around her waste getting her to smile at him. Later over at the Hold up Mark and Veracity are there 

talking about them in between the serious conversation they joke around as the other members of the band walk into the club as their conversation continues Mark's 

phone goes off and he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and then puts his phone away. As he continues on with his conversation with Veracity 

not wanting to bother them the other girls walk off towards the other side of the club. As Mark and Veracity continue on with their date so to speak Mark's phone goes 

off again but he ignores and keeps up with their conversation. Until someone walks up their table and tells Mark there's someone on the phone for him.)

Mark: Who is it?  
Lance: They won't say.  
Mark: Yeah well if they won't say who they are tell them to buzz off.  
Lance: I can do that.  
Mark: Are right.

(He walks back to counter and tells the person Mark isn't there then hangs up as he gets back to work. Later after finishing up their conversation Mark pays for their 

drinks and they both get ready to leave when she notices the other members.)

Veracity: I'm gonna go talk to the other girls.  
Mark: Okay.

(She walks off to go and talk to her bandmates as Mark walks up to Kate's office to go and talk to her. As he gets up there he knocks on the door and she tells him to 

come in he opens the door and walks in as he walks in he closes the door and walks up to her.)

Mark: You are right?

(She looks up at him and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah i'm fine. I thought you and Vera.  
Mark: We did. And we were about to leave when she saw the other girls so.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. Okay what's up?  
Kate: It's just weird is all.  
Mark: Me and Vera or the fact that Morgan's ex wife is alive?  
Kate: If i said both would i be a bad person.  
Mark: Of course not. Because of all honesty. It is a little weird for me too.  
Kate: Do you really buy her story about waking up in a building not to far from my building?  
Mark: It could happen.  
Kate: Yeah but who would bring someone whose been dead for as long as she has back?  
Mark: Someone whose wanting to screw with Ava the same way she messed with Veracity and Morgan.

(Kate looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: If that's the case.  
Mark: Ava's going to be in for one hell of a fight for Morgan.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Now that is a fight i'm looking forward to seeing.

(Kate laughs at him as Lance runs in and tells them there's a fight down in the club. Both Mark and Kate rush from the office and down towards them as they get down 

towards them seeing who it is Mark rushes over to them and grabs Morgan away from him before he does anymore damage to the club.)

Mark: Hey hey Morgan.

(He looks at him and calms down.)

Morgan: He was hitting on Veracity again and i got pissed off.  
Mark: Who?

(He turns and looks at Jesse.)

Mark: Actually go punch him again.

(Jesse hearing that goes to run only to be grabbed by Jacob and put into handcuff's once he's cuffed he looks at them.)

Jacob: You just can't seem to stay out of trouble can you Swanson.  
Jesse: He started it.  
Veracity: No he didn't dad. Jesse came up and tried flirting with me but when i wouldn't give into his flirting he started getting forceful.  
Jesse: You lying.  
Mark: Hey watch it Swanson or it won't be her ex who goes after you.

(He looks at him and then to Veracity.)

Jesse: You and the Everbitch member again seriously.

(Mark looks at him and then to Morgan who looks at him.)

Mark: We haven't made it official.  
Morgan: Oh i don't care. As long as it's you she's with not the military reject.

(Jesse goes to go after him but Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Julia get him out of here.  
Julia: Yeah. Let's go Swanson.  
Mark: I gotta get back to the office now. Can one of you give her ride home later?  
Serenity: Yeah sure.  
Mark: Okay. I'll see you later.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He kisses her cheek then pulls away from her and walks off with Jacob.)

Mark: Hey Morgan you too.

(He looks at him and follows after them. Later back over at Crow Head Quarters they start getting Jesse booked in for starting a fight down in their holding cells Mark 

walks Morgan in and they head over to her cell.)

Morgan: Where we going?  
Mark: To see someone i can tell you're still in love with.  
Morgan: But she's dead.  
Mark: You sure about that?

(He looks at him confused as they reach her cell and Mark calls out for her she wakes up and looks at them seeing her Morgan nearly falls over as Mark opens the cell 

and he rushes in as she stands up and walks over to him as she gets to him she hugs him getting him to smile a little at her. As their hugging Mark looks at Sophie who 

walked in and sees them together.)

Sophie: And that girl is related to the bitch who broke up his relationship with Veracity?  
Mark: She is.  
Sophie: Poor girl.  
Mark: Yup.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: What's this gonna do to his relationship with his brother?  
Mark: Nothing. Michael's happily married he loves his wife.  
Sophie: Does he?  
Mark: Yes. I mean they get back together he shouldn't have to much of a problem with it.  
Sophie: Okay good. But than again.  
Mark: I don't see Ava trying to break them up again. Not if she knows what's good for her.  
Sophie: True. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. 

(She nods her head at him. The following day over at Crow Head Quarters Mark walks into their command center and heads over to his computer and gets to work as Michael 

walks in and heads over to him seeing him Mark puts his computer down and then gets up to talk to him.)

Mark: You know it's very hard to work when I've got people coming to see me right as i walk in the door.  
Michael: I know i'm sorry. It's just i got a call from Morgan last night about Kiki being alive.  
Mark: And you came here without your wife to what?

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Michael: I didn't come here to start trouble.  
Mark: No i'm sure you didn't. I just find it funny how you suddenly drop everything to come and see Kiki and when you could of waited until they got back to Port 

Charles.  
Michael: You're right i could of but. Willow told me to come in case Ava showed up.  
Mark: Ava knows?  
Michael: I don't know. But if she does.  
Mark: Then she'll try and find someway of keeping Morgan and Kiki Apart.  
Michael: Yeah.  
Mark: Lovely.  
Michael: Yeah.

(Then they see both Kiki and Morgan walk into the room and Michael turns to look at her and laughs. Seeing Michael she walks over to him and hugs him as their hugging 

Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is and shows Morgan who it is and gets annoyed. Mark mutes his phone and gets in on their conversation. Later that 

afternoon Mark's looking over some security footage outside of the building that Kiki said she woke up in as he's watching the footage Veracity walks in and heads over 

to Mark with some food she got for them as she gets to him she leans in and kisses him getting him to laugh in it then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Veracity: I was going to go and see Kate but.  
Mark: She was having lunch with Reagan and the girls?  
Veracity: Yeah so i thought i'd come by here with some food and we can talk about last night.

(He puts the computer down and looks at her. As he looks at her chest and she laughs at him.)

Veracity: My eyes are up here Mark.  
Mark: I know. But i got to see you without this on last night and it was just as much fun as it was then.  
Veracity: It was. So.  
Mark: I can honestly tell you. I'm not really hungry for the food.  
Veracity: Yeah. And what are you hungry for?  
Mark: An Evermoist member.

(She laughs at him as she kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Later. But right now food.  
Mark: Yes dear.

(She laughs at him as they walk off their break room. Later over in the break room both Mark and Veracity are sitting there talking about what happened between them 

last night and what they wanna do to go forward with their relationship. As their conversation continues Tyler walks into the room and sees them there.)

Tyler: Hey.

(They turn and look at him.)

Mark: Hey. What's up?  
Tyler: I just got a call from Kate.  
Mark: Everything okay?  
Tyler: Her and Reagan went to that building not to far from Kane tower and saw something you're gonna wanna see.  
Mark: Uh okay.  
Veracity: Go i'll take this and we can finish this conversation tonight.  
Mark: Works for me.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he gets up and walks out of the room. Later over at the building Kiki told them about as they pull up Mark stops the truck 

and puts it into park once it's in park he shuts it off as they both get out of it and he sees whose building it is.)

Mark: Wait i know this building.  
Tyler: You do?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Tyler: It's not Elliott's building?  
Mark: No it's not. His building is down that way.

(He points in the direction of the building as they walk away from the truck and Mark locks it up as they walk into the building. As they walk in they walk over to 

Kate and Reagan.)

Mark: Hey.

(They turn and look at him.)

Reagan: Hey.   
Mark: What's going on?  
Kate: I had Luke looking over the security camera's from around Kane tower and he saw this building.  
Mark: This the building Kiki Came out of?  
Kate: It is. Luke saw her walk out of the building himself.  
Mark: Okay so. What we doing here?  
Reagan: I was going through the office in there and thought you'd like to see who the owner of the building is.

(She hands him the paperwork and Mark looks it over as he's looking at it he comes up to the name and quickly closes the folder.)

Mark: It's Santino's building.  
Reagan: Yes it is.  
Mark: Shit.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: If this is one of Santino's buildings.

(Tyler looks at him and then looks off.)

Tyler: Mark if this building belongs to D'Antonio.  
Mark: He had plans for it.  
Reagan: As for what. I'm not even sure i could tell you.  
Mark: He has so many buildings in this country it's not even funny.  
Kate: What was he mostly into anyway?  
Mark: Art work. And stolen goods. But other than that i don't know.  
Kate: Who would know?

(Mark grabs his phone out and calls Ares who answers on the first ring and he talks to her as their talking she tells him what Santino could of possibly wanted the 

building for as they continue to talk Mark looks around and sees something on the rafters but doesn't say anything until he hangs up with Ares. After he hangs up he 

grabs out his flashlight and points it up.)

Mark: Guys.

(They all look up and see what Mark sees.)

Kate: What the hell is that?  
Mark: I don't know. Let's look around the building some more.  
Kate: Are right.

(They start looking around the building as their looking Tyler steps on something that gets them to turn and look at him.)

Tyler: Do these old warehouses have basements?  
Kate: If it's in Gotham then it's more likely got one.

(He goes to step back but Mark stops him.)

Mark: No don't.

(He looks at him as Mark walks over to him and kneels down next to him as he pulls up the tarp covering the door beneath Tyler's foot.)

Mark: Anyone with the Crows know about bombs?

(Kate looks at him and then walks over to him and looks at it.)

Kate: Oh god. How long can you stand there?  
Tyler: As long as i need to.  
Mark: Go outside and call your dad.  
Kate: Okay.

(She gets up and walks out to go and call Jacob.)

Mark: Try and stay as calm as you can.  
Tyler: I'll do that.  
Mark: Reagan do me a favor.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Go outside and call Ares back.  
Reagan: What about you?  
Mark: I'm gonna stay here and keep Tyler company go.

(She nods her at him as she walks off to go and call Ares again. As she walks outside she quickly pulls her phone out and calls Ares. Back inside of the building Mark 

looks at him.)

Mark: You gonna be okay?  
Tyler: As long as i stay calm right.  
Mark: Right.

(Outside Reagan's on the phone with Ares again as Kate finishes up her conversation with her father.)

Reagan: Yeah okay.

(Then she hangs up with her.)

Kate: What did she say?  
Reagan: They just got into Gotham and their headed this way now.  
Kate: Okay.

(Minutes later Ares and her guys show up and they stop once their stopped she gets out and walks over to them.)

Kate: Their both still inside.  
Ares: Are right. Niko! Marco with me.  
Niko: Got it boss.  
Ares: Damien Aaron stay out here with them.  
Aaron: Got it boss.

(They both walk off with her as the Crows arrive on scene. Inside of the building Mark's keeping Tyler calm and collected as Ares and her men walk into the building 

only to slow their pace as they get close to them.)

Ares: Where is it?  
Mark: Under the trap door.  
Ares: Shit.

(He hands her his flashlight and she takes it from him and looks down there.)

Ares: Yeah. Damn.  
Mark: I didn't think Santino put bombs into old buildings.  
Ares: He doesn't. This was a building owned by his father.  
Mark: Did Gina know about it?  
Ares: No. Neither one of his kids knew about this building.  
Mark: Well this is what Reagan found in one of the office's.

(He hands her the folder and she looks at it. As she's looking at it Niko and Marco look around.)

Mark: You two see anything?  
Niko: No.   
Ares: Why don't you two go and check out the office.  
Marco: Okay.

(They both walk off towards the office to go look through it. As their looking through it Ares comes up to something has Mark come to her side and he kneels down next 

to her once he's down she shows him what she found.)

Mark: These are plans to take over Santino's art gallery in New York.  
Ares: Yeah. Which means whoever owned this building after Santino's father passed away.  
Mark: Wanted Santino out of the picture.  
Ares: Yeah.   
Mark: How long do you think he'll be able to stand there before he gets tired?  
Ares: I don't know.

(Mark looks at her and then down at the bomb again.)

Mark: There'd only be one way disarm this bomb.  
Ares: Yeah and that's to go under it.  
Mark: And there's noway under this area.

(She looks at him and then looks at the bomb again. Over the next several minutes they continue to try and find away to get down to the bomb to disarm but can't find 

one.)

Mark: Ares this has a pressure plate on it.

(She looks down and sees it.)

Ares: Oh god.  
Tyler: Meaning?  
Mark: You move you're gonna set the bomb off.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Ares: What you wanna do?

(He looks around for anything he can find when he doesn't see anything he looks into the office.)

Mark: How heavy do you think those filing cabinets are?

(She looks over at them.)

Ares: I don't know. Twenty thirty pounds why?  
Mark: Think that could work to take over for Tyler?  
Ares: It could.  
Mark: Okay. Stay here with him.  
Ares: Okay.

(Mark gets up and walks over to the office. As he gets there he walks in looks at the filing cabinet.)

Mark: Hey Niko give me a hand.

(He walks over to him and helps Mark as he gets there Mark pushes one side over into Niko's hands once he has it Mark picks it up from the bottom and they walk it out 

of the office as they walk out they get it over to Tyler and Ares. As they get there Mark puts it down and Ares walks around to Niko as Mark walks around Tyler.)

Mark: You ready for this?  
Tyler: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay.

(They start moving the filing cabinet onto the pressure plate.)

Ares: Okay start moving him backwards.  
Mark: Okay.

(He slowly starts moving Tyler as their moving backwards both Ares and Niko manage to get the filing cabinet onto the pressure plate.)

Ares: Now run.

(All four of them quickly run from the building as their running the bomb goes off sending them all forward as they land the building caves in on top of them. Outside 

the explosion sends everyone backwards knocking them all out cold. Over by Kate's building Luke hears the bomb go off and rushes out of the building and sees what 

happened.)

Luke: Oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because whoever is placing these bombs in buildings is really going to get it mainly if anyone inside of the building winds up dead. 
> 
> In the next chapter.
> 
> Mark's family finds out about the latest bomb and go to see him.  
> Llanview PD find out who set the bomb in Rodi's and make an arrest.  
> And another trip down to the Titanic.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane i hope you all enjoy it.

Ares: Now run.

(All four of them quickly run from the building as their running the bomb goes off sending them all forward as they land the building caves in on top of them. Outside the 

explosion sends everyone backwards knocking them all out cold. Over by Kate's building Luke hears the bomb go off and rushes out of the building and sees what happened.)

Luke: Oh god. 

(He rushes off towards them as he gets there he runs up to everyone and feels for a pulse another car pulls up and they all quickly get out.)

John: Oh god. Mark!

(He rushes off towards the building quickly followed some of Santino's other men. Over by Luke he sees Kate and rushes over to her.)

Luke: Kate!

(She starts coming too and looks up at him.)

Luke: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Luke: What the hell happened?  
Kate: There was a bomb in the building.  
Luke: What? Was anyone inside?  
Kate: Yeah. Mark Ares two of her men and Tyler.

(He looks back at the building.)

Kate: Did they make it out?  
Luke: I don't think so.  
Kate: Oh god. God not again. Mark!

(She goes to get up to rush into the building but one of the Corinthos brothers stops her as the other rushes into the building.)

Morgan: Michael! Kiki stay with her.  
Kiki: Okay.  
Kate: Mark!

(She keeps trying to get to the building but keeps getting pushed back by both Kiki and Luke. Inside of the building Michael's looking for Mark and the other's.)

Michael: Mark!

(Over by Mark he's unconscious along with Ares whose lying on top of him almost like she was protecting him from the blast as the bomb went off. As both Michael and Morgan 

continue to search for survivor's of the latest bomb as their looking they come up to Mark and Ares who are both there unconscious he reaches down and feels for a pulse. When 

he finds one he gives off a sign of relief.)

Michael: Morgan!

(He rushes over to him and helps him pull some of the ceiling off of them once it's of their able to get in there check them over and make sure they aren't hurt to badly. As their 

looking them over Morgan sees a piece of Rebar sticking out of Ares leg.)

Morgan: Michael!

(He looks at her and quickly looks around for anything to help keep the rebar in place on her leg.)

Michael: I can't see anything.  
Morgan: It's probably buried under all of this.  
Michael: Most likely.

(Then Mark starts coming too and looks around the area and sees both Michael and Morgan there.)

Mark: Michael!

(He looks at him and smiles a little.)

Morgan: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i think so. How's?  
Michael: She's alive. But we can't move either one of you.  
Mark: Why?  
Morgan: She's got a piece of rebar sticking out of her leg.  
Mark: Oh god. Where's?  
Michael: Their in en route.  
Mark: Okay.

(Minutes later fire fighters and medics arrive to try and get survivor's out of the building. As their working on getting the ceiling off of the survivor's Mark looks around for his 

friends.)

Mark: Tyler!

(Michael and Morgan look around for him but can't find him anywhere.)

Mark: Severide!

(He rushes over to him and helps them try and find Tyler anywhere.)

Morgan: He must be buried under all of this.  
Mark: Oh god. Morgan is she still breathing?

(He feels for pulse and realize's something.)

Morgan: Shit. We need a medic over here. She stopped breathing.

(Mark looks at him and then looks around the building.)

Mark: Oh god.

(As she's lying there Brett and Foster run up to them and start pulling a lot of the ceiling off of them and she feels for pulse on Ares again.)

Foster: No pulse.  
Brett: Damn. Casey!

(He runs over to them and helps pull Mark out from under Ares as they go to pull him he cries out in pain.)

Mark: Stop stop.  
Casey: What's wrong?

(He moves his jacket away from his side and they see the same thing that's sticking out of Ares leg.)

Brett: Oh god.  
Mark: I must of fallen on it when Ares tackled me.  
Brett: Okay. Well we gotta get you two out of here.  
Mark: Okay.

(Over the next several minutes they continue try and unbury the survivor's in the building. Later over in the Crows medical wing all of Mark's and Ares friends are there waiting for 

news on them both after they were both safely removed from the building taken back to Crow head quarters to get worked on. Out in the waiting area Reagan's sitting there 

thinking about both Mark and Ares being in surgery for their injuries as she's sitting there thinking about them she flashes back to the night Wick went after Santino and Ares got 

in his way of trying to get to him. Flashback to eight years ago over in New York,NY over at Santino's Gallery outside Mark pulls up and rushes over to her.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: Oh thank god.

(She walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Where's?  
Kyle: Their all inside with Wick.  
Mark: Any of them come out of there?  
Kyle: No. At least not that I've seen yet.

(He rushes to his car and grabs out his chest with his guns in it once he has it he opens it and starts grabbing out guns once he has what he needs he closes it and rushes back 

over to them.)

Mark: Stay here.  
Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: Stay here. If Wick did manage to get to Santino i can't lose any more friends.

(She nods her head at him as he rushes into the building. As he's about to get into the building Reagan yells out for him and he runs back over to her and he sees Santino.)

Mark: You are right?  
Santino: I'm fine.  
Mark: Where's Ares?  
Santino: She's in there with him.  
Mark: And you left her there?  
Santino: She told me to go and that she'd finish it.  
Mark: How do i get into the mirror maze from here?  
Santino: The backdoor.

(He runs off towards the back door as he gets there he opens it and walks in gun pointed down the hallway then he heads off towards them as he's gets to where they are he 

rushes in only to see her and John fighting he goes to stab her in the chest only to have Mark rush towards them and throws him into the door getting him to hurt himself as he 

hits the door Mark punches him sending him down as he goes down Mark goes to shoot him only thinks twice and gets him in the face knocking him out. Then he looks over at 

Ares and rushes over to her and kneels down in front of her.)

Ares: (signs) You picked a side.  
Mark: I picked a side.  
Ares: (Signs) Why?  
Mark: Because i'm in love with you.

(She looks at him and smiles at him as he kisses her then pulls away from her. Then he helps her up and they walk out of the maze together to go outside. Later outside of the 

gallery Mark's walking her towards Santino.)

Mark: Santino!

(He turns and looks at him as he sees Mark walking her towards him and Kyle rushes over to them.)

Mark: Not that one Wick broke it.  
Kyle: Shit.

(As he gets her to the car Kyle opens it and he helps her into it once she's in it he kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Stay with us are right.

(She nods her head at him. Then he closes the door and looks at Santino.)

Mark: I have a feeling this is going to be last time we see either one of you.  
Santino: It is. Because of this Wick is gonna come after us.  
Mark: Okay. At least she knows now.  
Reagan: It's about time.

(He turns and looks at her then laughs. Then he pulls out a pad and pen once he has them he writes down a name and number then hands it to Santino.)

Mark: Call this man and he'll find away to get you and Ares out of the country.  
Santino: Mark there's no place on this earth we can go that he won't find me.  
Mark: His name is Barry Allen and he lives on another earth. As far as i know. There's Santino D'Antonio or Ares on Earth 1.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Santino: I didn't think there was such a thing as the multi-verse.  
Mark: Yeah well. Neither did Reagan.

(She laughs at him.)

Santino: Okay.  
Mark: Get her to the hospital get her arm looked at and fixed up and then get the hell out of here. Last thing we need is for John to find you two.

(He nods his head at him as he gets into the car once he's in Mark walks up to the window and knocks on it and he rolls it down.)

Mark: When you get there ask Barry to get you and her to Gotham and ask for Bruce Wayne.  
Santino: Why?  
Mark: He'll know the best place to keep you two hidden. And out of the Crows cross hairs.  
Santino: Will do.

(Then he backs up again as he rolls the window up as Kyle puts the car into reverse and backs up once it's backed up he turns it in the direction their headed and leave the gallery 

as they drive off Mark looks at Reagan.)

Reagan: Earth 1 really?  
Mark: I'm sure Oliver won't mind.  
Reagan: It's not Oliver i'm worried about.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as they walk back to his car and get in once their in he starts it up and then quickly takes off before Wick wakes up and goes after them. End of 

flashback. Reagan's just coming out of her thoughts as Kate walks up to her and sits down next to her.)

Kate: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah. Just thinking about Mark and Ares is all.  
Kate: They'll both pull through this.  
Reagan: Yeah i know. But their two of my oldest friends. And the night John Wick went after Santino. Was the very night Mark choise a side.  
Kate: Whose side did he choose?  
Reagan: Santino's. And then he helped them get out of the country.  
Kate: Wow. That really is choosing sides.  
Reagan: Yeah when. The NCPD found out that he had chosen to help get both Ares and Santino out of the country they weren't to happy.  
Kate: I can understand that.  
Reagan: Yeah so could Maggie she didn't even question it. She knew why he did it and didn't do anything even when General Lane wanted her to arrest him for helping them escape.  
Kate: Really?  
Reagan: Yeah. Alex had told her how much Ares had come to mean me to him.  
Kate: He fell in love with her?  
Reagan: Yeah. Being undercover for as long as he was he found it very hard not to.

(She nods her head at her wife. Flash back to a week after returning back to the DEO after their undercover job both Mark and Alex are up in the DEO's conference room telling 

them what they found out about the whole case.)

J'onn: Where are they now?  
Mark: No where the police will ever find them.

(Maggie looks at him along with Alex and J'onn.)

J'onn: Why's that?  
Mark: Because i sent them somewhere safe and away from John Wick.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: I sent them to Earth 1.  
Kara: Oh Rao.  
Mark: As far as i know there's no Santino D'Antonio and Ares on that earth and i thought it be safer for them.  
Alex: You realize what will happen if General Lane finds out.  
Mark: At this point i really don't care what that bigot has to say. I did what i did and i'm not gonna feel bad about it.  
Maggie: You chose sides.  
Mark: I chose sides.  
Maggie: Why?  
Mark: Because i fell in love with Santino's enforcer.

(She looks at him and then looks off because she knows what it's like to fall in love with someone but isn't ready to say. So she just nods her head at him.)

J'onn: You sure their gonna be safe there?  
Mark: I don't know. But it'll be a lot better then here where Wick can get to them.  
J'onn: Okay.

(Just then the very man Mark and Reagan hid both Ares and Santino from walks into the conference room and looks at Mark and Alex.)

Lane: Where the hell are they?  
Mark: Depends on who you mean?  
Lane: Santino D'Antonio and his enforcer Ares.  
Alex: They escaped.  
Lane: Escaped?  
Mark: Yes sir. They figured out me and Alex were onto them and set their men on us.  
Alex: Before we could do anything they were gone.  
Lane: And his other men?  
Mark: All dead. John Wick got to them before either me or Agent Danvers could get to them.  
Lane: So your telling me that you two let two NCPD suspects get away.  
Mark: You know what General. This undercover assignment you put us on was in New York City. Not in National City. So there for the NCPD had no rights to whatever case was 

going on in Santino's gallery. The only thing we could find out about the man was that he was an idiot. Who decided he wanted to make Wick come out of retirement for good and 

by doing so he burned the mans house down. So yes before we could arrest him and his enforcer they were gone. So do us a damn favor and back the hell off. Two DEO agents 

had no rights in New York. 

(He stands up and walks over to him.)

Mark: So before you ask on where they are. I don't know. And even if i did i'd never tell you.  
Lane: Why the hell not?  
Mark: Because i know what prick you are and you'll do just about anything to get what you want? And i'd do anything to keep them safe. If not from Wick. But from also you.

(He looks at him and then to Maggie.)

Lane: You chose sides.  
Mark: I did. And i'd do it again in a heart beat.  
Lane: You went against the DEO to let your friends get away.  
Mark: Who me no. I did a lot worse. I sent them away. So so far away. That not even the great General Sam Lane will ever be able to find them.  
Lane: Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: Actually not anymore.  
Lane: Excuse me.  
Mark: I quit. I kind of like living the mob life. Have a nice life general prick.

(Then he turned to walk out of the room.)

Lane: Detective Sawyer arrest him.  
Maggie: For what? He hasn't done anything.  
Lane: He let two suspects get away.  
Maggie: He's right General NCPD had legal rights in New York so there for these two never should been sent there in the first place.  
Lane: I ever see you in National City again Buchanan and i'll have you arrested.  
Mark: Who said i was ever leaving National City. Oh wait i did. I got another job in another state.  
Maggie: Where?  
Mark: With a security firm. I think you'll know them General i think their called the Crows.

(Then he turned and walked out of the room laughing as Lane looks at him annoyed. As he walked out Lane looked at them as Alex got up and walks off after Mark who was 

headed down the stairs and over to Mark.)

Alex: The Crows really?

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah. Only it's with the Crows on Earth 1.  
Alex: You wanna go and keep an eye on Santino and Ares?  
Mark: I do actually.  
Alex: You sure that's so safe?  
Mark: Well no. But than again. I can't work here anymore Alex. I might of been dumb enough to call in love with Santino's enforcer but i can't keep her off of my mind. And i can't be here in case the High table comes looking.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: They do come looking be careful.  
Alex: I will be.

(He nods his head at her as he continues on his way to the locker room. End of flashback.)

Kate: Well that explains how Mark ended up on Earth one.  
Reagan: Yeah and after i recovered i wasn't far behind him.  
Kate: Wow. What made you two go back?  
Reagan: Kara had gone to Earth 1 to get us for the USO tour.  
Kate: Which is when Mark met Veracity.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Did he ever find them on Earth 1?  
Reagan: He ran into one of them every now and then. But it was on the down low so your dad didn't find out.  
Kate: So him and Ares?  
Reagan: No. All i know is that Mark put both his life and his job on the line when he chose to help Santino and Ares escape.  
Kate: No i get it. And i take it Wick never found them?  
Reagan: No. At least not until both earths merged together.  
Kate: Oh.  
Reagan: And he did try to go after them but Mark once again chose sides and threatened to kill him if he ever went after them.  
Kate: Think he mean't it?  
Reagan: I don't think. I know he did.

(Kate looks off feeling bad for Mark because of how close he came to losing Ares twice and or maybe three times because of the latest bomb going off with them in the building.)

Kate: You think Mark's going to think differently when they both come out of surgery?  
Reagan: I doubt it he hasn't seen Ares like that in about six years. At least not since Veracity came back into his life.  
Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: With everything going on both her and Mark have gotten closer. But just as friends.

(She looks at her and smiles as she nods her head at her.)

Kate: Okay.

(As they continue to talk Veracity walks into the waiting area where they are and walks over to them.)

Veracity: What happened?  
Kate: Me and Reagan went to the warehouse where Kiki said she woke up in and when we got there we found some papers saying that the warehouse belonged to Santino.  
Veracity: So why'd you call Mark and Tyler?  
Kate: Because Mark's close to Santino and well Tyler's Mark's partner.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Kate: But than things went bad.  
Veracity: So i heard. How is he?  
Kate: Their both still in surgery.  
Veracity: Tyler!  
Kate: Their still searching through the building trying to find him. But they still haven't found him yet.

(Veracity looks off not sure of what to say.)

Veracity: God. I just.  
Kate: It was another bomb.  
Veracity: What the hell is it with this person and bombs Kate.  
Kate: I know i know okay. After this latest bomb going off the Crows are going to be working around the clock until they catch them.  
Veracity: Well they better because if i lose out on my chance with Mark again i'll make the person who was behind the one in Rodi's and this one wish they hadn't.

(Then she turns and walks off as Kate looks at Reagan who stands up to look at her.)

Kate: They better find who did this.  
Reagan: I'd say they will but right now it would just be a very mute point.  
Kate: Yes it would be.

(She looks around annoyed that someone is seriously trying to killing her friends and she doesn't know why. Well there's a very good reason as to why they are but doesn't wanna 

think about that. Over in Llanview the Llanview PD are still working on the bombing over at Rodi's with every piece of evidence they get the more they prove whose behind the 

bombing and it only just got a lot harder for them when Bo came out and told them about someone setting off a bomb in Gotham to which that one had landed both Mark and 

Ares into the Crows medical wing and are in surgery. And that they still haven't found the other three men that were in the building when it went off.)

John: Think it's connected to the one that went off over at Rodi's?  
Bo: With the way things are going i wouldn't be so surprised.  
John: If that's the case.  
Brody: Someone really is out to get the Kane's and if not.  
Bo: Their out to get Mark. Because in this last one both Mark and Ares were injured.

(John looks at him and then walks over to Brody's desk and picks up one of the witness statements from the day of the bombing over at Rodi's.)

John: Here's a statement from one of the witnesses.  
Bo: What they say?  
John: They said they saw Ava Jerome walking towards the entrance and then saw Mark come out and telling her to leave the property.  
Bo: They say anything else?  
John: They saw someone else walk into the backdoor with something in their hand and from their point of view he said it looked like the same type of package that Julian Jerome dropped off at the floating rib in Port Charles just before the bomb went off there.

(He hands Bo the witness statement and he looks it over.)

Brody: It amazes me how he managed to see Mark and Ava's argument to seeing this other person walk into Rodi's with the very same package that Julian Jerome had when he blew up the Floating rib that killed two people and injured others.  
Bo: You know Mark got in contact with his friend from OFI in Chicago just after the bomb went off.  
Brody: Yeah and right as her plane was coming in.  
Bo: Her plane went down which nearly resulted in her and Mia Smoak nearly losing their lives.  
John: Whoever messed with their plane wanted to make sure they'd never find out who set the bomb in the building.   
Bo: We find out who was behind both of these bombings we'll find out who brought that plane down.

(They both nod their heads as they get to work on trying to see who brought the plane down. Back over in Gotham all of Mark's friends are still in the waiting area waiting for news 

on Mark and Ares as their waiting Kate stands up to walk off as she walks off Veracity gets up and goes after her.)

Veracity: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Veracity: Where you going?  
Kate: To get some answers i can't just sit here while the person who blew up the building is still running around on the streets free as can be.  
Veracity: You are ready told me that the Crows would be hard at work on trying figure out who blew that building up.  
Kate: I know i did.  
Veracity: I know waiting isn't really your strong suit. But Kate.  
Kate: Yeah okay.

(She smiles at her.)

A couple of days later.

(It's been two days since the bomb went off in the building that nearly killed both Mark and Ares and unfortunatly did take Tyler's life after hours of searching the warehouse they 

finally found him after finding them they did everything they could to try and bring him back but when they couldn't they called it and told Jacob that he just lost an agent to which 

he got pissed off at and threw his phone across the room only to have it caught by Kate who walked into the room and saw the look on his face.)

Kate: They found Tyler?  
Jacob: They did. They said he had been under all of rubble.  
Kate: I'm sorry dad. I know aside from Sophie Mark and Julia Tyler was one of your best agents.  
Jacob: He was. How's Mark and Ares?  
Kate: Their okay they both made it through their surgeries.  
Jacob: Okay. We don't need anymore deaths this year.  
Kate: I hear ya.  
Jacob: How you doing?  
Kate: Up until finding out about Tyler i was hanging in there. I mean i know i wasn't to kin on him when i first got back. But than again it had a lot to do with the woman he was married to.  
Jacob: We're gonna find out who was behind this.  
Kate: I know you will.

(He nods his head at her as she hands him back his phone and he laughs at her then she turned and walked out of the room as she walked out she closed the door and then 

leaned against his door trying to keep from losing it then she got off of the door and walks down the stairs and heads out into the hallway as she gets there she sees Sophie there 

and loses it she grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at her. As for both Mark and Ares they were both told about Tyler's death and out of them both Mark took it the hardest 

because it was his idea to use the Filing Cabinet to use in order to get Tyler off of the bomb safely. All of this is leading up to a couple of days later. Over in Mark's room he's 

sitting there thinking as someone walks in to see him.)

Calamity: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Calamity: Mark Tyler's death wasn't your fault.  
Mark: You sure about that?  
Calamity: Very. You and Ares did everything you could to try and get him off of the bomb safely.  
Mark: Yeah well it didn't do him any good did it.  
Calamity: No. But at least you can say you tried to get him off of the bomb safely.  
Mark: I did. How's Ares?  
Calamity: She's okay. Doing a lot of wondering why someone would blow up a building that's only three or four buildings down from Kane Tower.  
Mark: Yeah I've been trying to figure one out too.  
Calamity: And?  
Mark: I just. He was one of my bestfriends Cal and because of whoever set off that bomb he's dead. I've lost two of my brothers Kate and Vera lost Mary and now Tyler. Calamity it's almost like it's personal.  
Calamity: Personal for who?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean Alice would find things personal but. Even a bomb is a little out of her range of killing.  
Calamity: It is.  
Mark: Shit.

(He puts his head back trying to keep from losing it Calamity seeing that look on his face feels bad for him.)

Mark: It's not fair.  
Calamity: I know.

(Knowing he's about to lose it she gets onto the bed with him and pulls him into a hug getting him to fall apart in his friends arms. After weeks of investigating the bombing in 

Llanview over at Rodi's and only a couple of days of the Crows investigating the bombing of a building that injured four people and killed someone else to close to the Crows. In 

between the bombing cases to the plane crash that nearly ended OFI investigator Wendy Seager along with Oliver and Felicity's daughter Mia John and Brody arrived in Gotham to 

tell Jacob that believe who was behind the bombings and who brought down Wendy and Mia's plane.)

Jacob: Who was it?  
Brody: We believe that Ava Jerome is behind them.  
Sophie: What about the plane crash?  
John: We also believe she was behind that one too.  
Jacob: Why?  
Brody who better to get raid of other an OFI investigator in order to keep her secret from coming out.  
Sophie: So she sets off two different bombs one of which killed another one of your guys brother in law's and killed two of my bestfriends kid sister. And then other one that just happened to lay up two more of my friends and killed my ex husband.  
Brody: No one said this woman made sense.  
Jacob: Mark did tell Calamity that it seemed personal.   
Sophie: So you're saying.  
Jacob: The minute that bomb went off in Rodi's.  
Sophie: She knew it would hit Mark the hardest due to his family and his friends being in the building.  
Brody: And it made it even harder on him given how on that very day they had just buried one of his brothers. And making his family lose another one would send Mark over the edge.

(As their talking Wendy walks into the office.)

Wendy: Hey i got something.  
Sophie: What?  
Wendy: I've been going over the photos of inside of Rodi's before and after the bombing.  
Jacob: Okay.   
Wendy: And take a look at this one.

(She shows them the picture.)

Sophie: Is this?  
Wendy: This is the very table that Veracity and her bandmates were sitting at just before the bomb went off. And right here.

(Both Sophie and Jacob look at it.)

Sophie: That's a.  
Wendy: Here you can see a back pack under the table.   
Sophie: That's the table they were sitting at.  
Wendy: Yeah. Which leads me to believe that bitch knew who she was going after.  
Sophie: She was trying to kill one of the Evermoist members.  
Wendy: One more than the other's.  
Sophie: She was trying to kill Veracity.

(She nods her head at her.)

Wendy: So instead of killing Veracity she killed another one of Mark's brother's and ended up killing Mary in the progress.

(Jacob looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Sophie: What about the bomb that landed both Mark and Ares into our medical wing and ended up killing Tyler?  
Wendy: Well you said Tyler's the one who stepped on it right?  
Sophie: That's what Mark said when he woke up and told us what had happened?  
Wendy: Well from what i could tell of this pattern here is that. Someone had of stepped on it moments before either Mark or Tyler arrived at the warehouse.  
Sophie: So it could of been either Kate or Reagan who stepped on it.  
Wendy: Yeah only thing is they moved to quickly for it could know anyone was even on the bomb. But once Tyler stepped onto it. He stood there long enough for it show he was there and he couldn't move after wards.  
Sophie: Mark had mentioned it was a pressure plate.  
Wendy: It was and it took a lot of pressure in order to get it active and once it was.  
Jacob: There was no safe way of getting him off of it until someone disarmed it.  
Wendy: Yes.

(He looks around annoyed as someone walks into the office.)

Adam: Commander.  
Jacob: Yeah.  
Adam: Ava's here.

(He looks at him.)

Sophie: Where?  
Adam: She's outside and refusing to leave until one of you goes out there to talk to her.

(They all walk out of the office and head outside. Later as they get out there they see her there seeing her Sophie's trying her hardest not to pull her weapon and put a round between her eyes.)

Jacob: Agent Moore. Stand down.

(She looks at him and takes her hand away from her weapon.)

Sophie: What the hell do you want?  
Ava: To tell you who set off the bombs and who killed your daughter and agent.  
Jacob: You come here to confess.  
Ava: Why would i confess.  
Jacob: Let's just say we got all the proof we need to take you into custody.

(She goes to run only to have someone rush forward and grabbing her by her throat and throws her into the car. She hits the car before anyone can stop what's happening.)

Mark: You killed my brothers and my friends you bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with the Llanview PD and the Crows finding out who was behind the bombings that killed another one of Mark's brother's and killed Mary along with Tyler after the second bombing. After learning who was behind it will they get justice for their families or will Mark seek revenge for his brothers and his friends deaths. Find out in the next chapter.


	17. Justice severed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane. I hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: You killed my brothers and my friends you bitch.

(He keeps the pressure on Ava's throat as he's doing so his friends and family are trying to get him to let her go but isn't listening.)

Brody: Mark come on you're gonna kill her.  
Mark: Would that be so bad.  
Brody: Well no. But you'd be the one who ends up in the jail cell instead of her. She'll get let go.

(He keeps a hold of her.)

Brody: Mark you're gonna tear your stitches.  
Mark: I don't really care. She killed my brothers and my friends.  
Gabby: Uncle Mark.

(He turns and looks at her seeing her calms down enough but not enough to let Ava go.)

Kate: Mark let her go. Me and Reagan have never wanted the girls to see this side of you. And what she did wasn't called for. But killing her won't bring your brothers 

and it won't bring Mary or Tyler back. But in order for us to finally get justice for them you need to let the bitch go.

(He looks at her and then to Ava whose chocking but he doesn't care do what she did to his family and to Kate's after she killed Mary and feels even worse for Sophie 

because of Tyler dying in that last bombing.)

Kate: Mark you promised Gabby and Lily a trip back down to the Titanic you kill her and you won't be able to take them back down there.

(He looks at her then tosses her at one of the agents who quickly puts her into handcuff's as Mark leans onto the car holding his side. Morgan quickly catches him 

before he falls to the ground and then looks at his side.)

Morgan: He tore open his stitches.  
Sophie: Let's get him back up to the medical wing.

(They help him back into the building back towards their medical wing. As the agent takes and puts Ava into an interrogation room. Later up in their medical room in the 

room they had Mark in the doctor had finished fixing Mark's stitches as Kate walks in to see him.)

Kate: I'd ask if you're okay. But i can tell you're not.  
Mark: I'm not. I swear Kate if that bitch walks. There's nothing anyone will be able to do to stop me from killing her.  
Kate: Not even Batwoman?  
Mark: I'd have to pull Batwoman off of her.

(Kate laughs at him as she walks into the room and over to him.)

Kate: Yeah you more and likely would have to do that. I just can't believe after losing Tyler we finally got the bitch.  
Mark: Yeah no kidding.

(She walks over to him and sits down in the chair next to his bed getting him to look at her. Then looks off.)

Mark: Kate if it hadn't of been for you i would of killed her.  
Kate: Yeah i know. I mean i could of kept my mouth shut but that wouldn't of done anyone any good. And i really didn't want my girls see you kill someone.  
Mark: I know. Because of her i lost my brothers and you Vera and your father lost Mary.  
Kate: You keep leaving Mia out of it. She loved Mary Mark.  
Mark: I know. I can see the look in her eyes whenever she saw that smug look on Ava's face and having a feeling she might of been the one behind it.  
Kate: There's a gut feeling and then there's having the actual proof.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.  
Kate: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Kate: Weather she was working alone or not. She's going to be going down for their murders.  
Mark: What happens if she uses the insanity plea.  
Kate: I'm sure she could use it. But would believe her.  
Mark: Any judge with no brain.

(She laughs at him at him.)

Kate: She can use that plea all she wants no judge in Llanview is going to believe it.  
Mark: I'm aware of that. Mainly when she was perfectly sane when she slept with Morgan and Nikolas.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Yeah. She broke up both of your relationships one of which was with her nephew.  
Mark: Yeah. Uh. But of all honesty i had a feeling that wasn't going to last very long anyway.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Because i could see the look in his eyes whenever he saw Brad.   
Kate: See unlike some people you were willing to let him go.  
Mark: I was.   
Kate: Aside from tearing your stitches.  
Mark: I'm are right.  
Kate: Okay.

(As their talking Reagan walks in and over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey. How you doing?  
Mark: Good. In a lot of pain but i'm good.  
Reagan: That's what you get for tearing your stitches.  
Mark: Yeah i know. So what's going on?  
Reagan: Not much. Other Jacob's been in there with Sophie trying to get Ava to say something other then Mark attacked and i want him arrested.  
Mark: Bitch had it coming.  
Reagan: She did.   
Mark: Actually they have a view room.  
Kate: You promise not to go into the room?  
Mark: Yeah i do.  
Kate: Are right. Babe get him a wheel chair.  
Mark: There's one right there in the corner.

(She walks over to it and takes the breaks off of it. Later down in their viewing room Mark has Reagan turn the speaker on and she does once it's on he listens to what 

Ava's saying and then try's to keep from laughing.)

Ava: You know i could easily bring the Crows down with one phone call.  
Jacob: Good luck with that.   
Ava: What's that supposed to mean.  
Jacob: Everytime someone threatens to close our doors. We always turn it around and make things right.  
Ava: Even after what your ex wife did.  
Jacob: What my wife did wasn't excusable. She lied to me and my daughters for over fifteen years in order to make us believe that Beth was dead. But what you did was 

completely different. You had bombs set up in a bar that killed one of my daughters and one of my agents brothers and on the sameday they buried another. And then just 

a week ago you had another bomb set up in a building that had this very agent and another friend of his injured and killed another one of my agents so go ahead Mrs. 

Jerome-Cassadine try and have us closed. You'll be in prison for your crimes so not even your tool of a husband will be able to do anything about it. 

(Ava looks at him and shuts up. Over in the viewing room Reagan shuts the sound off.)

Mark: It's amazing what she thinks she can get away with.  
Reagan: Really think she could shut the Crows down?  
Mark: She could try. But given how over the last five years they've done one hell of a turn around since Catherine died.  
Kate: Yeah their actually working with Batwoman instead of against her.  
Mark: Yeah. I think Gotham should feel safer now.

(Kate smacks him making him laugh as they go back to listening to what Ava's saying in the room with Jacob and Sophie. Then Mark puts the breaks on the wheel chair and 

stands up and stands there as Kate takes the breaks off and moves the chair away from him.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Kate: You bet. Just let me know when you want it back.  
Mark: I will.

(They continue to watch Ava talking with Jacob and Sophie. As their watching Veracity walks in and sees Mark there listening to what's being said and walks over to him 

feeling her behind him he turns and looks at her then smiles as she hugs him getting him to smile even more at her. Then he pulls away from her and looks at her.)

Mark: We finally got the bitch.  
Veracity: I know. 

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as she hugs him again. Then they pull away from each other as they all walk out of the room with the chair and they walk 

out as they walk out of the room Mark leans on the wall and is trying to hold in the pain he's feeling from his wound.)

Kate: You need the chair?  
Mark: Yeah.

(She walks over to him with it and puts the breaks on it once their on he sits down and then leans back in the chair as one of the girls walks up to him and Veracity 

helps her up into his lap and she hugs him getting him to smile at her.)

Lily: I love you uncle Mark.

(Mark smiles at her.)

Mark: Oh i love you too sweet girl.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as she remains in his arms.)

Mark: How's Ares?  
Reagan: She's okay. You know how she is.  
Mark: I do actually.

(Then they see Santino wheeling Ares down the hallway and Gabby runs up to her.)

Gabby: Ares!  
Ares: Hey.

(As she gets there Marco picks her up and places her into Ares lap.)

Mark: Easy with her Gabby she's an old lady.

(She looks at him and laughs then Gabby hugs her getting her to laugh at her.)

Reagan: They got really close well we were dating.

(Mark nods his head at her as Lily pulls away from him and sits on his lap as she leans into him and falls asleep making him laugh.)

Kate: She hasn't slept yet. And wouldn't until she saw you.  
Mark: Well we can always put them into the bunk rooms.  
Kate: Okay.

(She pushes Mark as Santino pushes Ares to the bunk rooms so that they can put the girls down to take a nap. Over the next couple of days both Mark and Ares remained 

in the Crows Medical wing and after two days in their medical wing they were both released and sent home after getting home Mark remained there until he felt well 

enough to leave as he remained in his house recovering from his injury and going through all of his emotions of losing not one but two of his brothers to losing Mary 

and Tyler as he's sitting down on the couch in his apartment someone knocks on the door and looks over at the door and calls out to them.)

Mark: It's open.

(The door opens and one of his sisters walks into the apartment and laughs.)

Mark: Hey.  
Jessica: Hey.   
Mark: I would of gotten up to go an answer it.  
Jessica: No it's okay. Don't strain yourself.  
Mark: I'm trying my hardest.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: What's up?  
Jessica: Just trying to wrap my head around both Kevin and Cord being dead and well two of your friends.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jessica: How you feeling Mark really?  
Mark: I've been better.  
Jessica: And knowing the bitch nearly got away with their murders.  
Mark: It could still go in her favor.  
Jessica: How?  
Mark: She could use the i wasn't in my right mind when i did any of those things.  
Jessica: We all know how well that one will work.

(Mark stands up and walks over to her.)

Mark: Now we all know someone else who used the i'm insane card in order to get himself out of prison.  
Jessica: Spencer Truman.  
Mark: The very same prick.  
Jessica: I don't know Mark. I get the feeling you're thinking.  
Mark: Someone like Ava will do just about anything to get what she wants even if it means she'll get sent to psych ward.  
Jessica: Yeah i know. You think she was working with someone?  
Mark: Most likely. I mean someone like Ava's to stupid to work on own.

(He walks over to the fridge and pulls out a couple of battles of waters then closes it as he walks back over to her and hands her the one he grabbed out for her. Once 

she has it they both sit down on the stools)

Jessica: I don't know she managed to put one hell of a riff between Morgan and his brother.  
Mark: That's only because to Morgan Michael is their parents favorite.  
Jessica: Meaning.  
Mark: Meaning it wouldn't of taken a lot to get Morgan to turn against his own brother.  
Jessica: Oh.  
Mark: But as far other things go. Like getting Morgan to turn against his own father that had Julian written all over it.  
Jessica: You turn Sonny's youngest against him.  
Mark: Ava and Julian both have the upper hand. As far as the Corinthos Brothers go. There's always going to be this rivalry for whose their parents favorite.  
Jessica: Huh.  
Mark: And yes we all know you're mom's favorite.

(She laughs at him.)

Jessica: And you better not forget it little brother.  
Mark: Yeah yeah.

(She laughs at him again then calms down as he grabs up his meds and opens one of them to take. After taking his meds he told her he was going to lie down and she 

showed herself out so that Mark could go and lie down. Over at Kane tower Kate's up in her office working on her's and Luke's latest project as Veracity walks into the 

office and over to her.)

Veracity: Hey.

(Kate looks up at her and laughs.)

Kate: Hey you are right?  
Veracity: Yeah. Just thinking is all.  
Kate: About what?  
Veracity: Mark!

(She smiles at her as she stands up and walks to the cart with the drinks on it and grabs them up once she has them she walks over to her and hands her the glass she 

laughs at her.)

Veracity: Alice and Mouse drug you once and you're drinking Bruce's good stuff.  
Kate: I don't drink all the time. Only yeah okay shut up.

(She laughs at her as they sit down.)

Kate: What about Mark?  
Veracity: I just. Ever since both explosions that took Mary's and another one Mark's brother's including the one more recently.  
Kate: The one that killed Tyler?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay.  
Veracity: Kate i heard his voice when he thought i was dead when that first bomb went off.  
Kate: How?  
Veracity: He sounded scared and afraid that he had lost me. And i know that whole feeling came back when i asked him what year it was.  
Kate: We were all scared at that point Vera.  
Veracity: Yeah i know that. I mean i really thought with the memory loss. I thought i'd go back to the Veracity who was rival's with the Bellas but i didn't and the 

other girls knew it.

Kate: Well they are your bandmates so they would of known something was different with you.  
Veracity: Yeah i know. I can honestly say when i got back to Earth 38 when there was an earth 38. I can honestly say i don't know what i'd do if i hadn't of met them.  
Kate: How were they when you met them?  
Veracity: Calamity was kind of stand offish and hot.

(Kate laughs at her then calms down.)

Veracity: I mean if it wasn't for the accent i could swear she was you.  
Kate: Good to know.  
Veracity: Anyway. Charity was pretty much like Calamity didn't say much. But Serenity well.  
Kate: She talk to much?  
Veracity: No. But she was a real smart ass. Even more so then she is now.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: I think you picked up a lot of things from Serenity after you joined them.  
Veracity: Hey it's no worse then you.  
Kate: What?  
Veracity: And those are just the ones you can see.

(Kate starts laughing. Then calms down.)

Kate: What i was single and i thought Kara was gorgeous. Hell i still think that. Only thing is i'm no longer single i'm happily married with two cute little girls and 

another baby on the way.

Veracity: How are you two doing with that?  
Kate: Well with two kids are ready it doesn't really seem all scary.  
Veracity: How the hell did dad do it really?  
Kate: I think he asks himself that all the time.  
Veracity: And?  
Kate: He can never seem to answer himself.  
Veracity: Oh i'm sure.  
Kate: Anyway. Mark!  
Veracity: I just don't know Kate. I mean i can tell he's still trying to move on with what happened to his brothers and Mary. But.  
Kate: What?  
Veracity: I don't think he'll ever get over what happened to Tyler.  
Kate: That's because he was in the building with him when the bomb went off and knowing.  
Veracity: I know they both thought putting that filing cabinet onto the bomb would give them enough time to run but.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Veracity: I just can't help but think that maybe.  
Kate: What?  
Veracity: That Mark didn't have short of feelings for him.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Vera i can honestly tell you. Mark had no feelings for Tyler. Tyler was a lot like the brothers he could trade in. Knows he never will.  
Veracity: I don't know that's just what it felt like to me.  
Kate: Actually Vera there's always only been on person on Mark's mind and it wasn't Tyler.  
Veracity: Well then who?  
Kate: You.

(She looks at her and laughs off the shock. As she stands up and walks over to Kate's desk and leans on it. Then she looks at her.)

Veracity: Why didn't he ever say anything?  
Kate: Because that's who Mark is. He won't say anything while you're in a relationship. He didn't wanna come between you and Morgan so he kept quiet.  
Veracity: God he must of been so damn miserable.  
Kate: He was but he did his best not to show it.  
Veracity: God i'm the worst.  
Kate: No you're not. Vera he just loves you enough not to say anything.  
Veracity: Yeah well i wish he would have.  
Kate: No you don't.  
Veracity: Why not?  
Kate: Because if he had. Would of you of said the samething to him?  
Veracity: Yes.  
Kate: Even while you were in a relationship with Morgan?  
Veracity: Okay maybe not.  
Kate: Vera when i came back i told myself i wanted Sophie back and that was true.   
Veracity: Okay.  
Kate: I told her with as hard as i tried to get over her i couldn't.  
Veracity: Well if that was true. Why didn't you just take that chance with her?  
Kate: Because she was married and i wasn't a home wrecker Vera. I'm not Nash Brennan.  
Veracity: And if she was willing to leave her husband for you.  
Kate: She wasn't ready to come out to her parents yet. And i wasn't about to be in a relationship with someone who couldn't come out of the closet. I had to do it 

while we were in Point Rock.

Veracity: Oh.  
Kate: Now i know her and Tyler broke up shortly after that.   
Veracity: Yeah. And i was just waiting for the two of to get back together. But then Julia showed back up and then Reagan showed up and now i see it.

(Kate starts laughing at her face.)

Veracity: Well than.  
Kate: Yeah. And of all honesty i'm kind of surprised Reagan even let me go again.  
Veracity: Why? She knew what you wanted back then.  
Kate: But i wanted Reagan.  
Veracity: So why did you even give Sophie that second chance?  
Kate: It was my what if moment. And when i had that chance i took it.

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: Yeah but the thing is.  
Kate: What?  
Veracity: I don't want Mark to be a what if moment.  
Kate: Okay.  
Veracity: I told the other girls one day when i was asked. That if i ever had a what if moment with an would i ever take it and i told them i'd never use Mark as a 

what if moment. If i were to ever get back together with him it would be for good. 

Kate: So who would you of done the what if with?  
Veracity: Well i sure as hell wouldn't do it with Austin he was the worst relationship i ever had.  
Kate: Morgan!  
Veracity: No. Of all honesty I'd never do a what if moment. Because i loved Austin at one point i did. But that went to hell the minute we all met Reagan and he went 

after her.

Kate: I've heard the stories. And he's lucky he's never come to Gotham.  
Veracity: Yeah last time we saw Austin Calamity threatened to sick you on him.  
Kate: Wow.  
Veracity: Yeah my bandmates liked you and they hadn't even met you yet.  
Kate: Okay than.  
Veracity: You know even though i was with Morgan with as happy as he made me.  
Kate: What?  
Veracity: I could always tell there was always that one woman who still held his heart and thankfully it wasn't Ava Jerome.  
Kate: Oh yeah. You talking about his ex wife?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Kate: Yeah well with what Ava did i don't see her trying to break them up anytime soon.  
Veracity: Doesn't mean she won't try Kate.   
Kate: Yeah i know that.

(She smiles at her.)

Veracity: Anyway.  
Kate: Vera i have a feeling you know who you want to be with.  
Veracity: I do actually.  
Kate: Well then don't you think you should go and tell him?  
Veracity: Yes.

(She hands Kate the glass back and then walks off to go and talk to Mark. Later back over Mark's he's once again sitting down in the living room as Someone knocks on 

the door. he gets up and walks off towards it as he gets there he opens it to find Veracity there.) 

Mark: Vera!   
Veracity: Hi.   
Mark: Hi.   
Veracity: You got a minute?   
Mark: For you I got more than a minute. 

(She laughs at him as he moves out of her way and lets her into the apartment as she walks in he closes the door behind her and then walks over to the counter and sits 

down onto the stool.) 

Mark: You okay?   
Veracity: I'd lie say that i am. But i'm really not.

(He looks at her and then looks off but looks back at her.)

Mark: What's the matter?  
Veracity: Mark i nearly lost you.

(Mark grabs her into him then stands up to hug her as their hugging he kisses her head the pulls away from her.) 

Mark: I know.  
Veracity: Mark i don't know what i'd do if i ever lost you.   
Mark: I'd say i hope you never find out. But given what happened recently.  
Veracity: Mark your family has are ready gone through two losses in your family me and Kate just lost Mary and Sophie lost Tyler.  
Mark: I know we all went through four losses i miss the hell out of them. As big of pricks as my brothers were to me growing up. I still loved the hell out of them.   
Veracity: I know that. But i just.  
Mark: Hey.

(She walks away from him as he looks at her.)

Veracity: Mark i heard your voice after the first bomb went off in Rodi's.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: You scared that you had lost me.  
Mark: I wasn't the only one.  
Veracity: I know that. I woke up and i saw all of my bandmates lying there.  
Mark: But they all came out of it.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Mark: Veracity what the hell is going on with you?

(She turns and looks at him.)

Veracity: Mark when my dad called and told me about the other bomb and that you were inside the building when it went off i got scared that i'd never see you again.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: I mean i heard you and Ares tried to find an easy way to get Tyler out of the building safe but that didn't work out. He's dead and you were badly injured.  
Mark: I was just doing my job.  
Veracity: Were you really?  
Mark: Well no. See in a lot of things my job is serve and protect people. Not be stupid and nearly get myself blown up.

(She smiles at him as he walks over to her and grabs her hands.)

Mark: Look Vera i'm sorry that i scared you. God knows i scared myself.  
Veracity: Just do me a favor.  
Mark: Vera i can't make a promise like that.  
Veracity: I know that. Just promise me you'll try to come out of those situations safely.  
Mark: Okay. I'll try and come out of those situations safely.

(She grabs him into her getting him to smile at her.)

Veracity: Okay good. Because i can honestly say i don't know what i'd do if i ever lost you. Hell Mark i don't ever wanna imagine what my life would be like if i 

didn't have you in it.

Mark: I feel the same way. I don't even wanna imagine what my life would be like without Evermoist sexy boss player in it.

(She laughs at him as she pulls him closer.)

Mark: What you doing?   
Veracity: Wishing i could be with you again. 

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: You sure?  
Veracity: I am. I've been a lot of thinking lately and i want us to be official i want to see where this goes.   
Mark: Really?  
Veracity: Yes. I love you.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: I love you too.

(She looks at him and smiles as he kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing she moves closer to him as she moves closer he runs his hands over her 

stomach getting her to moan in the kiss. Then she pulls away from him as he opens it and starts kissing her stomach getting her to moan from the feel of his lips on it 

then he pulls away from it as he kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it as they get to his table he picks her up and places her onto it then she pulls away 

from him.) 

Veracity: Be careful of the stitches.  
Mark: I will be.   
Veracity: Okay. Because if you pop them again it would really run the moment.  
Mark: Yes it would. You really sure about this?  
Veracity: I really am. I want this i want you.  
Mark: Okay good. 

(She kisses him again as their kissing he pushes her shirt off of her and throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she pulls his open getting him to smile in it 

then she pulls away from him as he picks her up again and they walk off towards his room as they get there he kicks the door shut and walks over to the bed as they get 

there they fall back onto it as they land on it she smiles at him as he kisses her again as their kissing she runs her hands over his chest getting him to smile in it 

then she pulls away him. As he looks at her and then runs his hand over her chest getting her to smile at him.) 

Veracity: Like what you see? 

(He looks up at her and smiles.) 

Mark: I always like what I see when I'm with you.

(She smiles at him again.)

Veracity: I love you Mark.  
Mark: I love you too.

(She kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it. Over at Calamity and Beca's their both still trying to figure out who they want to play at the wedding.)

Beca: I'm at a loss her Calamity.  
Calamity: Why?  
Beca: Because we're a month away from the wedding and neither one of us can figure out who we want to play at the wedding.  
Calamity: Beca!  
Beca: I just. This seemed a lot easier when Mary was doing the planning.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: I know that.  
Beca: I know the hell that both Kate and Veracity are going through because they lost her and i know the hell Mia's going through because she lost the woman she loved. 

I just.

Calamity: What?  
Beca: I just. I feel like with everytime something comes up i feel like i could lose you.

(Calamity looks at her as she gets up and walks over to her.)

Calamity: I'm not going anywhere.  
Beca: Yeah but i just.  
Calamity: Hey. I'm not. Besides if i were to go anywhere i wouldn't be going where Mary went.  
Beca: Really?  
Calamity: No. I was a hell raiser growing up. Just as my mum.  
Beca: Does that mean i can ask her at the wedding?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: No. Because just to spite me she'd say yes.  
Beca: No. You're the perfect angel.  
Calamity: We're are ready together. Why you being a kiss ass?  
Beca: Because i love you and because i want to be.  
Calamity: An ass kisser. Oh Beca i think we should get you to see someone about that.

(She smacks her making her laugh.)

Beca: Babe i'm being serious.  
Calamity: So am i. Sort of.  
Beca: I just.  
Calamity: We will find someone to play at the wedding okay.  
Beca: Okay. It's just very annoying.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Beca: I know you don't like the no sex before the wedding but. I think it's a good idea.  
Calamity: No you don't you hate it.  
Beca: So much.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it. As their kissing someone knocks on the door getting them to pull away from each other.)

Calamity: Damn it.

(She walks over to the door and opens it to find Jesse there and quickly closes it in his face.)

Beca: What?  
Calamity: It was your ex.  
Beca: What he want?  
Calamity: I don't really care.

(She kisses her again getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her as they both walk up the stairs to their room. Back over at Mark's him and Veracity are 

in his room on his bed under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kissing she smiles in it then deepens it again sending them into another love 

making session. Back over at Beca and Calamity's their both in their room on their bed kissing after making love to each other as their kissing Beca deepens it sending 

them into another love making session. Through out the afternoon both couple make love to each other until they all fall asleep after they fall asleep Beca wakes up 

and looks at Calamity whose actually fallen asleep a lot faster then she ever could in their six years of being together and can't wait to see what comes next after 

their wedding. As she's lying there feeling as of somethings bothering Beca Calamity wakes up and leans into her fiancee and kisses he shoulder getting her to turn and 

look at her.)

Calamity: You okay?  
Beca: Just thinking is all.  
Calamity: About?  
Beca: You.  
Calamity: All good things i hope.  
Beca: Yeah. All good things.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Okay.

(She lies back down as Beca moves in and wraps her arm around her waste getting her to smile at her then they both fall asleep again with smiles on their faces because 

they neither one of them can wait until the next month because after their wedding their going to be able to finally be able to call the other their wife and that's 

something Beca can't wait for and knows that not even Jesse will be able to stop the wedding even if he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because in the next chapter will be a month time jump to two weeks before Beca and Calamity's wedding. And one more trip down to the Titanic. Stay tuned.
> 
> Coming up in the next chapter.
> 
> Gabby and Lily get another chance to see the Titanic in person.  
> Mark calls in a friend to play at Calamity and Beca's wedding.  
> And Becalamity wedding.


	18. Trip to Titanic/Becalamity wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane i hope you all enjoy it.

A month later.

(It's been about a month since both bombings that killed three people and the shooting that killed someone else close to Mark after gathering all of the evidence that 

both law enforcement's needed in order to arrest this person they all teamed up together to arrest her and have her sent to prison for her crimes after finally capturing 

and arresting Ava Jerome for the murders of Kevin and Cord Buchanan along with Mary and Tyler she did everything she could try and out get out of the charges by even 

going down the same route that Spencer Truman tried going down which was by trying to clam she was insane and didn't deserve to go prison. Which of course thanks to 

someone else Mark knows came in on the trial and told the Judge that Ava was perfectly sane when she committed all of the crimes she was bring charged with including 

the murder of someone Mark had been dating at the time of her death. Once the judge heard that charge he looked at Kate and Reagan who looked at Mark who looked like 

he was ready to kill her. But kept his wits about him and looked back at them.)

Mark: She killed Adele.

(They look at him and feel bad for him.)

Mark: I can't believe she killed my girlfriend.

(Veracity grabs his hand and he looks at her then smiles at her as he brings her hand up and kisses the back of it getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: I'm sorry babe.  
Mark: Thank you. 

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as they continue on with Ava's trail back behind them Morgan looks at his girlfriend and his brother. Shortly after Kiki 

came back both her and Morgan sat down and talked about them and if they could find away to be together again which lead her to ask him if he was going to be a 

complete prick to his brother again if they got close again which got him to laugh.)

Morgan: No i won't get jealous of Michael again. In fact since i came back we've gotten closer as brothers so.  
Kiki: But i can tell there's still a lot of.  
Morgan: We're brothers there's always going to be a lot rivalry between us so.  
Kiki: Okay. We'll continue to talk about us and see where to go from there.  
Morgan: Sounds good.

(She smiles at him. After getting back together they told both Michael and Willow who said they were happy for them. As the trial continues Ava continues to say she's 

innocent but no one is listening to her not even the judge. Over the last several days both sides of the courtroom heard from the witnesses and the law enforcements 

that were involved in the case. After hearing all of the evidence and witness testimony the judge had sentenced Ava to four life terms in prison without the possibly of 

parole after hearing that she turned and looked Marty who was quickly shown out of the courtroom by her husband and son as they walked out everyone else followed 

behind them as they walk out Nikolas walks out after them.)

Nikolas: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: What?  
Nikolas: I'm sorry. I didn't know she had killed Adele.  
Mark: Yeah sure you didn't.

(Then they turned and walks out of the courthouse. All of that is leading up the week before Calamity and Beca's wedding. They were both getting things ready before 

they fly out early to Spain to do the rehearsals for the ceremony. After getting everything they needed Calamity looked around the apartment as Beca walks over to 

her.)

Beca: Hey you ready?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Okay are we forgetting anything?  
Calamity: Just one thing.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: Let's get married.  
Beca: Yes.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as they both rushed from their apartment to fly out to Spain. Meanwhile up in the air on the chopper both Lily and Gabby are 

looking around looking excited about taking another trip down to the famous ship wreck as their headed out that way Mark looks at Veracity who looks nervous and he 

says something to her getting her to turn and look at him.)

Veracity: Oh you're cute.  
Mark: I know.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it as she looks around at everything.)

Veracity: There's just so much water.  
Mark: Oh no worries.  
Veracity: Why's that?  
Mark: She's one hell of a pilot. Even better then my brother in law up there.

(He looks back at him as they start laughing at his face.)

Kate: Mark he's gonna throw you off of the chopper.  
Mark: That's okay when we get there i'll just sick Jaxx on him.  
Gabby: Aunt Jaxx.  
Mark: Yeah Aunt Jaxx.  
Gabby: Oh boy. Can i be there when she does.  
Mark: Sure.

(She smiles at him as she looks up in the cockpit and sees it coming.)

Gabby: Yay.

(Mark laughs at her. As they reach Mana one again as the chopper lands Mark notices Jaxx there and smiles at her as he opens the door and gets out of it along with 

Veracity and Kate. As they get out Mark helps Gabby out who runs over to her and she picks her up to hold her.)

Jaxx: Whoa you're getting heavy.  
Gabby: I'm six.  
Jaxx: Oh okay.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it as Lily walks up to her and she puts her down. As she kneels down in front of her.)

Jaxx: How you doing?  
Lily: Good.  
Jaxx: You sure?  
Lily: Yeah.   
Jaxx: Okay. Babe can you take them down to the control room?  
Lori: Yeah. Come on.

(They both walk off towards the lower part of the rig as Mark looks at her.)

Jaxx: Lily okay?  
Mark: She misses Adele.  
Jaxx: Oh.  
Mark: Her name got brought up in the courtroom and well.  
Jaxx: She hasn't been herself.  
Mark: No.  
Jaxx: Yeah well for what it's worth i really sorry for your loss.  
Mark: Thank you. It's actually looking up for me again.

(She looks behind him and sees Veracity.)

Jaxx: Finally got the Evermoist member back?  
Mark: I did. And i'm not letting her go again. Losing her the first time hurt like hell.  
Jaxx: I hear ya. Hey we heard about your brothers.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jaxx: We really are sorry for your loss and your guys Kate.  
Kate: Thank you.  
Jaxx: And you guys lost one of your agents?  
Mark: Yeah Sophie's ex husband.  
Jaxx: Oh that sucks he was cute.  
Mark: Move it.

(She starts laughing as they walk off towards the lower part of the rig. Later down in the control room Mark's there talking with Mac about last minute details before 

they head out towards the ships wreck site in an hour.)

Mac: I can't believe you said you'd go back down there.  
Mark: It's for Gabby and Lily. Ever since Gabby told Lily about her first trip down there she's been wanting to go down and see the ship for herself.  
Mac: Smart child.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Mac: How is Lily doing since?  
Mark: Well She hasn't really Adele's name in over two years so.  
Mac: Oh gees.  
Mark: Yeah it's not like i don't want to talk about her. It's just it's still painful.  
Mac: I hear ya. I look at Suyin and know she's still thinking the samething even if it's been seven years since he died.  
Mark: Yeah. It hard to believe my family owns this. It still blows my mind.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mac: I had a feeling it would. Mainly when you can afford to bring them here to see a ship that went down over a hundred years ago.  
Mark: Hundred and 12 years.  
Mac: Okay show off.  
Mark: Hey there's a six year old over there who knows more about this ship then i do.   
Mac: Oh that's gotta be scary.  
Mark: It is. But we're not going there.

(He looks at him and laughs. As Veracity walks up to them and he looks at her.)

Mark: Hey you okay?  
Veracity: Yeah. I just got a call from Cal on the Satellite phone.  
Mark: They okay?  
Veracity: No.

(He looks at her and then excuses himself as they walk off to go and talk once their out of the room he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Veracity: Calamity said they got to the airport and Jesse was there.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Shit.  
Veracity: But before he could do anything Oliver and William showed up so.  
Mark: Well that's good to hear.  
Veracity: But he said Mia wasn't going to the wedding.  
Mark: Well i'm sure they were understanding.  
Veracity: They were. And she also wanted to know who this mystery DJ is that's going to be playing at their wedding?  
Mark: Now it wouldn't be much of a mystery or a surprise if i told them now would it.  
Veracity: Babe you know how much they hate surprises.  
Mark: Yeah well i have a feeling Beca just might like this one.

(She looks at him and realizes who it is and laughs.)

Veracity: No.  
Mark: The one and only.

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: You trying to make Calamity jealous.  
Mark: I don't see why she would be. Beca loves and wants to marry her.  
Veracity: You've asked her favorite DJ to play her's and Calamity's wedding.  
Mark: True.  
Veracity: If you weren't so cute i'd be mad at you.  
Mark: I love you too.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: Mark i have a feeling Jesse's gonna find away to get onto the base next week in order to try and stop the wedding.  
Mark: He can try but i can are ready tell he's not gonna be able to get onto the base.  
Veracity: Doesn't mean he won't try.  
Mark: Let him try. The guard at the front gate will have the guard at the front gate is going to have the guest list.  
Veracity: Oh. So we shouldn't worry about him?  
Mark: No. He tries anything i'm sure Kate will sick Ryan on him.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: I actually like Ryan.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah. She kind of reminds of me of Kate.

(Kate having heard that throws a pen at her head getting Mark to walk off laughing at her.)

Veracity: You knew she was there?  
Mark: No. But that was perfect timing.

(He claps hands with her getting her to laugh as she turns and walks off.)

Veracity: I swear there are times where i really hate that you two are friends.  
Mark: I sure as hell don't.

(She smacks him making him laugh as he grabs her and kisses her getting her to laugh in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: You know i love you.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Mark: Oh good i was scared there for a minute.

(She smiles at him as Kate walks back into the control room along with them. As they walk in Mark walks over to Lily and picks her up getting her to laugh as he 

kisses her cheek getting her to turn and look at him.)

Lily: What?  
Mark: You're cute.

(She smiles at him at as she hugs him getting him to smile at her. Then she pulls away from him.)

Lily: You okay?  
Mark: I'm fine. Why?  
Lily: You look sad?

(He smiles at her as he kisses her head then pulls away from it as he walks back out of the room again with her as they walk out he sits down on the floor with her in 

his lap and he starts talking to her as their talking Veracity walks out and smiles at him then walks back into the room with her sister and the other's. Inside of the 

control room Jaxx is looking at the weather trying to make sure it's still safe to go out towards the wreck site until she sees something and has DJ go and get Mark 

whose still out in the hall with Lily. As he gets out there their both just getting him.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
DJ: You need to see this.

(He picks her up and they both walk back into room as they get there Mark hands Lily over to Kate who takes her and Mark walks over to Jaxx.)

Mark: Hey what's going on?  
Jaxx: I've been monitoring the weather to see if it's safe to go out to the wreck site but.  
Mark: What?  
Jaxx: There's a storm headed right for the wreck site.  
Mark: How long?  
Jaxx: I'd say at least an hour.  
Mark: And how long is it supposed to be there?  
Jaxx: A day or two.  
Mark: Which means we can't go out there.  
Jaxx: No.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Shit.  
Jaxx: I mean there's a chance it could blow past the wreck site.  
Mark: Yeah but i'm not about to put Kate and her family at risk. Jacob's lost enough daughters for one life time.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him. Then he walks over to Kate.)

Mark: Hey.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Jaxx just spotted a big storm headed for the wreck site.  
Kate: How long?  
Mark: She say's at least an hour or so.  
Kate: And how long is it supposed to last for?  
Mark: A day or two.  
Kate: So we can't go down the wreck?  
Mark: No.  
Kate: How long does it take to get out there?  
Mark: About two three days.  
Kate: So by the time we get out there. The storm would hopeful of passed.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: You still wanna go out there?  
Kate: Why not? I mean we did promise Gabby and Lily a chance the ship again.  
Mark: Well if you're sure. It's just i remember the hell your family went through when you went missing.  
Kate: I know.   
Mark: Okay. Jaxx!  
Jaxx: Yeah.  
Mark: Get the ship ready.  
Jaxx: You sure?  
Mark: Yeah. Kate's given me her permission to go ahead and go.  
Jaxx: Okay we'll just have to keep a really good close eye on the storm.  
Mark: Okay.   
Jaxx: DJ come help me get the sub's ready.

(He nods his head at her as they get up and walk out of the room.)

Mark: That storm gets too bad we're turning around and headed back here.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Because i'm not going to be the one who explains to your pregnant wife why you're dead.  
Kate: Gee thanks.  
Mark: I'll let Jonas tell her.

(She laughs at him as Jonas walks into the room. Later out on the ship headed out to the Titanic's wreck site up on the bridge Mark walks up to Jaxx.)

Mark: How's the weather?  
Jaxx: Well right now it's okay. But as we start getting closer to the ship.  
Mark: You feel like it's starting to get to dangerous let me know and we'll turn this ship around and head back to Mana One.  
Jaxx: Okay.

(Then he turns and walks off towards the bunk rooms to go and see Kate as he gets there he knocks on the door and she opens it to let him into the room as he walks in 

she closes it.)

Kate: How's the weather holding up?  
Mark: So far so good. But Kate if the weather starts to quickly change. We're turning this ship around and heading back to Mana one.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Okay. Their both a sleep?  
Kate: Yeah. In between the trail and the emotional roller coaster Lily went through due to Adele's name being brought up. 

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: I think we're all still feeling effects of her death.  
Kate: Mark i tired to get to her.  
Mark: I know you did.   
Kate: Do you don't blame me for her death.  
Mark: Of course not. Why would i?  
Kate: Because i can think of one set of friends of yours who do.  
Mark: I know.  
Kate: I just. I know how much you really liked her and for awhile there you wouldn't even talk to me.  
Mark: I know and that was wrong of me. I never.  
Kate: I can't blame you for acting the way you did Mark. God knows if i could i would of ignored me.  
Mark: No you wouldn't of.  
Kate: You don't know that.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: I know you more than you think i do.

(She smiles at him as she turns and looks at her daughters asleep.)

Kate: When i think about how close i came to never having a family well i mean me and Reagan had Gabby but.  
Mark: No i get it. But hey we still have you and if we hadn't of found you when we did. There's no telling what would he would of done.  
Kate: He even pissed off Alice.  
Mark: Hey it's her fault for even working along side the prick.  
Kate: Yeah i know. But i'll still never forget seeing that look on her face when you guys found me.  
Mark: I know that.

(He hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her. Then he turns and walks out of the room to go back up to the bridge. As he gets there he walks up 

to Jaxx.)

Jaxx: Weather's still holding good.  
Mark: Okay.  
Jaxx: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Just thinking about something i hadn't for awhile so.  
Jaxx: And that is.  
Mark: Back in 2020. Kate had gone missing was missing for close to year. Until we found out where she was and went to get her back for her family.  
Jaxx: What?  
Mark: When we found her she looked like she had been beaten within an inch of her life and she had been.  
Jaxx: Hey.  
Mark: We almost lost her. She had flat lined twice while in surgery.  
Jaxx: Oh gees.  
Mark: Yeah. Only thing is.  
Jaxx: What?  
Mark: Her twin sister looked like she was wanting to go out on the war path with the bastard who had beaten the hell out of her.  
Jaxx: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jaxx: Well she's here now. Isn't that what really matters?  
Mark: It is. But we all still feel that loss when we thought we had lost Kate.  
Jaxx: Yeah i'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: Don't be. Like you said we still have her here with us so.

(She smiles at him as they continue to watch the weather as they get closer to where the Titanic sank. Over the next couple of days after getting back to where the 

Titanic wreck site Mark the girls along with Kate and Veracity got into a sub and headed down to the ship to see it up close and personal. After getting down towards 

the ship very much like the last time with Gabby as she saw the ship come into view her eyes grew the size of a soft ball as both her and Lily looked at the ship Mark 

got up and walked over to Kate and Veracity to talk to them.)

Veracity: I hope you know how much i love you.  
Mark: I hope a lot.  
Veracity: Yes.  
Mark: Babe you're such a dork.  
Veracity: I am actually.  
Kate: At least she finally say's it.

(He looks at her and laughs as Veracity swings back and smacks her sister which gets her to laugh at her. Then Jaxx comes over the comms.)

Jaxx: Mark you guys need to come back up.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Jaxx: That storm is headed back our way so we need to get out of here.  
Mark: Okay. Are right girls we gotta get back up to the top.  
Gabby: Okay.

(She walks over to her seat and he helps her sit down once she's seated she buckles herself in as Mark also helps Lily into her seat and buckled in both Kate and 

Veracity do the samething once their seated and buckled in Mark starts going back up to the surface. After getting to the surface and getting back on board the ship 

they headed off towards the Spain for Beca and Calamity's wedding. As they traveled to Spain for the girls wedding Mark looked at the pictures of the ship with the 

girls who still couldn't believe they had gotten the chance go to back down and see the ship once again. Well Gabby's second time going down to see it and Lily's first 

time going down to see it. Days later over in Spain the ship their all on finally arrives in Spain and they dock it once it's docked they all grab their things and get 

ready to get off of it as their walking off the girls seeing Reagan run over to her.)

Lily: Mama.

(Reagan turns and looks at her then walks over to her as she gets to she picks her up and holds her as she kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Reagan: How was it?  
Lily: It was awesome. Mama it was big.  
Reagan: It was huh?  
Lily: Yeah. It's as big as uncle Oliver's ego.

(Mark and Kate start laughing at his face.)

Oliver: Oh come on my own niece really.

(He walks off as they continue to laugh at him.)

William: Oh this is going to be so much fun.

(They continue on their way as Mark kisses Veracity's head getting her to laugh at him.)

Mark: You ready to see your bestfriend get married?  
Veracity: So ready.  
Mark: Are right.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as they continue on their way their cars to head off to the hotel for the night and get some sleep before the wedding tomorrow 

morning.)

The following morning.

(Over on the base everyone is there getting ready to watch both Beca and Calamity get married as their getting to their seats Calamity's pacing back and forth outside 

of the hanger as Mark walks up to her.)

Mark: You are right?

(She turns and looks at him.)

Calamity: Yeah. Just you know getting nervous.  
Mark: It happens to the best of us.  
Calamity: Oh i'm sure it does. But that's not why i'm nervous. I mean yeah. Marriage is a big step but.  
Mark: If you're worried about Swanson don't be.  
Calamity: I'm really trying my hardest not to. But.  
Mark: Look all you have to remember is that at the end of the day you will finally beable to call Beca your wife and there won't be anything Swanson can do to stop 

that.

Calamity: I realize that.  
Mark: Okay so. Try and calm yourself down okay.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(Then they both turn and walk inside of the hanger and over to the stage and head up onto it. As they get up there she looks around.)

Veracity: Will you stop worrying about Swanson are ready?  
Calamity: I'm trying my hardest i really am.  
Veracity: Yeah well do us all a favor and ignore him if he shows up.  
Calamity: I can do that.  
Veracity: Okay good. So you ready to get married?

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: So ready.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Calamity: You okay?  
Veracity: Yeah. I'm just thinking is all.  
Calamity: About?  
Veracity: Cal it's your wedding day. I'm not ruining it for you.  
Calamity: You won't be ruining it.  
Veracity: I'll tell you later.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She smiles at her. Later up on the stage both Beca and Calamity are in the middle of their wedding ceremony as their in the middle of it Mark looks around for Jesse 

when he doesn't see him keeps going on with their ceremony. As the ceremony continues Mark gets the part of asking who objects that Calamity and Beca shouldn't be wed.)

Mark: Whoever shall object as to why these two shall not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace.

(They all look around at people but when no one comes forward he continues on with the ceremony he gets to the vows and both Beca and Calamity say their vows to each 

other and everyone behind them are in tears which gets Mark to turn around and they laugh at him.)

Mark: I'm not crying Kate's crying.  
Kate: What away to deflicked there Buchanan.  
Mark: I know i'm sorry.

(They start laughing then calm down. Then he gets to the rings and hands Calamity Beca's ring and hands it to her.)

Mark: Do you Calamity take this woman to be lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health for richer or poorer in the good times and the bad all the days of your life?  
Calamity: I do.

(Beca smiles at her. As Calamity places her ring onto her finger.)

Mark: Okay. And do you Beca take this woman to be lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health for richer or poorer in the good times and the bad all the days of your 

life?

(Beca looks at him and then to Calamity. As she puts the ring onto her finger.)

Beca: I do.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: Good to know.

(They laugh at him.)

Mark: Anyway. Now by the powers invested in me and the beautiful country of Spain i now preannouce you wife and wife. Calamity you may kiss the bride.  
Calamity: Finally.

(Beca laughs at her as she kisses her as their kissing Mark looks at Veracity and winks at her getting her to smile at him then they pull away from each other as they 

pull away from each other Mark goes to introduce them as wives to everyone.)

Mark: Ladies and gentlemen may i be the first to introduce to. Whose last name you taking?  
Calamity: Beca's.  
Mark: Okay let me introduce you Mrs. And Mrs. Beca Mitchell.

(Everyone stands up and claps for them as they both walk down the steps and get ready to leave the hanger as someone walks into their view seeing who it is Mark walks 

down and over to them.)

Calamity: What you want Swanson?  
Jesse: I just came to stop this shame of a wedding.  
Calamity: No need to stop it.  
Jesse: Oh did Beca come to her senses?  
Beca: No. We're are ready married and there's nothing you can do about it. So don't even try. 

(Then they finish their way down the aisle to go to their wedding reception as they walk off Calamity smiles at him smugly as they continue on towards their limo Jesse 

looks at them and gets annoyed.)

Jesse: I'll find away to end that marriage.  
Mark: You do and you'll find yourself at the bottom of the ocean.

(Then they walk off annoyed with. As they all leave to go and help both Beca and Calamity continue to celebrate their new marriage Jesse continues to stand there 

annoyed but then walks off. Knowing that he just lost out on any chance he had on getting Beca back but then again he lost out on his chance with her the minute 

Calamity came into Beca's life and she started falling for the lead singer of the rival band. And his chance to get her back really kind of went out the window when 

they started dating and got engaged and well now he really doesn't have much of a chance to get her back now that their married. Well now that their married Jesse has 

no chance at getting her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because well there's two more chapters left in this story and then i'll get back to working and finishing up Blood Oath. And now that Beca and Calamity are officially married and there's no chance of Jesse getting her back will their wedding reception go as smoothly as their wedding did. Find out in the next update.


	19. Surprise DJ/Surprise guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane i hope you enjoy. Also there's a surprise for Beca in this chapter and one hell of a twist at the end. I hope you all enjoyed it.

(Later over at the that DJ Khaled at stayed at the first night of the USO tour as the guest walk in including the other Bellas as they walk in they look around and 

then look around the building.)

Mark: No ones gonna know you ladies are. 

(They turn and look at him.)

Aubrey: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. Really. No worries. Besides i know you guys aren't competing with anyone so.  
Aubrey: Okay. So whose this special DJ that you've found to play for Calamity and Beca.  
Mark: Right his way.

(They walk off towards the hall where they'll be using for the reception as they walk in they look around the room and look at in shock.)

Chloe: Oh my god Mark this is amazing.  
Mark: Yeah. Mary got all of this started before she was killed. My sister's just finished it.  
Chloe: Wow. And did they approve that?

(He looks at the screen and nods his head at them.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Amy: You are right?

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Yeah. 

(They nod their heads at him as he sees the DJ and walks over to em. As he gets to there he taps her shoulder getting her to turn and look at him. As she sees him she 

smiles at him and they start talking and joking around then he waves the Bellas over to them as they get there Mark turns and looks at them.)

Mark: I believe you ladies might know who this is.

(They look over at her and nearly lose it making her laugh.)

Chloe: Oh my god you're.  
Ruby: The one and only.  
Mark: The one and only smart ass known as Ruby Rose.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Amy: Are you from?  
Ruby: Australia yes i am. Born and raised.  
Chloe: Amy's from Australia in fact so is one of the brides.  
Ruby: Calamity right?  
Chloe: Yes.  
Ruby: She as big of a bitch as he say's she is.  
Mark: I never.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Man you're an ass.  
Ruby: How long have you known me again?  
Mark: Longer than i wish i do.

(She smacks him making him laugh at her then he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Ashley: Beca's going to lose her mind when she sees her.  
Mark: We can't have that.

(They start laughing than calm down as they let her finish getting things ready. As they walk off Aubrey turns him around and he looks at her.)

Aubrey: Ruby freaken Rose are you kidding me?  
Mark: Well yeah. I mean she was going to be in the area so i thought i'd call her up and ask.  
Aubrey: You have to be one the greatest people out there.  
Mark: Well thank you.  
Aubrey: You're welcome. But are you seriously trying to make Calamity jealous.  
Mark: See Ruby's Beca's very DJ. Calamity is her favorite Evermoist member and her wife.

(They smile at him as he walks off to go and see if their here yet. As he walks out Kate and Reagan walk into the room and look around it.)

Reagan: Wow this place is amazing.  
Kate: It is. Wow.  
Reagan: Babe.

(She points up at the screen and Kate turns to see what it is and nearly loses it but keeps it together in order not to ruin Calamity and Beca's wedding.)

Kate: Mary! I still can't believe she's gone Reagan.  
Reagan: Yeah baby i know.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her head then pulls away from it. Later out front Mark walks up to the Limo as it pulls up to the hotel as it pulls up Mark walks down 

towards it and knocks on the window getting one of them to roll the window down.)

Mark: Hey i know you two don't i?  
Calamity: Oh your cute.  
Mark: Yeah i know.

(He backs up as she rolls it up once it's rolled up he opens the door and let's them both out as they get out Calamity grabs Beca's hand and kisses the back of it as 

he closes the door and they walk off towards the hotel and towards the hall where their reception is being held.)

Calamity: So how does the room look?  
Mark: The way Mary was going to make it look.

(They nod their heads at him as he walks ahead of them into the room and he walks into the room and puts his thumbs up letting Ruby know their there. She nods her head 

at him. Then grabs up the mic and introduces both Beca and Calamity into the ballroom as they walk in everyone turns and looks at them and starts clapping at them as 

Ruby starts the music up again getting people to turn and look at her as both brides walk out onto the dance floor and start dancing making their guest smile at them. 

As their dancing as the music continues Calamity say's something to Beca that makes her laugh at her then she kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away 

from her.)

Beca: I love you. You know that?  
Calamity: I do actually. I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as they get back to dancing off of the dance floor Mark walks up to Veracity and wraps his arms around her waste getting 

her to smile at him.)

Mark: Hey you.  
Veracity: Hey.

(She leans into him getting him to smile at her and kisses her neck getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I love you baby.

(She looks at him and smiles as she kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I love you too. Hey isn't that?

(Mark nods his head at her.)

Mark: The very same.  
Veracity: Wow. She's even hotter in person.  
Mark: So are you.

(He kisses her neck getting her to laugh at him as he pulls away from it as he kisses her head then pulls away from it. Then he takes her out onto the dance floor and 

they start dancing to the song that's still playing.)

Mark: You okay?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm are right.  
Mark: Hey we all miss her.  
Veracity: I know that. It's just because of her two of my bestfriends got to get married in the very place they met.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: I'm are right. I think in a lot of ways i still feel guilty over Tyler's death is all.  
Veracity: You and Ares tried Mark.  
Mark: Yeah i know. But he was one of my friends and i couldn't save him.  
Veracity: If Sophie doesn't blame you. You shouldn't be blaming yourself.  
Mark: I know that.

(She smiles at him and kisses him getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Feel better?  
Mark: Getting there.

(He spins her around and brings her back to him getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: Now i feel better.  
Veracity: Okay good.

(He continues to smile at her as they continue to dance to the song. As it ends they both walk off of the dance floor and Mark walks over to others and starts talking 

to them. As their talking Mark looks over at Calamity and Beca who are talking and joking around with the other two members in the band as their talking Cynthia and 

Emily walk up to them and join in on the conversation as their talking to them Beca looks up at the stage and sees someone she's been a fan of for years and falls into 

her new wife who quickly catches her.)

Calamity: Hey you are right?  
Beca: Babe look up on the stage.

(Calamity does as she's asked and looks up on the stage to see her and laughs.)

Calamity: Oh my god.  
Mark: Like it Beca?

(She turns and looks at him then quickly hugs him getting him to laugh at her then she pulls away from him.)

Beca: Oh my god this is so cool.  
Mark: Congrats you guys.  
Calamity: Thank you. You wanna meet her don't you?  
Beca: Oh my god yes.  
Mark: Okay. Give her about two more minutes and then i'll go up there to get her okay.  
Beca: Okay. I can do that.  
Mark: Yeah okay.

(He walks off as they laugh at her. As the last song ends Mark walks up on to the stage and over to her. She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Ruby: Sure.

(She gets over the mic and tells them she'll be off for a few and then puts another song on and heads off with him and over to Beca and Calamity as she gets to them.)

Mark: Hey Bec's.

(She turns and looks at her then falls into Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing at her.)

Calamity: Hi.   
Ruby: Hi. You are right?  
Beca: No not really. I mean i am in a sense because this gorgeous woman is my wife.  
Ruby: So i heard. Nice to meet you.  
Calamity: Calamity!  
Ruby: I actually played you in a movie once.  
Calamity: Oh yeah what movie is that?  
Ruby: Pitch Perfect 3.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I'll be damned.  
Mark: Nice to know Rub's.  
Ruby: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Anyway. She happened to be in Spain for the day so i thought why not help Beca meet her.  
Calamity: Wow.   
Beca: Thank you. And not just for helping me meet her.  
Mark: The Actress who played your wife in a movie or your wife?  
Beca: Both.   
Mark: Oh my god.  
Beca: I have so many questions.  
Ruby: I'm sure i can answer them.  
Beca: Okay.   
Mark: But after your reception.  
Beca: Yes. I'm sorry it's just i have been a big fan of your's since you became a DJ.  
Ruby: Gee so has he.

(He looks at her and shakes his head at her.)

Mark: Gee who wouldn't be. I mean the accent.

(She elbows him in the gut getting him to cough making the other's laugh at him.)

Mark: Anyway. Over here are Calamity's two bandmates Serenity and Charity.

(They both wave at her.)

Mark: And over here is my beautiful girlfriend Veracity.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Ruby: Hi. Anyway. I look forward to talking to you at some other time that isn't tonight okay.  
Beca: Okay. Well if you're ever in the states.  
Ruby: I actually live in LA so. I do live there.  
Beca: Oh cool.

(Mark laughs at her as Ruby walks off back towards the turn tables and starts up again as she walks off Beca kisses her wife getting her to smile in it as their 

kissing Mark grabs Veracity and hugs her getting her to laugh at him then he pulls away from her as Beca pulls away from Calamity whose still laughing then calms 

down.)

Beca: Ruby Rose played you.  
Calamity: I feel used.  
Beca: Not yet you aren't.  
Calamity: Oh boy.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Mark: And i just happen to know the actresses that played you three.

(They all look at him.)

Mark: And their hot.

(Veracity elbows him making him laugh.)

Mark: Well not as hot but. They are gorgeous. And i'm going to get to hurt if i don't stop.  
Calamity: You might.  
Mark: Oh man.  
Beca: Anyway. Thank you again Mark this is awesome.  
Mark: You're welcome. Hey i have an idea.  
Beca: What?  
Mark: If you and the other Bellas wanna sing tonight i'm sure she could play the music behind you.  
Beca: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: What you think babe?  
Calamity: I don't mind.  
Beca: Okay. And i have just the song to perform we released it on our last album.  
Mark: You got the music because i can go up there and hand it to her.  
Beca: Not on me.  
Mark: That's okay.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Anyway. Enjoy tonight okay.  
Beca: Oh i plan on it and not just the reception.

(Calamity looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Mark: Given how she's trying to keep from blushing i have feeling i know what Beca has in mind.   
Veracity: So do i. And babe what the hell?  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: Anyway.  
Mark: You wanna go dance again?  
Veracity: Yes.  
Mark: Okay.

(He grabs her hand and they walk back out onto the dance which makes both Beca and Calamity laugh at them.)

Beca: After all of these years he finally got the girl back.  
Calamity: Yeah. I'm so glad she's finally going to her happy ending.  
Beca: Yeah. And i got mine the minute i met you so.  
Calamity: Barf.

(Beca laughs at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her. Through out the night Calamity and Beca make their rounds talking with their guests and going back and 

forth talking with Ruby Rose to which Beca's still thrilled that Mark was able to get to play at their wedding recepition as the wedding reception continues both Kate 

and Reagan danced with each other with both of their girls in between dancing with each other and their girls they talked and joked around with Mark. Who at one point 

had asked Reagan to dance with him and they start dancing which made Kate laugh at them.)

Reagan: How you holding up?  
Mark: I'm are right. As long as i'm here with my friends and enjoying watching Beca flirt with both her wife and Ruby Rose. I gotta tell ya. Tonight hasn't been a 

complete waste.

(She laughs at him as he spins her around and brings her back to him which gets Kate to smile even more at them. As the song ends. He walks over to Gabby and asks her 

to dance with him and she nods her head at him as they walk over to the dance floor and he dances with her which makes both Reagan and Kate smile at him.)

Kate: He's gonna make a good father some day.  
Reagan: Yeah he would be. I mean he has to had to baby sit you and Ollie for so long.

(Kate turns and looks at her as she starts laughing.)

Kate: Man.  
Reagan: You know i'm just messing with you?  
Kate: I know that. But still so mean.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: You know you're cute when you.  
Kate: I don't pout.

(Julia and Sophie snicker beside her which gets Reagan to start laughing.)

Kate: Okay know what. You guys suck.  
Julia: That's what she said.

(Sophie starts laughing more then calms down once Kate smacks her arm.)

Sophie: I'm sorry i couldn't help it.  
Kate: Can you ever?  
Sophie: Nope.

(She puts her head down as Reagan hugs her getting her to smile at her as she pulls away from her. As the night continues Beca walks up onto the stage and over to Ruby 

who looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Ruby: Got the music?  
Beca: Yeah.

(Aubrey walks over to her and hands her the desk once she has it she walks back over to her and hands it to her. Ruby looks at it and nods her head at her.)

Ruby: Okay. Just give me a few and i'll get it on for you guys to perform.  
Beca: Thanks.  
Ruby: Anytime.

(She walks off of the stage and over to the other members of the group.)

Chloe: It's your wedding night and you wanna perform?  
Beca: Yeah besides this song means a lot to me. It was the first song i wrote after me and Calamity got together.  
Chloe: Okay.

(As they continue to talk Ruby's finishing getting the music ready and then waves them up onto the stage as they get up there they all line up with their mics they all 

look each other and smile at the other.)

Ruby: You ladies ready?  
Beca: Yeah.   
Ruby: Okay. When you guys are ready.

(They put the lights down a little and they start snapping their fingers Calamity looks up when she hears what their doing and knows the song their doing and can't 

help but smile and then the music quickly starts up behind them.)

Lily.

Bring the beat in.

Beca.

Honey honey  
I can see the stars all the way from here  
Can't you see the glow on.

Bellas.

the window pane.

Beca.

I can feel the sun whenever you're near.

Bellas.

Every time you touch me I just melt away.

Amy.

Everybody ask me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.

Bellas.

(They say love hurts)

Amy.

But I know.

Bellas.

(it's gonna take the real work)

Cynthia.

Nothing's perfect but it's worth it  
After fighting through my tears.

Cynthia/Bellas.

and finally you put me first  
Baby it's you  
You're the one I love  
You're the one I need  
You're the only one I see  
Come on baby it's you  
You're the one that gives your all  
You're the one I can always call  
When I need to make everything stop  
Finally you put my love on top.

Flo.

Ooh come on baby  
You put my love on top top top top top.

Bellas.

Love on top, love on top.

Beca.

Ooh baby I can feel the wind whipping past my face.

Bellas.

As we dance the night away.

Chloe.

Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.

Aubrey.

As I kiss you again, and again, and again, and again.

Amy.

Everybody ask me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.

Bellas.

(They say love hurts)

Amy.

But I know

Bellas.

(it's gonna take the real work)

Flo.

Nothing's perfect but it's worth it After fighting through my tears.

Bellas.

And finally you put me first  
Baby it's you  
You're the one I love  
You're the one I need  
You're the only one I see  
Come on baby it's you  
You're the one that gives your all  
You're the one I can always call  
When I need to make everything stop  
Finally you put my love on top.

Flo.

Ooh, come on baby  
You put my love on top top top top top.

Bellas.

Love on top, love on top  
Baby it's you  
You're the one I love  
You're the one I need  
You're the only one I see  
Come on baby it's you  
You're the one that gives your all  
You're the one I can always call  
When I need you baby everything stops  
Finally you put my love on top  
Baby you're the one that I love  
Baby you're all I need  
You're the only one I see  
Come on baby it's you  
You're the one that gives your all  
You're the one that always calls  
When I need you everything stops  
Finally you put my love on top  
Baby cause you're the one that I love  
Baby you're the one that I need  
You're the only one that I see  
Baby baby it's you  
You're the one that gives your all  
You're the one that always calls  
When I need you everything stops  
Finally you put my love on top.

(As the music for Love on top ends. Everyone screams at them making them laugh at them. As their laughing Beca walks off of the stage and over to Calamity who walks up 

to her and she kisses her getting her to smile in it. Up on the stage Ruby's smiling at them.)

Ruby: Give it up the Bellas everyone.

(Everyone continues to clap for them as Beca and Calamity continue their kiss then they pull away from each other.)

Calamity: I love you.  
Beca: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as they go back to dancing the night away until their told to go and start their honeymoon to which Mark told them it 

was in the same hotel and they laughed at him.)

Beca: There's no bees in there this time is there?  
Mark: No. It's bee free.  
Beca: Okay. Good.   
Mark: Enjoy.  
Beca: Oh i will.

(Calamity laughed at her as they both turned to leave the room as they leave Mark walks up to Veracity.)

Veracity: How you feeling?  
Mark: Good. How are you feeling?  
Veracity: I still miss my sister but you know what?  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: Being here and helping both Beca and Calamity celebrate their new marriage was well worth the headache that was Jesse Swanson.  
Mark: Okay good. 

(Then he looks at her and sees her drinking water but doesn't question it until she looks at him.)

Veracity: If i am. I'm not sure who the father is.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Weather it's mine or Morgan's i want you to know i'm going to be as much a part of this babies life. I won't leave you.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. I love you Veracity i finally have this chance with you again. So weather this baby is mine or Morgan's you can count on me being a part of his/her life.  
Veracity: I love you so much.  
Mark: I love you too.

(She kisses him getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from him as he hugs her getting her to smile at him. As their hugging she looks over at Kate who smiles 

at her then she turns and walks back over to Reagan who heard the same conversation and smiles at them.)

Reagan: You think Morgan would of said the samething?  
Kate: I doubt it.  
Reagan: So you don't think he'll be there for her?  
Kate: I mean if it wasn't for the fact that Kiki's back in his life i would say yes.  
Reagan: Kiki being back in his life is more an likely the reason why he would be a part of this babies life.  
Kate: Yeah. If she is i'm going to be an aunt babe.  
Reagan: I know that. Hey.  
Kate: I miss Mary so damn much.

(Reagan grabs her wife into a hug getting her to smile at her then she sees someone over Kate's Shoulder feeling her loosen her hold on her.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: Babe look behind you.

(She does as she's told and turns to see two people they all thought were dead.)

Kate: Mary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because well yes i did bring Mary back and i did put Ruby Rose into the story i had too. Anyway i hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest and final chapter of Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane i hope you all enjoy it.

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: Babe look behind you.

(She does as she's told and turns to see two people they all thought were dead.)

Kate: Mary!

(Hearing the name Veracity pulls away from Mark and turns to see her standing there then walks over to Kate and stands with her.)

Mary: Hi.

(They both walk over to her and quickly grab her into a hug getting both Mark and Reagan to look at them and smile.)

Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Over by them both Kate and Veracity are still hugging Mary. Back behind them Oliver walks into the hall with Felicity and are being followed by Mia and William seeing 

Kate and Veracity hugging someone they all stop walking seeing the back of the head and knowing it Mia walks forward.)

Mia: Mary!

(She turns and looks at her after she pulls away from her sisters seeing her Mia walks over to her and quickly kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing 

both Kate and Veracity look at their boyfriend and wife who smile at them. They walk back over to them and Mark kisses Veracity's head then pulls away from it as she 

hugs him.)

Veracity: She's alive.  
Mark: Yeah she is.  
Veracity: I can't believe it baby.  
Mark: I know. You gonna be okay?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm just in shock is all.  
Mark: So will your father.  
Veracity: Yeah. 

(She turns and looks at Mary whose still kissing Mia but then they pull away from each other.)

Mia: I thought?  
Mary: I was. But then.

(She turns and looks at them and smiles at them.)

Mia: Thank you.  
Sara: You're welcome.

(She smiles at her as she points next to Sophie who quickly turns and looks at him.)

Sophie: Tyler!  
Tyler: Hey you.

(She grabs him into a kiss getting him to smile in it as their kissing Mark looks over at him and laughs as he kisses his girlfriends head.)

Kate: Two people brought back from the dead.  
Mark: Yeah. Too bad Calamity and Beca are in the middle of their honeymoon.  
Kate: Yeah let's not interrupt them.  
Mark: Yes ma'am Batwoman.

(Kate looks at him and smiles. Up stairs in the penthouse both Calamity and Beca are on the bed under the covers kissing after making love to each other then they pull 

away from each other.)

Calamity: Hey you.  
Beca: Hey. Having fun yet?  
Calamity: Oh baby with you there isn't ever a boring moment.

(Beca laughs at her as she kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session.)

A year later.

(It's been a year since Beca and Calamity got married in the very country and in the same hanger where they met little did either one of them know they would fall in 

love with the other. And it's been a year since both Tyler and Mary showed up in Spain to surprise the people they love most mainly Sophie and Mia. As for Mary she was 

happily reunited with the woman she loves and her sisters. After reuniting with her sisters Veracity found out that she was pregnant and of course told her sisters and 

the mans he loved that she wasn't sure who the father was. And like he said at Beca and Calamity's wedding reception he told her that he was going to be there for her 

and the baby weather he was the father or not. And that even went with Morgan when she told him about her being pregnant he said weather the baby was his or Mark's 

he'd also help her with the baby when it comes. She looked at both men and smiled at them.)

Veracity: Thank you Morgan.  
Morgan: You're welcome.

(He hugs her then pulls away from her as she kisses Mark getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him as he hugs her. After coming back from their honeymoon Veracity had told Calamity that she was pregnant and she hugged 

her getting her to smile at her then she pulled away from her.)

Calamity: Know who the father is?  
Veracity: No. Both Mark and Morgan said they'd both be there for me weather the baby is either one of their's or not.  
Calamity: Wow.  
Veracity: Yeah. How is it i break up with Morgan because of the whole thing with Ava.  
Calamity: He's not the same Morgan he was before he died Vera. He's changed Ava was just to stupid to see it.   
Veracity: Yeah maybe.  
Calamity: As for Mark. Well even if you turned up pregnant while you were still with Morgan he still would of been there for you and Morgan.  
Veracity: Really?  
Calamity: Vera he was in love with you. He would of done anything to the two of you out. He didn't care if upset him.

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Veracity: See i really am glad you're back.  
Calamity: What they do?  
Veracity: It was mostly Serenity.  
Calamity: Of course it was.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Anyway how was the honeymoon.  
Calamity: It was great. We hardly left the room.

(Veracity laughs at her.)

Veracity: Wow.  
Calamity: It was Spain we'd seen it before.   
Veracity: How much more nicer was the penthouse then the last time?  
Calamity: Well seeing as to how when we saw it was on fire and had bees flying around the room.  
Veracity: So nicer?  
Calamity: Oh it was gorgeous. Like my wife.

(Veracity laughs at her.)

Veracity: I bet that's still weird to say.  
Calamity: Oh it's so weird. But i'm getting use to is. How are things with you and Mark besides.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Veracity: Their great. I love him so damn much Cal. I'm so glad i took the chance and got back together with him.  
Calamity: See and all it took was.  
Veracity: Yeah. But i wish you hadn't of died.  
Calamity: Yeah well i'm alive now and married to the woman i love.  
Veracity: Yeah. Speaking of people coming back from the dead.  
Calamity: What?  
Veracity: Me and Kate got one hell of a surprise at the end of your's and Beca's reception.  
Calamity: Who?  
Veracity: Mary!

(She looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say then looks at her again.)

Calamity: Oh wow.  
Veracity: Yeah. After you and Beca left she walked into the ball room.  
Calamity: Wow talk about a family reunion.  
Veracity: Yeah. Only thing is it was just us she reunited with that night.  
Calamity: Mia actually showed up to the wedding?  
Veracity: Yeah she walked in right behind her brother.  
Calamity: Wow. I have a feeling there was one more reunion that night.  
Veracity: Tyler's also alive.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Calamity: Wow.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Calamity: Well at least our wedding didn't end up so bad after all.  
Veracity: It really didn't. But that surprise Mark got for Beca.  
Calamity: I know. Ruby Rose who would of figured.  
Veracity: She's hot too.

(Calamity lightly pushes her making her laugh.)

Veracity: I'm just saying. You're my bestfriend Cal and i love ya. But you're happily married now.  
Calamity: I am actually. 

(As their conversation continued they were then joined by the other girls and their girlfriend and fiancee not long after Beca and Calamity were married Charity had 

asked Cynthia to marry her and she said yes. Cynthia had shown Calamity the ring and she smiled at it. After about a month of planning they both did it the easy and 

faster way and got married in front of the justice of the peace. Just after Cynthia and Charity got married Reagan's water broke and she was rushed to the Crows 

medical wing to deliver their baby safely after about ten hours of being in the medical wing Reagan gave birth to another little girl who they named after someone 

close to them and thanks to this person the city of Gotham was kept safe until Kate came back took back the Cowl two weeks after Kate took back the cowl there had been 

a robbery and she rushed there along with the Crows only neither one of them arrived in time to save her shortly after arriving Kate found Ryan lying there in her own 

blood bleeding out she tried to stop it along with Sophie who had rushed in to try and stop it but couldn't she died right there in front of them. So in honor of her 

they both named their baby girl after her and her full name is Ryan Ruby Kane. After naming her and telling everyone else the name Sophie looked at her and smiled at 

her.)

Sophie: She would of loved that.  
Kate: Yeah i know she would of. I owe her everything.  
Sophie: The whole city does.  
Kate: Yeah. 

(All of this is leading up to a year later over at Kane Tower Kate's at her desk working as Mark walks into the office to see her looking over some paper work.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks up at him and laughs.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine.  
Mark: You're still effected by her death aren't you?

(Kate looks at him and smiles at him.)

Kate: Yeah i am. I couldn't get there in time to save her life Mark.   
Mark: Not all heroes get to places in time order to save someone. It probably Ryan's time to go.  
Kate: Yeah i know that. I mean i haven't really thought about that day until me and Reagan started talking about names for the baby's Well that was until she was born 

and we decided on the name right there in the hospital.

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Have you and Vera decided on a name yet?  
Mark: Well we have but we don't want to give it away until he's born so.  
Kate: Hey it's fair.

(Mark smiles at her.)

Mark: I can't believe she's going to be a year.  
Kate: I know. Mark i'm getting old.  
Mark: Oh come on. You're still younger then me.  
Kate: Not by much.  
Mark: Kate i'm in my forty's and i'm just starting a family.  
Kate: Hey at least you're finally starting one with the woman you love.  
Mark: This is true.  
Kate: You nervous?  
Mark: I'd be lying if i said that i wasn't.  
Kate: I can't say that i blame you. I mean when you hold your child in your arms for the first time well.  
Mark: No that's fine. I'm sure i'll get use to it.  
Kate: Mark i have three kids now and i'm still not use to it.  
Mark: Starting to question how your parents did it.  
Kate: Kind of.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: I don't know.  
Kate: Hey at least something good came out of last year.  
Mark: Aside from Calamity and Beca getting married.  
Kate: Yes. But i was talking more a long the lines of Mary.  
Mark: Yeah that one wow.   
Kate: I know right.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. At least their wedding ending on a good note so.  
Kate: It did.

(Just then they hear a scream behind them and they quickly get up and rush out of the room as they run out they see Veracity bending over in the elevator Mark rushes 

over to her as he gets to her he looks at her.)

Mark: Vera baby.  
Veracity: Oh god Mark.  
Mark: Hey hey what's wrong?  
Veracity: My water just broke.

(He looks and then looks at Kate as he quickly rushes to lock the doors on the elevator.)

Mark: Oh shit.   
Kate: Can you make it to my office and i'll call for a paramedic.  
Veracity: I think so.

(Mark helps her out of the elevator and into her office. As they get there Kate unlocks it and quickly gets out and heads back into the office and calls for the 

Paramedics to come and get Veracity. Mark quickly rushes to the couch and puts a pillow down for her once she's lying down he sits with her.)

Kate: Have you felt anything other then your water breaking?  
Veracity: No.  
Kate: No ones answering over at Crow.  
Mark: Damn it.  
Veracity: Oh god.

(He looks at her and then to the bat caves entrance. But then thinks differently of it and calls Julia who rushes over to them.)

Kate: Can you stand again. We gotta get her downstairs.

(Mark helps Veracity up and they walk off towards the elevator as they get there they get onto it and Kate pushes the lever down. As they get there they see Luke and 

Mary there.)

Mark: Luke a little help.

(He rushes over to him and help her up onto the table.)

Mark: Mary!

(She rushes over to them and starts looking her over.)

Mary: You get a hold of the Crows.  
Mark: Kate's been trying. But she did manage to get a hold of Julia.  
Mary: Okay.

(Mary starts getting Veracity ready to deliver the baby once she's ready she has Mark grab her hand and helps her.)

Mary: Okay oh god.  
Mark: What?  
Mary: The baby's breach.

(He looks at her and then to Kate.)

Kate: Can you turn him?  
Mary: I can try. But it's gonna hurt like hell.  
Veracity: I don't care.  
Mary: Okay.

(Luke hands her a pair of gloves and she puts them on once their on she starts working on turning the baby around which of course gets Veracity to scream out in pain 

but Mark keeps a hold of her hand. Mark looks at the machines and sees Veracity's heart beat and looks at Kate who looks just as scared for her.)

Mark: Hey hey.  
Veracity: I'm are right.

(Just then they hear someone backing up towards them and they look over at who it is and Kate rushes over to him.)

Kate: She just went into labor.  
Jacob: Oh god.  
Kate: And dad that's not the only thing.  
Jacob: What?  
Kate: The baby's breach.

(He rushes over to her and helps Mark keep her calm. Minutes later Mary's got the baby turned and is having Veracity push as she's pushing Mark keeps a hold of her 

hand. As she keeps pushing Julia and Sophie rush up to them. Seeing them Kate walks over to them.)

Sophie: She okay?  
Kate: Yeah. But Mary had to turn the baby around.  
Julia: Why?  
Kate: He was coming out backwards.

(They look at her and feel bad for them.)

Kate: She was able to get him turned around but.  
Sophie: Hey her and the baby will be just fine.   
Kate: I know that.

(Then they hear the baby crying behind them and Kate turns to see Mary handing the baby to Veracity and hands Mark the scissors to cut the cord.)

Mary: The cord not the baby.  
Mark: Ha ha.

(She laughs at him as he cuts the cord and hands the scissors to her.)

Mark: You and Kate really are sisters.  
Mary: She's worse.  
Mark: Oh i know this.

(He walks over to Veracity and looks at her as he kisses her head then pulls away from it as she smiles at him. Later over at Crows Head Quarters. In their medical 

wing after Veracity gave birth to the baby both her and the baby were both rushed to Crow Head Quarters and to their medical wing to get looked after. Over in 

Veracity's room she's lying down on her bed asleep as Calamity walks in to see her as she walks in she sees the baby there and smiles at him. As of knowing someones 

there she wakes up and looks over at and laughs.)

Veracity: Hey.

(Calamity looks over at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Hey. How you feeling?  
Veracity: Tried. I had to give birth in the Bat cave.  
Calamity: Lucky little boy. He found out about his aunts secret so little.  
Veracity: Yeah. But i have a feeling he won't really remember much.  
Calamity: Oh i'm sure he won't. So do you guys know who the father is yet?  
Veracity: We just did a DNA test after they brought us in. Mary's working on it now.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Veracity: You okay?  
Calamity: Yeah it's just me and Beca were just getting ready for bed when we got the call about you.  
Veracity: I don't know what happened. I was doing just and then out of no where my water broke.  
Calamity: He wanted to come early.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Veracity: I'm okay Cal. Really.  
Calamity: I know that.

(She laughs at her. As their talking Mark walks into the room with a smile on his face when he sees Calamity there.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey. How you doing?  
Mark: I'm good. You tell her the name?  
Veracity: No.  
Calamity: What's his name?  
Veracity: Babe.  
Mark: We named him after my brother.

(Calamity looks at him.)

Calamity: Which one?  
Mark: Kevin!  
Calamity: Oh wow. But what about?  
Mark: I'm sorry i wasn't going to name my son Cord.

(She laughs at him.)

Calamity: And your son?  
Mark: Mary just got the DNA tests back.  
Calamity: Okay?  
Mark: He's mine.

(She looks at him and smiles as she hugs him then pulls away from him as he walks over to Veracity and kisses her then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: You are ready tell Morgan?  
Mark: He was there when Mary told us.  
Veracity: That's good to hear.  
Mark: It is. I mean i feel bad for him i really do. He's a great guy. But than again.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: Kiki's pregnant.

(She looks at him and laughs as he walks into the room smiling away.)

Morgan: She is. So i will at least still get my chance at being a father.  
Mark: That you will.  
Calamity: He got a middle name?  
Mark: I haven't figured that one out yet.  
Calamity: Wow.  
Veracity: He knows he just doesn't wanna say.  
Mark: Are right fine. His full name is Kevin Bruce Kane-Buchanan.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Very smooth.  
Mark: Kate thought so.

(She continues to laugh at him.)

Mark: Or.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: It can just be Buchanan.

(She looks at him confused. But that is until he pulls a ring box out of his pocket and shows it to her.)

Mark: Veracity Kane will you marry me?

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Veracity: Yes.

(He takes the ring out of the box and hands it to Morgan who takes it from him places it onto the tray behind them. As Mark puts the ring onto Veracity's finger. Once 

it's on there he kisses her getting her smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her. As they sit there and talk they hear the baby start crying and Mark walks over to him as he gets to him he looks down at 

him and smiles at him as he picks him up to hold him once he has him he walks over to Veracity and the other's as he gets to them he sits down and holds him getting 

them to smile at him. As he continues to sit there holding him Mark continues to smile at him. A couple of hours later Mark's sitting there still holding his son as 

Kate walks into the room to see Veracity asleep and sees Mark with the Baby she walks over to him.)

Kate: Hey.

(He looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: How you feel?  
Mark: Good. I can honestly say i never thought i'd ever have one of these. Sometimes i feel like i am still one of these.  
Kate: No where near as Tommy Elliott was.  
Mark: Yeah. He had bigger ego then Bruce.  
Kate: Two grown men fighting over who was richer.  
Mark: You.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: True.  
Mark: Anyway. I just. He's so cute. And i still can't believe he's mine.  
Kate: How you think i felt when Reagan gave birth to Gabby?  
Mark: Nervous.  
Kate: So nervous.  
Mark: You okay?  
Kate: Oh yeah. As long as him and Veracity are safe i'll be just fine. Now that all our headaches out of the way.  
Mark: Yeah really.

(She laughs at him. As they sit there talking and joking around Mark keeps his son in his arms until he puts him down to rest his arms.)

Mark: He was getting heavy.  
Kate: He'll be eating good that's for sure.  
Mark: Yeah.

(They look up as the door opens and see Reagan walk in with her's and Kate's three little girls.)

Gabby: Uncle Mark.  
Mark: Hey.

(She walks over to him and he picks her up to look at the baby.)

Gabby: What's his name?  
Mark: Kevin!  
Gabby: You named him after your brother?  
Mark: I did.  
Gabby: Wanna see him Lily?  
Lily: Yeah.

(Kate picks her up and does the samething she looks down at him and smiles.)

Lily: He's cute.  
Kate: You two were cute once.

(They both look at her and pretend to pout which makes Reagan laugh at her.)

Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: Okay i'm sorry. But it's true.  
Reagan: Babe their still cute.  
Kate: But he's cuter.

(Reagan smacks her making her laugh at her. As Kate kisses her daughters head getting her to look at her.)

Lily: I'm still cute.  
Kate: Okay i'll take your word for it.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her head again. Mark looks up at his friends and laughs as he sees their youngest and puts Gabby down so that he can walk over to 

Reagan and looks at the baby in her arms.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. I can't believe she's almost one.  
Reagan: I know. Kate keeps threatening to put her into the freezer in order to keep her from growing anymore.  
Mark: Sounds about right. Think i should do that with him?  
Reagan: No.  
Mark: Yeah okay. Hey cutie.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. You two choose a good name for her.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. Ryan would of been honored.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: I know. It's not her fault either.  
Reagan: No it's not. And I've been trying to get her to see that.  
Mark: Reagan you know Kate as well as i do.  
Reagan: Yeah i know.  
Mark: Anyway do you mind?  
Reagan: No.

(She hands her over to him and he holds her getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I hope you know you've got two great parents and sisters.

(She continues to smile at him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it as he looks over at Veracity and smiles at her. Then he looks back at the baby in his arms 

and smiles as he remembers the woman who helped them keep this city safe until Kate came back and took over the Cowl again. But what they don't know is that Ryan is 

still alive is working her way back to Gotham in order to continue to help them keep the city safe as to when she'll show back up she doesn't know. But it's only a 

matter of time until she shows herself again. As time goes on for everyone on the Bat team and their families Mark and Sophie have been working closely with each other 

along with Tyler after two weeks after of working together as partners both Mark and Sophie started noticing things happening around Gotham that wasn't being done by 

Batwoman as they start putting the pieces together they came across someone dressed in a suite very close to Batwoman's only Yellow feeling someone behind her she 

turned to see them and then quickly ran off.)

Sophie: What the hell? Who was that?  
Mark: I don't know. New vigilante?  
Sophie: I don't know. If it is Kate's not gonna be happy.  
Mark: No she's not. And neither is the commander.  
Sophie: Nope.

(They both stand there not sure of what to say or do. Back over at Kane Tower Mark walks up to Kate's office and walks inside of it.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks up at him.)

Kate: Hey. What's up?  
Mark: I think we might have another vigilante in Gotham.

(Kate looks at him confused.)

Kate: What makes you say that?  
Mark: Me and Sophie just ran into her.  
Kate: You two okay?  
Mark: We're fine.   
Kate: What you think she wants?  
Mark: I don't know. But me and Sophie seem to believe your dad isn't going to like it.  
Kate: No he's not.

(He stands there looking at her as she stands up and walks over to the window.)

Kate: Mark if there is another vigilante out on the streets of Gotham.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: How the hell am i supposed to do my job at night?  
Mark: Beats the hell out of me.

(She nods her head as she continues to look out of the window wondering if they know who this new vigilante is and if they do will they trust them enough to come 

forward and tell them who she is. But for right now all anyone on the Bat team knows is that there is a new vigilante out the on the streets of Gotham doing everything 

she can try and help Batwoman weather she knows it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that final chapter. I've been thinking about doing another story that involves Ryan in a big a way called Batwoman VS Batgirl. Let me know down in the comments below if that's a story you guys would like to see in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because it really makes you wonder how our parents were able to handle us growing up. Well mine that is. Anyway. Coming up later is another chapter of Reares gets married.


End file.
